A Way Of Life
by Countrylover99
Summary: Katherine Graham travels to Japan with her father who was assigned to be the translator for a certain American Captain. But things take a dramatic turn when she unwillingly finds herself in the Samurai Village and moreover, becomes acquainted with their way of life.
1. Change of Plans

**Chapter 1**

 **Change Of Plans**

* * *

Katherine Graham sat in her room, her thoughts were deeply engrossed in her own small little diary at the moment. She had a habit of writing and pouring her feelings on the paper and right now, she was very excited. How could she not mention journey to America in her journal? That was the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to her, she was always shielded by her protective father. Her papa was a talented linguist, who was required to travel the world and translate the 'lies of politicians' to others, at least that's how he described his job to his daughter. Since her father had such an eventful lifestyle, Katherine grew up exploring the most of Europe and following her papa around the continent. Katherine herself, thanks to her father was not only fluent in English, but Spanish, French, Italian, Portuguese, and Japanese. Her dear papa, taught her himself those six languages and in edition he also possessed the Dutch language, Russian, and little bit of Hindi. Despite her father's persistence, Katherine had no desire of following his footsteps of becoming an international translator. It just wasn't something that interested her at all. Listening to backstabbing politicians and leaders around the world and then, translating those lies to another was not an appealing job for Katherine.

Out of all those 10 languages and cultures, her father for some reason was always much more fascinated and intrigued with Japan and their way of life. He often spoke to her about the samurai warriors that protected the Emperor with their honorable code. Hence why he insisted and made sure that his daughter learned the Japanese language although, Katherine herself was much more interested in America and its infamous Wild West. Now that was absolutely fascinating and intriguing to her!

So you can imagine how utterly excited and anxious the young woman was. After years of dreaming and hoping, she would finally have a chance to visit the United States of America. Her father was assigned with a new job in the country, and Katherine was overjoyed to find out that they'd be traveling to America in few days. She was eager to see the cowboys of the West, the brave cavalry, and maybe a little glimpse of the hostile Indians. Her mother, who was part Spanish, died brining her in the world, so her only guardian and a parent was her very busy father, who never ever left his daughter alone and always had her attached to hip wherever he'd go. However, there was a time though, when Mr. Graham was sent to Japan with the British trade and later to India, and that's when he didn't take his daughter with him and let her stay in London. Katherine was only 10 years of age at that time, and terribly missed her father...so much that after he returned she begged him to take her wherever he'd go.

Now the young girl was no 'girl' anymore. She was turning 22 the upcoming month, and the high society of England demanded her to find a suitable husband. Apparently, that was the most important thing for a woman. Katherine rolled her eyes. Just thinking about it, made her stomach twitch with anger. She wasn't planning to marry a complete stranger or an 'admirable' man she had no feelings for. Thankfully, her father didn't pressure her about that...but the people around her did. She was the daughter of one of the most accomplished man in London, of course she had tons suitors and admirers. So in some way, voyage to the States was like an escape to her. She knew that sooner or later, she'd have to settle down with someone, but it had to be with love...and not by force.

Her deep thoughts were interrupted when Simon Graham her father, entered the room rather excited himself. "Kitty darling, I've got a jolly good news!"

Katherine quickly closed her journal, stood up and greeted her papa. "Yes, Pa. I'm listening."

"There's been a slight change of plans, my dear."

She didn't say anything, but waited for him to continue. "Well, you see..." Mr. Graham started, "I'm no longer needed in the United States. Instead I've been sent to Japan as a translator for a certain officer." He finished his sentence with an excitement. It was obvious that her father loved Japan very much and couldn't wait to finally return there. But what about Katherine?! Her dreams of America were shattered again! "So we're not going to the States?" Katherine asked surprised and disappointed.

"No way! We're heading to one of the most interesting and adventurous places: Japan!" Her father couldn't contain the happiness and cheerfully clapped his hands together. "Now get your begs ready, we leave tomorrow."

"How's this a slight change of plans, papa?" Katherine frowned and knitted her brows.

"Oh Kitty, don't worry! We'll visit America too. But right now this is where I've got to be." Mr. Graham said, as he hustled around looking for his books of ancient Japanese culture.

Katherine couldn't help but smile at her excited father. He looked like a small child on Christmas morning! How could she ruin that?!

"Alright, papa." She went up and kissed him on a cheek. "I'll start pecking right away."

"Jolly good!" Her father replied happily and exited the room.

Well, maybe this wasn't what she hoped for...but at least her father was overjoyed. Besides, she'd visit America sooner or later. Maybe this change of plans wasn't such a bad thing. Who knows what sort of adventure awaited her in that strange country.

* * *

 **Leave reviews! And tell me what you think. Btw, I don't own any characters except Katherine.**


	2. The Arrival

**Chapter 2**

 **The Arrival**

* * *

The sound of the blue waves of the ocean were very relaxing for Katherine, as she lay in bed trying to get some rest. It was the twentieth day on the sea, and she was slowly getting used to the constant churning of the ship. It had been a while since she last journeyed to another country. Unfortunately, Katherine wasn't heading to America as she had hoped, and even though, she tried to be more positive for her overly excited father, part of her wished that she had stayed in England. What on earth did she want in Japan? No matter how much her father talked about their customs and culture, Katherine just didn't find that place interesting...if anything, she just wanted to avoid it. She dreaded the idea of facing the uncivilized barbarians whom her father called the Samurai. For some reason, these 'warrior ways' seemed very outdated and downright crude to her.

She hoped that her time in Japan wouldn't be all about politics and boring drills of the Imperial soldiers. As her father had told her, apparently, he was to become the translator for an American Captain named Nathan Algren. Katherine was actually very curious to meet this brave officer who had participated in the Indian Wars. Maybe her time in Japan wouldn't be too bad if she had someone like Captain Algren by her side.

Outside of her small porthole the sky was a dangerous gray. The first time she had seen it, about a week ago, it had worried her. Yet now, it was just another part of her journey; hopefully one that would be grounded soon. Katherine wasn't exactly one that was crazy about the water.

She pulled on a dress as she tried to make herself as presentable as possible. Her cobalt trim was of a soft pink shade, the rest was all cream colored. It wasn't an overly expensive dress, but it wasn't one that a middle class person would wear either. Katherine decided to put her dark locks in a pretty bun and with a small satisfied sigh, she went out to meet her father on the deck.

"My lovely girl! Here you are!" Her father greeted happily, taking her by the arm.

"The weather looks even more lovely." She joked as the rumbling of thunder was heard in the distance.

"Don't worry, dear...few more days and we'll arrive at the harbour." Simon said positively, and a small flesh of lightning could be seen hopping from cloud to cloud on the horizon. "So, I was informed that the ship Captain Algren's on is scheduled to arrive with us. That'll be interesting." Mr. Graham spoke and looked down at his pocket watch.

"Indeed, father." Katherine agreed with curiosity. What else do you know about this officer? Besides the fact that he's a fierce soldier."

"Well, from what I've heard he is an excellent man, who knows what he's doing. Omura, the Emperor's advisor himself hired him to train the newly formed Imperial Army in the firearms."

"And all of this is to stop the samurai rebellion?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Kitty darling, I highly doubt they'll be able to stop such experienced warriors...not even that American Captain stands a chance against them." Her father admitted with a heavy sigh. "There's just something so dark and mysterious about Katsumoto and his clan."

"Katsumoto?" A shiver ran down her spine as a breeze blew past her. It blew through her dress and chilled her skin; blowing strands of chocolate brown curls into her eyes.

"He is the leader of the samurai." Mr. Graham answered confidently.

"We better head inside, father." Katherine spoke up."It's getting rather chilly." Part of her was little bit cold, but another part was actually scared of hearing further stories about these samurai warriors. It was enough for one day! Besides, she had nothing to worry about...it wasn't like she was the one fighting them.

"That's a jolly good idea!" Simon agreed and led his daughter inside.

* * *

After twenty-three days at the sea, both Simon Graham and his daughter, Katherine were very glad to climb down the gangplank. The Yokohama docks were frenzy of languages, looks, smells and sounds. Japanese people mingled and walked side by side with German, French, English and Russian visitors. Katherine couldn't help but be overwhelmed at the sight as she and her father stepped from the ship at last. A series of palanquins, litters carried by bearers awaited them. Kitty looked at her father confused. "Papa? Are we to sit here? There's no carriage."

Before Simon could answer his daughter, the sound of another ship startled them both. "Oh, as I said! They've arrived with us!" Mr. Graham cried excitingly and clapped his hands. "Jolly good!"

"Mr. Graham!" A stocky Japanese businessman in a suit called to them.

"Mr. Omura?" Simon recognized the man who had hired him. He too had been sailing with the Americans. "Bow." He whispered to Katherine, who immediately obeyed her father. When it came to Japan, her father knew way more than most.

"I'm so glad that we've arrived at the same time. As predicted." Omura smirked and turned his gaze at the young lady before him.

"This is my daughter, Katherine. She'll be accompanying me, if you don't mind." Simon answered nervously.

Katherine noticed that this Omura man looked little bit displeased to see her, but suddenly his stone cold face changed and he nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Miss Graham, welcome to Japan."

Katherine wanted to answer him however, she didn't get the chance when Omura spoke again. "Come over here, I'd like to introduce you to our American friends."

They walked over to the docks and there stood three white men, eyeing them with much interest. "Captain Algren, this is Mr. Simon Graham, he will be your translator." Omura said smugly, ignoring and not even bothering to mention Katherine.

Katherine wasn't surprised. She herself didn't know what she was doing there. This was strictly manly business. And she was a woman. This wasn't her place.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain." Simon said rather too enthusiastically.

One of those three men, who happened to be Captain Algren forced a smile on his face and nodded at the Englishman. Katherine gazed at the three American officers curiously. Captain Algren looked quite handsome, but he was unshaven with a small beard and moustache growing. His light brown hair fell close to his shoulders and looked tangled in places. Even though he kind of reminded her of drunks that visited her father now and then, there was an honesty in his warm eyes. Something about him made Katherine realize that his life wasn't as legendary and exciting as they made it seem.

The American Captain met her gaze and immediately asked. "Omura, why didn't you introduce us to this lovely young lady over here." Katherine blushed at his compliment.

"This is my daughter, Katherine." Simon answered quickly. "She won't cause trouble, gentlemen. She's with me."

"A beautiful lady in the midst of lonely soldiers...I assure you, she is already a trouble." Another man, slightly taller than the Captain remarked. He mostly had a clean cut face, and just sported a thin moustache. Compared to Algren, this man had more of a sneaky and snake like appearance. He didn't seem honest or trusting. Katherine felt downright uncomfortable in his presence.

Simon forced a chuckle, but the situation became little bit awkward. He was a mild-mannered and goofy man. However, his daughter was like a precious jewel to him, that he intended to keep safe and sound. So the officer's crude remark was irritating. There was small pause of confusion, but Omura changed the subject. "This is Colonel Bagley...the superior officer of Captain Algren." He introduced the unpleasant man to them with pride. Katherine noticed how annoyed Algren looked whenever this Bagley fellow spoke.

"And this man over here is Sergeant Gant and my good friend." Captain Algren spoke of the third man, who looked quite older than both Bagley and Algren. He had thick snowy hair that fell into curls, along with bushy moustache that matched in color.

"Pleasure to meet ye all." He said politely with a thick Scottish accent. "Especially a lovely lass like you, Miss Katherine."

The young woman thanked him politely, and shortly after, everyone walked over to the rickshaws. "Colonel Bagley, care to join me?" Omura invited the man, as he joined him with no hesitation.

"I'll see to the luggage." Gant informed his friend, and Captain. "I'll catch up with you later."

Algren nodded at the Scotsman and climbed beside Graham and his daughter, as the rickshaw set off. "Welcome to Japan, not your typical Wild West but I assure you, just as dangerous." Simon spoke up confidently, as the Captain nodded casually. Katherine on the other hand didn't feel too thrilled about the idea of someone having to drag the cart like an animal. "They'll carry us?" She asked her father in surprise.

"We're the guests of the Emperor. We cannot walk." Simon answered simply.

"Why the hoods?" Algren threw in, after noticing the big hats that covered the faces of the palanquin bearers.

"So you don't have to burden your eyes by looking at slaves." Mr. Graham informed and then coughed heavily. "Oh, excuse me..." Katherine looked at her father in concern, but she became even more worried, when he wiped bit of blood from his mouth. "Papa, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's all fine, Kitty." Simon assured, not liking the embarrassing situation he was in.

"But I saw blood-"

"I said, I'm fine!" Simon exclaimed at his daughter little too harshly, immediately regretting it afterwards.

"Relax, Mr. Graham, your daughter was worried. That's all." Algren told him calmly.

"Oh, I know. It's just that I'm alright. Really."

"Alright, papa. I believe you." Katherine said softly.

"Mr. Graham, I'd like to read everything you can turn up on this Kastumoto and his samurai." Algren demanded after a minute of silence.

"I'm afraid it's all in Japanese...but have no fear, my daughter and I shall work together and translate those books for you as soon as possible." Simon finished his sentence and smiled at his girl proudly.

"Miss Katherine is skilled in the language of the Japanese people?" Captain Algren asked stunned and the look of fascination crossed his features.

"Quite well, sir. My father himself educated me." Kitty answered as her heart soared with pride.

"Impressive."

"It runs in the family, Captain." Simon Graham chuckled happily.

Their bearers maneuvered them through the bustling streets of Yokohama. Katherine's attention was caught by white face painted geishas walking alongside bearded Russians. Traditional Japanese kimonos alongside European suits and hats. It was schizophrenic world of ancient Japan versus modern commercialism. Indeed it wasn't the Wild West that she so badly wished to see. But it had its own uniqueness...

"Twenty years ago, this was a sleepy little town." Mr. Graham started explaining the history of Japanese modernization. "Look at it now. You see, the Emperor is mad for all things Western... and the Samurai believe it's changing too fast. The ancient and the modern are at war for the soul of Japan. So our new employer, Mr. Omura is bringing in every Western expert he can get. Lawyers from France, engineers from Germany, architects from Holland...and now of course, the warriors from America. I came over with the British trade mission, years ago. But soon was relieved of my position. I had an unfortunate tendency to tell the truth...in a country where no one ever says what they mean."

"So now, my father very accurately translates other people's lies." Katherine added with a teasing smile.

"Indeed, I was so honored to be given another chance in this country. I still can't believe it's happening for real!"

As the discussion continued, Simon kept on talking and bubbling about everything...it was becoming obvious to Katherine that Captain Algren wasn't interested in the mindless chatter, but rather was too determined to defeat the Samurai rebels.

Finally, they reached the Guest Quarters and without further thought, Kitty collapsed on her bed...tired and overwhelmed with the first day's occurrences. She hoped that her time in this strange country would end well...without any complications and troubles. However, her father's bloody cough didn't leave her mind. Hopefully nothing serious was with her dear papa.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! I'm open to suggestions.**


	3. New Surroundings

**Chapter 3**

 **New Surroundings**

* * *

Katherine looked rather ravishing in her long, burgundy colored silk dress. Her chocolate brown curls were half up half down, and her cheeks had delicate rosy touch to it. She didn't even need to apply blush. Katherine put on her pretty white gloves as the final touch, and with a satisfied smile sighed. She was quite content with her appearance. After all, she and her father were invited by Mr. Omura to a garden party where many diplomats from other countries were gathering. Of course, Captain Algren was also present and he needed his translator.

"Ready, Kitty?!" Her father called from downstairs. "Our carriage has arrived!"

"I'm coming!" Katherine answered and with one last look in the mirror ran out of the room.

Traveling in a carriage was far more comfortable for Katherine, she couldn't stand to see poor slaves dragging those carts like animals. It made her downright uncomfortable. So she was quite glad to see a horse drawn carriage at last. She and her father made their way towards the formal celebration quite safely.

"Ah! There's Mr. Graham and his lovely daughter." Colonel Bagley greeted them excitingly. Captain Algren and Sergeant Gant, after noticing the father and daughter arriving, walked over to them. The three American officers were dressed nicely in their military uniforms.

"So glad to see you, gentlemen!" Simon cried joyfully.

"Wonderful to see you again, Miss Graham." Colonel Bagley smirked and kissed her gloved hand seductively. Katherine was starting to get the hint. He was trying to gain her attentions. It wasn't surprising at all. Considering the fact that Katherine was the only European woman in their midst. However, this Colonel Bagley was a very unpleasant man. Deep down, something told her to stay away from him. Whether it was his manner of speaking, or dishonest thoughts...He was trouble.

Simon Graham's daughter simply nodded politely and glanced at Algren, who was staring at Bagley with a disapproving look. As if he knew what the cunning man was up to.

Soon Colonel Bagley was called by one of the invited guests, so after excusing himself he left the two officers with Graham and his daughter. "I'll join you in a bit."

Katherine couldn't help but feel relieved to see him go. At least for now, she was safe from his unwanted advances. The four of them started wondering about in the lovely garden. It was truly a beautiful sight. Lanterns and candles surrounded them. In the pristine grounds of Embassy, the party was progressing as guests kept coming in. Incongruous lifting Yankee tunes were heard from the Japanese band. The place was full with diplomats all the powers that currently were trying to devour Japan: Russia, England, Germany, France, Spain and many more.

"I remember when it was just America and the Dutch." Simon spoke up. "Now everybody's getting into the game."

As he was still speaking, they passed two German diplomats who glanced in their way with suspicion. Graham didn't hesitate to greet them in their language, as they continued to walk.

"The Germans are particularly eager. Simon remarked, when they were far enough from them.

"What do they want?" Captain Algren asked curiously, grabbing a nearby glass of drink.

"Same thing your country wants. Most favoured nation status." Mr. Graham answered simply.

Katherine's head was starting to hurt from all the political schemes, lies, and selfish things she was hearing nonstop. What on earth was she doing here? She should've gone to America! Not this treacherous world of politics. Anything but this! She was surprised how her father managed to keep his cool in their midst. So far what Katherine understood was that Japan wanted to become a civilized nation and was ready to invite all of the representatives of advanced countries, even if they had their own agenda. And the infamous Samurai were against it...so it was like a civil war technically.

"Gentlemen, I hope you're enjoying the taste of home." Omura said, as he separated himself from his entourage and approached them. Again, he didn't pay any kind of attention to Katherine. Not even glancing at her side.

"I've done with worse, believe me." Algren answered in confidence, gulping his drink rather too loudly.

Before Mr. Omura could continue, Algren cut in. "Forgive me, Mr Omura...but why is that you tend to overlook Miss Graham here? Is it because she's a woman?"

For a while, everyone stared at the slightly drunk Captain in complete shock. Even Katherine herself didn't know what to make of it.

"Because if that's the case, I assure you she's just as skilled in Japanese language as her father. She even plans to translate books about the samurai for me, isn't it right Miss Katherine?"

"I'll do my best, sir." She answered timidly. However, part of her was happy and proud that someone finally acknowledged her abilities and didn't ignore her only because she was a woman.

"My apologies, Miss Katherine..." Mr. Omura bowed his head somewhat embarrassed. "I didn't know you could speak our language."

"Oh, I assure you Mr. Omura...I can." Katherine lifted her chin proudly. "And in edition I possess five more languages, thanks to my father who was willing to teach me."

Surprised and intrigued expression appeared on Omura's face. " ** _That truly is fascinating. I'm honored to have you on-board."_** He spoke in Japanese and bowed his head once more.

" _ **The pleasure is all mine. I'm glad to be of assistance to my father and the Emperor himself.**_ " Katherine replied in his native tongue with an ease, earning astonished glances from Algren, Bagley, Gant, and several other Japanese guests. Simon Graham marveled at his daughter with pride.

* * *

The playful music continued, beautiful geishas came in and began their fan dance. Men kept drinking, talking, laughing and having a good time. Simon Graham amused himself by speaking with Sergeant Gant about the traditional kilts that Scottish men wore. Bagley tried to convince Katherine to dance with him, but she politely rejected his offer and decided to sneak out and find the one man she couldn't see at the party: Captain Algren

"Thank you for standing up for me, earlier." Katherine approached the American officer, as he stood on the bridge, some distance away from the chaotic celebration. He was peacefully gazing at the stars...and drinking alcohol.

"Oh, Miss Katherine!..." He was startled. "No need to thank me. I did what I had to do."

Katherine smile and walked closer to him. "I know, but it still meant a lot to me. To be constantly ignored because of your gender is rather humiliating sometimes."

"Well, to be fair...this isn't exactly a place for a lady." Nathan Algren smirked.

"I noticed that. But I didn't have a choice, I accompanied my father because he asked me to." Katherine defended herself, unable to hide her irritation at his remark.

"So coming here was not your decision?" Algren raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, I wanted to visit America."

Algren couldn't help but laugh at her naive answer. "Why?"

"You're the American officer...you should know why." Kitty spoke surprised at his question.

"Ahh...I'll take a guess..." Algren sighed. "You wanted to see the hostile red Indians?"

"Why not...yes! I'd like to visit the major cities as well. Like Chicago, Washington, Albany Boston, Charleston...maybe even the Wild West that's already becoming civilized."

Katherine's last sentence changed the careless expression of the Captain. He became gloomy and sad. As if some kind of dark memories started to float in his head. "Let me tell you one thing, war is no place for anyone...not only a woman. Things aren't as romantic as you believe them to be."

Katherine didn't respond, the way Algren talked gave her goosebumps. It was obvious that he had gone through some horrible events in the Indian Wars. "Just remember, stay away from the war zone." He warned her again. "We might have to face these Samurai warriors at some point, and I don't want you or your father to be involved in it. Understand?" He spoke so seriously, that all Katherine could do was just nod at him.

"Good."

* * *

It was nightfall when Katherine decided to write in her diary. Its pages were slightly stained and it wasn't in the best of shape, but she would prefer it to an expensive journal. It previously belonged to her mother, who kept writing in it during her pregnancy. Since Katherine didn't get to meet her lovely mother, this diary was the only thing that gave her an idea of what her mother was like. Of course, Simon also told her stories about his precious wife, but to be able to read her mother's sweet thoughts was a blessing. Katherine was determined to continue writing in the journal and finish it for her mother.

She was writing the pages of her feelings about her position...her protest to be involved in what was destined to be a war. Captain Algren's words stayed with her and she started to realize that maybe she would've been safer in London. But then again, what about her father?! She couldn't leave him.

Katherine's train of thought was interrupted by quick and heavy footsteps in the hall. She raised her head curiously, cracking the sliding door to see who it was. A few seconds later, she poked her head into the hall, noticing distressed looking Algren making his way forcefully to his room.

"Captain," Kitty said softly as he came closer. His room was almost directly across the room from hers, right next to her father's chamber. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Algren responded gruffly, approaching his door and entering inside.

He was most definitely not alright. Out of all them, Captain Algren stood out to Katherine. There was no denying that he had a good heart and perhaps once, he used to be very happy, gentle and kind. However, the wars he participated in seemed to leave a strong impact on him...as if it were haunting him everyday.

Katherine returned to her room, shaking her head slightly. One thing was for sure, these new surroundings were too much for her!


	4. The First Training

**The First Training**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"I didn't realize the Emperor would want to see us this soon!" Simon spoke excitingly, obviously overwhelmed with the turn of events. He had just returned from the palace, and was still under the impression of the young ruler of Japan. Mr. Omura had called for Colonel Bagley, Captain Algren, and Simon Graham to stand before the Emperor that morning.

"That's nice." Kitty said plainly, ignoring her father's excitement and eagerness. Sure, being in the presence of the country's ruler would've been interesting. But not that exciting...after all, the Emperor Meiji was a mere boy, too young to make his own decisions. Probably Mr. Omura and his other advisors dictated his every move and action.

"That's all you have to say?" Simon asked his daughter stunned. "Your father has seen the Emperor of Japan! Do you realize how fortunate I am? For 2000 years, no emperor was seen by a commoner. You understand what kind of honor this is for me?"

"Yes, papa!" Katherine laughed heartily at her father's remarks. "Hopefully, he was worth it."

"Oh, he's young and very inexperienced." Simon spoke up. "Seemed most interested in Captain Algren and his wars with the redskins."

"I'm very curious about that myself." Kitty replied in fascination.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you my girl. But the Captain isn't very talkative when it comes to those stories. He didn't even give the Emperor a fulfilling answer." Simon stated confidently, recalling Algren's small answer when the Emperor asked about the Indians.

"What did he say?" Katherine questioned with interest.

"That they were very brave."

There's was a knock on the door that interrupted father and daughter's conversation. It was a young Japanese boy who served in the hotel. He informed Simon that the American Officers had left to train the Imperial Army and his services as the translator were greatly needed.

"Goodness gracious!" Simon exclaimed in alarm, after the boy delivered the message in Japanese. "I completely forgot! Today is the first day of the training!"

"I shall come with you, father." Kitty made up her mind confidently. "I'm terribly bored here... alone all day."

"You must translate those ancient books, my dear." Her father reminded her. "Captain Algren depends on it." Deep down, he didn't want his precious girl in such a place. It wasn't a safe zone for a young lady. But then again, Kitty was hardly an incapable damsel in distress. She knew how to behave even in those kinds of situations.

"And I will." Katherine answered brightly, grabbing the scrolls and ancient books that she had to translate. "I'll bring them with me." Staying alone in her hotel room in a completely strange and unusual country was not an appealing idea to her...even though she did speak their language.

Seeing that his daughter had her mind set on following her father at the training session, Simon gave up and allowed her to join him. Hopefully, the other males would've been open to the idea of having a woman there.

* * *

"Ahh finally...we're here." Simon spoke up, as the carriage came around the corner of the large hill. Katherine tried to sit taller as she peered around the thinning forest to see where they had arrived. At the bottom of the hill was a field that was lined with uniformed people...People who Katherine couldn't help but assume were all men. They were slightly disorganized and other superior soldiers were screaming at them in a circus of languages.

The father and daughter made their way towards the troops where Captain Algren and Sergeant Gant stood before them. They were yelling out orders in English. "Right, you little bastards!" Gant exclaimed with his thick Scottish accent. "You will stand up straight, or I will personally shit-kick every far eastern butt-hock that appears before my eyes!"

The so-called soldiers started moving back and forth clumsily trying to obey the orders which they obviously didn't understand. "Mr. Graham! You're late!" Colonel Bagley appeared, walking closer towards Simon. However, his annoyed expression changed when he saw Katherine and her sparking sea green eyes. Before anyone could answer, another voice was heard.

"Colonel, I'll take it from here." Captain Algren joined in, quite irritated with Bagley's bossy tone. "I believe you have other duties to attend to."

Colonel Bagley shot Algren a dirty look and left without another word, angrily marching towards Mr. Omura and other Japanese officers. "Don't mind him." Captain Algren said after a while. "He's still upset that the Emperor didn't show interest in his accomplishments."

"No worries. I'm ready to assist you, Captain." Simon waved his comment away cheerfully, eager to get down to business.

"Miss Katherine, I don't believe this is a right place for you."

"My place is where my father is." Katherine responded confidently at Algren's statement.

Her sharp response caused the Captain to smirk while Simon was beaming with pride. "I respect your decision, Miss."

The trio started walking back to the open field where the disorganized troops stood with their rifles over their arms. At a raised platform stood an elderly looking man with a frost colored hair. "That's General Hasegawa!" Simon exclaimed after recognising the honorable officer. "I'd like to introduce him to you, Captain."

Algren nodded and glanced at Katherine who looked lost in her own world. He wondered what she was thinking about...definitely not about the army and training. What Algren didn't know was that her mind was occupied with the thoughts of him. She had a hard time understanding the Captain. On one hand, he looked drunk, depressed, and annoyed and on the other, he was kind, honest and warm. Kitty had a good idea what Bagley, Mr. Omura, and Gant were like. Colonel Bagley was an unpleasant, sneaky and greedy man. Mr. Omura was a businessman who had his own agenda, while Gant was a typically Scottish soldier. The men that surrounded her were all doing their job for money and personal gain. But this Captain Nathan Algren was different! He didn't enjoy whatever he was doing...it was obvious. He hated Colonel Bagley, and for some reason, he looked like a man who had given up on life. This interested Katherine...she wanted to know more about this strange man. Why was he so upset? What had he done? Why didn't he talk about the wars he participated in against the Red Indians?

"General Hasegawa, this is Captain Algren, and this here is my daughter Katherine." Simon greeted the honorable man in his language and introduced the other two to him. The General nodded in respect at both Algren and Katherine.

"Ask him what kind of training they've had." Captain Algren told Simon, obviously talking about the poor troops that were struggling to respond to the commands of the officers.

Simon quickly translated it to General Hasegawa, his response caused Katherine to giggle softly. Algren looked at them completely clueless.

"He says we have trained them not to shoot their...asses off." Simon said trying hard not to laugh.

"The problem is they're peasants." Simon continued translating the General's words to Captain. "They have never had this sort of responsibility or power."

Katherine couldn't help but feel sad for the poor conscripts. After all, sooner or later they were expected to face the Samurai army. Most of them would probably never make it alive. According to the books she had read about the ancient warriors, they were fearless and had no word for retreat. How on earth would they suppose to win? Hopefully, Algren would teach them well. Or they'd be all doomed as her father predicted earlier when they were on the ship.

"Ask him if they have a flag." Algren spoke calmly.

"No flag." Simon translated bluntly.

"They need a flag." Algren said in determination walking over to help one of the peasants who couldn't even hold a gun properly. Simon followed him instantly while Katherine stayed behind with the stoic General. She figured she'd ask him couple of questions about Katsumoto and his army. She needed to gather all sorts of information about him in order to translate the books properly for the Captain.

Katherine politely bowed to General Hasegawa and spoke softly. "General, I'd greatly appreciate if you could share some details about the samurai, Katsumoto. You see, I'm translating the book for Captain Algren. And your knowledge will be of great use to me. You seem to know quite a lot about him and his rebellion."

The elderly man looked very impressed and pleasantly surprised when he heard Katherine's fluent and soft-spoken Japanese. He answered her right away. "Katsumoto Moritsugu is an extremely charismatic leader.  To those who honor the old ways, he is a hero. His force is estimated at about five hundred and growing by the day. All samurai.

"What kind of man is he?" Katherine questioned, very intrigued with what she was hearing so far.

"Katsumoto has no fear. He has no pity. He is kotsutai. -The soul of Japan."

Katherine listened to the General in awe, she didn't realize how strong and empowering her enemies were. She had some kind of an idea, thanks to her father. But hearing these words coming from the General himself was trembling.

Before she could say anything else, Mr. Omura and Colonel Bagley were walking side by side and they called for General Hasegawa, who politely bowed to Katherine and excused himself. Katherine thanked the man for the valuable information and bowed to him in respect, as he walked over to fulfill his duties. Soon afterwards, she was again approached by Captain Algren and her father.

"Miss Katherine, your father said that you'll be translating the books for me."

"Yes, I've already started." Kitty answered gently, turning her attention towards him.

"You were speaking with Hasegawa?" The Captain raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"One must gather all details while translating a book in another language." Katherine replied with a small smile and glanced at her father, who was nodding his head in approval.

Algren couldn't help but admire her cleverness, bright, and fresh personality. She had so much life in her. Part of him was worried for her. After all, in some way she was part of this inevitable war and he knew very well what kind of psychological scars the battles left on one's mind especially, on a young girl.

"I see," Algren paused for a while. "Mr. Graham, you and your daughter are a great help-" As he was still speaking suddenly, Simon started to cough hysterically, he tried to cover his mouth with a small handkerchief. To Katherine's horror, she soon noticed that her father was spitting out blood. "Mr. Graham! Are you alright?" Algren questioned urgently.

"Papa!" Katherine exclaimed terrified. "Papa, what's wrong?!"

"I'm fine...I'm-" And just like that, all of a sudden, Mr. Graham lost control and collapsed on the ground. Katherine cried out frantically as she rushed towards her father, while Algren yelled on top of his lungs for help.

Mr. Omura, Colonel Bagley, General Hasegawa, Sergeant Gant, and the other Japanese officers ran up to them after they heard the shouting.

Katherine tried to wake her father up, but all in vain. She was starting to panic, Mr. Omura gave orders to seek out a doctor. However, all Katherine could think about was her father, she couldn't hear anything...everything was like a blur to her. She had lost her mother...she couldn't lose her dear father as well. She simply wouldn't be able to cope with that!

* * *

 **Reviews motivate me!**


	5. Switching Places

**Chapter 5**

 **Switching Places**

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Captain Algren asked Katherine, as she sat nervously in the hallway of their hotel. Her father was being examined by Mr. Omura's finest doctor. That didn't seem to calm her down. She wanted to know that everything was going to be alright. She wanted her father to be healthy and happy again. That's all that mattered to her. Tears were filled in her beautiful eyes, she played with her father's handkerchief with worry. All sorts of passive thoughts came in her mind and she tried to push them all away. And that was when Captain Algren's voice shook her from her deep and overwhelming thoughts.

"Maybe green tea?"

"No, thank you." She answered softly, wiping a little tear away that slid down her cheek.

"Did he have any medical conditions?" Colonel Bagley demanded coldly. "He shouldn't have accepted this job if he was sick!" He stated firmly. "We can't afford to find another translator now!"

Katherine couldn't believe him! How dare he speak so ignorantly about her father?! She suddenly had the urge to slap the son of a bitch right then and there. But she was way too upset and worried about her father to even waste her time on him. However, Nathan Algren wasn't planning to submit to the arrogant man. No way! He wasn't going let him speak like that either!...not on his watch!

"You better relax, Colonel." He spoke up in agitation. "That's not our biggest concern right now."

Sergeant Gant softly nodded his head in agreement and placed his hand on Algren's shoulders. He was standing next to the Captain clearly saddened with the latest turn of events.

"Not our concern?" Bagley repeated stunned. "I'll tell you what isn't our concern. The well-being of some clumsy Englishman, who should've been more careful about his health in first place is definitely not our concern!"

"That's enough, Colonel!" Algren barked, trying to keep his cool in Katherine's presence.

"Don't you start with me!" Colonel Bagley yelled angrily. "We shouldn't be wasting our time with this nonsense! We are American military officers, who came here to train the Imperial Army, not nurse an old man like bunch of jobless morons!"

Captain Algren was so furious with him, that he was about rip the Colonel into pieces while Katherine didn't have time or any energy to think about those two right now. Before anything more unpleasant would occur, Doctor Takahashi came towards them.

Katherine immediately flew up from her chair in eagerness. "Please, Doctor...tell me, how's father?"

"He is doing alright." Mr. Omura's Doctor spoke in good English. "However, his health concerns me."

"What's wrong with him?" Kitty's eyes were all watery again.

"Bronchitis." Doctor Takahashi answered. "It's a viral infection."

"He'll be alright though, right?" Algren asked in concern.

"Yes, but he needs to rest. He shouldn't be overworked."

"What?!" Bagley exclaimed in annoyance. "But we need a translator, dammit!"

"Mr. Graham has to stay in bed and get better, under my constant watch and supervision." Doctor Takahashi replied firmly. "He is in no condition to run around and participate in military affairs."

"I understand, Doctor." Katherine said with a worried tone. "We'll do everything you say."

"Very good. He's asleep right now and shouldn't be disturbed." Mr. Takahashi bowed his head politely. "I'll inform Omura and tell him to find someone else for a translator." With that, he turned on his heel and left their presence.

"Omura will not be pleased with this!" Bagley continued whining. "Miss Katherine, did you happen to know about your father's condition?"

Katherine turned around to face him with a deep breath trying very hard to sound nice. "I had no idea."

"Colonel Bagley, calm down." Algren spoke up again. "We'll figure something out. Right now the important thing is that Mr. Graham will be alright."

"And he'll be a vegetable for a month." Bagley hissed angrily and left as well, wanting nothing to do with any of them. Katherine was silently fuming because of Colonel Bagley's insensitive and heartless remarks. He was such a bastard! She was right about him being a cruel and ignorant man!

"Don't worry, lassie...you're Pa'll get better." Sergeant Gant said tenderly, trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Don't listen to Bagley...he's always been an asshole." Captain Algren added and smiled softly at Katherine.

"I appreciate your words." Kitty spoke gently. "But unfortunately he is right. My father was expected to do his job here, not stay in bed all day."

"So what?" Algren asked calmly.

"Who's gonna take his place? You need a translator in order to train the Imperial Army." Katherine insisted and sighed with a heavy heart.

"Listen, I don't need anyone. You're just as fluent and talented in the language like your father is."

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise. She was taken a back with Algren's proposition. "Me?" She asked stunned.

"And why not?" Algren raised his eyebrows. "What do you think, Gant?"

"That's a great idea, Captain." He agreed cheerfully.

"Oh, I uh..." Katherine thought for a second. She wouldn't be able to handle it like her father. Even though she knew couple of languages, and even though she was translating the books about the samurai, that didn't mean that she was a right person for the job. If anything, she was wrong! Very wrong for the job!

Just then, Mr. Omura appeared together with Bagley and his assistant. "Miss Katherine, I heard about your father. I'm very sorry to hear that he won't be able to serve as the Captain's translator anymore. Doctor Takahashi informed me about the circumstances."

"It's true. He has some kind of viral infection, but he should be alright within a month." Katherine assured, trying to stay on the positive side.

"I'm afraid that's too long." Mr. Omura stated bluntly. "We can't wait for your father. Our army has to be ready and Captain should have his translator tomorrow."

And that's when Katherine realized that she had no other choice anymore. In order for her father to recover and heal quickly, he had to rest and stay in bed most of the time. However, the translator was also greatly needed and somebody had to take charge. If she wouldn't take her father's place, Colonel Bagley and Mr. Omura would find a way to drag her poor, sick papa back to work. And something told her, that he would agree even under the circumstances. No...she wasn't about to risk her father's health! No way! She made up her mind and was firmly determined.

"I'll take his place!" She blurted out suddenly.

"You?" Omura asked surprised.

"But you're a woman." Bagley scoffed which caused Algren to glare at him in annoyance.

"I'm very skilled in the language and quite frankly it's Captain Algren's decision." She looked at him confidently. "If you'll have me I'll switch places with my father. He'll translate the books for you while also getting the rest he needs...and I'll follow you and become your personal linguist during the military training."

"Sounds good, Miss." Algren nodded with a small smile.

"If you don't have a problem Captain, I don't have a problem." Omura said mindlessly. "Important thing is to get the job done. I don't care who does it...father or daughter."


	6. Drills, Orders, Tensions

**Chapter 6**

 **Drills, Orders, Tensions**

* * *

Katherine woke up at early dawn, the sun was just beginning to rise. It was a new day and she had a brand new assignment that partly made her stomach twitch with nervousness. Nevertheless, Katherine was absolutely determined to keep her father safe and healthy. He was still in bed completely oblivious to the new changes that they had made. She quickly got up, tied her chocolate curls in a bun, put on her aqua colored dress that complimented her eyes and decided to check on her father. Sooner or later he'd find out about the new occurrences, and it would've been better if Kitty told him first.

She entered her father's room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake him up from his sleep. However, to Katherine's surprise, she found her papa quite awake. He was in the middle of translating the scrolls and books for Captain Algren, even on his bed.

"Father." Kitty called softly.

"Good morning, my girl!" He replied rather cheerfully and coughed again.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked confused, as she saw her father deeply engrossed in the books. He definitely looked a lot better.

"What does it look like? I'm doing my new job!"

Before Kitty could open her mouth to speak, Simon cut in. "Which reminds me...you should be doing your new job! Go ahead now, Captain Algren needs his new translator." He spoke with pride.

"Wait a minute, you know?" Katherine raised her eyebrows surprised

"Yes, Captain Algren himself told me everything couple of hours ago, and even though I wasn't planning on submitting to this new house arrest, he convinced me that he'll take good care of you." After finishing his words, he coughed yet again couple of times. "He's a trustworthy man...I like him."

"But papa, you have to promise that you won't overwork yourself in here." Katherine told him in concern. "And you'll have to eat your breakfast that'll be delivered in an hour."

"Of course, of course!" He nodded mindlessly. "However, you too have to promise that you'll listen to the Captain and be safe in every way possible."

"I promise, father." She went up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kitty that things turned out like this for you. First I dragged you here while you were dreaming about America, and now you must take my place while I get to stay in bed all day." Simon said rather disappointingly.

"Father! Enough!" Katherine exclaimed irritated. "My number one priority is your health, and then comes everything else."

"I love you, my dear." Simon planted a kiss on her forehead affectionately.

"And I love you." Kitty told him softly.

"Be safe." He warned before she exited his room.

"I will. And you take care of yourself and listen to Doctor Takahashi while I'm gone." Katherine answered with a mischievous smile and left her father in peace.

* * *

"Oi, Miss Graham! Top of the mornin' to ye! " Sergeant Gant greeted her as she made her way down the path. The sun was already over the horizon shinning brightly. Only a handful of soldiers had shown up from the wake-up call couple of minutes earlier.

"Good morning, Sergeant." Katherine responded politely and searched for Algren with her eyes. She wanted to thank him for convincing her father to get the rest he needed. Even though, she had been planning on informing him herself, but something told her that she wouldn't be able to argue with her protective and workaholic father.

Just then, Captain Algren appeared before her eyes, he was already not too pleased with the conscripts and was shaking his head silently. He was currently pacing back and forth in front of the soldiers that had come so far. Most of them were carrying their guns clumsily and stood in lines very disorganized. They didn't look like soldiers going to battle, they looked like peasants ready to farm their lands.

"What do you think about them today, Sergeant?" Algren asked, as he walked over to where Gant and Katherine stood. Although he sounded amused, Gant looked like he would go crazy; throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes.

"Scraggly." He growled irritated and turned towards the men and yelled on top of his lungs. "You good-for-nothing dogs! You're a disgrace!" He roared, as Algren looked over to Katherine expectantly.

Katherine blinked in surprise.

"Are you planning to translate or?"

By that time, almost the entire 'army' had assembled in their very sloppy fashion.

"Oh..." Katherine paused, before looking directly at the crowd of men. If she didn't do a good job and didn't please them, they'd probably want her father back...and she was way too stubborn when it came to keeping her loved ones safe. She took a deep breath and glanced back at Algren who was waiting for her patiently. "You are no good dirty dogs. Disgraceful!" She said with uncertainty.

Algren titled his head back and laughed heartily, while wondering if even the soldier closest to them heard her command.

"Miss Katherine, let me remind you that we're in the army, not a class for children."

Gant decided to chime in. "Ay, I know ye can be louder than that." He encouraged her, playful smile spreading across his face.

"Don't worry about being proper here. These men wouldn't know either way." Algren added to boost her confidence.

Katherine nodded softly as she turned to face the large group of men. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to when she used to yell out and ride her horse through the open fields with her friends. She would find another child to frolic with while she slipped out of her father's grasp. Although, his 'grasp' had always been pretty loose. It were the overbearing nannies that restrained her from such activities. "You no good, filthy dogs! This is disgraceful! Straight lines!"

Nothing happened.

Katherine looked over at the two American officers, feeling sorry and embarrassed that no one had obeyed her command. Maybe being a woman changed things after all.

The confused troops suddenly started to react as of they were slugs. First the men on the front row; taking few steps here and there; and in a matter of about thirty seconds they had finally formed neat rows. Katherine couldn't help but smile with an accomplished face, as Algren gave her the 'I told you so' glance.

"Tell them that even though you're a woman, they're still to answer to you like they would a sergeant. Algren advised and added. "With respect."

"Listen, you will report to me like you would Sergeant Gant. With respect!"  Katherine shouted, feeling a wave of triumph rush over her, when all of the men bowed politely to her.

* * *

Drills continued. One after another. Katherine wondered if Algren and Gant would ever take a break from the constant events. But then again, soldiers needed it; bad. Captain Algren kept on running different firing and accuracy drills for the recruits, and Gant continued to bark orders at them. Katherine's confidence was starting to grow every time she would translate a command and shout it to the fleet. It actually seemed like the men listened to her.

"Enjoying it so far?" Algren asked, as soon as Kitty caught up with him. He was checking the soldiers on the front lines and kept walking to inspect the others at the back as well.

"Indeed, it's been an eventful morning for me." Katherine replied and glanced at him.

"I hope you didn't mind me talking to your father first."

Katherine looked up at Algren surprised at the change of their conversation. After all, since the morning, he had been nothing but professional to her.

"Not at all." She answered softy. "He wouldn't have listened to me anyway."

"I figured as much." Algren replied, and continued to survey his troops.

As they were still walking side by side, Algren noticed General Hasegawa who nodded at them in acknowledgement. Algren looked back at Katherine. "I'd like to ask him couple of questions."

They approached him and Katherine politely bowed her head. "Captain Algren would like to ask you few questions about the Samurai, of course, if you don't mind General."

General Hasegawa nodded in response. It was a curious thing, that this man could actually speak without talking. It was as if she knew what the General was saying even though all he had done was a quick tilt of his head. Katherine had a deep respect for this man. She had heard from the other Japanese officers that he too was a samurai. And moreover, he and Katsumoto fought together for the Emperor once. She couldn't believe it...but the facts were facts.

* * *

"Who supplies their weapons?" Algren asked. General Hasegawa and Katherine were following him as he walked couple of distance away from the troops. He wanted to speak about these matters privately, without any distractions.

"Katsumoto no longer dishonors himself by using firearms." Katherine translated General's words to him.

"He uses no firearms?" the Captain asked stunned.

"To those who honor the old ways, Katsumoto is a hero." Katherine stated it herself, remembering what General Hasegawa had told her the other day when she herself wanted to gather information about the warriors.

"How well does he know him?" Algren questioned again.

"The General and Katsumoto fought together for the Emperor."

"He fought with the Samurai?" Algren raised his eyebrows.

Katherine was confused. Didn't he know? "He _is_ Samurai."

Well, apparently the Captain had no idea because the way he stared back at General Hasegawa said it all. The General on the other hand seemed amused with Algren's facial expressions.

* * *

A break for dinner was not established until late that night. They skipped lunch. It was an hour these men could use for training they desperately had to have.

Katherine somehow was not feeling hungry, she was way too eager to go back to her father and check up on him. Hopefully, he was doing alright and listened to the doctor. She was actually content the way she had handled herself. Although, her throat was hurting from all the yelling...she wasn't used to shouting like that. But things were changing for her now. Katherine wanted to make her father proud. And that's what she was going to do!

"You look tired, little peach." A sneering voice called from behind that made Katherine jump in fright. It was Colonel Bagley carrying a plate of food for her. "Here, eat something."

As soon as she saw the man, Kitty rolled her eyes and prayed to stay put. She dreamed of slapping him since the day he mocked her poor father. "No, thank you. I'd rather eat in my own chamber." She said, trying very hard to sound nice.

"Well, it's up to you." Colonel Bagley shrugged his shoulders. "I regret for offending your father yesterday...but I am a military man and my number one priority is my job."

Katherine rolled her eyes at his justification. "No need to explain." She told him coldly and turned away to leave.

"However!" He exclaimed, and Katherine stopped. "I can be soft and gentle too, you know." He neared her and stood in front of her.

Katherine was starting to feel the tension and wanted to disappear as soon as possible.

"Don't be afraid of me." He whispered in her ear.

"I should go now." Katherine spoke firmly, but Colonel Bagley circled her waste with his hands, throwing the plate of food on the ground. "I can show you a good time." As he said this he reached out for a kiss, and that's when Katherine slapped him across the face.

"Not even in your dreams!" She shouted and ran away from him.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support, HyacinthQueen13!**

 **One loyal reviewer is enough to motivate me! Don't be shy to share your thoughts and ideas.**


	7. Not Ready

**Chapter 7**

 **Not Ready**

* * *

"You need to understand that you're father's illness can't be treated overnight." Doctor Takahashi informed Katherine, as he kept putting cool towels on Simon's heated forehead. They were currently in his bed chamber, and poor Simon had a very high fever.

"He looked better this morning." Katherine spoke up, as her voice cracked from nervousness.

"That doesn't mean that he should work." The doctor turned to her, "he is still sick...translating those books won't do him good. For now, he needs to forget about work."

"You're right. I'll keep an eye on him." Katherine nodded, trying hard to hold back her tears. Seeing her father in such a state drove her crazy.

"I'm afraid, I can't allow that." Doctor Takahashi threw in immediately. "I want to move him over to the infirmary where _I_ will be the one keeping an eye on him."

These words weren't very comforting for Katherine. She didn't want her father way from her, but at the same time she wanted him to recover quickly and get better. Her heart sank every time she glanced at her father's sick form. "If that will help him, by all means." She answered softly. "Please, do whatever seems necessary."

* * *

Separating from her father proved to be difficult for Kitty. He was no longer there for her whenever she had a question or needed someone to talk to. On top of that, she had to take over all of Simon's work that needed to be done including translating the scrolls and books herself and helping Captain Algren with training all day. Even though, Kitty tried to find time to visit her father at the infirmary, slowly that was becoming very challenging for her. She was constantly busy and worked up. She couldn't sleep well, and her routines and schedules became messed up.

However, Doctor Takahashi had been right. Keeping Simon in the medical house was a way better solution. He was constantly looked after and cared for. Mr. Omura had been decent enough to offer his best doctor to them. Although, Kitty was sure that he didn't do this because he had a loving and a pure heart. He was probably showing off and proving to them that he was the real deal. However, Katherine didn't have to worry about a thing, her father was in good and professional hands..but she kept on hoping and praying that somehow her dear papa would recover quickly and get well. Honestly, she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep all this up on her own.

Almost two weeks later, and the routine still hadn't changed.

Waking up well before dawn, staying out all day, not eating dinner until late night, translating the books in the middle of the night; the almost constant screaming caused Katherine to develop a raspy voice the first week until her vocal cords became used to the stress.

Katherine became quite used to Sergeant Gant and his blunt ways. She found him entertaining and he tried to keep her busy during the day. He also had a good sense of humor and knew how to change her bad mood very quickly. His positive personality made her stronger and encouraged her as well to stay optimistic. Being around Gant's outspoken mouth somehow transitioned Kitty and she was becoming comfortable, even though she was in the face of the army.

Captain Algren surprisingly understood Katherine. She had no idea how, or even if he did it for everyone, but above anyone else she trusted him the most. He was the only one that made her feel safe and sound after her father. She knew that with him, she would be protected. That was the part of the reason why Simon also wasn't worried about Katherine that much, he was convinced that with Captain Nathan his daughter would be safe. It was this and the mystery about the Captain that intrigued Katherine. She had some small amount of clue about his past and what was bugging him however, she had yet to find out what exactly was about the wars with Indians that made him the way he was. There was no denying that by nature, Algren was kind, honest, just, and admirable human being. At times Katherine even considered talking to him about her secrets and fears. She would listen to him as well if he wanted to share his feelings with her. She really wanted someone to talk to, someone who'd understand her. That someone had always been her father, but suddenly she was stripped from that privilege. Katherine couldn't even find time to write in her mother's journal anymore. Speaking with Captain Algren always seemed like a comforting idea to her, but she would always stop at the last second. Besides, she knew nothing of his past, and doubted that anyone else besides himself did either. Sometimes his reactions to things were unpredictable...but Katherine was sure that if she knew even a fraction of what had happened to him before she came to know him it would all make sense.

After the incident she had with Bagley, he hardly ever looked at her and most of the time treated her as if she were invisible. It was obvious that his ego was hurting and he couldn't bear the fact that a woman had turned him down. Thankfully, Katherine was quite glad that she didn't see much of the Colonel. He was always busy discussing things with Mr. Omura, who seemed to be thinking behind-the-scenes of what was truly going on.

General Hasegawa was another mystery to her. His silent disposition and the manner of speech made Katherine wonder if all Samurai were like him. Her father had told her many times and now that she, herself was reading and translating books about them, she knew that the Samurai were paradoxical. Her papa had always wanted to write a book about them, but he had said many times that they kept to themselves. So gathering information about them was not an easy task. No matter what anyone said, Katherine understood that one thing was certain; they were the most sophisticated warriors on Earth.

* * *

"Fire!" Katherine commanded, translating Gant's order...unfortunately, the army responded rather pitifully. Sergeant Gant groaned so loudly and fiercely that couple of soldiers looked over at him fearfully. He was like a scary lion to them. Katherine couldn't help but giggle softly at the whole situation. It was a very poor sight indeed...the conscripts were not ready to hold guns yet, let alone facing the Samurai.

"I suppose we should be grateful they're all firing in the same direction." Captain Algren remarked, coming up close to Katherine and Gant.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, sir." The frustrated Sergeant agreed, while Kitty smiled at his humor.

Algren approached one of the soldiers who stood at the front line. He corrected his posture and showed him the proper way to hold the rifle. "Rifle butt, against the shoulder...eye down the sight. Now slowly...fire." As he said these words to the soldier, Katherine immediately translated it as softly as possible. Hoping to boost the poor fella's confidence. And it worked! As soon as Algren ordered him to fire, the man managed to finally hit the target.

"Well done." Algren said proudly and squeezed his shoulder, the soldier smiled at him happily in return. He sure was glad to see some improvement.

Katherine was about to open her mouth and compliment Algren for his wonderful teaching skills, when she noticed two figures just at the end of the trail that led up the side of the small valley. Omura stood beside Bagley who impatiently called out to them. "Captain Algren! General! Sergeant! A word!"

Gant looked warily to Algren. Algren only returned with the tightening of his jaw, then walked towards the two men beside General Hasegawa and Gant. Katherine decided to tag along.

"Hello gentlemen," Bagley greeted them. And of course, Katherine wasn't surprised when he did not mention and said nothing of a female. "We have important news."

He cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Katsumoto has attacked a railroad at the border of his province."

"We cannot govern a country in which we cannot travel freely." Mr. Omura added immediately. "He must be stopped now. My railroad is a priority for this country." He informed them, receiving a surprised expression from each of the commanders besides General Hasegawa. Algren's face began to become tighter into a glare. Katherine knew nothing about the battle tactics, but one thing was certain even for her; the conscripts weren't ready to stop anyone.

"They're not ready." Algren protested, as if reading Katherine's thoughts. Bagley stared at him ready to burst into a laughter. Apparently Algren would have no say in this matter.

"The Samurai won't wait for us to be ready, Captain." Bagley said nonchalantly, and glanced over at Katherine with a smug look on his face. "The rebels don't have any rifles. They're savages with bows and arrows."

"Whose sole occupation for the last thousand years has been war." Algren argued angrily, and then turned to Omura. "With all due respect sir, I need more time to train these men."

"With all due respect, my railroad cannot wait!" Omura insisted sternly.

"This is suicide." Gant whispered to Katherine, who herself was feeling nervous about the tense situation. It was becoming evident that neither Omura or Bagley were planning on listening to Algren.

"You have superior fire power and a larger force. I am ordering the regiment to move against the rebel Katsumoto. Track him down and engage him." Bagley argued right back, not even trying to reason with Algren.

Captain Algren looked over at the recruits for a little while. He shook his head and glared at Bagley for a few seconds before turning around and racing back to the shooting targets. He ordered the same soldier he had personally trained earlier to load. After a while, he called out to Katherine. "Miss Graham, tell this man to fire at me!"

"I beg your pardon?" Katherine stared at him in shock, not sure whatever she was hearing was true.

"Tell this man, if he does not shoot me, I will kill him!" Algren yelled, cocking his gun and aiming at him.

Kitty raised her eyebrows and almost froze, she quickly threw Gant a pointed look. This was not going to end well. Somebody had to stop him!

"Captain, if I might have a word." Gant said tactfully. However, Algren suddenly fired at the soldier who nearly trembled with fear, but did not load. Almost everyone including Katherine ducked their heads, except for General Hasegawa.

"Load!" Algren cried out, firing another shot that took the man's hat off.

This time Katherine quickly translated the order to him in Japanese. Finally, the soldier began to load, fear making him fumble a lot with his equipment. "Faster! Faster!" Algren shouted before firing yet another shot. At last the man finished loading and took an aim at the Captain. Nevertheless, he looked extremely scared and hesitant. "Fire!" Algren yelled, after several seconds of no action. "Fire! Ute! Ute!" He kept on shouting and fired again.

The soldier finally fired with his rifle. It hit the hay bales behind Algren. The Captain lowered his gun and for couple of seconds looked much like he regretted not getting shot. Katherine couldn't help but feel for him, she shook her head in compassion.

Algren walked back to them. As he passed the recruits, he clapped the man on the shoulder, who looked as if he was ready to pass out from the emotional stress he went through. Algren swept passed the group once more, muttering his point to Bagley. "They're not ready."

Katherine watched him walk off in sympathy.

"The regiment leaves at 6:00am!" Bagley yelled, informing everyone that the plans had not changed. Katherine shook her head, rolling her eyes at him and made to follow Algren. However, she was suddenly caught by Bagley, who grabbed her close and warned with a dangerous tone. "Take care where your loyalty lies. Don't forget, Omura can easily toss your father away if he wants to."

"Is that a threat?" Katherine asked, her eyes flushing with anger.

A smirk crossed Bagley's face, like his next 'move' would guarantee him victory. "On the contrary. I'm just reminding you that your services are very required now that combat is being placed."

Katherine's eyes widened in complete shock. Was he serious? Did she hear him correctly? "What?" She asked stunned, and pulled back her arm from his grasp.

Katherine did not know this, but Algren hadn't gone far enough, he overheard the conversation from behind and furiously marched back at them. "What!? She's a woman!" He shouted in agitation. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. "The battlefield is not her place!" Algren argued at the devilish man, while Kitty gazed silently at the ground. She hoped this would not end with a fight.

"Well, her father was supposed to attend the battle. But might I remind you that she took his place few weeks ago?" Bagley countered bitterly. It was obvious he was trying to get back at her for turning him down flatly and slapping him. "Besides, it's your choice Miss Graham...however, if you do not attend, neither you or your father will receive pay. And Mr. Omura will be forced to order his Doctor to stop fussing over that man, who didn't do anything besides getting sick while being here."

"I'll go." Katherine blurted, her eyes trailing from the ground at her feet to the field of soldiers below. What had she gotten herself into? But there simply was no other option for her. If she declined their order, they'd stop medically supporting her poor father and they would not even receive their fair share of payment. Katherine had gone far enough to keep her father safe, she wasn't going to stop now. Especially, when he was starting to get little bit better thanks to Doctor Takahashi's constant care. Katherine could feel Gant's look of disbelief on her, and she was still looking sheepish when she glanced up and noticed how Algren's features were tangled with anger and frustration. He stormed by them and headed towards the army.

It was now very still and quiet. Both Bagley and Omura were caught up in studying the fleet Algren had trained. Sergeant Gant had walked over to the Captain while General Hasegawa stared at her silently. Katherine gazed up at the beautiful blue sky, unable to believe that she was being thrown into a battle with Samurai...or any other kind of army. She had such dreams and prospects couple of months ago when she thought that she and her father were sailing to America. Things had changed so much for her! No matter how hard she tried to deny it...she just simply wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to leave her father, not knowing if she'd ever see him again, she wasn't ready to participate in a battle where all hope of victory was minimal, she was not ready to die so foolishly,...most importantly she absolutely dreaded and was not ready to face the Samurai.

* * *

 **We're getting close to the Samurai! Whooo I am excited.**


	8. Spectres In The Fog

**Chapter 8**

 **Spectres In The Fog**

* * *

It was getting later and later into the evening, and the sun had set a long time before Katherine finally accepted the fact that she'd be participating in an inevitable battle in the morning. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Her heart kept skipping so fast that she thought it would jump right out of her chest. Katherine didn't know where to start or what to do. She paced back and forth in her room, trying very hard to mentally prepare herself for what she had to go through the very next day. It was nauseating.

She simply wasn't ready!

Katherine walked over to open up her curtains and operate by moonlight. Somehow everything seemed so still and silent, only the sounds of crickets in the distance could be heard. At the moment, she was packing the necessary items for her...Katherine glanced at her mother's journal. She couldn't think about writing in it now. She had so much to do! She still needed to figure out how to inform her father about the news. Katherine simply couldn't bring herself on telling him the truth besides, he was in the hospital probably already asleep. However, she was determined not to worry her already sick father.

Maybe she could write him a letter? With a deep breath, Kitty grabbed a white sheet of paper and started pouring her heart in it. She was getting little bit emotional and to be fair, she was very much afraid. Katherine had planned that her father would receive this letter only if she didn't make it alive...only then. Deep down she truly hoped that somehow, Captain Algren wouldn't be able to track down the Samurai and they would return home. Of course, these were her fantasies.

"Doing alright?" Kitty jumped, jerking her head to the side to see Algren standing in the doorway. Without response she turned back around, still quiet. The last time she saw him was earlier that day in the afternoon, when they were informed about the upcoming battle. Gently she folded her letter and placed it in the envelope. "How do you think?" She asked.

Algren stared at her silently for a little while. Not sure on how to respond. "Here, I've brought these for you." He said, walking closer to her, carrying what looked like his own clothes in his arms. Katherine gazed back at him in confusion. "What's that?"

"For your traveling...You know, we'll be riding a horse and all." He carefully set the clothes down on the table. Honestly, Nathan himself couldn't comprehend what was happening. He tried so hard to run away from wars but he simply was not able to find peace. Apparently eliminating the tribal leaders was the only thing he was good at. The torturous memories of his past was too much for him and alcohol always seemed like an easy way out. Of course, that only lasted for a little while. He had given up on life a long time ago, but he couldn't bear to see a young girl like Katherine, who was so full of brightness and life wither out in a battlefield.

"I'll be more comfortable in my own dress." Kitty stated in determination.

Algren wasn't pleased with her answer at all. "Are you sure?" He raised his eyebrows. "Trust me, you'll be very restricted in a corset-" he paused when he noticed the way Katherine glared at him. "Forgive me," he cleared his throat. "I know it's inappropriate to talk about these matters however, I insist you put on my clothes for protections sake."

"That's kind of you...but I'd rather die in my own clothes." Katherine protested. "I doubt a peace of clothing can change someone's fate."

Algren sighed heavily in frustration. "That's what I was afraid of. I knew something like this would happen." He shook his head. "I promised Mr. Graham that I'd keep you safe and yet...here you are heading to face the Samurai."

"It's not your fault." Katherine told him softly, feeling touched that she actually mattered to someone besides her father. "None of us knew that the circumstances would change."

Algren's eyes grazed over the diary that lay on the small round table, noticing how old and worn it looked. "Is this yours?" He decided to change the subject...after all, Katherine looked devastated with everything that was going on. The least he could do was make a conversation.

"Yes..." She answered, sounding slightly more upset. "...well, it belonged to my mother before she passed away." She explained.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't know her well." Kitty shrugged, hoping that she wouldn't break down in tears. "She died while delivering me in this world. This journal was the only thing that gave me an idea of what she was like, besides hearing my father's stories about her." She smiled, walking over towards the table. "Papa bought this diary for her while she was pregnant. The first few pages are written by her." Kitty's fingertips brushed across a thin rough leather cover. Algren nodded slowly in understanding.

"My father is my only family...and I'm his only family." Katherine spoke, her voice kept cracking. "I can't bear the thought of never seeing him again." Tears continued to build in her eyes as she thought about it. Algren continued listening to her silently.

"Even though, I'm doing this to save my papa...I can't help but wonder if I'll cause him even more pain by getting myself killed." She couldn't hold back anymore, tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

His heart went out to her. Algren admired her courage and determination, but he also felt compassion for her. She was too young to die like that..."Don't worry, Miss Katherine." He tried his best to use his soothing voice. He couldn't remember the last time he had comforted someone especially, a young woman. He cleared his throat. Crying females weren't really his thing. "I promise... you'll get to see your father again." After saying this, he pulled the emotional girl in his arms and hugged her close. "Shhh...you'll be fine."

Katherine was surprised with the Captain's tender gesture. "Thank you, Captain Algren." She managed to respond weakly.

"Call me, Nathan." Algren whispered, breaking off their embrace and walking over towards the exit.

"Then, you must call me Kitty." Katherine called him before he left, slowly wiping away her tears. Nathan gazed back at her with a soft smile, nodded his head and left.

Even though, Bagley had informed that the regiment would leave at 6:00 am. in the morning, Algren had decided that it would've been better if they left way earlier. Katherine had only couple of hours to sleep...however, she was so nervous that she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes and rest. All she could think about was the battle she'd be facing really soon. The time flew away quickly...and it was mandatory for her to rise and get ready.

* * *

Katherine handed the envelope to Doctor Takahashi asking him to give it to her father if she didn't make it out alive. He promised that he would honor her wishes. Before leaving, Kitty planted a kiss on her sleeping father's forehead and stepped out of the room. It was just about midnight when the horses were starting to be loaded. The sky was pitch black with only full moon and bright stars shining over them; it was a beautiful sight... but Katherine couldn't enjoy the gorgeous surroundings at all. She nervously paced back and forth, as soldiers geared the handful of horses that the higher rankings would ride. She was wearing her simple sea green colored dress, her hair was pulled up in a bun and her corset was little bit loose.

"Oi, lass! Fine night', eh?" Gant asked, as he helped one of the soldiers saddle up a horse. Every few minutes another group would arrive and load supplies; although they weren't anymore skilled at this than they were at fighting a battle. Katherine looked up at Gant, a weak smile appearing on her face. She felt like she was sleepwalking and didn't know how to wake up. Quickly, she marched over at her white horse and with one swift motion mounted it. The only thing that kept her from going completely insane was that she was doing this for her father. Maybe, just maybe...things would turn out fine for her.

The horn sounded immediately and Bagley commanded everyone to move forward. This was going to be a really long night.

* * *

The entire ride was silent, long and stressful. Katherine was already feeling tired and slightly sore...the soldiers had wound up a steep mountain pass, the trees looked even more ghastly in the dark; casting long and twisted shadows with whatever light was there. She wondered how on earth did most of them including Sergeant Gant manage to travel on foot. A shiver ran down her spine whenever she thought about dying. She wasn't ready...but since when did death wait for anyone? What if it just came out of nowhere? With no warning...

They finally stopped at another mountain clearing, a thick fog surrounding them like a silver veil falling over the old and beautiful trees. Thick leaves of a deep green were a low roof above them; the trees tightly together besides the opening they had halted within. A few large oaks dotted the inside of their cage; a walled pen that men would probably die in that day. Algren broke her hypnotic state.

"Have a good night?" He asked, trotting his horse towards her.

"It was long...I still have no idea how long it is before sunrise." Katherine answered, looking over at him. He nodded thoughtfully.

"A new battle. And a new enemy, but the same feeling I have every battle- men will die here today, and will I be one of them?" He said aloud, as if reciting. "It's the same thing every time; narrowly escaping death. Barely winning. This will be a hard fight." He spoke like a philosopher.

Katherine didn't say anything else as fear started to settle deep within her again. She couldn't help but worry about her father, herself, and her new acquaintances.

Algren raced in the front line of the army. "Move into position!" He ordered, which caused Katherine to remember her duty. She urged her horse to move towards where Algren was and translated his order quickly. It was better if she occupied her mind with something else...she thought about death and the Samurai way too much.

"Form a battle line on me! Pay attention, it will save your lives!" Algren continued shouting his commands. When Katherine interpreted his words to the soldiers, she noticed General Hasegawa far behind on his horse. He was absolutely still and looked like he was on another planet. As Captain Algren continued getting his troops all lined up and ready, Katherine decided to find out what was happening with Hasegawa and why he was so distant. After all, the army needed its General. She snapped her horse into an action and came up to the stoic man.

"General Hasegawa, why are you so distant? The army depends on you."  She asked him gently and politely, lowering her head in respect.

"I cannot fight against Katsumoto."  The General responded sharply, and Katherine had a feeling that he didn't wish to discuss this matter any further. With a quick nod, she turned her horse and trotted back to where Algren was, busy yelling out the orders.

"Where's Hasegawa?" Algren demanded, as soon as he saw Katherine riding up to him. He couldn't do this alone.

"Apparently, he refuses to fight against Katsumoto." Kitty replied, she herself feeling quite confused with whatever was happening. Algren glanced at the General who stood in the distance mounted on his steed. The look of frustration crossed the Captain's features however, he did not say anything. This sudden change of plans wasn't exactly what he had hoped for. He was the General of the army for goodness sakes!

"Captain Algren!" Colonel Bagley barked, making Katherine jump in fright. A flight of a bird, or a twitch of a squirrel's tail; anything that might signal some kind of assault made her almost spin around in terror. No one seemed to be amused this time; as long as Bagley was now around. "We're not here as combatants."

Algren's face immediately tensed for a moment, adjusting his weight in the saddle. "Then who's gonna lead them?" He exclaimed furiously. This whole situation was beginning to look like a chaotic, unorganized circus. General Hasegawa had changed his mind last minute and wasn't planning on participating in the battle, and if Colonel Bagley and Algren were going to move to the supply train at the very back of the fleet, little bit away from danger...then who was staying to face the Samurai? Inexperienced peasants?

"Their own officers, for Christ-sake!" Bagley answered annoyed. "Let's move to the rear!" He insisted, turning his horse around, not waiting for Algren anymore.

"I'm going to kill him." Algren muttered under his breath, only Sergeant Gant and Katherine were able to hear his words. Gant also silently cursed the Colonel for being such a bastard.

"Miss Graham, Sergeant Gant, report to the rear and see to the disposition of the supply trains." Algren told them after a while. It was becoming evident that he had decided to stay behind and lead the army himself. Kitty couldn't help but admire his bravery, however, when she heard the Captain's words, she froze not sure what to say or how to respond. Instead she waited to see what Gant was going to do. Apparently, he wasn't answering either...as if he didn't even hear the command of his Captain.

"Did you hear my order?" Algren asked, sternly facing Gant.

"I did indeed, sir!"

"Then you will obey it." Algren ordered, turning to Katherine. "Both of you. Now!"

"No disrespect intended, sir...but shove it up your ass!" Sergeant Gant answered, making it clear that he was not planning to desert his friend and comrade. Katherine stared at him in amazement. Gant was so loyal. Sure, he was blunt and sometimes came off as bit rude to some people. But deep down he also had a good heart, just like Algren. No wonder they were both good friends. But now came the tough part... what was _she_ going to do? Leave or stay? Either way she was in the battle...if she had to die, she'd die anyway...there was no escaping fate. The important thing for her at the moment was; how would she be remembered? A weak girl who chose to hide with a coward or a brave woman who decided to stick with her comrades?

"Miss Graham, you will accompany Colonel Bagley at the supply train." Algren had given up convincing Gant to go, but he wasn't planning on letting Katherine stay.

"I'm needed here, Captain." She answered softly.

"Miss, Graham! This is an order!" Algren couldn't believe her stubbornness. First she refused to wear the clothes he suggested and now this?

"Then who's going to translate for them?" She asked eagerly, looking over at the poor conscripts. Algren paused, staring at her for a little while in disbelief. Gant was smiling proudly.

"I won't leave you...Nathan." Katherine added gently. Algren was surprised when he heard her say his first name. He hadn't been called that since...well, he actually forgot the last time he had asked anyone to call him by his first name. Algren gazed at her for a second or two, taking her words into consideration. It was true, he did indeed need a translator. "Alright, Kitty...but you will stay close to that oak tree, no matter what." Algren began to speak again, this time quietly. His eyes were not moving from the direction he believed his enemies to be coming from. He squinted to try and focus on an image he believed he saw in the fog. It disappeared, proving itself to be an optical illusion that had developed from not looking away from the silver mist.

"That tree?" Katherine turned back around. "Alright." She nodded in respect, but somehow she was still reluctant to part with the Captain.

She backed her horse few feet away from the front line, nearing closer to the big oak where Algren wanted her to be. Nervousness, stress, and fear once again washed over her, as everyone and everything around her became silent. The horse nickered and stomped its foot. Even the animals seemed to feel the anxiety that was continuously building.

Sergeant Gant slowly began to check his two revolvers, the small clicking of the chambers sounding like thunder ringing off the wall of fog before them.

After that, it became quiet again. Way too quiet.

Suddenly, there was a noise; one that Katherine found vaguely familiar as if it was embedded into the back of her mind from experience. She realized it was the sound of the horses. A fixed solid rumble could be heard beyond the wall of vision, becoming louder and louder as it neared their direction. Scores of steeds, galloping like a storm through the sky. The poor soldiers were literally shaking with fear; and Katherine shared the same problem. She couldn't stop her arms and knees from trembling.

"Samurai come." Japanese Lieutenant whispered in fright, as Algren looked over at him.

"You'll be fine, son." He encouraged, rising slightly onto his toes in the stirrups.

The sound stopped.

The stillness was shattered when Algren spoke up loudly. "Sergeant Gant, order them to assume firing positions!" All he knew was that he was about to have another adrenaline rush that comes with each battle. Gant repeated the phrase, holding one of his guns up to a firing state.

"Assume firing positions!"  Katherine shakily translated, unsure if anyone had heard her. The conscripts were so terrified that it didn't seem like they were listening to anyone. To her surprise, they slowly prepared to fire, the first row sinking into a kneeling position and the second standing behind them. Kitty couldn't stand the agonizing tension anymore.

"Fire on my order, only!" Algren warned, and Katherine translated it with difficulty. She was starting to quiver more and more. However, she became utterly pale when she noticed a figure slowly forming in the fog. It looked like some kind of a medieval monster on horseback and gliding like a ghost. He wore an intricate, horned helmet and flowing samurai armour. No colors were present. And all Katherine could see was the haunting silhouette in the fog...a spectre from a horrifying nightmare. Slowly another appeared, and then another, until unimaginable numbers stood in front of them. As if this sight wasn't enough to scare someone to death, the Samurai warriors suddenly roared out ancient war cries that chilled the blood.

The Imperial soldiers were petrified, gawking at the samurai or dropping to their knees and praying. Some of them even fainted from the overwhelming pressure.

"Hold the line!" Algren shouted, he was starting to feel bit uneasy himself. Katherine attempted to translate his command to the troops, but she simply couldn't bring herself to open her mouth and talk. She thought she was brave enough to do this...however, she'd been so wrong. She closed her eyes, trying hard to imagine being anywhere but there. She had never been so afraid in her life before, and could no longer stare at the frightening spectres in the fog that were coming to end her existence.


	9. Battle In The Fog

**Chapter 9**

 **Battle In The Fog**

* * *

As if a mute and blind signal were given, the Samurai suddenly charged towards them emerging from the fog in a great wave. The force was so strong and intense, that the horrified 'Imperial army' could no longer wait for Captain Algren's command, they started firing their guns in fear and pressure.

"Hold your fire!" Algren roared, but it was too late... the soldiers had lost all sense of rationality. They were completely petrified. The Samurai warriors attacked with such intensity it was beyond Katherine's understanding. The horse's hooves pounded the ground without pity, polished metal spears and swords flashed ominously in the silver lighting. The Japanese troops fired again, this time on Algren's order. They quickly began to reload their single shot rifles, most of them started to fumble...some broke down in fright and decided to run away. This was when Katherine realized that she needed to get out of there. She urged her horse into a gallop, riding up towards the big oak trees at the back of the line of soldiers, her conscious shrieking at her to hide, run; anything to get as far away from the place as possible. The troops everywhere tried to escape in blind panic, they were swiftly butchered by the long samurai katanas and weapons. Some where sliced in half, some run over by horses. Katherine closed her eyes, hoping that somehow she'd wake up from the terrifying nightmare. She felt like she was going to be sick! Oh, how she wished to be back in her house in London, safe and sound in her father's arms.

"Sound, fall back!" Algren shouted the retreat at last. "Lieutenant, fall back!" He yelled loudly.

A man sounded the bugle, and the army began to withdraw; and not in a leisurely manner. The soldiers kept running for their lives, swamping Katherine in the process. It was a complete and utter chaos! Katherine's horse suddenly spooked in fright and reared up on its hind legs, knocking her from its back.

Katherine shrieked in terror, landing on the hard ground. Immediately she saw dead bodies that already encircled her. She tried to stand up when she heard cries from the rear of the fleet. It was then they realized that they were completely surrounded. Even though, Algren, Gant and the Japanese officers began to call out orders, all discipline broke down...soon it was every man for himself. The battle was everywhere, and there was no way to avoid it. Kitty quickly threw herself behind the large oak, now unable to distinguish Gant and Algren's voices from the terrible, terrible sounds of battle. Blood was inescapable, wherever she looked, men were collapsing to the ground. Soldiers, she had known somewhat, died in front of her, in cries of sheer pain. In panicking state, she clasped her hands over her ears and sank to the ground, as close to the big tree as possible. She kept searching for Algren and Gant with her eyes. They were both in the middle of a heated war. Gant was firing constantly with his two cavalry revolvers. Algren was already out of ammo, so he quickly drew out his sword in order to defend himself.

Katherine could no longer see the two men she mostly cared about in this battle. Instead, the howls and sight of death, pain, frustration, and even victory; filled the air. Kitty opened her eyes to analyze her surroundings, to see if she was in danger or not. Of course, she was in danger; she was in the heart of a civil battle. Soon, Kitty recognized the Japanese Lieutenant, who was cowardly escaping with some of the soldiers. He had abandoned both Gant and Algren. She couldn't blame him...part of her wished that somehow she'd be able to find a way to run away. Another part however, couldn't leave poor Nathan and Gant alone. Like it or not, she was still with them... in some ways. Bodies continued to land around her, death was everywhere, her pretty aqua colored dress was mixed with dirt and blood. Thankfully, no one had noticed her so far; maybe being a woman did help after all. She pressed herself closer to the tree, trying to become invisible. Her skirt was drenched with mud, and some places were ripped. Why didn't she listen to Algren?! There was no doubt that in his clothes, she would've been able to move more freely. Despite this, Kitty couldn't stand the thought of dying in a soldier's uniform...she was not a man! She was a woman...she was always proud of that...Might as well die in her favorite dress.

A variety of flags gracefully floated through the air as the samurai warriors dashed around the grounds, mounted on their steeds, killing people instantly with a single flick of the sword in their wrists. Katherine remembered General Hasegawa and her father speak of these weapons, katanas, juttes, and yumi. She definitely was no weapon expert. All she knew was that they were lethal in the possession of these men. Each samurai was wearing his own vibrantly colored armor. She hoped that her two friends were doing okay.

But when Katherine decided turn her attention back to the battle, she saw a samurai with a crimson armor spear Gant ruthlessly. She gasped, unable to scream as she clung to the big oak. The Scottish Sergeant kept struggling. "Gant!" Algren shouted right across from her. The samurai got off his horse, went up to Gant, and stabbed him with his sword, killing him instantly. Katherine bit her lip hard, and looked away from the terrible scene, unable to see the man, who had become her friend in this strange country, killed so violently by some barbarian in a red armor. Tears started to leak from her sea green eyes. If only this were a nightmare...she would wake up and never take anything for granted again.

Deathly nausea began to set into Katherine; and she peered around the tree to try and escape the images that would be etched into her mind for eternity. As she did so, she witnessed a samurai in a black armor, and with enormous horns on his helmet, collide into Algren; somehow managing to stay mounted as Algren...Nathan and his horse were knocked to the ground. Kitty wanted to scream, but somehow managed to pull herself together. No, no! Not Algren! She wouldn't be able to cope with his death...he was the only one that was left with her...he was the one that gave her hope...that feeling of security. As long as he was alive, she knew that she'd be able to survive. Besides, she had come to care for him. She still couldn't believe that poor Gant was dead. Another samurai rushed towards Algren, charging with a balanced spear and aiming for his target. Kitty clenched her eyes closed, opening them second later just in time to see Algren flip the rider onto the ground and kill him with his own spear.

A flesh of golden yellow blew past her, causing her to lay down prostrate on the ground so that she wouldn't be noticed. Again, Kitty tried her best to stay hidden behind the big oak tree. But she was starting to realize that it would be a difficult job now...the yellow samurai continued to shoot fatal arrows, each one killing its target with an ease. Her eyes nervously followed him, as he sped around towards the other side of the tree; where the battle was fiercer and actually taking place. Katherine wished that she could get out of the place by some kind of miracle. She couldn't take it any longer.

The rest of the army was being cut down easily; those who were still trying to escape were haunted like prey. Soon though, the sounds of the battle started to disappear by every kill; and all she could hear were a group on the other side of her alcove. Cautiously, she barely peeked around the trunk, to see Algren fighting of a collection of samurai. He was surrounded and outnumbered by a dozen to one; but kept fighting heroically. Katherine admired him so much for that...if only she could help him somehow. If only...

As Kitty stared frantically at the fierce Algren; praying and hoping that he would survive...she noticed a couple of samurai riding up to where Nathan was fighting off the enemies single handedly. The one in the middle was wearing a much more ornate armor than the rest of them; his helmet was larger, and he was wearing a mask. Katherine wasn't sure yet, but he did look like the leader of the warriors. The samurai stopped his horse, dismounted, slowly took off his mask and gazed at the passionately fighting Algren with much interest.

Algren threw himself at one samurai, killing him before his shoulder was ripped by another samurai's lance. He growled and snapped it off, leaving part of the blade buried in his chest. As they began to close in on him, poor Nathan widened it by spinning around the lance, a tattered battle-flag with tiger insignia still dangling from the end. A white tiger was against a blue background; that was blowing in the wind with the same fervor of line that Algren had. It seemed almost magical; and Katherine spotted that the masked samurai, who she thought was a leader, had noticed it too and stared at Algren.

There was silence, except for Nathan's grunts as he spun around time and time again.

Suddenly, Kitty heard a crack from behind her. She turned in fright, only to see a yellow armored samurai advancing towards her slowly, as if he were amazed to see her. He had his bow and arrow aimed at her. Katherine froze, as her thoughts began to race. She swallowed hard as fear took over once more. Unconsciously, she pressed against the large tree, hoping that somehow that would protect her.

While almost everyone was busy watching the American officer fight off the warriors, the samurai in a golden armor had spotted a flesh of blue and aqua behind the large oaks. At first he didn't think much of it, but when he noticed that it had moved, that's when he decided to go up close and inspect it. Besides, he hadn't seen such vibrant colors from the soldiers. Most of them were wearing dark blue, or grey clothes. However, complete shock and puzzlement took over him, once he noticed that it was a young woman...and not just any woman; a Westerner. _What on earth was she doing in battle?_

Katherine was quite frankly terrified when she realized that she had been discovered. She was freaking out! Her whole body was trembling and shaking. It was over...she had seen what the yellow samurai did to his enemies; he easily killed them with his fatal arrows. Although, he looked pretty young...about Katherine's age, maybe even younger. But that didn't matter, he was a killing machine! A barbarian who would not spare anyone, not even her. At least that's what Kitty thought.

For some reason, the yellow samurai did not move. He couldn't decide on what to do. This was a shocking sight for him. A young, Westerner woman participating in battle? It was almost surreal!

Katherine noticed from the corner of her eye a revolver lying in the grass. Just then, an idea formed in her mind...well, most likely a reckless plan. She knew that she was dead either way, so might as well die trying to survive; just like Algren was trying his best to hold his ground even though, it was useless. Rapidly, she reached forward and grasped the small gun, quickly aiming it at the samurai in the yellow armor, who didn't seem surprised with her behavior at all. It was then, Kitty realized that the revolver was out of ammo. Apparently, the samurai in front of her knew it all along, hence why he had an amused smirk on his face. Kitty had a feeling that he was probably making fun of her stupid 'feminine' outbursts. But what she couldn't understand was that the yellow samurai was not making any unwanted advances towards her, let alone trying to kill her. Instead, he lowered his bow, kept gazing at her, just like the masked samurai was staring at Algren, and was studying her. His calm state made Katherine feel at ease for a little bit; at least, her life was not at risk for now.

Before anything else could happen, there was a harsh bark from another samurai. "Nobutada!" He called the yellow samurai by his name, walking up close to him in a hurry. Kitty jumped, only to see the black samurai, who had crushed into Algren with his horse earlier, march towards them. By far, he was the scariest of them all. His helmet was simply horrifying. The samurai in the black armor at first, did not know what the younger samurai had discovered. However, as soon as he saw Katherine, his eyes widened so much that they were ready to pop.

"A woman!" He spat in disgust and pure shock. Unlike the yellow samurai, this one did not shy away from making an advance towards Katherine. She was abruptly picked up by her shoulders and thrown into the clearing, sliding a few feet on the ground and just a small distance away from Algren's circle of samurai. He did this in one swift motion, and Katherine let out a blood curling scream as it was done so. Everything seemed to stop; her hair that had been in a braided bun now fell as the rain showers. "A woman!" The black samurai exclaimed again with his deep voice. Nothing could be heard; each samurai turned their attention to them, to see if what he had said was true. After a few moments, no one moved. "Why is there a woman in the army!?" The black samurai with his hair pulled back into a loosen top knot continued angrily, withdrawing his long and lethal sword. Katherine gasped, tears running through the new dirt on the sides of her face.

"I'll kill her!" He declared, raising his weapon. "What a disgrace!"

Katherine continued to sob; praying in her mind for her to somehow, by some miracle, get out of this disaster. She quickly glanced at Algren, who grew fatigued, had stopped his attack, and knelt on the ground in exhaustion. He was breathing heavily, grunted, growled in agony,and had absolutely no more strength to continue fighting. Just then, the samurai in the crimson red armor, came forward. Kitty recognized him as Gant's killer! He also had a mask on his face. "He's mine!" He announced, drawing his katana. The samurai sliced threw Algren's spear and kicked him to the ground. He stepped forward to stand over Algren, turning his sword...ready to run the American through.

Katherine lowered her head. It was over...Nathan was about to be killed and so was she. She glared back at the black samurai who was ready strike her with his weapon. She and Algren were both dying together. That was it! She shut her eyes tight...hoping that the pain would be quick and minimal. She was ready to meet her mother.

At least her father was safe!


	10. Taken

**Chapter 10**

 **Taken**

* * *

Katherine continued to shiver as she silently prayed hoping that her death would be quick and with very little pain. To her surprise, the black samurai was taking too long. Just a minute ago, he was ready to strike her right then and there. She should've been killed by now. Katherine opened her eyes only to see the black samurai looking over at where Algren was. He had lowered his weapon in surprise and utter shock. Moreover, all of the samurai warriors were staring at the same direction where the black samurai had his eyes on. Kitty quickly turned her head, glancing back at Nathan. A groan was heard; a crimson red samurai, who was about to murder the Captain, fell few feet away from Algren, who was trapped at the ground. Apparently, he was dead. Algren managed to protect himself and in the process murdered the warrior who had killed Gant so ruthlessly. Katherine gasped in shock, as the remaining samurai circling Nathan ran in to kill him.

"Stop!"  A stern voice was heard, and the warriors backed off immediately. Katherine had been right; the samurai with a ornate armor and a mask, who had been curiously gazing at Algren all this time, quickly came up close to them. He was the leader...Katsumoto. He walked up to the body of the dead warrior and knelt beside him. The other samurai, including the one that tried to kill Katherine, followed their commander and bowed their heads in respect. All of them sank to their knees and honored the red warrior. Katherine was still shaking, she glanced over at Nathan who was lying on the ground...he was in bad shape. She didn't know what the future held for them. Just a couple of minutes ago, Katherine thought that she and Algren were both dying. Now, she was not too sure. In some ways, Nathan had saved her life. He had killed the crimson samurai, and thus everyone turned their attention to him.

Just then, the leader and the samurai in the black armor approached her once more. She started to tremble again. Tears casually rolling down her cheeks. "A woman?"  He asked stunned, his eyes grazing up and down at a weak, feminine form shaking with fear. Katsumoto had been too busy studying the passionate and fiery Algren to pay any attention to other things. So when he finally laid his eyes on a foreigner woman dressed in a Western attire, he was somewhat confused and puzzled. "A woman should not be in the army." he stated frankly, as the black samurai nodded in agreement. "Who found her?" The leader asked, turning towards the black samurai. "Nobutada." He replied simply.

Katherine noticed the yellow samurai walking up to them. He had been on the sidelines after the black samurai had discovered her and threw a major fit. "She was hiding behind those two oaks" He added and gazed back at her.

"I'll kill her, my Lord!"  The black warrior exclaimed, drawing his long katana once more. Kitty continued to cry silently. This was such a disaster and a nightmare. If only she could get out of this calamity.

"Ujio" The leader of the samurai warriors spoke calmly, calling the black armored samurai by name. "Leave her be. She could be of use to us."

"Use?"  The black armored samurai, whose name was Ujio asked, as Kitty glanced back at Algren's circle of samurai. Every pair of eyes in that clearing was on the exotic woman.

"She has nothing to offer!"  Ujio argued furiously.

Katsumoto noticed the way the young woman was looking at the wounded officer; and he too had gazed back at her...although, he barely understood what was happening. He was just way too exhausted and tired to move. Katsumoto was not sure yet; but he had any idea that the two foreigners cared about each other.

"She's close to him."  The leader spoke forcefully, but obviously used to the black samurai's evidently fiery nature. "Did you not see him commanding the army? We need them both to win this war." He finished explaining firmly, and each samurai stepped down. Katherine let out a sigh of relief, when the black samurai sheathed his sword. However, she could still feel him staring daggers at her, although his weapon was no longer in sight. Katherine gazed back at Nathan, who was in a bad state. Their eyes met for a moment, and even though, Algren didn't know it yet...she believed they would be safe for the moment.

"Take him away!"  Katsumoto ordered his men, obviously referring to Algren. Ujio finally left Kitty's side coldly, making his way over to Algren. He and another tall samurai seized the exhausted Captain by his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Algren, although unable to, tried to weakly pull away. He somehow wriggled out of one of Ujio's grasps before Katherine realized that he didn't understand Japanese. Poor Algren had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that they were trying to kill him and he needed to protect himself...and Katherine.

"Captain!" Katherine managed in a choky voice, but Algren did not respond. She paused for a while. "Nathan."

As soon as she called him by his name, he looked over at her wearily.

"Nathan, it's alright. We're alright." She told him softly. The samurai seemed to be intrigued with her voice, the language she spoke. Algren nodded and relaxed somewhat now that he saw that she was calm. He was pushed roughly up on a horse, as Kitty slowly set up from the ground. She noticed the leader speaking with the golden, yellow armored samurai, who listened to him and then nodded in respect. The young warrior came up close to her, his eyes falling on her and studying her for a second. The leader turned promptly, mounting his horse and riding over in some direction. Katherine's eyes followed him, as she noticed General Hasegawa meeting with the leader, who she believed to be Katsumoto. Katherine couldn't believe it! How was it fair...almost everyone had died, including poor Gant while the General was still alive. Besides, he didn't even participate in battle!

A few words were exchanged between General Hasegawa and the leader of the samurai. They bowed their heads in agreement with something.

Suddenly, Katherine was pulled to her feet, but with less force than Ujio had inflicted earlier. She was facing the young samurai in a golden armor, who wore a type of yellow headband over his top knot. He gently turned her around, leading her towards the samurai army. A chill ran down her spine at the sight of them. She couldn't stand to be close to those barbarians. She continued to sob and tears kept falling. The thought of never seeing her father again came to her mind. He would probably think that she had died in the battle. That thought almost made her cry out loud. The yellow samurai sighed, he was holding her up just enough to keep her on her feet, as he guided her through the crowd of warriors. He picked her up and pushed her on a chestnut colored horse. The black samurai came up to them and roughly grabbed Kitty's hands, tying them with a thick rope. In case she decided to run off.

Her horse was tied to the yellow samurai's white steed as he mounted it swiftly, and snapped it into action. Immediately, the chestnut horse that Katherine was on started to move as well.

The way things were looking now, she would never get use to these people's ways...she absolutely hated each and every one of them. Katherine was determined to form a plan and escape them.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **So just a question: Are you shipping Nathan and Katherine? Do you guys think they might have a chance...or?**

 **And also where do you see this story going so far?**


	11. The Samurai Village

**Chapter 11**

 **The Samurai Village**

* * *

Katherine was lost. Mentally, physically, emotionally; anyway you could imagine. She couldn't help but think back to the horrid battle she witnessed couple of hours ago. It was still shockingly real to her; she could still see the blood in front of her. Poor Gant being struck by a long spear and then ruthlessly stabbed to death with a sword, was still on her mind. She was riding horseback, and all she wanted to do was put her head over the horse's neck and close her eyes. She was extremely tired, and couldn't really comprehend anything. Japanese language was a slur to her now, although if someone tried to talk to her in English it would probably be the same.

They were in line behind Katsumoto, the samurai leader. Kitty had heard many of the samurai address him, and could soon say it herself. Although, she didn't let the samurai know of that fact...Actually, they didn't know much of her at all. Why was she in the battle? Who was she? Katherine was determined to keep her knowledge of Japanese language as a secret. She decided that it would be of advantage for her. She would easily find out what the enemies were up to...and they would never know that she understood them.

General Hasegawa and Katsumoto were leading them, as the rest of the army followed behind. They were trekking through a beautiful mountain forest, with sun shinning and creating elaborate patterns of shadows on the forest floors. It was like making images out of passing clouds, and Katherine found herself focusing on those images. The trees were blanketing the side of the mountain as soft pastel colors dotted the deep evergreen of the trees. The beautiful and natural Japan; it was so open and wide. The landscapes were wonderful.

It was quiet, and Katherine was still thinking about her father. With no doubt, Doctor Takahashi had given the letter to her father...and he probably thought that his sweet daughter was dead. Tears started to fill her light eyes once more. Oh, how she despised these samurai warriors...savages! She turned her head to look back at Algren, whose hands were tightly bound behind him with a leather rope, unlike Katherine...who had her hands tied in front of her. Algren was almost unconscious on his horse. His head rested at the horse's neck and his eyes were barley open. He was shortly behind them, his horse was tied to one of the elder samurai's horses. Katherine was worried about her friend. She really hoped that he would be alright and get better. They needed devise a plan and get away from these monsters as soon as possible. She was actually terrified of being separated from Algren. She was afraid of her future.

She clutched the chestnut steed's mane in her hands, as if it would prevent her from falling. She was riding bareback...and quite frankly felt very uncomfortable. Katherine was in astride position in order to stay up on the horse. She wasn't used to it...not with a dress on. She always rode sidesaddle.

They finally stopped in a small clearing, similar to the one where the battle had taken place. The handful of samurai dismounted from their horses; leaving Katherine confused as to what was going on. The young, samurai with a golden armor followed after them as well. Katherine gazed longingly at the ground. She did not want to be on this horse, she didn't want to be riding it bareback, and she certainly didn't want to be anywhere near these people. But it wasn't her decision to make now; her life was already pretty badly messed up.

General Hasegawa and Katsumoto made their way to the center of the clearing, as the rest of the samurai made a semi-circle around them. Neither Nathan or Katherine were invited to go with them. It looked as if there would be a performance going on, although it was unknown to Katherine that it was an ancient tradition that was a huge part of the samurai bushido and system. Hasegawa kneeled onto his knees, and Ujio the black samurai poured a liquid onto Katsumoto's exposed sword. The General unbuttoned his shirt, and withdrew his small but lethal looking knife. Seconds later, he plunged the knife into his exposed stomach, making a slicing motion for a moment and then not another sound. Katherine gasped and could see him straining from what had to be enormous pain; but he still didn't even let out a wisp of air. Soon afterwards, Katsumoto raised his katana, cried out and swiftly decapitated Hasegawa.

Katherine shut her eyes tightly, and looked away quickly. She was tired of seeing so many lives ended, and in such a disgusting way. Algren may be able to handle this for however long they would be trapped here in this mess, but Katherine was beginning to question how long she'd be able to last. To her, this was just another barbaric act that kept pushing the urgency of her escape to soar. She didn't understand why her father found these people so fascinating and intriguing...they were simply repulsive!

* * *

After that, Katsumoto and his warriors mounted their horses again and continued the journey. The golden armored samurai pushed himself up on his steed and with a little nudge moved the chestnut horse that Katherine was riding. The ride was all together long, tiring and exhausting for both Kitty and Nathan.

The army was slowly nearing a certain village. Katherine noticed how different her surroundings were from what she had seen when she first arrived in Japan. After the turmoil of Tokyo, this place seemed like a bucolic paradise. The gorgeous mountain scenery enveloped the village. The snow-capped mountains soared in the distance, and below a valley of rice fields. Traditional wooden Japanese architecture, and lots and lots of farming. Katherine noticed the sense of harmony that was so markedly absent from the big cities she often visited.

Katsumoto led his samurai in the village, as he passed by, every person that lived there lowered his or her forehead to the ground to show respect. Most of the villagers stared curiously at Katherine and Algren. They had never seen Westerners before, let alone a woman with the specific attire. They gazed at them with suspicion and semi interest.

They finally arrived, and Katsumoto dismounted in a large square, the rest of his men followed the suit. The elderly looking samurai, whose horse had been tied to Algren's, climbed down and helped Algren painfully slide from his horse. Two other samurai also grabbed him and pushed him forcefully into a kneeling position and waited for their leader.

The golden armored samurai, whose name happened to be Nobutada also climbed down from his horse. However, to Katherine's surprise, he didn't help her down instead, he casually walked up to Katsumoto and stood next to him, leaving Katherine to wonder what would happen to her.

After few minutes of silence the leader of the warriors stood in front of Algren and asked him in English. "What is your name?" His English was halting and slow.

Algren did not give him an answer. He just knelt there and glared up at Katsumoto...he didn't even move. He was utterly exhausted and his wounds were looking very bad. Because he didn't respond to the respected leader of the samurai, Ujio angrily stepped forward, exclaiming in Japanese. "Insolent swine! Answer!"  he spat at Algren, who still didn't flinch. He was staring up at Ujio in complete silence. Katherine started to worry...what if this horrifying black samurai got mad and decided to kill him? She had noticed how short tampered and fiery he was.

Her instincts were correct, this behavior of Algren infuriated Ujio, who started pacing back and forth like a caged panther. Algren did not move, he continued watching him evenly. Suddenly, Ujio drew out his long sword; it slashed through the air, the blade singing and stopped an inch away from Algren's face. Katherine's eyes widened in shock, unconsciously she clutched the horse's mane tightly in her hands. The black samurai brought the cutting edge into contact with Algren's neck. A small traces of blood started to run although, Kitty wasn't sure if she saw it right. She swallowed hard in nervousness, and her stomach dropped with worry. Still Algren did not respond. He was watching them stoically, unmoved with everything that was happening.

"Leave him be." Katsumoto said after a while, and Ujio moved his sword from Algren's neck slowly. He continued glaring at him as he sheathed his sword and marched right over where Katherine was on horseback. He quickly went up to her, grabbed her by the waist and swiftly pulled her down from the horse. He did it so roughly and angrily, that Katherine thought that he'd toss her over like some kind of a useless baggage.

"Your name?!" He barked at her in fury. Katherine jumped when she heard his thundering voice. However, she pretended that she didn't understand Japanese. And she too decided to keep silent. Not giving him any kind of answer.

"Leave them for now, Ujio." Katsumoto told him calmly. Ujio nodded and dragged Katherine closer to where his leader was, right beside kneeling Algren.

After a while Katsumoto spoke up in English again, facing both of his new captives. "This is my son's village," he referred to the young samurai in the golden armor. "We are deep in the mountains and the winter is coming. You cannot escape." With that, he turned and walked away. The yellow samurai, who apparently was Katsumoto's son added in English with a thick accent. "Jolly good." He looked proud of his only English. After that, he followed his father.

Katherine glanced at Algren who suddenly collapsed on the ground. She shrieked in fright, as the two samurai picked him up and took him to the nearby house where Katsumoto had gone off to. She hoped that they would treat Nathan's wounds. Katherine on the other hand, was left with Ujio who terrified her in every way possible. He was by far the worst samurai she had encountered. She looked up at him only to meet his eyes, that were flushed with anger. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her by her shoulder and led her towards the same house were Algren was taken. As she was still walking, her head started to spin and all of the stress, tiredness and exhaustion hit her like a brick. Katherine found herself stumbling, and in no time lost her balance and passed out. Ujio caught her in time and carried her inside.

He shook his head! He did not sign up for this!

* * *

 **Wooohoo! Another chapter today!**

 **Anyway, nothing has been decided about the love interests and such. I previously asked a question...I'm still not sure what will happen. Let's see how the story progresses. In the meantime, don't shy away from leaving reviews, sharing your thoughts, and suggesting ideas.**


	12. To Know My Enemy

**Chapter 12**

 **To Know My Enemy**

* * *

Katsumoto stared over the land of his son's village, particularly looking past a cluster of houses to a field in the distance. The flowing meadow transitioned from golden to a yellow-green, and it was sprinkled with flowers of soft pinks, blues, and lavenders. The morning mist was just barely levitating above the grassland, causing the magical look that Katsumoto so much appreciated in his country. Although, he had seen it many times, it was just as striking as before. At the moment, he was in a deep thought as he awaited for his two most trusting samurai; Ujio and Nobutada. Ujio was his loyal right hand man and friend. The two were like brothers, even though Ujio was couple of years younger than Katsumoto, and maybe little too temperamental. Still Katsumoto couldn't have wished for a better friend and comrade. Nobutada, was young and bit more inexperienced however, Katsumoto was proud of his son for everything that he had accomplished so far. He reminded him of his younger self; just as fun-loving, friendly, and yet mature.

His thoughts were occupied with these westerners...they were so confusing to him. He had thought that he knew at least part of their world, but he had no clue. The minute he saw that woman in the army, he realized that they were ailens to him. But Katsumoto now had a tougher problem to handle; what was he supposed to do with these new 'hostages'? The winter and fall were slowly approaching, the passes were about to freeze over and they wouldn't open again until late spring. He had so much to learn...

For now, both of the captives were staying in his sister's house...well, more like in his dead brother-in-law's house. He felt sorry and sympathized with Taka. Telling your one and only sister about her beloved husband's death, and then asking her to nurse the man who murdered her husband was not an easy job. He wished things had been different. But how could Katsumoto avenge the death of Hirotaro? He simply couldn't...not after the vision he had. Did the white tiger in his vision symbolise the fierce American officer?... well, things were definitely pointing to that. What kind of omen was this? And what of the girl? Who was she? Why was she in the battle? If the American soldier represented the tiger from his mysterious vision, who was the girl? He did not see any sign of a woman in his dream. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

At first, Katsumoto suspected that the young woman was the officer's wife or a sweetheart...but why would a loving husband let his wife participate in such a dangerous battle? No! That was out of question...his two captives were not that close. However, there could've been some sort of mutual affection between them...or not. He wasn't sure.

He looked down at the small bag which belonged to the American man, two of his journals were inside. Katsumoto was determined to read it and find out more about that strange man. Last time he saw him; it was couple of hours ago when Taka had been treating his wounds, he looked in a very awful shape. It would probably take few weeks to nurse him back to health. The girl on the other hand, was looking quite healthy and sound. Even though, she did collapse from all the exhaustion. That was another proof for Katsumoto to be convinced that she was not a woman solider and a fighter. By all means, she couldn't even hurt a bee. So why was she in the battle, then? So many questions and yet so little answers.

Katsumoto was startled from his deep thoughts, when Nobutada and Ujio arrived at last. The leader of the brave warriors turned to face them as his train of thought was disrupted.

"Ah, Ujio, my son..."  He greeted the two, as they bowed their heads respectfully.

"You called for us, my lord."  Ujio spoke up, walking closer towards Katsumoto, and Nobutada followed after him.

"Indeed..."  Katsumoto paused for a bit. "I want to make a decision about the two gaijin hostages"

"We will spear them right, father?" Nobutada asked softly, not wanting to disrespect his father and lord.

Katsumoto nodded his head. That was clear for him...he was not planning to kill the two captives. No way! Not like this...they were too valuable to him.

"Why do you spear the barbarian, my lord?" Ujio questioned bitterly, and started pacing back and forth. "He is shamed in defeat. He should kill himself!"  He was obviously referring to Algren. To Katsumoto's surprise, Nobutada looked as if he disagreed with Ujio on this although, he didn't say anything.

"It is not their custom." Katsumoto replied casually.

"Then, _I_ will kill him."  Ujio announced, his hands resting on his sheathed sword.

"Father, I don't think-"  Nobutada wanted to interfere, but Katsumoto stopped him with his eyes. He was little too young to state his opinions.

"Ujio, there will be plenty of killing to come. For now, let's get to know our enemies." Katsumoto explained calmly.

"What of that woman?" Ujio questioned sharply. "She was found on battlefield! She's a disgrace!"

"Nobutada, you'll be looking after her."  Katsumoto spoke up struck with an idea, ignoring Ujio's words.

The young samurai's face formed into a surprise and slight disappointment. He had to respect his father's decision in such things; but there were other low ranked samurai who could do the same thing he was being asked to do. He kept his mouth shut, but there would be no avoiding Katsumoto's senses.

"As protection Nobutada; they're both valuable to us, but she is the most vulnerable." Katsumoto told him sympathetically, noticing that this raised his son's spirits a little. He decided to continue. "This is an important job that I trust _you_ with. Remember, the warriors on the frontline are not always the most important." As Katsumoto said this, he glanced at Ujio who was with no doubt silently disagreeing with him.

"We must know our enemies well...if we want to win this war." Katsumoto declared confidently. "Keep them both alive!"  He ordered, before leaving their presence.

The two men were both silent. Nobutada gazed down at the small journal that he had found lying in dirt during the battle. He had been keeping it since then, waiting to hand it to his father...he was sure that it belonged to the young westerner woman. Maybe, they would find more information about her by having that journal in their possession. Ujio noticed what the younger samurai had been staring at. "Give that to me and I'll hand it to Katsumoto."

Nobutada reluctantly handed the girl's journal to Ujio, and left to fulfill his new assignment. Although, partly he wasn't sure if he'd do a good job at it. Taking care of a disgraceful woman was not an appealing idea to him.

"Good luck!" Ujio called after him. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

 **I managed to update yet again! Things are about to get interesting!**


	13. Growing Pains

**Chapter 13**

 **Growing Pains**

* * *

Katherine's eyes slowly opened, the blurred space pouring around her. She groaned softly and tightly shut them again. Her head was still hurting, and for some reason she kept visioning that she was still in her large house, back in London; her maid walking around the mansion gathering supplies to make breakfast, her father's jolly voice rang in her ears.

Reality was quite different, she opened her eyes only to realize that her back was sore because she had been sleeping on a bamboo mat on the floor. A wave of terror hit her as all the memories from the day before came rushing back to her. It was the worst day of her entire existence, but then again...she did live. However, that might be more of a curse than a blessing. The blood, the fear, the death...every single horrible thing that had happened was still fresh in her mind. She still couldn't get over how ruthlessly poor Gant had been murdered. Without warning the strong sense of nausea struck and she instantly started to fill sick all over again.

Doctor Takahashi probably handed the letter to her father, and he probably believed that his only daughter was dead...and blamed himself for it. Her eyes started to fill up with tears, and she was forced to close them once more. Even they pounded with pain; and the rest of her body ached agonizingly. Katherine wanted to cry but the sudden jerking motion of her sobs lit her very bones on fire. Of course this repeated a few times, as the sting worsened her sobs became more violent, and the cycle continued until she finally realized that she had to stop herself before she couldn't take anymore pain. Her bouncing chest finally settled; and her flailing limbs came to rest, as she lay still and waited for it all to stop.

Everything became dark; her fatigue was too much to resist, and she drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Nobutada walked towards his deceased uncle's house, that now fully belonged to his aunt, Taka. Part of him was still saddened with Hirotaro's death. He loved his uncle...he was a glorious fighter and one of the best warriors in the village. His death affected many, but none were so grieved like Taka and his two sons. Higen and Magojiro were only 9 and 4 years of age. They needed their father as much as they needed their mother. And Taka also needed her dear husband with her. Sure, it was an honorable death, and Hirotaro had died like the respected Samurai he was...but Nobutada couldn't help but think that it would be way better if he stayed alive. Who was going to take care of his beautiful aunt and cousins now?

He silently cursed himself when he remembered that he was expected to 'baby-sit' as Ujio had mentioned to him earlier, that westerner girl. This was such a disgrace and dishonor! What would the villagers think? That their Nobutada-sama was following some shameful gaijin woman around like a dog?! His poor aunt was in the same position. She had to degrade herself by nursing and caring for her husband's killer. He couldn't understand why his father decided to order them to care for the two captives. Of course, unlike the fiery Ujio, Nobutada didn't want to murder the foreigners. By no means! But he sure as hell didn't want to pass his precious time with them.

He neared the house and was greeted by a grim samurai on the porch, who had been appointed to guard the American soldier. Why couldn't his father find a guard like him for that girl as well? Why was he supposed to protect her?! Nobutada shook his head and sighed heavily, as he stepped inside. Even though, he was not happy about his father's decision, he still very much respected him. After all, Katsumoto was not only his father, but also his lord and leader.

Besides, despite his negative feelings about the whole situation, Nobutada was not hostile towards the two westerners. He wasn't about to admit it, but a tiny part of him was actually interested in these strange people.

When he entered the living-room, he found his two cousins already asleep in their own chambers, and Taka was busy attending to the wounded officer. Nobutada neared them and stood in front of the doorway that was now slid open.

Taka's eyes met Nobutada's as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. She gently continued changing the man's bandages on his right shoulder and arm. The American was in a very awful shape, his eyes were lazily closed, his whole body was shaking, sweat covered his forehead and he kept mumbling things in his language. Although, Nobutada suspected that even the English speaking person wouldn't be able to tell what he was bubbling about.

He slowly entered the chamber and knelt beside the man. "Sake" he mumbled, and Nobutada had to blink twice when he heard him.

"Sake." The man continued to murmur. That was probably his only Japanese word.

Nobutada's face broke into a wide smile. Was this foreigner serious? "Sake?" He repeated amused.

"Sake." Algren kept mumbling.

Nobutada laughed, but then realized just how serious this man was. He was in pure agony! Nobutada glanced at Taka and gave her an approving nod. The woman got up and in no time brought a saucer of sake. She gently lowered the cup to the man's lips, who drank it within seconds and asked for more. Nobutada gave his aunt an indicating look to comply, but before she could pour another saucer, Algren grabbed the jug from her other hand and gulped it down... almost choking on it.

Both Nobutada and Taka stared at the man pitifully. He was simply miserable and pathetic.

* * *

Golden rays of sun danced on the dark oak flooring. Kitty had no idea how long she had been out this time...What felt like hours could be days, or a mere few minutes. All she knew was that she was still in this wretched place; among the samurai. Her head throbbed unbearably. It felt as if someone had struck her with an axe as she sat up, wondering why she even bothered. Maybe it would be better if she just died in this place. It would end her ongoing misery.

She was still wearing her soft dress, that had become all dirty from the mud. Part of it was even ripped. But she was glad that the fabric didn't itch her skin, after all...all of her dresses and clothes were expensive and comfortable. Well, except for the corset. However, that wasn't her biggest concern right now.

For the first time, Katherine noticed how clean and neat the room looked. Perfect; sickeningly perfect was how that room was. Like these people hadn't slaughtered innocent men.

Suddenly, Kitty jumped with paranoia as the paper sliding door opened. A beautiful Japanese woman entered, and even though she looked guiltless enough, Kitty couldn't bring herself to trust her. The woman was carrying a tray, and gave Katherine a very small upturn of one of the corners of her mouth in sympathy. She remained silent though, and gracefully sank to her knees beside Katherine. As she did this, the tray's contents were revealed; a bowl of rice, another bowl of steaming broth and an empty cup. At first, Katherine became suspicious of poisoning but quite soon, recalled Katsumoto's words. He had said that he needed her and Algren... Wait, Nathan Algren! Where was he?!

Katherine continued to watch the Japanese woman carefully as she picked up a small pitcher of something, and proceeded to pour hot tea into the empty cup. While she was bent, Katherine tried to look over the woman's shoulder and out into the rest of the containment she was in. However, all that was in her sights was a large room of some sort; or at least a portion of it.

The woman finished preparing what Kitty assumed would be her meal. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, and the aching pain in her stomach was reminding her of this fact. Kitty glanced at the Japanese woman for a moment, and then awkwardly reached for the bowl of rice. She noticed a pair of chopsticks, which she had only a little experience with. She contemplated on how to use them while taking an occasional glimpse of the silent woman few feet away from her. For goodness sakes! Why couldn't they just use forks and spoons like the rest of the civilized world! But then again, these people were barbarians that refused to accept the modernization of their country.

"Taka!" An unfamiliar voice sounded from the doorway, causing a cold tremble to run down Kitty's spine. It was a masculine tone, but not as deep and strong like that scary scout Ujio's has been. Part of her relaxed, knowing that it wasn't the black samurai approaching. Katherine couldn't help but look up to see the dignified figure of the samurai in the golden armor, Nobutada, who was now dressed in a blue kimono. She instantly looked away, not wanting to have any reminders of what had happened before. Apparently, this fella didn't care. "She's awake?" he asked, and stopped himself in the doorway.

Taka didn't answer him at first; staring at the tray with a look that seemed as if she were asking herself if Nobutada had any common sense at all. She finally acknowledged him and stood with poise. "Yes, she's fine." She said softly, and Nobutada stepped aside to create exit from the room. He stood silent for few minutes after Taka left, studying Katherine; before turning himself and leaving. Katherine finished her meal not long after. She didn't realize just how hungry she had been until she began to eat although, at the same time she felt nauseous. After a while, the same woman re entered and took the tray away, sliding the door and closing it.

* * *

Katherine collapsed back onto the bamboo mat and slept the best she had in a long time...she was unbelievably exhausted with everything and for some reason, her mind was shut down.

A blood curling screams caused her to jump awake; it was probably the middle of the night. She had managed to dream of nothing but darkness, until she heard the horrifying shouts and jolted awake. Her eyes widened fearfully; she didn't want to put up with terrible, darkening sounds of the world...ever again. The worst part was she recognized the voice entirely: Nathan.

His cries of terror echoed through Katherine's body, and she began to shake uncontrollably. "NOOO!" He shouted loudly. "I TOLD YOU!"

Tears ran down her face as she whimpered from beneath the blanket. She covered her ears but the horrid sounds wouldn't stop. Katherine wondered if any of it had to do with Algren's past. She didn't know what she'd do if Nathan died and left her here all alone. Although, she hadn't seen him, she knew that he was somewhere within the same house. She hoped and prayed that her friend would be alright...that he would survive, and the two would form a plan together and escape from the God-forsaking place that they were stuck in.

* * *

 **Yay! Thanks for the reviews and support! As you have noticed I have decided to underline Japanese dialogues.**

 **Btw, this is a response to one of my 'Guest' reviewers. Thanks so much for your support, dear! And no, don't worry you are not weird. You can ship Katherine with whoever you want; nothing has been decided yet. I'm still debating and following the flow of this story. By all means, ship her with your favourite character! I might get inspired..lol.**

 **Also, tell me if you guys like hearing the other characters' points of views, like Katsumoto, Nobutada...I might do more of those. You know, just to make things interesting. And again to my guest reviewer: YOU ARE NOT WEIRD! Lol**


	14. A White Horse

**Chapter 14**

 **A White Horse**

* * *

The bright red sun was slowly rising over the horizon, a fresh chilly breeze kept humming like a bird in the air, leaves were already starting to change colors into beautiful vibrant colors and autumn was slowly and quietly approaching Japan. Ujio always rose with the sun, just like any other disciplined samurai would. Before he'd start his daily routine, which mostly included training, commanding and getting the warriors ready for the upcoming battles, he always mediated at the top of a large hill of the village...again, this was something almost all samurai did. Ujio peacefully closed his eyes, and tried to relax as usual. But for some reason, his mind wouldn't cooperate on this particular morning. The latest events that had recently occurred were still fresh in everyone's minds, and Ujio was no exception. The death of Hirotaro, the seppuku of Hasegawa, the capture of the two gaijin hostages...that shameful woman! What a disgrace! What on earth was she doing in the battle?! What the actual hell!? Ujio always suspected that the westerners were crazy but this was beyond crazy...this was just plain retarded! What kind of a man would allow a woman to participate in the battle...and not just any battle; a battle against Samurai! This was another reason why Ujio so badly wanted to end the American soldier's life. He was apparently not only a loser, shamed in defeat, but also a horrible commander who had allowed a woman to join the battle. Disgraceful!

Every time he thought about it, his eyes fumed with anger. And besides, that barbarian had murdered Hirotaro, the best warrior in the village. Ujio was always fond of the samurai in the crimson armor...they were good friends, so his death affected him in some ways. But at least, Hirotaro died gloriously in the battlefield just like he always wanted.

Ugh, and that foolish woman! He didn't know what to think! Hopefully, Katsumoto would find some information about her from that journal that he had given him the other day. How dare she refuse to tell him her name?! And then she even had nerves to collapse in his arms?! And Ujio, out of all people, had to carry her himself in the house?! What a shame and complete outrage! Thankfully, he was very relieved when Katsumoto appointed Nobutada to guard her. God forbid if he were in the poor young man's place...he'd probably lose his wits. Katsumoto knew that very well, so he took pity on his friend and instead charged his son with the new assignment.

Now, Ujio was getting very annoyed with himself. He was supposed to be meditating and instead here he was devoting his precious time to those barbarians and kept thinking about those two disgraceful and pathetic foreigners! Ujio took a deep breath and decided to close his eyes once more and find himself in a peaceful state...no mind.

At last, everything became still. And Ujio was glad that his mind was finally in tranquil, calm, and restful condition. Quite suddenly, a dream-like vision came to him. A magnificent white horse galloped towards him, rearing up and neighing in protest and anguish at first. But then, it became quiet and stopped. The gentle breeze brushed through its beautiful white mane, and the horse slowly neared Ujio and placed the head on his shoulder. Their eyes met for a while, and Ujio easily touched its nose. The horse let out a sigh of sadness and with a soft nicker, bolted away and vanished instantly.

That's when Ujio opened his eyes in surprise and puzzlement.

Was this a shadow of things yet to come?

* * *

Katherine awoke...she didn't really get much sleep that night because of Algren's horrible screams. She felt so sorry and at the same time so scared for him. She wished to find him and comfort him in some way. But how was she planning on doing that? Katherine needed comforting herself. She looked around only to realize that nothing had changed and she was still stuck in that miserable place. Her room was very clean and neat, just like it had been the day before. Everything was pretty much the same but...something caught Katherine's eye suddenly. In front of her bamboo mat, she saw nicely folded fresh clothes. She brushed her fingers in the material and inspected it...it was a dark blue kimono, something like that Japanese woman had been wearing the other day. Was she really expected to wear that?!

Angrily Katherine tossed the clothes away from her, and silently cursed under her breath. She wouldn't be caught dead in the attire of those barbarians and savages. No way! She didn't care that her own dress was in a bad shape, she preferred to stay in that rather than put those ugly things on. If these people were trying to 'fit' her in...well, they had another thing coming cause Katherine was not planning to be one of them. She'd rather jump from a cliff. She detested each and every one of them!

* * *

Taka's morning had been quite busy so far. She already took care of her lovely garden, prepared breakfast, cleaned up and now was setting the table for her two boys and Nobutada. Even though, no one could tell by simply looking at her, Taka was very tired. She couldn't sleep last night especially after she heard the blood curling and frightening shouts from the wounded foreigner. He was having nightmares! Could it be karma? Maybe it was getting back at him for murdering her husband. She hoped it was! Taka sighed heavily, as she poured hot tea in three cups. Why? Why did her brother humiliate her like this? This was so painful and hard...she didn't know if she could take it any longer. The shame was so unbearable that she even wished to end her life. She had pride! And lots of it too!

But at the same time, Taka didn't have much choice though; Katsumoto was her brother and a leader and she had to respect him. However, her grief and sadness over the death of Hirotaro always got the best of her. She was determined to appear strong but honestly...Taka was tired of pretending, being obedient, and having to deal with so much. She hated him! That murderer deserved to be killed! She couldn't understand why her brother kept him alive and worse...put him in Taka's care. Instead of nursing him, all she wanted to do...was to avenge her husband. But it wasn't her place and she needed to be strong and brave for her children. She was going to fulfill her duty. No matter how difficult and hard it would be.

* * *

 **Managed to update this chapter! Yes, it's rather small but it's going well so far. Make sure to review and share your thoughts. Thanks again! Much love.**


	15. Nightmares

**Chapter 15**

 **Nightmares**

* * *

Nobutada gazed at his youngest cousin Magojiro, and kept a watchful eye on him, as the little boy wrestled playfully with some of the other children his size. It was remarkable how energetic and balanced his small cousin was, even though he was barely four. Nobutada stood calmly on the porch of his aunt's house. It was a wonderful day. The sun was bright, the air was fresh and breezy and all of the villagers were busy working. Women and elderly people farmed the lands while men mostly kept training hard and consistently with Ujio's supervision. They may have won the battle...but war was not over yet. In the next Spring, his father, Katsumoto would return to Tokyo to speak with the Emperor. Nobutada didn't know what awaited him in the future however, one thing was clear; for now they were all getting a little break...well, sort of. He was still expected to guard and protect that girl that he just saw once the other day. He wondered if she was holding up alright. The wounded soldier was still looking very weak and warn out. Taka had mentioned to him that his wounds were healing up quickly but his state of mind was in a really bad place. Apparently he had torturous nightmares and struggled to relax all night. Although, during they day he lay there completely unconscious. So now Nobutada couldn't help but think about that girl...how was _she_ doing? According to Taka she was healthy and sound. His aunt had given her fresh clothes for the morning. But apart from that, he knew nothing.

Nobutada glanced at Higen, Magojiro's older brother, who was practising his swordsmanship with one of his friends. He was so strong for a nine year old...he definitely had Hirotaro's genes.

"Nobutada?" Taka called from inside with her soft voice.

"I'm coming."  he answered quickly and stepped in the house. "What is it?" he asked, as his aunt walked towards him. She was returning from the westerner woman's chamber.

"She is driving me crazy."  Although her words were severe, Taka managed to say it calmly.

Nobutada didn't say anything, he gave her a questioning look and waited for her to continue.

"She doesn't want to dress in a kimono."  Taka stated, even though someone else in her place would've been pretty agitated...and maybe she was. But Taka didn't come across like that. She kept a quiet, soft and soothing tone in her voice. "She tossed them over like it were a piece of garbage. That's not a feminine behavior at all."

Nobutada smirked and an amused expression formed on his face. "What do you expect, aunt? She was found on a battlefield."

"Well, you better do something about it, because I don't think I can bear this any longer. I have too many things on my plate. As I recall, that girl is your responsibility."  Taka announced, as her mouth softly formed into a frown.

Nobutada lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "You want _me_ to dress her?" He asked in disbelief.

And Taka stared at him as if she had been talking to a stone wall all this time. She shook her head and slightly rolled her eyes. "If you want." She said sarcastically and left to check on the male foreigner that required her constant attention. After all, he was severely wounded and sick. The girl on the other hand, was completely fine. She was just too stubborn and capricious. Taka decided to leave that to her nephew and let him deal with it. She already had too much things going on.

* * *

Katherine didn't care how many times that woman indicated her to put the kimono on; she was not planning on doing it! Simple as that! Couple of times, frustrated Japanese woman tried to help her and reached out to touch her dress, only to have Katherine forcefully pull away from her and shout at her in English that she was not going to listen to her! And that they weren't going to force her to dress in that stupid attire! No matter what!

Thankfully, the Japanese woman had given up and left Katherine in peace. But something told her that she wouldn't give up that easily and quite frankly, neither would Katherine.

Katherine was still sitting on her bamboo mat, when the door slid open and instead of a beautiful Japanese woman, a handsome samurai walked in. It was Nobutada, the samurai in the golden armor. The one who had visited Katherine in that same room the other day. She lifted her chin proudly at him and stood up in defense, her arms crossed over her chest. If he thought he'd change her mind well, he had another thing coming. Because Katherine was absolutely determined. And not even this 'yellow samurai' would make her wear those clothes. She was not afraid of him! He was a kid...barely older than her.

Nobutada wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. He had absolutely no idea how to convince a captured westerner woman to put on a kimono. But he was going to give it a try...

He slowly neared her, and Katherine took a step back in fright. Alright, maybe she didn't think this through. He was young...but he was also the samurai who murdered almost all of his enemies with his fatal arrows. Maybe, crossing him wouldn't be a good idea. But then again, he wouldn't dare to touch her. Katsumoto had strictly ordered his men to leave her and Algren alone...he needed them to win the war. So this barbarian here wouldn't be able to do anything. This gave her confidence and she glared at him with a "I'm not scared of you" manner.

Nobutada awkwardly cleared his throat and grabbed the fresh kimono that was lying on the ground; with no doubt she was the one who threw them there. He collected himself and after picking up the clothes, reached his hands forward and gestured the girl to take them and put them on. Katherine didn't move, she silently continued to glare at him.

"Put...put on." He managed to form English words somehow. He and his father had been learning the language for a while now. Although, he wasn't as good at it as his father. Nobutada still tried his best.

"I don't want to!" Katherine exclaimed angrily. "You can't make me!" She grabbed the clothes from his hands and tossed them on the floor once more.

Nobutada blinked for a second. Okay, she was acting like a little child! Even Magojiro didn't behave like that. And was this even acceptable in her world? To yell and shout in a man's presence and throw things away so disrespectfully? Who did she think she was?! She was dealing with a samurai...with a small flick of his katana she'd be dead. Wasn't she afraid of him?!

"I told you and that woman..." Katherine started with a shaky voice, her eyes were filling up with tears again. "...I don't want to wear that."

Nobutada stared at her for a while. She was proud, stubborn, and very disrespectful! But at the same time, he couldn't help but be fascinated with her beauty. This was actually the first time he had noticed how exotic she was compared to the women he was used to seeing. Her hair was dark and fell on her shoulders as waves. Her eyes changed colors. At times they appeared blue and sometimes they were green. It reminded Nobutada of the sea. And to be honest, he actually liked what she was wearing. The western dress clung to her in all the right places, showing off her hourglass figure and the front part was little too revealing. This was definitely not what the women in his village wore. Oh, these foreigners and their ways...

Taka entered the chamber to see if there was any progress. But there was none whosoever. The clothes she had washed and neatly folded, were still lying on the floor like dirt, and Nobutada stood in front of the girl, very unsure of what to do.

"She's refusing to put them on."  He spoke to Taka in Japanese, not taking his eyes off of the gaijin woman. "She's acting like a child!"  He turned to face his aunt, not knowing that Katherine understood every single thing he was saying.

Taka didn't say anything, she calmly picked up the clothes from the floor and frowned at Nobutada. There wasn't much her nephew could do. After all, they weren't planning on forcefully stripping Katherine down. The two exchanged knowing glances at each other and slowly left Katherine's room, leaving the door partly open.

Katherine sighed. She was sure glad to see that her courageous stand was a complete success. She decided to use the situation to her advantage and listen to what the two of her captors were talking about. The door was open, and she could hear everything. Although, they probably didn't suspect that she knew Japanese. So they talked in normal tone, not too loudly and not too quietly. However, it was enough for Katherine to understand them.

"Let's just leave her for a while."  The voice of the yellow samurai was heard. "How is he?"  he asked after a pause, and Katherine couldn't help but think that he was talking about Algren. She silently listened for the woman's response. Since she had got here, all she wanted to know was how her friend was fairing. Especially, after those blood curling screams and nightmares.

"Asleep."  The woman answered quietly and that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

The afternoon had passed slowly and quietly for Katherine. She was still in her room, the door partially open and had noticed two young boys walking around. The little one was always hyper and noisy. The older one had glanced at Katherine's direction curiously couple of times although, he didn't say anything.

Katherine still couldn't figure it out. Where was she? Who were these people? It was obvious that she and Algren were staying in a family house. But whose family? The yellow samurai Nobutada, looked too young to be the children's father and the woman's husband.

And yet, there was no sign of another male figure except him in that house.

Whatever it was...Katherine couldn't take it anymore. She was becoming more and more restless and as the energy and strength slowly returned to her, all she wanted to do was to escape the nightmare she was in. The evening, approached and Katherine wasn't sure for how many days she and Nathan had been stuck with those barbarians.

At the moment, it was raining outside, she could hear the nonstop dropping sounds. The Japanese woman, the two kids, and the yellow Samurai were no where in her sight. Her door was opened, but she couldn't see or hear any of them. Not like she cared or anything...

Quite soon, the slow rain turned into a pouring monsoon. Thunder crashed overhead as lightening split the sky with brightness. Katherine sat in her room, staring at the wall as she listened to the comforting sounds of nature's fury.

As suddenly and unexpectedly like the first time, she heard the loud shouts of none other than Nathan Algren. He was again tormented by some kind of a horrible nightmare. He kept screaming and yelling. Katherine couldn't stand to listen to the poor man's struggle any longer. She quickly jumped up and exited her room, she followed the sound of Algren's voice and found his chamber right across from hers.

Carefully and quietly, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching...when she became sure that she was alone, she slid the door open and slipped inside. Katherine found Algren lying on his mat, he kept yelling and crying as he slept, trapped in his recurrent nightmare. Concerned and worried, Katherine hurried to his side.

She calmly placed her hand on his forehead and gently stroked him. "Shhh...Nathan. It's alright. It's just a dream." She spoke gently and softly.

Seconds later, he awoke from his torturous nightmare. He slowly opened his brown eyes, only to meet Katherine's bright sea colored eyes. He stared at her for a while. Unsure of what was happening around him. "You're alright, Nathan." She told him with a gentle smile.

"Kitty..." he managed to whisper quietly, as he sat up hunched in a dark corner. His body was convulsed with shivering. It was all because of his withdrawal from alcohol, his painful wounds, his isolation and his imagined sins were devouring him. All this time, all poor Algren could see and think about was how ruthlessly he and his men had destroyed peaceful Native American villages on Bagley's order. He thought he was in hell until he finally saw a beautiful image of Miss Katherine Graham. She was like an angel shining up his darkness.

"I'm here." She told him sweetly and her hands brushed through his hair. "We're going to be fine." She assured positively.

His arms slowly wrapped around her and with no more holding back, he cried into her shoulder, as Katherine held him close...just like he had done to her on the eve of the battle.

* * *

Nobutada and Taka were outside standing on the porch with the silent samurai who had been charged to guard Algren. All three of them were watching Ujio teach Higen and some other children his age the proper way of holding a sword. The rain did not scare them...quite the contrary, Ujio thought that this was the perfect weather for training and testing one's patience. Little Magojiro was playfully running around in the rain, jumped in small puddles and occasionally screamed in delight. Taka was just about to take him inside, when she and everyone close to her house, heard the wounded soldier's screams. Both Taka and Nobutada immediately rushed inside, leaving Ujio silently muttering curse words because of that barbarian.

When they went inside, they found his door open and there he was in the arms of that girl. The two captives had found comfort in each other's arms. Taka gazed at them in sympathy, but at the same time wondered if they were more than just friends and acquaintances. Nobutada was surprised with this sight as well. Maybe, his father had been right after all. This woman was close to him...

Despite the circumstances, Taka decided to walk away and leave the two in peace. Maybe that girl would be able to calm the man down and he would no longer wake them up because of his nightmares. Nobutada stared little bit longer at the two gaijin hostages, and then followed after his aunt. Who knows? Maybe...they were in love or something.

Katherine had absolutely no idea that she was being watched. She held Nathan close to her, as he slowly fell asleep again. For some reason, this was calming and soothing for her as well. They only had each other in this wretched place. And needed to count on each other!

Gently, she broke loose from Algren's grip and pulled his arms off of her. She slowly placed him down on his mat again, and crept silently back to her room. She hoped that this time, Nathan would find peace and would be free from his nightmares...at least just for the night.

Katherine's wishes came true. Algren for once slept soundly and so did everyone else in that household. No more frightening screams were heard that night.

* * *

 **Big thanks for the constant support to my one loyal reviewer...don't worry...I'm planning to take things slow and expend on the character development. That's why you don't see me pairing Katherine with a specific person. That's because I'm not sure yet...anything can happen. I will concentrate on each character and will be sure to write exciting chapters.**


	16. Cat Out Of The Bag

**Chapter 16**

 **Cat Out Of The Bag**

* * *

Now consistent voices of Nobutada and, although any other person his age would be tumbling around, a remarkably balanced boy of about three or four poured through the now normally opened paper door and into Katherine's room. She moaned slightly and rolled over, the images before her a blur for a moment or two before her eyes finally began to focus. The picture before her was a common one; of the young boy playing with Nobutada, but this seemed different somehow. Katherine sat up to study the two. After all, her plans of escaping were still in her mind and she was looking and listening to everything and everyone.

The young boy was bouncing up and down on his toes, filling every empty second with a question for the yellow samurai. Katherine decided to listen to them; her past unknown amount of time in the place had been spent worrying and thinking of the horrid possibilities what the ending could be. So far, she had an advantage over these people. Most of them did not understand her while she understood them perfectly, and the best part was; they didn't know that their 'weak' female captive spoke their language really well.

The little boy's musical voice sung out once more. "Nobu, I want to go outside! Let's play!" the boy said excitedly, but Nobutada shook his head disapprovingly. Even though, Kitty could only see the back side of the boy, she knew that he was now frowning.

Nobutada used the same calm, disciplined voice that Katherine had heard close to every moment she was awake now. "I can't, I have to stay here. Play with Higen."

"Why?" The little boy whined, hopping a few times to emphasize his word. Katherine couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit, causing Nobutada to look up curiously at her. His gaze lingered on her, which scared Kitty into letting her hand fly over her mouth as if she had made a big mistake...Yet Nobutada had ignored this and leaned back down to whisper something in the boy's ear; who in turn shook his head fiercely. Nobutada gave him slightly stern look and nudged him; and finally the boy began to walk in the direction of Katherine's room.

"Will..." he started in broken English, causing Kitty to stare at him in surprise. The little boy was having difficulty forming the words, he paused looking back to Nobutada and back to Katherine as if it would give him inspiration. "P-Play?" He finally asked, shocking both Katherine and Nobutada. Even though, his English was hardly 'English', she still understood what he was saying. He wanted her, a westerner captive, to play with him. Katherine's eyes widened in puzzlement.

Nobutada was equally stunned, if not more. He would have never guessed that Magojiro would be so trusting...he didn't know that he'd take his word so seriously.

"I...I'm sorry, I can't." Katherine shook her head, indicating that she couldn't go with him and fearfully glanced at Nobutada. She doubted the little boy understood what she told him in English, but her gesture would definitely make him understand everything.

The small boy relayed this information to the yellow samurai, who shrugged slightly. "I guess you can go with Higen then. I have to stay here." 

Katherine assumed that this 'Higen' was another boy living under the same roof. He was older than the chubby toddler in front of her. Maybe all three of them were brothers? But how was that possible? She recalled Katsumoto's words...this young samurai was his son. Unless, the other two were his children as well. That could be possible actually.

However, if this was the samurai leader's family. ..Where was _he_ himself? Why wasn't he with his wife and children? Although, to Katherine...the beautiful Japanese woman looked little too young to be the mother of the yellow samurai. Ugh, this was becoming so confusing!

The boy turned back to Katherine, his warm brown pools of eyes getting big with what could turn into tears. It struck a deep chord in her heart, even if he was one of 'them'. Apparently, she was the very reason why Nobutada wouldn't leave the house, unless if she went too. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that thought. She didn't want to be in his company! But what about the poor little boy? After being stuck in her room for so long, her curiosity of the world got the best of her now. She stood up and sighed, her balance a little lost for not standing too often. "Okay." She said with a nod, facing the small boy in front of her.

The boy squealed with delight when he realized that the girl was willing to go with him. He happily scrambled through the door and ran outside, followed by a very reluctant Katherine. What could she be getting herself into? Well, if she did want to escape this place, she needed to know what kind of holding she was in; how to plan the get-away. Yet, Katherine continued to watch her back carefully, wary of the young man she didn't know trailing behind her.

* * *

Katsumoto sat in his temple like most of the time however, today, he was not in his usual calm, medicating self. He was actually very frustrated, confused and little bit off guard. The truth was, he didn't know enough English to understand everything. He tried and hoped that the gaijin hostages' journals would help him comprehend and understand his enemies at least for a bit, but it wasn't that easy.

Katsumoto was having most trouble with the westerner girl's journal. After Ujio had handed him her diary, the samurai lord in no time started to get to know his two captives. From Nathan's journal, he understood his struggle with being a warrior for all his life...his wars with the infamous red Indians. Maybe it wasn't much, but so far Katsumoto was not off lead...he was on track! But as soon as he opened Katherine's journal, his mind started to hurt from all the mysteries. First of all, the first few pages started with a pregnancy. What?! Was she married? Then in the midway, the writing style sort of changed and went from there. Katsumoto couldn't understand anything in that diary except for one: Apparently, the girl was multilingual and knew Japanese very well.

He wasn't sure if he had read it correctly...but so far that's what he could make of it.

If that young woman knew his language, she would be of great use to him. This was actually a very good news. However, was the girl deliberately hiding that fact? She gave off the impression couple of times that she didn't understand Japanese...so what was going on here? He needed to find out the truth.

Katsumoto's confused thoughts were interrupted when Ujio and Nakao stood before him.

"My lord," Ujio greeted and he and his tall mountain like comrade bowed their heads in respect. "we've come to inform you that our army has been expended by thousands in just few days."

Katsumoto was usually always very pleased with such news. His armies were getting stronger and more powerful. Having the most courageous samurai warriors, who disagreed with the new change the Emperor was bringing, was an excellent thing for Katsumoto and his rebels. Ujio frowned in surprise when he noticed his friend's and lord's reaction. He believed that this would make him happy. So when Katsumoto merely nodded and turned his eyes on the westerner girl's journal again, both Ujio and Nakao were surprised.

"We've been training the men for days now-"  Nakao added calmly, only to stop his sentence when he noticed that the leader was no longer paying attention to what they were saying.

"Katsumoto... my lord, is everything alright?" Ujio asked curiously, when he realized that their leader was lost in his thoughts again. Part of him was slightly irritated when he spotted the girl's diary in Katsumoto's hands. They were speaking about such important things...and yet that stupid westerner was in his mind.

"Ujio, I need you to find out if our female captive can speak our language." Katsumoto announced finally, suddenly struck with an idea.

"She doesn't, my lord. I asked her the simplest question; to tell me her name and she couldn't even understand that." Ujio replied a little confused. Why was Katsumoto asking him such questions when they could be talking about their possible final victory over the Imperial Army?

"Well, to be fair...I asked the same question to the wounded officer in his own language and he did not respond."  Katsumoto answered, his eyes never leaving the diary he had in his hands. "I read something in this journal...and now I'd like to conform it. As for the warriors...I trust you both with them. Continue your daily training and in the Spring...we'll see what our destiny has in store for us." Katsumoto stated and turned his gaze on Ujio and Nakao at last.

"As you wish."  Ujio said and bowed his head respectfully. Nakao did the same thing and the two left his presence.

* * *

Katherine was trekking up a hill alongside the tiny boy beside her. So far, the outdoors was a good idea. She desperately needed fresh air...it was calming and relaxing. The boy was carrying two large sticks shaped like katanas; a wooden sword, she guessed you could call it. Katherine didn't plan on using one however, she decided she'd make a small conversation with the boy. He seemed the only person she could bring herself to talk to somewhat normally. "What is your name?" She asked softly, unsure if the boy would understand her language.

The tiny child looked over his shoulder; although his line of sight was blocked by the two large weapons he was lumbering. He looked at her and with confused expression gazed back at the samurai who was trailing behind them. Nobutada muttered the translation to him softly, causing Katherine to glance back at him. It was obvious that these people didn't understand much of her language...they just knew couple of sentences. This was actually in Katherine's advantage. She understood their language perfectly, but they didn't. In no time, she and Algren would escape!

"Magojiro!" The boy answered excitedly and proudly, as if it would win him a large price by doing so. Nobutada smirked; when he was older Magojiro would be warned against such needless enthusiasm to a stranger...at least Ujio would make sure of it. "What's yours?" the boy returned in Japanese, barely slowing himself to keep up with her. He would jump and skip occasionally, to get the overwhelming energy out but still stay within a good walking distance. Nobutada couldn't help but think he was trusting people too easily...especially, young women.

"I am Kitty." Katherine gestured, making sure the boy understood what she was saying. She had noticed how quickly the boy had accepted her. Maybe she would find some peace in this dark place.

"Kitty!" Magojiro cried crisply, and Katherine nodded. He laughed with triumph, as Katherine was impressed with how easily he had pronounced it. She could hear the samurai behind her, on the other hand, struggling with the word on his tongue as he tried few times under his breath.

"K-Kitty?" Nobutada asked quietly, causing Katherine to look back at him with a questioning and cold look. "Kitty. Is that it?"

She didn't respond him. She'd rather not talking to him at all. Only the people she cared about could call her 'Kitty'. She decided she'd tell that name to little Magojiro. She figured 'Katherine' would be a lot harder for him to pronounce. As for that samurai...she didn't want him to call her that!

Magojiro let out a cry of enthusiasm as they reached the top of the hill, darting across the lush grass to meet some of the other children at the center. Katherine gazed after him nervously, not exactly wanting him to leave. The little boy had been the only one keeping her from darting away herself.

The two were left alone, as they watched Magojiro engage in pretend games with the other children his size. Possibly playing about Emperors and knights...something along those lines.

Nobutada wanted to calm the girl down. She looked super skittish and tense. Like a frightened and a nervous little bird. He wanted to tell her to relax...that he wouldn't hurt her. But she didn't understand his language. And he didn't know much of her language either. So what could he say to her? Maybe it would be better to keep quiet. They stood their in silence and gazed at Magojiro.

Flooding memories of her childhood rushed back to Katherine's mind. Her father...every time she thought of him, her eyes would become all watery. No! She couldn't think about this right now. She was not planning to get emotional. Not in front of that samurai. She had collapsed in their arms once...by no means would she do that again.

* * *

The evening was approaching when Ujio arrived at Taka's house to speak with Nobutada. He had called for him couple of times from outside; but when he rendered no response, he didn't stop himself from sliding open the front door and stepping inside himself. Nobutada had been leaning contentedly against the wall, both hands resting in their opposite sleeves. He had been dozing until his senses caught the door opening, where his eyes opened quickly and he became alert.

"Nobutada,"  Ujio barked at him, slightly angry that he had been ignored when the young man had only been a few feet from the door. He gestured Nobutada to come and speak to him. The younger samurai approached the hot headed man curiously, having an idea of what he might say: something about the westerners, no doubt. He was right!

"Katsumoto believes that the girl can speak our language." Ujio started, taking a quick glance at the living area that was within view. "He found evidence in her own journal."

Nobutada's eyes widened in surprise. "That's impossible. She doesn't know our language."

"What makes you so sure?"  Ujio questioned in annoyance. Why was Nobutada so naive!? The westerners were notorious for being cunning manipulators especially, women. It was time for him to open his eyes and see things as they were.

"Well, because Magojiro and I asked her couple of questions and she couldn't answer...until I managed to say some of the things in English."  Nobutada stated firmly. Ujio needed to get a hobby! Ever since they captured the two foreigners, he had become unbearable. Always throwing hateful and hostile remarks. It was bit too much.

"How do you know?! For all we know that bitch might be deliberately lying to us!"  Ujio exclaimed in frustration. "And if she is...I swear, I will personally end her very existence." He warned in a dangerous tone.

"Calm down."  Nobutada replied, trying to keep his cool. "If whatever you're saying is true, my father will need her now more than ever...alive." he emphasized the last word.

"I can't believe this!" Ujio spat, shaking his head in fury. "That shameful barbarian might also know our language...and here they are; lying in our faces!" 

"Well, he's barely conscious to speak his own language...so I doubt."  Nobutada responded simply with a shrug.

By now, Katherine, who had been in her own room, heard the two masculine voices and decided to see what was going on. Even though, part of her was afraid to face the terrifying black samurai. She appeared at the end of the hall and froze, staring at them curiously. Ujio's eyes hardened and turned cold the moment he saw her, he had a huge desire to turn promptly and walk out the door. He didn't want to waste his time with a mere foolish girl when he could be training. However, he had to find out the truth! Katsumoto had given him orders!

Nobutada noticed the tensioned moment between them and could sense that it was not going to end well. Before he could say or do anything, Ujio quickly walked towards her, his eyes flushing with anger.

Katherine bit her lip hard, unsure of what to expect from the temperamental man. Her heart started to beat fast and she cursed herself for coming out of her chamber.

Even though, Ujio was pissed off, he managed to compose himself and then asked, trying very hard to stop himself from killing her and the wounded, defeated, shamed man in another room. "Can you speak Japanese?" He asked her in his language.

Katherine was taken a back with that question. How did they find out?! He stomach dropped and she thought she was going to faint from all the pressure. She paused, panicking thoughts were circling her mind.

"You better tell us the truth or else, the consequences will be dire!" Ujio barked furiously at her, his hands reaching towards his sheathed sword.

Katherine was unable to open her mouth and form words.

"Answer!" Ujio spat angrily, slowly losing his patience. "Answer, or I'll kill you!"

She may have stood her ground with the Japanese woman and the yellow samurai, Nobutada earlier..but this man was another thing. He didn't fool around, he was absolutely determined to kill her if she didn't say the truth.

"Yes."  She finally gave in and spoke up in their language, shocking both Ujio and Nobutada with her bold answer.

* * *

 **Kat's out of the bag, 'Kat'...get it? Lol! Thanks for all the support! I love reading your reviews guys! You motivate me!**


	17. Pride and Stubbornness

**Chapter 17**

 **Pride and Stubbornness**

* * *

"Yes, I can speak your language really well." Katherine announced, lifting her head in pride and trying hard to look confident in front of the scary samurai. Nobutada's eyes widened at this revelation in a huge surprise, and his jaw almost dropped when he heard the girl's impressive Japanese. Ujio, even though looked stunned himself, remained stoic. His expressions were much more unreadable than Nobutada's. His jaw tightened and he glared at Katherine coldly...almost throwing daggers at her with his eyes.

"You little bi-"  Ujio started angrily, but was interrupted by Nobutada, who wanted things to go rather smoothly. After all, he was charged to protect the girl, and if something happened to her, Katsumoto would be very displeased with with him. So it was his duty to keep Ujio as far away from her as possible. Because he had realized the older man's obvious distaste in the two westerners, particularly the girl's...besides, she was not helping either. She was stubborn, proud, disrespectful and foolish.

"I think we should take her to my father." He threw in quickly before Ujio dared to do anything unpredictable. The fiery samurai glanced at the leader's son silently and then looked back at Katherine, who, even though was very frightened, still gave off the impression of a courageous and a strong woman. She was a good actress in that sense.

"So I was right!" Ujio exclaimed suddenly. "You were deliberately lying to us! You bitch!" He barked furiously, coming closer to Katherine. So close that their noses were almost touching. Of course, this was frightening and a risky thing for her...but she wasn't going to allow that barbarian talk down on her like that. She had been through hell since her encounter with the so called 'sophisticated' warriors that her father admired so much. They were pigs! Disgusting murderers!

"You didn't exactly ask me that question." Katherine hissed back, this only angered Ujio more and Nobutada wanted to facepalm himself. Why wasn't this girl cooperating right now? Last thing he needed was this! To protect her from Ujio! Ugh!

"I have rights to keep silent if I want to." Katherine continued arguing and pushing Ujio's buttons, much to Nobutada's dismay.

"Is that so?" Ujio raised his eyebrows, completely perplexed at the stupid woman's disrespectful and dishonorable tone. She was testing his fury! Where the hell did she come from? Were women in the western world even allowed to talk like that to men? "So let me get this straight. First you disgrace us by showing up in battlefield, then you stubbornly refuse to wear our traditional kimono, you lie to us about not knowing our language, and on top of all that, you dare to talk back to your superior?...a samurai, who is trained to eliminate people like you?"  Ujio was very shocked with the foolish girl's behavior. No one! Not even one woman in his life had nerves to speak to him like that...and now some gaijin, spoiled, shameful brat comes along and pulls a stunt like that!? Oh, he was this close from grabbing his katana and stabbing her with it. Stupid bitch! He'd show her a lesson!

Katherine couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the black samurai, Ujio's words. That murderer had no rights to treat her that way! She had done absolutely nothing to him! He was just a sexist pig! Who expected women and mostly everyone, to tremble in fear when seeing him. Katherine was not planning to give him that satisfaction. She was already in a huge mess! Complete hell! Her chance of escaping was minimal now...she no longer had the element of surprise. They had found out about her knowing Japanese language, and some of the samurai especially, Katsumoto knew English. So how could she communicate with Algren and plan the get-away now? She was no longer afraid for her life...might as well die and find peace from this absolute misery.

"I'm not afraid of you." Katherine stated firmly, her piercing sea green eyes were just as fierce as Ujio's. "If you want to kill me...go ahead! That's all you people do best anyway. Just do it!"  She crossed her arms and stepped up even closer to the enraged samurai who was already throwing daggers at her with his dark eyes.

The tension was so high, that no one would've guessed what could possibly happen. The girl had challenged one of the most courageous warriors in the whole village. Before any of them could make a move, Nobutada stood in between them trying his best to ease the tense moment. "Alright, that's enough."  He said rather too calmly. He couldn't believe it...this woman was brave to stand up to such a scary samurai like Ujio, but also really foolish. He had seen her stubbornness the other day, however, this was another thing. Was she trying to get herself killed? "Ujio, calm down. Don't forget it's my father who makes decisions about the two captives. Let's take her to him." Nobutada turned towards the older man, and spoke to him in a soothing voice, trying hard to gentle him. Ujio kept glaring at Katherine with such displeasure that it's hard to explain what he was feeling. He slowly nodded at the young samurai, but didn't take his eyes away from the disrespectful gaijin woman.

Katherine smirked in triumph when she realized that Nobutada had no other choice but to protect her. For some reason, she was convinced that Katsumoto would want her now more than ever. She was a lot more valuable then before...she could speak their language and English.

Ujio finally took his eyes away from Katherine and after muttering something to himself, turned and stormed out of Taka's house. Leaving Nobutada with the young westerner girl. Katsumoto's son sighed in relief. Thankfully, no harm was done and he had managed to calm the situation. He turned and stared back at Katherine who kept looking at Ujio's direction and had a proud smirk on her face.

"You're so foolish." Nobutada told her in full honestly. "You do realize that you're testing the patience of the strongest samurai in the village, right? That won't do. You must know your place." He warned her, his voice calm and yet strict. Nobutada was completely stunned with this girl. Just couple of hours ago, she was frightened as a little bird, and now she stood like a agitated lioness breathing fire. He couldn't understand her at all. But the truth was simple; Katherine had been very afraid for her life before...because she had plans to run away with Algren. Now however, things has changed and she realized that escaping might not be possible. She had given up and decided to stand her ground even if it meant to die. Besides, she also had a full confidence that Ujio would not kill her...not after Katsumoto decided to keep his prisoners alive.

"I'm not afraid anymore." She replied simply. Part of her wondered why this young man cared for her safety so much. Unlike Ujio, he actually wanted to keep her unharmed.

"Stop making it difficult for me to protect you." Nobutada raised his voice. Why?! Why did his father order him to care for this disrespectful girl?!

"Protect me?" Katherine asked in surprise. Wait, what? He was her personal body-guard? The leader's son was to care for her? "Is that right?"

Nobutada nodded. "I have orders."

"So you didn't choose to."

"Why would I?" Nobutada questioned. He never asked for this in the first place...and was not particularly eager to spend time with the captives and frankly, Katherine didn't want to be around him either. Yet, she still relaxed somewhat at the information that she had. Even though, she didn't like any of them and absolutely hated these barbarians, having a protector like the yellow samurai wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"So what's your name then, golden samurai?" Katherine asked even though, she already had an idea.

"Nobutada," he replied clearly and confidently, with a small smirk on his face as he was called 'golden samurai'. This girl was peculiar...he had never met anyone like her. She was very different from the women of the village. He wondered if all westerners were this free-spirited and overly confident.

"Katsumoto...he is your father, right?" Katherine questioned, wanting to confirm all of her speculations.

"Yes, he is."  He answered with a proud smile. "And I own this village." He added, crossing his arms arrogantly.

It was surprising how different the two samurai were. That Ujio fellow was older, prouder, scarier and very hostile. Nobutada on the other hand, was much more sincere, easy going, and pleasant...way more pleasant than the black samurai. True, Katherine despised all of them. But she was starting to understand that not everyone was as horrible as she thought. She shook her head at those thoughts. It didn't matter...yes, the two men were different. But they were both ruthless killers who ripped her away from her father!

The two of them stood quietly for a moment. And Nobutada was actually glad that the girl knew Japanese...maybe, he would have a chance to understand her better.

"Whose house is this?" Katherine wondered, as she looked around the living room area.

"It belonged to my deceased uncle, Hirotaro. Now it belongs to Taka, my aunt." He told her calmly walking up close to her.

"Taka..." Katherine murmured curiously. "Is she the woman who cares for us?" She asked, referring to Algren. Nobutada nodded mindlessly and gazed back at her. "I believe it's time for us to get going. My father wants to meet you." He said peacefully, before she could ask anymore questions.

Katherine eyed him warily...she really didn't want to go right now; especially now that she knew how one of the older samurai felt about her. Would she be safe with Nobutada? Then again, would his father assign him to her if she wouldn't? But then again, it may have been political...She only wanted to go to the hill, where little Magojiro and other children played. She guessed somewhere deep down in her, she believed that they could be different when they'd become adults. Not murders like their fathers...

Nobutada caught that the girl was lost in her thoughts. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "We must go today; not next lifetime."

* * *

Nakao noticed that his fellow comrade and friend was feeling way off today. Instead of teaching and instructing his students, Ujio angrily barked at them, criticized their techniques and was downright furious. Of course, Ujio had always been a strict and a hard teacher...he was demanding and expected a lot more from the warriors. And he was right! They weren't here to have fun. They needed to exercise and train hard for the upcoming battles. However, this particular evening, Ujio was acting really weird. He was genuinely mad!

"This isn't a fan dance!" Ujio yelled enraged. "Behave like real samurai! I don't need geishas here!" He spat angrily, his voice echoing like thunder over the lands. "Wake up! All of you!"

"Geez...what's wrong with him?" Another samurai whispered in Nakao's ear.

Once the kendo training was over, Nakao, the tall karate expert walked towards Ujio, who was busy practising himself. It was obvious that something or most likely someone had pissed him off.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked him calmly. "The men are trying their best...and they're all doing a marvelous job. I'm proud of our accomplishments. Why aren't you?"

Ujio put down his wooden sword and glared back at his friend. "It's not enough." He murmured quietly.

Nakao rolled his eyes. "Oh, come now. Tell me what's really bothering you. You returned very angry from Hirotaro...I mean, Taka's house."  He corrected the last sentence, it was still so surreal that the bravest warrior was dead.

It was true! Ujio was very, very furious! He was angry, his pride was hurting and he wanted to beat the crap out of someone. And all because of _her_! That stupid gaijin brat! How dare she speak to him like that?! He didn't understand why this girl irritated him so much. He could just ignore her. But how could he?! She had nerves to talk back to him! Foolish woman! He'd put her in her place sooner or later. Just wait and see.

"Is this because of those westerners?" Nakao raised his eyebrows curiously.

"That foolish girl! She actually had nerves to talk back to me! That lying bitch!" Ujio exclaimed, pacing back and forth like an enraged lion. "I should've killed her when I had the chance!" He spat angrily.

An amused smirk spread across Nakao's face. "Don't let her get to you. She's just a gaijin girl...you shouldn't concern yourself with her." 

Ujio glared back at him in frustration. "It's not that easy. She's disrespectful, disgraceful, and stubborn! She actually challenged me to kill her." Ujio growled in fury.

Nakao almost burst out laughing. His friend was taking this way too seriously. Who cares what a captive girl thought? Why was he losing his mind over such nonsense! All westerners were crazy!

"Ujio, take it easy. Look at you, that girl is controlling you right now." The tall man spoke up with a smile. "She shouldn't have that much power over you."

"And what makes you think she has?!"  Ujio burst angrily. His temper running short.

Nakao blinked and stared at him for a second and then left without saying anything. Ujio needed to cool off by himself.

The enraged samurai looked after him, as his friend walked away silently. Dammit! Nakao was right! That unreasonable and stubborn woman was occupying his mind! That wouldn't do...he needed to calm down. After all, he was a samurai, trained to control his feelings and emotions, so how come this foreigner girl was making him think otherwise?!

Ujio cursed himself under his breath. He wouldn't let her get to him. And by no means, would she have power over him. He'd show her who was the boss...and would teach her and her shameful, barbarian officer an unforgettable lesson.

* * *

 **So there you have it, guys! Things are becoming interesting! Judging from the reviews I don't have much Algren and Katherine shippers. And I must admit that I agree. Taka and Algren are a way better and much more intriguing. However, some of you have been rooting for Nobutada (for obvious reasons) and some of you were bold enough to suggest Ujio. Lol**

 **I've already made up my mind. And you just have to wait and see how things will go. Don't shy away from sharing your thoughts.**


	18. Conversation In English

**Chapter 18**

 **Conversation In English**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting and the reddish color was covering the beautiful landscapes. Katherine's pace involuntarily quickened, and hurried the calm and collected Nobutada, as she nervously made her way towards the samurai lord. The young samurai's gait was leisurely, giving the world around him an occasional glance with a hint of admiration. He had lived here most of his life, it was his home; and he never lost his love for it; or took it for granted. Katherine on the other hand, was too busy freaking out. She seriously didn't want to face Katsumoto. It was already getting dark, and all she wanted to do was rest. At the same time, Katherine was curious to find out what the samurai leader wanted to say to her. Was he aggressive like Ujio? Or as easy-going as Nobutada? Maybe...somewhere in between.

Nobutada only accelerated his steps slightly, as he led her down paths that wound around the village. It was relatively close to the small town, and between the various wooden houses, Kitty could see the fleeting images of the inside workings of the village. Deep evergreen colored trees lined the other side of the path, the red sun was setting slowly and beautifully... It was a gorgeous sight. Katherine now understood why Nobutada looked around so proudly. The scenery was a stunning mask to the true intentions of these people. Or at least what Katherine _believed_ were the true intentions.

After couple of minutes, the two came upon a decently sized shrine. It overlooked a spacey and mysterious-persona field, which was sprinkled with wildflowers and blew gently in the soft breeze. Nobutada continued up the delicately carved steps without hesitation, leaving Katherine to follow him slowly and cautiously; as their roles had suddenly switched from few seconds before. Katherine gazed up at the long stairs she had to climb. She picked up her skirts and followed after the young samurai.

Nobutada finally stopped at the door and turned to gaze at her, waiting patiently for her to catch up with him once more before he continued inside.

The inside of the temple was the most striking feature of all. Although, the outside was rather intimidating; the inside was nothing less than speech talking. Gold seemed to sparkle everywhere, but it had only been used in small amounts and was spread throughout the room. Nobutada led her to the center of the shrine, before what Katherine assumed was a golden Buddah. She cringed at the sight...she hardly believed in such religions. She was raised as a Christian and was proud of it.

Katsumoto was kneeling on the floor, obviously very deep in thought. He was muttering faithful prayers to the gods he believed in. As soon as he was finished, Nobutada gave him a respectful bow. Apparently, he understood the mumbling under his father's breath. Katherine didn't mirror this but merely observed; trying to absorb everything her senses were telling her.

Katsumoto responded with a small smile and with a graceful bow, patiently ignoring the fact that the girl did not honor him with a bow of respect in return. These westerners were strange and downright rude sometimes. Sure, they were enemies...but respect is appreciated and valued even among sworn enemies. He stood, his stare powerful and commanding the complete attention of the two. With a soft nod, Katsumoto welcomed Katherine.

"Has your stay been enjoyable?" He spoke to her in English, as if she were a guest at an expensive hotel. This fact really bothered her. Katherine had been through hell and constant stress over the couple of days because of these people... And now he had nerves to mock her like this? She was sure that Katsumoto was doing this on purpose; as if teasing her for being a captive. In reality, he wasn't.

"Not exactly...I've been in better conditions." Katherine answered in a dry manner, crossing her arms across her chest in a subconscious defensive manner. She wasn't going to allow anyone to talk down at her and mock her as if she were a worthless being. Just an hour ago, she had challenged an angry samurai who wanted to rip her into pieces. What makes you think she was afraid to stand up to Katsumoto?

Nobutada shot her a warning look, as if telling her to know her limits. He was speechless. This girl was crazy! First, she decided to fight him and Taka about the kimono, then she was brave enough to infuriate Ujio and now she was speaking so boldly to the Samurai lord, Katsumoto? He himself couldn't talk to his father that way. She needed to be careful and needed to know her place. Katsumoto was not Ujio...he was the honorable leader and had to be respected. After all, she and that American officer were alive all because of his father...and that could change really quickly.

Katsumoto on the other hand, merely chuckled at Katherine's response. "I'm sure you have. But I hope you get comfortable soon. The winter is coming and passes are about to freeze over. You're staying here until spring." He notified her, and there was a ring in his voice as if he was very glad to have her captured and stuck in the place for so long. Katherine's stomach twitched with anger at this news and her heart completely sank. So much for planning the escape...it was over. Her plots and schemes weren't going to work anymore. She wondered what their intentions were.

"I trust, my son is treating you well." Katsumoto said simply glancing at Nobutada. Well, the young samurai wasn't exactly her favourite person...but he was better than Ujio so, that was a plus. Katherine nodded softly, as the leader continued gently. "Tell me, fair girl, what is your name?" He was being so polite to her...it was sickening. Katherine paused before answering him.

"Are my words not correct?" He asked her, upon noticing that the girl was hesitant.

"My name is Katherine Graham." She responded coldly at last. Katherine's thoughts were still occupied with the horrible news...spring?! She had to stay here with these barbarians until spring? Oh, goodness gracious, how would she last so long? She had only been here for no more than three days and already wanted to commit suicide, let alone staying here for so long. It was only September...and passes wouldn't open till late April! She had to be stuck here for eight months?! No way.

"Kat-Ka terine Gr..ah-am?" Katsumoto struggled with it and had trouble pronouncing her name, and Katherine could hear Nobutada muttering the words as well. But unfortunately, the father and son had no luck.

Nobutada was confused, the girl had given his little cousin a much easier name when they were playing outside.

"Kitty." Nobutada said softly, that made Katherine turn around in surprise. Katsumoto's son remembered her name when she had told it to Magojiro that morning. He pronounced it really well. "Kitty is your name, no?" He asked her in English.

"Kitty." Katsumoto repeated with an ease. "You have two names?"

" 'Kitty' is short for Katherine." Katherine answered with a sigh. Ugh, she didn't want these people calling her that! Only her father and...Nathan could call her that.

"You don't mind if we call you 'Kitty'.?" Katsumoto asked her politely. "It's more easy to pronounce. My English is not so good." He said humbly and smiled at her.

What else was she supposed to do? The leader of the warriors was treating her well...little too well. She didn't want to anger him. Katherine was not in a mood to argue and be outnumbered by handful of furious samurai. Fiery disagreement with Ujio was enough for one day.

"I don't mind." She answered him simply, keeping the cool tone in her voice.

"I'm pleased to meet you." He told her honesty with a quick bow. Again, he was being very polite. "So, tell me Kitty, what were you doing in battle?" The Samurai lord questioned again, eager to know more about the exotic girl standing before him.

"I uh..." She didn't know where to start. It was a long story! "My father was Nathan Algren, the wounded officer's translator,...but due to unfortunate events, father got really sick and I had to take his place." She explained, as the memories came rushing back to her. Oh, how Katherine desired to be with her papa again.

Nobutada's eyes widened in shock as he heard the story. He couldn't speak English really well, but he understood most of the words. Katherine's story impressed him. She really was a brave girl...she had voluntarily taken her father's place and courageously faced the scariest warriors on earth, ready to die if needed. Katsumoto was equally surprised and very impressed. It's not everyday you find such a brave western girl in battle. She was something...for sure.

"You are a brave girl, Kitty." Katsumoto switched to Japanese, eager to hear her in his language. "Is this yours?" He asked, as he showed her mother's journal, which Katherine forgot even existed. She thought she had lost it in battle. Her eyes widened in happiness. She was really glad to see the diary intact.

"It belonged to my mother. She wrote couple of pages while pregnant with me." She paused for a bit, talking about these things were pretty emotional for her. Especially, in the circumstances she was in. "After bringing me to this world, she passed away. So, I inherited the journal. That was the only thing that kept me close to her."

Nobutada's heart went out to her. He and this gaijin girl had shared the same fate when it came to their mothers. His mother also died shortly after delivering him in the world.

"I would like to return it to you."  Katsumoto said, amazed at her stories and her wonderful Japanese. He knew that his two new captives were interesting. But he didn't realize they had so much depth to them. He went up to her and handed her the journal, Katherine slowly took it from him and for the first time, bowed her head to him. "Thank you." She told him with a weak smile. Katsumoto had been nothing but nice and kind to her, it was only fair for Katherine to finally acknowledge this.

The Samurai leader smiled at her. He was glad that the things turned out so well. This was a wonderful opportunity to get to know his enemies. Katsumoto was even more convinced that keeping the girl and the American soldier alive was an excellent decision.

"My English is not perfect. I need the teachings of someone experienced."  He announced after a while, as Katherine eyed him curiously. She listened to him attentively, already having feelings where this was going. "English is your native tongue, am I correct?" Katsumoto sounded as if he was speaking to himself...his own train of thought.

There was another moment of silence as Katherine reluctantly answered. "Yes..."

"Then you wouldn't mind teaching me your language?" Katsumoto had asked a question he already knew an answer to. "I would be honored." He added, and switched back to English. Katherine nodded hesitantly. What more could she do? The fear of punishment for saying no was enough...besides, Katsumoto was nothing but polite and gentle to her. She didn't want to anger him because of her obvious distaste with them and immature stubbornness.

"I wish you a good night, fair girl." Katsumoto spoke up in Japanese once more, and bowed his head to her. "I have important business to attend to." He continued and then added in Katherine's language again. "I enjoyed this conversation with you in English." The sudden transitions from Japanese to English and to English and Japanese stumped her for a moment, but Katherine was quickly back on track. Relieving thoughts that she might actually leave the temple flooded her mind. She was really tired.

Nobutada bowed to his father from the waist. Katherine copied this to some extent, but quickly returned to her full height in a matter of a few seconds.

After this, the two turned and left Katsumoto's presence. The wooden steps outside the temple seemed to have doubled in size since the time they had seen them last. Katherine had trouble following Nobutada, who glided down them in ease. She ended up pulling up the edge of her dress so that she could see her feet, concentrating hard and knitting her eyebrows. It was already quite dark, she didn't want to stumble...she needed to see where she was going. Nobutada stopped at the bottom of the stairs to wait for her not with a scowl on his face, but rather an entertained expression. He was actually glad that he had listened to his father's and the westerner girl's conversation. He had learned quite a lot about her. And so far, he was really starting to like and admire her...even though, part of him felt uneasy about that. Was this acceptable? But then again, how could he resist...this girl was so intriguing. She finally caught up to him and their eyes met for a moment. Katherine noticed how warmly he gazed at her, she quickly looked away in another direction before continuing, clutching the journal in her hands. The two silently walked back to Taka's place, as the night fell upon the village.

* * *

When they entered the house, Taka met them already dressed in what Katherine assumed was a night robe. The two little boys were probably asleep, and the beautiful Japanese woman looked as if she had just come out of her own bed chamber. Before any of them said anything, there was loud yell. It was Nathan. His torturous nightmares of his service back in America continued. His was crying again and shouting in horror. "Sake!" He screamed in agony. It was obvious that Taka had been dealing with this for a while now. She nervously glanced at her sons' room, hoping that they wouldn't wake up. Katherine noticed that small little detail and quickly spoke up in Japanese. "Please, let me see him. I can calm him down."

Nobutada nodded at her without a second thought, Taka however, looked at the western girl in surprise. She had no idea that the captive spoke Japanese. Nobutada had some explaining to do. Nevertheless, she really wanted to quiet the shouting man. So she too softly nodded at Katherine. Once receiving an approval, Katherine rushed in the room where Algren was confined, she walked close to him and just like the other day, brushed his hair and gently spoke to him. "Nathan...shhh. It's alright. You're fine." She comforted him, as the man slowly awoke. "It's just a dream. I'm here..." She told him sweetly and softly. Her voice was calm and soothing, Algren relaxed once he recognized Katherine. He lazily opened his eyes and smiled at her weakliy. He was wearing some kind of a white kimono. "That's it...you're okay. We're okay." Katherine continued softly, as she placed her hand on Nathan's heated forehead. He had a fever.

"Angel.." Nathan mumbled, he wasn't fully aware of what was happening. But he sure was glad to see Katherine in front of him. He had noticed the strange Japanese woman tending to him couple of times, and lots of other things too. But that confused him even more. Seeing a familiar face was really comforting for him. Besides, Katherine's eyes were shining like stars. She was beautiful. An angel he so wanted to have.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nobutada informed Taka about who Katherine was and why she was found on battlefield. Taka was also very happy to hear that the western woman knew their language. It would be far easier to converse with her. She was actually in awe as she listened to Nobutada, who told her everything he had heard during his father and Katherine's meeting.

Afterwards, Taka decided to check on the two hostages, she and Nobutada slid the door open, only to find both the girl and the American officer sleeping side by side very peacefully. Taka timidly glanced at Nobutada, who wanted to enter the room and wake Katherine up and take her back to her own room. After all, it wasn't allowed to have them both in the same chamber. Besides, for some reason, Nobutada was quite displeased at the sight and he didn't know why. He should not have cared that much, but something deep down told him otherwise. Seeing them together was painfully irritating. Wow, what on earth was happening to him?

"Don't. He might wake up again."  Taka stopped him quickly.

"Then let him drink sake." Nobutada hissed, slightly irritated.

"That won't do." Taka responded firmly. Was her nephew insane? Finally, there was some peace and quiet in this house, thanks to that girl and now he wanted to ruin that?

"This is my village and she is in my care." Nobutada insisted, still wanting to take the girl in another room.

"And this is my house."  Taka did not shy away from arguing and making things clear. "If you take her away, he might start shouting again. Can't you see how peaceful they both are? He is calm with her. Maybe they're in love with one another." As Taka explained this, her last sentence stung Nobutada so hard that without another word he turned and went outside. He needed to get some fresh air. What was happening? Why the thought of the two captives in love made him so annoyed. What on earth was up with him? Was it...jealousy? Oh no! This should not be happening to him! Why was this girl having so much power over him?! Was he going crazy!? He shook his head, unable to comprehend the confusing feelings in him.

* * *

 **OMG! Dear guest reviewer, I love you so much for leaving such a huge review and for analyzing the small details that I added to this story. I knew someone would catch it. Good job!**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support. Hope you liked the chapter. Don't be shy to leave reviews!**


	19. Brave New World

**Chapter 19**

 **Brave New World**

* * *

A warm, golden day light streamed into the chamber where Algren and Katherine lay side by side, peacefully sleeping and resting on the bamboo mat. Neither of them had slept this well since the day they got in the village. If one could see the sight, with no doubt he'd mistaken the two for a married couple. Katherine had her head placed on Nathan's chest, and Nathan had his arm wrapped around Simon' Graham's daughter very affectionately. Indeed, the two western captives looked as if they were on a honeymoon.

The golden ray of sunshine peaked through the windows and Katherine slowly opened eyes. She felt at ease for once in this godforsaken waste land. Katherine shifted a little bit, and found herself surprised when she realized where she had spend the night. Nathan was still peacefully asleep probably exhausted from the night's events. Katherine gently reached over to feel his forehead and smiled in relief when she noticed that Algren no longer had fever. His wound on the right shoulder was looking a lot better too. Quietly and softly, Katherine rose from the floor. She wasn't sure why Taka and Nobutada didn't take her back to her own room last night but then again, she was the only one that had managed to calm agonized Algren. They probably didn't want to ruin the peace and silence.

She stood up and fixed the skirts of her dress. Her hair was messy and she had a strong urge to bathe. It had been couple of days since her detainment, and even though she refused to wear a kimono, she sure wanted to take a bath and wash herself. Before Katherine could leave, she went up to sleeping Algren and gently lowered her lips to his forehead. Before anything else could happen, the door suddenly slid open and Taka walked in calmly. Katherine quickly stopped herself and glanced back at the door.

"Good morning." Taka told her softly, as she carried a tray in her hands.

"Hello." Katherine answered unsurely and stood up.

Taka didn't say anything else, she gracefully moved towards Algren, placed the tray of food next to him and went up to inspect his wounds. Katherine gazed at her curiously. With no doubt, she was a strange woman. So polite, kind, caring, and quiet. Katherine wondered what was going on in her thoughts. Apparently, she was a widow, as Nobutada had told her. It must be hard to lose a beloved husband and care for the two young boys all by yourself...and not only that, she also cared for her nephew Nobutada, and the two 'guests' in her home. Katherine was impressed with this woman. She had inner strength in her that was quite obvious even on the outside. The way she carried herself...her manners. She was a typical Japanese aristocratic woman that her father used to tell her about.

"He no longer has a fever." Katherine told her at last. The woman nodded at her softly, her eyes were little bit filled with sorrow.

"Yes, he will be alright."  She confirmed quietly, and stood from the floor. Katherine couldn't help but grin like a fool. She was so happy that her friend was going to be okay. She couldn't stand to deal with this mess all by herself, she needed Algren's strong and experienced opinions and guidance.

"Come, breakfast is ready." Taka said to her, as the two women slowly exited the chamber. She was surprised and little bit curious. Nobutada had told her most of the things about the female captive, but neither he, or anyone for that matter knew who she was to the American officer besides being a translator and interpreter. Taka wasn't a curious or a gossip-loving woman by nature at all however, the closeness the two westerners shared fascinated her. By all means, they were both very attractive. She had never seen any foreigners before and both the American soldier and the girl translator were pretty to look at. Of course, she wanted nothing to do with her husband's murder...she didn't care about him. If it were up to her, she'd stab him with Hirotaro's katana and kill him instantly. Somebody had to avenge her dead husband! She couldn't understand why her brother wasn't doing anything. Despite all this, there was no denying that the two hostages were interesting and attractive people.

Taka led Katherine towards the small table where Higen and Magojiro were busy eating their breakfast. She gestured for her to sit down and eat as well. Katherine was a little hesitant, it was the first time she had so openly set with these people. Even though, it was just Taka and her two sons...she still felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Little Magojiro was very happy to see her. "Kitty!" He shouted excitingly. "Will you play with me again, today?" He asked and clapped his chubby hands together, earning surprised glances from both Taka and Higen.

A genuine smile spread across Katherine's features when the boy spoke to her. He was so cute and innocent. "We'll see." She said gently and set herself next to Taka.

"When did you play with her, Magojiro?"  The woman asked her little boy curiously.

"Yesterday!" He answered with triumph, stuffing himself with rice porridge.

"Nobutada and I took him uphill. He had a lot of fun." Katherine informed, remembering the other day's pleasant afternoon.

A small smile formed on Taka's face as she gently cleaned Magojiro's messy face. The boy somehow managed to put the food on his chubby cheeks instead of his mouth. Katherine giggled at the sight. She couldn't help but feel at peace whenever she saw Magojiro. Besides, it was a good day today. Nathan was finally getting better and there was no sign of the overbearing samurai. Nobutada was not present and she didn't even care where he was. Even though, he was her protector, she felt relieved to have the killers and murders away from her for once.

"Your Japanese is so good." Older boy, Higen said to her in fascination. "Who taught you?"

"My father." Katherine replied quietly, whenever her father was mentioned she became emotional. She wanted to go back to her old life. This place wasn't for her! No matter what, she'd never get use to these people and their ways. She wondered how on earth would she be able to survive in the village till Spring.

Taka spotted how the girl's smiling face changed when her father was mentioned. It was obvious that she wasn't the only one who had lost someone she loved.

* * *

Katsumoto had a meeting in the temple with some of his bravest warriors including Nobutada, Ujio, and Nakao. They were discussing what Omura's next move might be and how they should be ready for the attack.

"There won't be anything till the arrival of Spring." Katsumoto announced confidently. "However, we must train hard and get ready. To win this war, we must be fully awake." He stated calmly, and his men nodded at him in complete agreement. As Katsumoto spoke, he noticed that his usually concentrated son was lost in his thoughts this morning.

Nobutada was always eager to understand the conversation and suggest anything that would help his father's counsel. This morning, his mind was occupied with something else; he was still thinking of last night's occurrence. He couldn't understand why he took it so personally when the girl decided to stay with the American officer. Why did he feel this... _jealousy_? He cringed every time he thought back on his behavior. He was the Samurai lord's only son, the leader of the most wonderful village, why on earth would he be jealous of some hostages? And that girl...so what, if she was intriguing, beautiful, and completely surprising to him? So what if they shared the same fate and both lost their mothers so early? It didn't matter. She was just a captive! A proud, stubborn, and... _oh, so gorgeous-Stop!_ What the hell?! He had to stop acting like this! It was too much! How dare he go thus far?! When did he start caring about such things? Just few months ago, his father and mostly everyone in the village, insisted for him to find a suitable bride, but Nobutada had made it clear that he as way too concentrated on becoming an excellent samurai like his father and had no plans for the family...yet.

So what was up with him now?! _Some foreign girl is captured, she looks at you with her bright eyes and suddenly, you lose your mind?!_

"Nobutada," his father's voice brought him back to the present. "How are our guests?"

Nobutada realized that the meeting had been dismissed while he was daydreaming and everyone was already leaving, except Ujio and Nakao who had stayed behind with Katsumoto.

"Is something bothering you, my son?" Katsumoto asked with the raise of his eyebrows. "You seemed far away during our conversation."

"I am well, father."  Nobutada brushed it off. "As for the guests...they're doing better."

Katsumoto nodded mindlessly at his son. "I'm pleased to hear it. How is the American soldier doing?"

"He still has nightmares, begs for alcohol and shouts in agony. But aunt says that his wounds are healing up and he'll be alright in matter of days." Nobutada informed and rested his arms in his sleeves. He was debating in his head whether to tell his father more. For example, that Kitty was the only one who could calm him down.

"So anyway, Ujio...the girl was found on battlefield because she was the interpreter of the American warrior. Apparently, her father was supposed to be the translator for the man, but due to unfortunate events, he got sick and the girl had to take her father's place." Katsumoto explained the girl's past to Ujio calmly.

"It still makes no sense, my lord. No woman should be in battle." Ujio insisted proudly, his voice deep and rough.

Katsumoto merely chuckled at his response. "I personally find her to be very brave."

"A little too brave for her own good." Ujio answered slightly irritated, as he remembered the girl's tone towards him. She was disrespectful and disgraceful!

"What? You'd rather have me kill her?"  Katsumoto asked calmly, and he could see from the corner of his eye how displeased Nobutada looked with that question. Something was really up with his young son.

"Of course not, my lord." Ujio admitted quietly. Yes, the young woman was stubborn, insolent and provocative. He couldn't remember how many times he wished to strike her and end her miserable life. But then again, she was only a mere girl. Not older than Nobutada. Why would Ujio disgrace himself by wasting his sword on her? She just needed to be put in her place...that's all. Besides, she spoke their language and they needed her. "She is valuable."

Katsumoto smiled in satisfaction at Ujio's answer and nodded softly. He was glad that his most courageous samurai was supporting his idea despite the negative feelings Ujio had for the two westerners.

"That being said, I still think that we should kill that pathetic dog!"  The fierce samurai exclaimed, and Nakao nodded in agreement. Katsumoto almost burst out laughing. _Oh, Ujio...when would you give up?_

"You mean the American soldier?" The leader asked innocently. As if not knowing what his fiery warrior was saying.

"Yes, him." Nakao answered and Ujio agreed in confidence.

"What do you think, Nobutada?"  Katsumoto glanced at his quiet and thoughtful son. He wondered what the young samurai was thinking. Did he have different kind of opinion about this?

"It is your decision, father." Nobutada answered rather too politely, not wanting to disappoint anyone in the room. His reply was political. But he also knew that his father wanted to hear his honest thoughts and opinions. "However, if you want to know what I personally think, then I think we should give him a chance. The American hasn't awaken yet. He is still weak and in a bad state. Let's wait..."

"He should've died a long time ago." Ujio remarked bitterly, as he recalled how that dirty swine had murdered Hirotaro. "He is shamed in defeat."

"Let's calm ourselves." Katsumoto spoke up with a powerful tone in his voice. He looked at his men with a commanding expression. He didn't like when they disputed with one another.

"Father, he will get better soon and you'll be able to talk with him." Nobutada informed his father in a respectful tone. "Actually, the only one who brings some peace to him is the girl. Whenever he has nightmares, she calms him down and instantly he relaxes. With her, he'll be up in no time." Nobutada decided to add these details as well. His father needed to know everything about their two prisoners. Katsumoto looked pleasantly surprised with this news.

"Good. I hope to meet him soon."

* * *

Katherine was sure glad when Taka offered her to bathe. She was led by the gentle woman in a beautiful forest surrounded by large and tall trees. They were following a small trail side by side and Katherine found herself in awe. She was mesmerized by how stunning the nature around her was. Deep evergreen tress lined the other side of the path, flowery blooms were slowly starting to fall to the ground, littering the forest floor beside them with pastel petals. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that this was a horrible place, something deep down ...told her otherwise.

Taka stopped and turned towards Katherine, moving to the side and revealing a large spring of water. It was a gorgeous sight...something from a beautiful dream. It looked like a peaceful paradise.

"You can go in." Taka said calmly. She curiously gazed at the foreign girl's attire. It was interesting for sure. It had lots of layers and didn't seem too comfortable either.

Katherine turned around and unbuttoned the side of her sea colored dress that matched her eyes, and slowly she undressed herself. She thought she'd be uncomfortable while doing this...but no. Taka was an easy-going person...in no way could she make someone awkward or uneasy. Usually, Katherine's dresses were designed to have another's help while putting it on or taking it off. But this one was actually quite easy in that sense.

Taka was curiously staring at the western fashion. The girl was wearing some kind of white flowy pants and restricted, very tight top, underneath her dress.

"Do you want my help?" Taka asked softly, upon seeing Katherine struggling to unlace her corset. She paused and looked at her for a minute before nodding gratefully.

"Thank you."  Katherine smiled and slowly slipped into the water. She had decided to keep her bloomers and chemise on. The water was pleasantly warm and refreshing. She enjoyed every minute of it. Taka was not far away from her, but it was enough to make her feel comfortable and give her some space.

Once Katherine was finished, she gently handed her the towel and the dress, that needed to be washed as well. "Why don't you want to wear a kimono?" Taka asked her so innocently, that Katherine almost started to feel really bad for behaving like she did and refusing to wear the traditional clothes.

"I like my dress." She replied in a simple manner, brushing the wet hair from her shoulder.

"It's ripped and dirty."  Taka answered dryly.

Katherine didn't know how to respond to this. Taka had a point. But she didn't want to be associated with these people in any way. So no! Wearing a kimono was out of question.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just a captive." Katherine told her, as she gently put her dress back on.

"No, you are my guest." Taka stated seriously, causing Katherine to stare at her in surprise. Yes, she was a gaijin woman who was on the American man's side...and he was responsible for her husband's death. However, that didn't change facts; Katsumoto told her that the two foreigners were guests in her house and she accepted it...well, at least the fact that Katherine was her guest. The truth was, Taka felt sorry for her. The girl was young, probably naive...but nevertheless, very brave. What she did for her father was remarkably courageous. Taka was absolutely fascinated. For the first time, she actually wanted to honor one of her guests.

Katherine was so shocked with Taka's response. It was so obvious that the woman really meant the words she had just delivered. _Wow, she was no barbarian. She was an angel._ Katherine couldn't understand. Why was she being so nice to her? Even though, she wanted to hate all of them. It was becoming difficult...Why was Katsumoto so polite and respectful to her the other day? What was up with these people? First they look like cold, ruthless killers and then they treat you with so much care? Katherine's head was hurting from the confusion. This woman was so kind and simply...wonderful. Maybe she was just playing her? Or she was just fulfilling her orders like that Nobutada? But no! There was honesty in her eyes...she was genuine.

"Alright. I will wear it." Katherine couldn't believe herself for saying this, yet it was true. She gave in and agreed to do as Taka had asked.

* * *

Nathan Algren's eyes lazily flattered open, and just like Katherine, he realized just how sore his whole back was from lying on the floor for so long. His eyes focused on the room, as his memories slowly came rushing back to him. The fog, the battle, Gant's death, the samurai in the crimson armor, the capture, the nightmares, Katherine...wait, _Katherine!_ Where was she? He quickly set up, as his head started to spin from the sudden movement. He remembered last night's event vaguely. She was with him. She comforted him. But what if it was a dream? Ugh, he had promised Simon Graham that he'd keep his daughter safe...so much for that promise. He stood up at last, although, at first kind of stumbled. He was feeling a lot better. So much better actually. That woman...that beautiful Japanese woman. She cared for him...didn't she?

He had been too weak these couple of days, however, he wasn't blind. He had seen the gentle woman many times and was actually in peace whenever she came in to tend his wounds. But when Katherine appeared before him during his agonising nightmares, he was actually so relieved and happy. If only it were not a dream and if only she was okay. Nathan noticed a tray of food in the room and next to it were his army clothes. He smiled knowingly...it was time for him to get up and take action. He was alive. He was well! And he was going to keep the promise he had given to Mr. Graham. He would protect Katherine!


	20. The World Has Turned and Let Us Here

**Chapter 20**

 **The World Has Turned and Left Us Here**

* * *

Algren somehow managed to dress himself in his same old military attire. With no doubt, he was feeling a lot more energetic and alive. But part of him was anxious to know where Katherine was and how she was doing. He hoped to the highest heaven that she wasn't hurt. His head was still pounding, his back was sore, and his wounds weren't completely healed yet. Quietly and slowly, he slid the door of his chamber open and exited, ready to inspect his new surroundings. The house looked empty...no one seemed to be there, until he heard the playful voices of the two young boys that he had noticed while he had been sick. Higen and Magojiro were playing with a big red ball in what looked like a living-room area. The two boys stopped when they noticed Algren staring at them. They seemed embarrassed to encounter him alone. There was a moment of suspension and silence, and then Higen confidently threw the ball to the American soldier.

Algren was surprised with the older boy's gesture. He looked back and forth between the two boys and with a small smirk fixed his gaze on Higen, but threw the ball to little Magojiro, causing both of the boys to laugh out loud and run away.

Algren continued to explore the house. He opened the nearby shojii screen and discovered a small room that had been made into some kind of a shrine. Candles and incense burned, a small buddah sat on a dais, the whole atmosphere was relaxing and peaceful. The room looked as if it was in memory of something or someone. In that moment, his eyes were suddenly drawn to what seemed like like an apparition standing in the corner. A surprised expression crossed Nathan's features when he recognized the bright red armor of the warrior he had killed in the fog, held upright by an unseen stand. It was almost as if the dead samurai himself was staring back at him. Nathan made a slow advance towards it, but soon sensed someone watching him from behind, he turned and saw the beautiful Japanese woman, who had been nursing him, standing across hall. Their eyes met, and she gently turned her gaze and walked away in silence.

* * *

Katherine was standing on the wooden porch of Taka's house, her hair was still wet from the bath she had taken earlier. Gentle breeze blew past her and she sighed quietly. She gazed down at her own dress and shook her head. Katherine couldn't believe it. She had agreed to wear the traditional clothes of these...people. As much as she disliked them and wanted nothing to do with their culture, she decided that a piece of clothing would not determine who she was. It was just a dress for goodness sakes! Katherine glanced at the grim samurai standing closer to the house. He was elderly and had his white hair tied in a top knot, like most of the samurai in the village. He was grim, silent, and stoic. She wondered if he was some kind of a guard or something. She had noticed that the silent man had been standing as a body guard close to the house quite often. Moreover, it seemed like he was _always_ there. Speaking of guards, where was _her own_ personal protector, Nobutada? She hadn't seen him all morning. Yes, Katherine was relieved to have him away for a while, but she was starting to get curious. Wasn't he charged to guard her? Why didn't he show up? Where was he? Was he alright? Katherine caught herself in the act and silently cursed herself. What was up with her? Since when did she care about those barbarians?

A rough sound of the steps on the porch shook Katherine from her thoughts and she looked back only to meet Nathan's eyes. A huge grin spread across her face and her eyes brightened immediately, when she saw her only friend in this terrible place she was stuck in.

"Katherine!" Nathan exclaimed happily and somewhat relieved. He was sure glad to see her unharmed.

"Nathan! You're up!" Katherine cried out, ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist, and buried his nose in her neck, smelling the fresh and sweet scent. Despite the troubles the two had been through, they were both alright. And that's what mattered the most. This sweet display was noticed by Ujio from a far, he was heading out to train the men when from the corner of his eye, he saw the two foreigners embracing affectionately. He huffed in annoyance...ugh, that swine was alive and well. He should've been dead by now! He didn't deserve to live. He was a useless dog who had murdered his friend. And why on earth was he pawing the girl? She was his translator, nothing more! _Wait a second..._ why did he care about that? What was wrong with him? Since when did he care what his two most hated people would do? Ujio quickly shook his head, and marched straight up to mind his own business. He was done thinking about them...about _her_ for one day.

* * *

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Nathan questioned anxiously, grazing up and down Katherine's form. "What's this? Why is your dress ripped?" He asked in sudden panic, brushing his hands on Katherine's cheeks and pulling her close to him, as if that would protect her from everything.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Katherine shrugged it off, equally curious to know if he was alright. But Nathan did not give her a chance to speak.

"Then what's wrong with your dress?" He continued in a fatherly manner.

"I participated in the battle with this." Katherine stated, with a slight smirk. "Don't worry about me. I was fine." She gently placed her hands on his right shoulder. "How are you? How's your wound? Are you sure you can walk? Don't you want to lie down?" Now it was her turn to question him frantically and fuss over him.

Algren smiled at her softly. "I'm alright. The worst is over." His lips were few inches away from her.

They stopped for a minute, realizing just how close their faces had come together. They could hear each other's breathing. Katherine pulled away quickly, her heart was pounding. Alright, what was happening? Yes, she was happy that Nathan was finally feeling better. But since when did they get so cozy with one another? When did this happen? He was her Captain...her boss. Algren took a step back, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. There was no doubt that the latest stressful and dangerous events had brought them both closer...a little too closer. He didn't mean to go this far.

"Look, I'm still not sure where we are." Algren started, his voice was slightly distant than before. "Who is this fella staring at us?" He asked, referring to the silent samurai standing nearby.

"I don't know. I think he is a guard." Katherine replied unsurely, still perplexed with what had happened between the two of them few seconds ago.

Nathan's jaw twitched a little bit. "Don't be afraid. I'll find away to get us out of here." He whispered at her calmly.

"What's your plan?" Katherine questioned softly, a small measure of faith returning to her. Maybe with Nathan, she'd manage to get out of this wasteland. She was so glad that she wasn't going to be alone in here. She had someone to rely and count on.

"Well, first..." Algren started, his body didn't move but his eyes wondered around. "...We need to explore this place. Just to see with what we're dealing with."

"You mean in the village?" Katherine asked gently, as she nervously glanced at the silent samurai, hoping he didn't understand their language.

Algren nodded mindlessly and Katherine decided to follow his lead. They slowly descended the porch stairs and walked towards the villagers, the silent samurai was trailing behind them.

"Is he following us?" Algren asked Katherine, without glancing back.

"I think so." She replied quietly.

"If we weren't allowed to wonder around, he'd stop us by now." Algren commented and finally turned towards the elder man. "What's your name?"

The samurai did not respond, he silently followed the two captives. Katherine raised her eyebrows curiously. "Do you want me to translate for him?" She asked Nathan.

"Of course, not. They must not know about that." Algren told her firmly. "It's our element of surprise." However, before he'd continue to add more, he noticed the way Katherine's face changed into a frown. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"They know already." Katherine replied with a scowl. "I tried to keep it as a secret but they found out somehow."

"Son of bitch." Algren muttered under his breath, and then looked back at Katherine. "It's alright. Don't worry about it." He comforted as the girl responded him with a weak smile.

* * *

The inside of the village was more fascinating than either of them expected. Then again, everything in this place seemed to be so different and interesting. Even though, all Katherine and Nathan wanted to do was to find away and run away, they couldn't deny how intriguing their surroundings were.

People of all ages were fussing around like bunch of busy bees, shopping with large woven baskets or just out for a walk. Each individual had something set on their mind; a goal for the day and for their lives. It was mind blowing how determined some of them were. They seemed so disciplined; the black smiths who sat outside of their houses and pounded swords and arrows or the men who sat on their porches and carved out furniture that would one day be for sale. Algren's eyes were wide and accepting every detail he could soak in. Katherine on the other hand, couldn't help but be homesick all over again. This place was way too different for her. The more she wondered around, the more she wanted to return back to her own people. The truth was, she became very intimidated with their way of life and couldn't comprehend lot of things. Her heart soared rapidly and she hoped that Nathan would somehow come up with something, and they'd get out of this place as soon as possible.

They silently continued to explore the area, until the village actually noticed them. It was suddenly quiet, except for the gasping of some women. The nervous whispers were heard in every corner. The men stared at them coldly, the mothers hid their children, scooping them up and hurrying them to safety. Some other civilians gazed at them curiously, trying to understand the two strange foreigners. And there were some who looked at them in sheer fear, shutting their doors and closing their windows so there was no possible way they could see inside. The glares the two received, made Katherine feel nauseous, an awkward feeling creeping through her. Unconsciously she squeezed Algren's hand, who was walking beside her and he too grabbed her hand. Apparently, she wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable with the way the villagers reacted upon seeing them.

Once both Nathan and Katherine were out of the civilians' sight, they finally came upon large rice fields, where some kind of a spectacle was happening. It was like nothing else in the world; part sacred ritual, part martial preparation, samurai training combined with athletic prowess and graceful artistry into one effortless whole. Both Katherine and Algren stopped to see this intriguing display. In front of them was a Kendo (The Way of the Sword) master practice with their long and short swords. Ujio stood in the middle, as he gave quick commands to the rest of the men, and they moved their katanas swiftly and gracefully with incredible control. Right across from there, was a large mountain man, Nakao the karate master. He stood unarmed, as the four samurai attacked him with swords. He effortlessly defeated them and Katherine gasped in shock.

Ujio noticed the two captives staring at them with much interest, he gently lowered his sword, the rest of the samurai repeated the same movement. Suddenly, with a loud battle cry, Ujio and his men thrust their swords in front of them, as if trying to attack, and Katherine jumped in fright...Algren however, remained motionless. He knew that this was part of the samurai practice although, he did sense that the man standing in the front had strong distaste for him particularly. In few seconds, Ujio and the rest of the warriors calmly sheathed their swords and bowed at each other. Algren continued to walk on, Katherine slowly trailing behind him and Ujio glared at them coldly.

This shameful swine had nerves to come out of his little hole? How dare he! Ujio fumed at him. Fine! He would tolerate the foolish girl even though, she had a sharp tongue and was quite disrespectful. At least, she knew their language and was somewhat valuable. But that murderer?...that bastard? No way! He better hide from him or else, Ujio wouldn't be able to contain his resentment. _Disgusting American dog!_

As Katherine followed quickly behind Algren, hoping to be invisible in front of these men, she spotted someone very familiar. It was Nobutada. He stood in the distance using his bows and arrows for target practice. He was holding a bundle of arrows, his mind was relaxed, and he didn't seem to notice neither Katherine or Algren watching him. Nobutada was completely still, his eyes hall-open. And then, in a stunning blaze of moment, he fired the arrows, one after another, amazingly fast, cleanly hitting each of the tree with an ease. The final arrow split the previous one as it buried itself in the tree. Satisfied smirk spread across Nobutada's face, as he went up to collect the arrows back, and that's when he noticed Katherine and Algren staring at him in awe and admiration.

"Is that Katsumoto's son?" Algren whispered at Katherine curiously. She nodded in response, her eyes were still on the brave samurai before her. Nobutada met her gaze with an amused smile. Part of him was surprised to see her and the American man wondering around...looks like the soldier got better and could walk now. He also couldn't help but feel proud for nailing those shots in front of them...especially in front of _her._

Was he showing off? Maybe...but then again, Nobutada didn't know he was being watched at that time.

Katherine turned her gaze at Algren and spoke up quietly, yet nervously. "Please, let's just go back." She didn't feel comfortable being in the midst with these samurai as they trained hard to become even better killers than they already were. She also hated the way most of them glared at her and Nathan, as if they were some kind of monsters not worthy enough to be there. If there was a monster here, it were them... especially that Ujio fellow. A sudden urge to escape and return home, rushed back on her yet again.

"Nathan, take me out of here." Katherine begged once more, when she realized that he didn't hear her whisper the first time.

Algren looked down at her with worry. "It's alright. Let's go." He told her calmly with a comforting tone in his voice, and the two slowly made their way back to Taka's house, the silent samurai quietly trailing behind them.

* * *

Once back at their safe zone, Katherine relaxed a little bit. Algren was standing beside her, and he swiftly glanced back at the stoic samurai who had been following them everywhere, he was now standing outside on the porch. "How are you feeling?" Algren asked the girl soothingly.

"I'm fine." Katherine responded softly and gazed up at him. "We have to get out of here. I can't stand this any longer." She spoke up anxiously, placing her hands on Nathan's shoulders.

"We will, don't you fret." He said with a soft smile tucking on his lips. "Trust me, I'll get us out of this place." Nathan promised confidently, and at that moment Nobutada rushed inside and quickly approached Algren. "Hey! You! Go!" He exclaimed in English, motioning Algren to step outside.

"What's happening? What do you want with him?" Katherine asked in Japanese, lifting her eyebrows in suspicion.

"My father wants to see him...now."  Nobutada answered right away. And Katherine quickly interpreted his words to Algren.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Nathan told her determined, his eyes fixed at the young samurai before him. "I don't trust him, or anyone else."

"He wants me to go along with him." Katherine spoke up to Nobutada. "He refuses to leave me alone."

"Well, tell him that nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here." Nobutada insisted, unable to hide his irritation at the American man. How dare he think that he'd hurt the girl? He was charged to protect her!

"Nathan, I'll be fine." Katherine turned to her friend, touched with how he tried to shield her from the samurai. "He is actually my personal guard. He won't harm me. I promise you." She assured him gently, as Nobutada waited for them patiently.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked firmly. He didn't trust anyone here in the village. Especially, when it came to Katherine. He had a promise to keep, for goodness sakes.

"I am." Katherine stated confidently. "Now go see Katsumoto. I already spoke to him yesterday."

Algren gave her a quick hug and reluctantly left the place together with the silent samurai.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciate it. And those of you who were wondering...yes, Nakao is an actual movie character.**


	21. No Way Out

**Chapter 21**

 **No Way Out**

* * *

"You don't believe that I'll protect you?" Nobutada asked Katherine calmly, once Algren and his silent bodyguard had left to stand before Katsumoto.

Katherine finally turned her gaze away from the direction that Nathan had taken, she blinked in surprise at the young samurai's question. "I don't know what to believe anymore." She replied rather dryly and tried hard to avoid eye contact with him.

"How so?"  Katsumoto's son questioned, taken aback by her answer. Why was she making things so difficult? Everything was so simple and easy to comprehend; Nobutada was charged to protect her! Nothing bad would fall upon her as long as he was here. What was up with this girl? So many young female villagers would give anything to even see a small glimpse of their Samurai lord's brave son, and this one here had him as her very own guard and protector, yet she didn't care? And that American soldier was rather possessive of the girl. He needed to relax a little bit...she wasn't his wife, sister, lover... _wait. What? Again, with the confusing jealousy..._ Nobutada was going too far with this. He shouldn't be bothered with these strange westerners.

"I don't want to talk about it." Katherine said coldly, shifting her eyes from the floor and to the chamber where she used to be confined. She really didn't want to communicate with this man right now. It didn't matter how polite and nice he and his father were to her at the moment. That could change in few seconds. Deep down these people were still bunch of killers and barbarians with very outdated and uncivilized ideas. All Katherine could think about was Nathan...part of her wished she could actually go along with him. But she knew they wouldn't allow such a thing. She hoped Nathan would come up with something clever and the two of them would manage to escape their captivity.

"You don't trust me?"  Nobutada raised his eyebrows.

Was he serious? Katherine stared at him in disbelief. "Why should I? You're the enemy."

He didn't know what stung him the most; the fact that Katherine's response was so cold and disrespectful, or the fact that she called him her enemy. It was probably the latter.

Nobutada couldn't think of any kind of response. It was true, they were enemies...in some ways. But then again, things had changed a little bit. His father had welcomed the two foreigners as his guests. Surely, they could try and be civil and understanding towards one another before the Spring would arrive.

"Is that what you want me to be?" He asked at last, causing Katherine to lock eyes with him in surprise. It was up to her; Nobutada had been trying really hard to be polite and easy-going with her, but she wasn't cooperating. She was the one being disrespectful and cold to him. She regarded him as the enemy...maybe it was time for Nobutada to look at her that way as well. Ujio had been right. He was being a little too naive and kind to the foreigners.

This sentence really got Katherine and she couldn't think of an appropriate comeback. She paused, obviously confused. Nobutada didn't wait for her to answer him, he turned around and exited the house, leaving Katherine to wonder if she had been too harsh about her choice of words.

* * *

Algren returned from Katsumoto's temple very astonished and puzzled. His talk with the Samurai lord was quick and ...just very confusing in total. But one thing was clear now; the woman who cared for him was Katsumoto's younger sister, the two boys were her sons, and the red warrior that he had murdered in that battle and whose armor he saw earlier, was the woman's husband. Algren couldn't believe it! He had widowed the beautiful woman, and those little boys were orphans thanks to him. Algren couldn't understand how despite all this, the woman treated him like a guest in her house. If was crazy! These people were so bizarre and abnormal! And Katsumoto, the leader of the rebels, was himself very strange and surprising human being. It was beyond Algren's comprehension. Why did he keep him and Katherine alive? How long were they planning to keep them both here? And for what reason? To converse with Katsumoto in English? Algren was so frustrated! He had witnessed many strange things during the wars he participated in, but none were as surprising and unusual as this!

He walked back to Taka's place together with the silent samurai who was following him around like a guard dog.

* * *

Katherine was sitting on the porch, anxiously waiting for Nathan to come back. Without him, she would be doomed in this Godforsaken wasteland! All she could think about was how to escape from the village once and for all. She never asked for this! Few months ago, Katherine was comfortably leaving in her lovely mansion that stood outside the busy streets of London. She loved and missed her home, her nanny Elizabeth, her two best friends Annabelle and Henry, she even missed her overbearing aunt Emily, and most importantly, her dear father. Katherine had such dreams and prospects; she always wanted to be part of Theatrical Syndicate. Maybe settle down somewhere in America, marry the man she'd love, have couple of children...she never dreamed of this! To be stuck in another side of the world with bunch of barbarians!

A soft and gentle autumn air blew past her, as her chocolate brown curls fell down as the rain showers. She sighed heavily, her heart ached and she just wanted to close her eyes, open them, and wake up in her father's arms. Katherine knew she was being weak to think that way...but she couldn't help it. Her mind was still occupied with these thoughts when Nathan returned, the elderly samurai trailing silently behind him. Upon seeing him, she eagerly flew up to meet him.

"What happened?" She asked, as Algren slowly made his way up on the porch. "What did Katsumoto say to you?"

"Nothing..." Algren responded quickly, his eyes focused on the entrance of the house.

"Nothing?" Katherine was stunned. Katsumoto didn't say 'nothing' to her. They actually had some kind of a conversation.

"He just introduced himself to me, then I had to introduce myself...oh, and he told me that General Hasegawa had asked him to cut of his head." Algren explained, remembering the unusual encounter he had with the Samurai leader.

"What about us?" Kitty questioned. "Can we get out of here before Spring?" She whispered the last sentence, hoping that the silent samurai wouldn't understand anything.

"What?" Algren exclaimed in shock. "We're staying here till Spring?"

"That's what Katsumoto told me." Katherine confirmed. "The passes are about to freeze over and we are to be here till they open up again. He didn't tell you?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Algren questioned, slightly angry. What?! The passes were closed?! How on earth was he supposed to escape now?! There was no way out of this. "Katherine, don't you understand? There's nothing we can do now." He stated sternly, his heads flying to his hair out of frustration.

Before Katherine could speak up, Nobutada and Taka appeared on the porch, motioning the two of them to come inside and join them at the table. Without another word, both she and Algren followed them and kneeled at the table where Magojiro and Higen were already seated. There was silence, no one said anything. Most of them were still deeply engrossed in their own thoughts, except for little Magojiro, who had nothing but mischief in his mind.

Nobutada was not in a mood to be friendly and talkative with these people; Kitty had made it perfectly clear to him that she didn't want to speak with her 'enemy'. Fine, he would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Katherine was also very quiet, her heart slowly sinking at Nathan's words. So there was no hope...was there? She was stuck here for good! The hope of Nathan saving her was gone! He said it himself that there was nothing he could do. Was this really it? Algren's thoughts were however, occupied with something else; Taka. He gazed at her in astonishment, as she served him and everyone at the table, the food she had prepared. Algren watched her intently, seeking any sign of animosity he was certain she must feel. He had murdered her husband! Taka on the other hand, looked rather respectful and calm as she handed him bowl of rice. She treated him with utter politeness and dignity.

Outwardly, she managed to conceal her feelings however, deep down...she just couldn't stand to be near him! Hirotaro was dead because of this American! It had to be her husband sitting at the head of the table...not this man! Besides, he smelled so bad...like the pigs.

"You hope I choke on it?" Algren smiled and mumbled softly. Taka bowed politely, not understanding the words he said, neither was Nobutada paying attention to his words. Katherine however, heard her friend and looked at him surprised. What did he mean?

"You want to poison it and watch me fall over the table and die like a dog?" Algren continued in a low tone, as Taka and Nobutada ignored his words not even trying to comprehend them. Katherine's eyes widened. Why was he speaking like that? What was up with Nathan? Why would Taka want to kill Algren like that? That woman was the kindest person in the village so far. What was going on? Katherine was so tired of all this!...Of being confused all the time, having to understand the ways of these people, she was starting to feel very homesick! What was she doing here anyway? She wasn't even that hungry...and she could no longer stand to eat so much rice. Katherine took a deep breath and excused herself, standing up and walking away.

"Tell my brother that I can't stand this much longer." Taka spoke up calmly, after Katherine had left, knowing that the American wouldn't understand her language.

"You tell him."  Nobutada stated, slightly irritated that Katherine had decided to leave.

"At least make him take a bath. He smells horrible."  Taka threw in, her voice remaining as soft as possible.

Katsumoto's son responded with a mere chuckle and said no more.

Little Magojiro, bored out of his mind, started making funny faces at Algren, but Taka gently stopped her boy for misbehaving. Higen stared at the American man curiously; this man had defeated his courageous father. How come? Should he be angry and hostile towards him? He was confused but nevertheless, very intrigued with the strange guests.

Algren was starting to feel very awkward and uncomfortable. Why did Kitty leave him with these people? He was so out of his element. He didn't even know their language...he continued to eat his food silently, part of him wondering what he and Mr. Graham's girl would do here in the village with the samurai for so long.

* * *

Katherine was in 'her' chamber, the door was slid open and she was very close to bursting out and crying. Her stomach twitched with anger, her heart sank with sadness, her eyes were filled with droplets of tears...so many heightened emotions. She needed have an outlet somehow! Her vision was blurry from all the watery tears, but she swore she wouldn't even drop a single tiny tear under the same roof where her captors were living. Suddenly, her gaze focused on a crimson object standing upright right across from her room. She slowly got up to inspect what it was...it looked like an armor. Katherine found herself in the same area where Algren was earlier. The small chamber that was made into a memorial for someone special to this family. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she recognized the armor of the red samurai who had murdered Gant brutally and in the end got killed by Nathan. Why was his crimson armor here? Why where candles and incense burning? Who was this mysterious samurai? She jumped in a skittish manner when Taka's older son, Higen entered the room. Young boy looked rather surprised to see her.

Katherine cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I was just uh...leaving."

The boy gazed at her quietly, understanding look crossing his features. He seemed so mature for his age. "I'm Higen."  He said politely, bowing his head at her.

"My name is...Kitty." Katherine managed to spit it out. Why was this nine year old intimidating her?

"It's an honor to meet you." The boy smiled at her. Higen had seen the interesting girl many times but they were never formally introduced. So he was quite pleased and also impressed with how this foreigner could speak his language.

Katherine didn't know whether to leave or just stay and continue having a conversation with this bright boy. She decided to go with the latter in order to satisfy her curiosity.

"This armor... does it belong to someone?"

The boy's soft smile vanished and instead was replaced with a sad expression. "It was my father's." He said softly.

Katherine's eyes almost popped out of their shells. What?! Nathan had killed Taka's husband? The ruthless red warrior who had murdered Gant was the father of Taka's children? _Great! Just perfect!_ More awkwardness, confusion, troublesome and unpleasant situations. She needed to get a fresh air as soon as possible! Or she'd go crazy with all of this!

* * *

Katherine marched out of the house only to meet thoughtful Algren at the porch. It was a warm and charming evening, the sun was beautifully setting down, the air was crispy and fresh...obviously, the winter was in the horizon. It was approaching slowly and quietly.

"Kitty!" Nathan exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Did you know that we're in the household of the samurai you killed?" She blurted out suddenly.

"Katsumoto was kind enough to inform me." Algren answered, sounding unamused. Ugh, all he could think about today was that! And just that! He couldn't get his mind off of it.

"I can't believe this." Katherine mumbled in shock.

"I'm a horrible person." Nathan announced and set down. He hated himself! Why was he still alive...he deserved to be dead!

"Don't talk that way." Katherine warned him immediately. "You did nothing wrong. He was trying to kill you. That man murdered Gant, he was definitely not a victim." She came closer to Algren, trying to brighten him up a little bit.

"I made that woman into a widow and her sons into orphans." Nathan stated sharply, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. "How can she still care for me? She should've poisoned me by now. These people are so odd and so strange." Algren growled in frustration.

"Which is why we need to find away and escape." Katherine announced determined, her hands flying to her hips.

"It's not possible...not anymore." Algren shook his head. "I guess we just have to wait for Spring. But Katherine, I promise as long as I am here...no one and I mean _no one_ will hurt you." He told her gently, his finger tips brushing her cheeks gently.

"You're giving up already?" Katherine questioned, as she moved away from his touch.

"There's nothing we can do except wait for the arrival of Spring."

"So, you just want us to accept our fate and be prisoners?" Katherine argued, her eyes fumed with anger. Was he serious? She trusted Nathan the most and this is what he had in mind? To just give up and mope around? She did not expect this!

"Katherine, listen to me." Algren stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders. "There's no way out, we won't be able to escape. If anything, we'll anger the samurai and who knows what they'll do to us. You need to understand that we got lucky. Let's just do as they say and get to know our enemies as Katsumoto wants. In the Spring, the passes will open up and we'll get out of here." He tried to explain the situation reasonably to her. Of course, deep down Nathan didn't fancy the idea of being stuck in this place either but what else could he do? He was not a magician...and he sure as hell knew that crossing the line with the samurai was probably a bad idea especially, if they tried to escape.

"What if we won't get out of here? What if they're lying?!" Katherine exclaimed furiously. "I don't want to be here! I hate these people, I hate this place and I hate you!" She cried out in sheer anger and stormed out, picking her skirts and running towards the rice fields. She had been keeping her emotions for so long! She needed an outlet...an outburst! Katherine was so angry at everything! Yes, she was being childish by throwing a temper tantrum, but she couldn't care less...she had been through so much! She deserved to be mad!

"Katherine!" Algren called after her however, he received no response whatsoever.


	22. Fragile Flower

**Chapter 22**

 **Fragile Flower**

* * *

Katherine had reached the very height of her breaking point! She ran as fast as she could, her skirts flying around. It didn't matter where she was going, she just needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She wanted be free! Tears leaked down her cheeks as she marched up a big hill. The weather had quickly changed and now the dark clouds were covering once a clear sky. It was as if the nature was cooperating with how Katherine was feeling at the moment. The rumbling sounds of thunder was heard over the horizon. Katherine was not thinking straight, she was being overly emotional and all she wanted to do was just disappear. She approached a small wooden well on the other side of the fields. Suddenly, the rain started to pour like buckets of water, soaking her in the process. Unable to hold it in anymore, Katherine fell down by the well and just burst out crying. She wanted to die! This was crazy! She trusted Nathan and even he had left her all alone in this horrible place! There was no guarantee that Katsumoto would release them once the Spring came. They were stuck here for good! And that wasn't even the worst part...the worst thing for her was that she was feeling completely and utterly alone. It was like as if no one cared about her anymore. She'd rather die than live that way. She was abandoned by everyone and left with the unknown and strange people. Katherine couldn't even rely on Taka's kindness anymore...she was probably faking it all along and waited for the perfect opportunity to avenge the death of her husband.

Why couldn't she just die and be rid of this misery? She kept on crying in the pouring rain until she was very tired and warn out.

* * *

Ujio was pleased with the day's successful training. He was always rather strict and demanding when it came to kendo practices but then again, that's what made him the best teacher and the strongest samurai warrior. Sure, the afternoon was little bit ruined for him when he saw that disgusting swine alive and well. However, as a whole...he was proud of the day's accomplishments. Ujio was just heading home when it started to rain like crazy. Part of him was still deeply concerned about the vision he had couple of days ago. The white horse? What did it mean? He was debating whether to inform Katsumoto on this...maybe, he would find some answers. But every time he thought about asking him, he just changed his mind last minute. Ujio had to figure it out himself; after all, the vision came to him and _him_ only!

He was walking in a leisurely manner, the rain was in no way rushing him. He was actually enjoying the cold and lonely evening in the village. He needed some peace and quiet after the overly busy day. His tranquil and calm solitude didn't last too long, as soon as he reached wooden well, he noticed someone there. Ujio took a good look and recognized the person...it was that girl! That sharp tongued and disrespectful gaijin brat! What was she doing here? Why was she here all alone? And where on earth was her 'protector' Nobutada? Or her precious American dog? Wait a second...was she crying? Ujio could hear her whimpers very well, he huffed uncomfortably, debating whether to stay or leave. The girl didn't notice him yet...so he had time to go away without saying anything. But small part of him, couldn't just abandon her. Besides, who knew what she'd do? Maybe she wanted to run away or something. And why was she crying? Ujio shook his head, a tiny smirk appearing on his face. She was so young and immature in some ways. And also looked so innocent and fragile like this...like a flower.

He roughly cleared his throat and immediately, Katherine's jumped up in fright, surprised expression crossing her delicate features when she noticed the samurai before her.

"Woman!" He barked at her sternly. "What are you doing?"

 _Great...just what she needed!_ This man was the last person she wanted to see right now. _No!_ Actually, she didn't want to see him at all...never! Ever!

"Does it matter?" She asked, wiping her tears away. "I wish you would just kill me and end my misery already!" She exclaimed recklessly, earning an amused expression from Ujio.

She was a typical western girl, who was probably spoiled from head to toe all her life...no wonder being here, amongst the samurai, seemed like the end of the world to her.

"I'm not going to waste my katana on you." Ujio said proudly, and crossed his arms.

"Just because I'm a woman?" Katherine asked in irritation.

"You're not a woman...you're a girl." Ujio corrected, knowing that it would annoy her even more. Katherine rolled her eyes and huffed angrily.

"Just leave me alone!"  She exclaimed furiously. "I want nothing to do with you, or anyone else in this village! I despise you! You make me sick...bunch of murderers!"

"Well, if you haven't noticed...I'm not exactly fond of you or your swine either!" Ujio raised his voice in agitation. How dare she speak to him that way?! Maybe he would use his katana on her after all. What a foolish girl! Why was she pushing him like this? No! He wouldn't let her get to him...she was a mere child!

Katherine knew she was testing the fury of the scariest samurai, but she couldn't care less. What could possibly be worse? She wanted to die! She didn't want to be with these people even for a second. "So then kill me! And let's get this over with!" She walked closer to him, absolutely determined, her voice was not shaking either.

Ujio stared at her in shock and complete puzzlement. Wow, she really was crazy and out of her mind. But he also knew that she was just angry and frustrated, so therefore, kept throwing fits of hysterics. Yet another sign that she was very young and inexperienced in life.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me!"  Katherine yelled, after she received no response from Ujio whatsoever and started crying once more.

 _Why? Why him?_ Ujio sighed. He never asked for this! Nobutada was the one charged with baby-sitting her...not him! But he simply couldn't leave her out in the rain, and strangely enough...he felt kind of sorry for her. It was so unusual for him...but he did. Without another word, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards Taka's house.

"Let me go!"  Katherine protested, she still had the heart to argue with the bravest samurai.

Ujio was actually pretty impressed with the way she spoke their language. Granted, he didn't give her much credit at first...but she was peculiar. Unmoved with her words, Ujio quickly shrugged it off and led her away. No matter what, she was his lord's guest...he couldn't just leave her out there. Katherine reluctantly followed the man, part of her surprised at herself for having the guts to protest him, but she continued to fight him on this.

"Alright! Listen here...stop disgracing yourself!"  Ujio's temper burst at last. "Your behaviour is shameful!" He spat in fury, causing Katherine to stop and stare at him in silence. "What are you some kind of a fragile flower?!" 

Katherine gazed at him with her piercing eyes, unable to respond. Alright, maybe...she didn't think this through. Or maybe she just needed to end her torment herself... recklessly she reached out to grab Ujio's sheathed sword but the samurai was faster and he caught her strongly by the arm. This time, Ujio was no longer playing around, he was genuinely mad! She crossed the line big time. Nobody touches his sword! Nobody!

* * *

 **Managed to add another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	23. Accepting Fate

**Chapter 23**

 **Accepting Fate**

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Ujio exclaimed at her furiously, grabbing her hands so roughly that she couldn't move anymore. "You stupid chicken! HOW DARE YOU?!" He shouted, his eyes were so flushed with rage, that it almost threw sprinkles of fire. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. This foolish girl indeed had a death wish! No one ever had nerves to even think about touching something so private that belonged only to him! And now this ridiculously stupid foreigner girl, with a brain of a chicken, actually dared to do such a thing? No! He had enough!

"Then kill me yourself!" Katherine insisted, as tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She had given up on everything. She had no desire to continue her miserable existence anymore. "Please, please kill me!" She begged, her voice shaking as she fell on her knees.

Ujio stared at her in disbelief. She had lost her mind. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to make of this complicated situation. _Ugh, women!_ Where the hell was Nobutada? He was the one who had to deal with this mess of a girl...not him! For the first time, he felt completely useless and incapable. He had never in his entire life been in such a complex circumstance before. This was just way too much even for a samurai like Ujio! He sighed heavily, as he gazed down at the weak form of the girl before him, who was asking for death.

"I know that deep down in that...stoned heart of yours, you have some feelings."  Katherine insisted. "Have mercy on me and end my misery. Please!"  She appealed with a loud sob. Honestly, at this point, Katherine was not thinking straight at all. Her mind was blank! And all she could think about was the fact that she was stuck in a horrible place where there was no way out. She didn't want to be a captive all her life! She wanted to at least die in peace.

That was the moment where Ujio realized just how frightened and distressed this so-called 'brave' girl was. Well, to be fair, she was kind of courageous for having the guts to challenge him and even reach out for his sword. But then again, that made her more foolish than brave. Ujio took a deep breath. He had never been this unsure and nervous about anything in his life. He was actually going to do the impossible...something that he had never done before! Ugh, this seemed so hard to him compared to the horrible battles he fought. But he had to do it! How long were they planning on staying outside in this soaking and cold rain?

Ujio slowly and gently knelt down and came closer to Katherine. "Listen to me, and listen well!" He started, his voice little too rough for his own liking. "I will not tolerate this shameful display." He spoke in a collected and calm manner, his voice actually calming the hysterical Katherine, who stopped crying and met his gaze. "Your behaviour is not acceptable. As much as I dislike you and the American pig...even I have to admit that nothing bad will come upon you. How can you ask me to end your life? You are the guest of my lord."

"So you're saying that you'll let us go in the Spring?" Katherine asked softly, looking like an innocent flower now more than ever.

Ujio smirked in amusement at how childish she sounded right now. "That's up to my lord. He will make that decision. If that's what Katsumoto said, then it's true. Samurai never break their promise."

"So I should trust your word?"  Katherine asked in complete surprise. She couldn't believe this was the same scary black samurai she had faced many times before. He looked and sounded so different. He spoke to her the way Nathan spoke to her earlier. His voice was calm, soothing, and relaxing. He was like a complete opposite of the warrior he was few minutes ago.

Ujio himself couldn't believe that he was capable of being so gentle and kind to some foreigner. He was actually shocked and impressed with himself and ability. "You don't have a choice. Either way, you and your American dog are staying here till Spring. So, accept your fate and be strong."

Katherine slowly wiped her tears, as she started realizing just how reckless and ridiculous she was being few minutes ago. Maybe this...barbarian was right. She couldn't give up so easily whenever life through challenges at her. She needed to become stronger and much more calm in the face of adversity. Besides, it wasn't like it was the end of the world. She was just going to stay with the Samurai for a certain period of time. And she wasn't alone either. Katherine had Nathan, who had promised her that he would take care of her no matter what. Also, the samurai no longer seemed so horrifying to her. They were humans...with feelings, believe it or not. It was this, and the way Ujio spoke to her, that made Katherine understand just how foolish she was. She slowly nodded at him in agreement and stood up, just realizing how cold and wet she was out in the rain.

Once Ujio noticed that he had calmed the girl down...to his surprise. He got up from his knees as well. For once he didn't scare to death anyone but instead, made them relax and reconsider their reckless decision. He didn't know how to feel. It was rather embarrassing for him...but he did this for his lord Katsumoto. After all, he needed the girl alive, she was valuable! Her knowledge of their language was just perfect and spotless. However, part of Ujio didn't want to admit it, but he did this for himself as well. Strangely enough, he didn't want her to get killed. She was way too _pretty_ to die like that. _Hold it!_ What?! Since when did she become 'pretty' to him?

Before anything else could happen, Nobutada appeared out of nowhere. He was soaked as well, and panted heavily. Apparently, the poor fellow had run around the whole village in search for Katherine. "Kitty! Where were you?" Despite everything, he managed to say it in a collected and disciplined voice, even though he was not pleased with her behavior at all. "You aren't allowed to wonder around without me!"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Katherine said carefully, as she started walking back to Taka's house. Nobutada glanced at Ujio curiously, asking him with his expressions if something had happened. Ujio shook his head and decided to keep the day's occurrence to himself. Without further questions, Nobutada followed Katherine and Ujio headed towards his own house.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Nathan. My behavior was simply preposterous." Katherine apologized to her friend, once back inside. She was currently in the room that for now belonged to Algren.

"It's alright, Kitty." Nathan told her gently. "The important thing is that you're safe." He smiled in relief.

"I don't know what came upon me." Katherine ran her hands in her wet curls. "I broke down."

"I know exactly how you felt." Algren said thoughtfully. He was experienced when it came to stress and sudden recklessness. From the beginning, he knew that Katherine was too young, too inexperienced, too feminine, sweet and delicate to face such troubles. However, what was done was done. Now they needed to stick together and be strong enough to deal with their unusual situation. "Katherine, we need each other to stay sane. I promise, we'll get out of here alive and well." Nathan assured soothingly, as he walked bit closer to her.

"Thank you, Nathan." Katherine sighed and hugged him suddenly. "I trust you." She whispered softly, as Algren wrapped his hands around her waist. "I'm glad that I'm not alone." She continued and gazed at him with her sea green eyes.

"So am I." Algren admitted with a soft smile. His eyes fixed on hers, as he cupped his one hand on the side of her cheek and their lips came closer and closer. This time, instead of breaking it off before going too far, both Katherine and Nathan gave in and pressed their lips together. What followed afterwards, was much more passionate. Nathan deepened the kiss, as Katherine reached out to unbutton his shirt.


	24. Uncertainty

**Chapter 24**

 **Uncertainty**

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Algren pulled away suddenly. "I can't do this." He broke off the passionate display and turned away with a deep sigh. He couldn't bring himself to go too far. Katherine was beautiful, clever and he was attracted to her. But no! Algren had given his word to Simon Graham that he would personally protect and care for his daughter. Somehow, he doubted that the Englishman would've been thrilled to hear that his only daughter had been frolicking around with some guilt-ridden alcoholic. Besides, this was probably pure lust. Algren was not a marrying type! No way, sir!

Katherine just started to realize what she'd been doing mere seconds ago. Did she completely lose her mind? Why didn't she stop herself sooner? What was she thinking? "I know, we- um.. we got carried away." She answered with uncertainty, as she let go of Nathan's shirt. This should not have happened. It seemed like the two of them got caught up in the moment. Katherine bit her lip uncomfortably, and brushed her stray lock aside. "I-uh...I should go." She told him reluctantly, as Algren met her sparkling eyes and nodded softly.

 _Well, that's one way to make things super awkward._ She thought to herself, as she carefully slid the door open and exited Nathan's room, heading straight towards the chamber that now temporally belonged to her.

Thankfully, neither Taka or Nobutada were seen and Katherine quickly entered the small room and lay down on the stiff bamboo mat. This would be a tough night for her. What was up with her? Why on earth did she engage in such an activity with her father's boss. To be fair though, Algren was so much than that now. The latest horrible and tragic events with no doubt brought her and Algren quite closer to one another. But despite all that, today they had crossed a line. She had crossed a line! Katherine was ashamed of her own behavior...ugh, she messed up! Now things would become weird with her and the only person who had her back in this godforsaken wasteland. Why did she kiss him? Yes, he was charming in some ways...but why _kiss_ him? Since when did she develop those kind of feelings towards him? Nathan Algren with no doubt, was the most fascinating man she had ever encountered. However, how dare she allow herself to go thus far? It was beyond Katherine's understanding. This was a shameful behavior! But with that being said, it wasn't entirely her fault. Nathan was the one who made the first move...so what else was she supposed to do?

Katherine tossed and turned uncontrollably, her mind was occupied with these things and no matter how hard she tried, she kept on having uncertain feelings about everything. The interesting part was that her thoughts were so deeply engrossed with what she and Nathan had done couple of minutes ago, that she completely forgot how the proudest, scariest and the toughest samurai had gently calmed her down that rainy evening when she tried to end her life.

* * *

The next day was extra gloomy, cloudy and rain kept on falling without any breaks and pity. The villagers didn't seem to mind; for them, it was a natural autumn day of their country. Katherine set close to the window, her mother's diary was on her laps as she thought hard on what to write in it. It was a quiet and a lonely morning, the clouds were all dark and unpredictable. She started to shiver a little bit, the winter was creeping slowly and yet visibly. Again, part of her was feeling very uneasy and quite frankly, unhappy that she was going to be stuck in this place for so long!

Taka was already up getting breakfast ready, her two sons were also quietly following their mother, trying to help her with whatever she needed. It was fascinating how small and yet mature the older boy, Higen was. Magojiro, the younger brother, cheerful grinned when he noticed Katherine in the parlour.

"Kitty, will you play with me?" The tiny boy asked, his eyes all wide and innocent.

"It's rainy outside." Katherine told him hesitantly, glancing towards where Taka stood. Things had changed. She no longer felt comfortable even with the children. After all, their father was dead because of Algren. Who knows how upset their mother was. What if Taka really hated her and Nathan? But then again, she never showed any kind of animosity towards them. She indeed treated them both as guests in her house.

"Magojiro,"  Taka called softly. "Don't bother the girl. Come with me." She spoke in her usual sweet and relaxing voice. The boy, although displeased at first, ran after his mother and the two disappeared somewhere Katherine assumed was the kitchen.

Higen stayed behind, he head a scroll in his hands and kept on writing something on his small table. Katherine glanced at him curiously. With no doubt, this boy had been trained from an early age to control and conceal his emotions. He was the next generation of the samurai warriors. Every time she remembered that his father had died because of them, her heart ached. War was an ugly thing! Taking away brothers, husbands, sons, and fathers.

Higen met her gaze and a shy smile appeared on his face. Slowly, he stood up and left the room as well, taking the scrolls with him. He probably went to join his brother and mother. Katherine looked down at her journal once more. Honestly, she didn't know where to start. So many things had befallen her after the last time she wrote in it. She sighed heavily, as she remembered the night's events with Algren. She was starting to question her own intentions and feelings. In some ways, she was inexperienced in such things. The only boy she ever liked and had been sweet on was her childhood friend, Henry. But that went away as soon as they grew up. Although, Henry still insisted that he loved her and wanted to marry her. Of course, Katherine declined his offer because she didn't feel the same way.

But what was up with her now? What she had with Nathan wasn't love now was it?

Things were becoming so confusing for her! This uncertainty that she felt ate her alive! She couldn't rest or concentrate on anything else.

Finally, she gave up and stood. Nathan was still in his chamber, probably asleep. It was quite early in the morning. She didn't want to see him right now. Katherine walked outside on the porch as the rain continued to soak everything and everyone. She was not getting wet thanks to the small roof above the wooden porch. She turned a corner and confronted a curious sight. Ten warriors kneeled, motionless on the ground, their eyes closed in concentration, nothing seemed to distract them not even the pouring rain. As Katherine puzzled over this, she became aware that someone was standing next to her now.

"They're training." Katsumoto said, and Katherine met his gaze in surprise. What was he doing here? Then she remembered that Taka was his sister, so why wouldn't he come for a visit? Especially, now that she had his 'guests' in her house.

"Training what?" She asked curiously.

"Their minds. It's called bushido..." Katsumoto answered, proud that he was actually speaking with her in English and she understood his words clearly.

Katherine raised her eyebrows. She had an idea of what 'bushido' was...some sort of code for the samurai. But she wasn't entirely sure of its meaning. Katsumoto noticed the girl's confused expression. "The way of the warrior. We study from a young age. Are my words correct?" He asked, eager to know what an experienced linguist like Katherine would think of his accomplishments.

Katherine did not respond. She stared at him, unsure and uncertain as to why the leader of the samurai made conversation with her.

"I will practice my English with you." Katsumoto calmly spoke up once more. "You said that you would help me."

"Why do you learn English?" Katherine blurted suddenly. She was actually very curious to know. Why would the great samurai like him want to learn her language and spend time with her? Didn't he have a rebellion to lead or something?

"To know my enemy." Katsumoto replied simply. He was enjoying the conversation with this clever girl. He had never encountered such a bold young woman before...someone who was willing to debate him.

Since Katsumoto didn't seem to mind her questions, Katherine decided to give herself permission and ask more challenging things. "If I am your enemy, why have you not killed me?" She was genuinely curious to know the real reason.

The leader of the warriors paused, not giving her a reply. He liked this western girl. She was bright and clever, even though also quite young and inexperienced.

"Was General Hasegawa your enemy?" She asked again, when receiving no response from the samurai.

"No. I honor his memory as my friend and comrade." Katsumoto answered, his voice was as calmed and disciplined as Nobutada's. Like father like son.

"That's why you helped him kill himself?" Katherine continued to ask questions. It's not everyday the Samurai lord decides to answer you.

"If a samurai is defeated in battle, he must take his own life to spare himself the shame of capture. It is required that his kaishaku his trusted friend, help him. I was honored to be his kaishaku."  Katsumoto explained in Japanese.

"So much for this honor..." Katherine muttered in English and shook her head.

"It was his destiny. He knew it, he died at peace." Katsumoto stated in her language. "We all have to fulfill our destiny." With that, the Samurai lord turned and left Katherine's presence as he joined the warriors in the fields.

Katherine had so much to learn and understand about these strange and unusual people. After all, she was staying with them till Spring. No matter what, confused and uncertain feelings were not leaving her mind. She started to wonder and question what her own destiny had in store for her.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the support! It means a lot! As you noticed I want my original character to be as realistic as possible. I want to point out her strong parts and weak parts. Her struggle to adapt and adjust to the strange place she found herself thrown in. It wouldn't be easy for a young English lady to find peace in the village so easily. I hope I am not dragging things too slowly. I just want to take my time.**


	25. Unfamiliar Feelings

**Chapter 25**

 **Unfamiliar Feelings**

* * *

Katherine stood on the porch for couple of more minutes. She longingly gazed at the sky that for now was covered with dark clouds. Rain continued to fall rapidly, it was getting quite chilly and Katherine could no longer resist the warmth of the house and decided to go inside. Her head was pounding...so many things had happened to her. If wasn't easy to just up and forget where she belonged. How could she get used to this place? It was so different, so odd, and unpleasant. She had absolutely no desire to stay in this unusual village. Katherine couldn't help but wonder how long she'd be able to last with the samurai. It didn't matter how politely they treated her. She just wanted to go home! She had a strong desire to embrace her father and hear him say that everything was going to be alright.

Maybe that's why she had crossed the line with Nathan the other day. Maybe, she just felt lonely and wanted someone to comfort her. As Katherine was still in her thoughts, she entered the house only to find Algren wondering around. He was patiently waiting for her. _So much for trying to avoid him!_

"Katherine, I-ah...I'd like to talk about what happened yesterday." He said, and slowly approached her. Algren knew that he was being little too quick with all this, but now was the perfect time to solve everything. No one was there except for them. Taka and the children were still in the kitchen fussing around breakfast and Nobutada...well, who knows were he was. And it's not like Algren cared about the young samurai's whereabouts. The important thing was that they were alone and could talk about the incident that occurred last night.

"Alright, let's talk." Katherine nodded, and nervously glanced around the area. The two of them calmly made their way towards the window and Algren took a deep breath. Honestly, he didn't know where to begin. "I'm sorry about what happened." He started, as Katherine shyly looked down the floor, not wanting to lock eyes with him. "I let my emotions get in the way." He continued gently, and Katherine slowly gazed up and met his gaze.

"Your emotions?" She asked surprised.

"You are beautiful..." The American officer admitted with a sigh. He thought he could handle this 'talk' at first, but now he wasn't so sure. The truth was, Nathan really liked her, he believed he might even have feelings for her. However, this was not possible. "I think any man who will have the honor to marry you, will be the luckiest guy..."

Katherine was confused. Where was he going with this? "Nathan, are you confessing your love?" She asked bluntly. Katherine had no time for games, she needed to know what was going on between them or else, things would get very awkward and that's the last thing she needed especially, when the two where in captivity.

"That's the thing...I, uh I don't know." He sighed in frustration. "What I do know is that I can't take advantage of you like that. It's all my fault. You were vulnerable and-"

"Wait, stop!" Katherine exclaimed firmly and crossed her arms. "This wasn't your fault entirely...I mean, I too happen to have these _feelings._ " She admitted timidly.

"No, you can't." Algren stated firmly. "You're bright, beautiful, and young. You don't want someone like me." He said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"How do you know what I want?" Katherine raised her eyebrows. "You don't know me."

"And _you_ don't know me. If we had finished what we started last night, we would both regret it forever."

"You would regret it?" Katherine was little bit offended with his words.

"Katherine, I know you don't realize this now...but I don't deserve you. I'm nothing but a drunkard...you don't want me. We just got caught up in the moment." Algren explained calmly, as he uncomfortably twitched his jaw. He was actually quite fascinated with this girl however, at the same time, he knew that this was temporary. The two of them were lonely...that's all.

"I couldn't take advantage of you like that." Nathan continued responsibly, and Katherine suddenly had an urge to kiss him again. She didn't care what anyone said, it _felt_ right to her. She needed someone to comfort her, to make her worries go away...at least for a little bit. She went up and gently brushed her lips on his.

"Katherine, no." Algren turned around, only to meet Taka's eyes. She was standing across hall and looked quite surprised with what she had seen few seconds ago. Both of the westerners froze upon noticing the gentle woman.

"Come with me, Kitty."  She spoke softly after few minutes of silence. Katherine cleared her throat, uncomfortably glanced at Algren, and then reluctantly followed the Japanese woman quietly. With no doubt, she had seen the affectionate display of her western 'guests'. But as always, Taka acted like nothing had happened at all. Katherine wasn't surprised. Algren had murdered her husband, and she had been keeping it for so long. Taka was probably used to it by now. Katherine couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She disliked these people, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to despise Taka. She was just way too gentle and kind. Even though, Katherine convinced herself that Taka probably wanted to silently avenge her husband, she still couldn't help but admire how graceful and nobel this woman was.

Taka led her to one of the chambers, and Katherine started to assume that the room might've belonged to Taka herself. Once inside, the Japanese woman presented fresh clothes before her and forced a small smile on her thin lips. "You'll dress in this." She spoke up and showed Katherine the simple dark blue kimono that she was supposed to wear.

"Alright, but I think I'll need your help with it." She replied casually and Taka nodded at her knowingly. Katherine reached out to unbutton her dress, and slowly she slipped out of it. Her corset and underclothes were always the tricky part, Taka already knew that and she aided her with taking them off.

"You love him?" She finally asked, and Katherine stared at her in astonishment. Taka had never ever been a curious or a gossip-loving woman. If anything, she preferred not to interfere with other people's business. But somehow, her foreign 'guests' got the best of her. She couldn't take it any longer and at last blurted out the question.

"We're...I-uh." Katherine paused unsurely. She wasn't ready to answer that question because she herself had no idea what she was feeling. Taka continued helping her, as Katherine slowly put on a white cotten top and skirt...it was apparently the undergarment of a kimono. "He is my friend." She managed to respond to Taka.

Taka didn't say anything, as she gently placed and adjusted a white collar around Katherine's neck.

"I guess, I love him." Katherine admitted to her. "He is the only one I've got in this...place."

Taka didn't need her explanations anymore. She understood what the girl meant. "Don't be afraid, no one will hurt you. My brother made sure of it."

Katherine met the kind woman's honest eyes. "I know about your husband," She paused, trying to remember the name. "Hirotaro...I'm sorry."

Taka's eyes started to fill up with tears, clearly she was still in so much pain. "It's not your doing. You're just a translator." She managed in a choky voice.

Katherine wanted to say more to her, but it was too soon. Besides, she was probably bringing sad memories for her. So she decided to keep silent for now. Once Taka was finished helping Katherine with the traditional attire, the two women calmly walked back to where Algren was. Katherine had her hair pulled up in a bun and her dress was surprisingly comfortable and warm. Anything was better than her overbearing corset.

* * *

Nobutada had been outside all morning. He was practicing and perfecting his mounted archery since the early dawn. The pouring rain did not scare him or any other samurai warriors. Training was training! And he would get it done! Besides, Nobutada needed the distraction badly. Lately, all he could think about was that...girl. He was so ashamed of how weak he had become, but he couldn't control his feelings. It was sickening! If his father knew, he would probably be so disappointed in him. This was ridiculous! Why was this girl in his mind? Even when he closed his eyes to meditate, she would appear before him with her sparkling eyes. Quite frankly, Nobutada was so annoyed with himself. And it wasn't like he could suddenly forget her. She was in his care! In some ways,...she belonged to him.

Nobutada became so angry whenever he remembered Kitty's words. She regarded him as her sworn enemy, she feared him, and probably hated him. This should not have bothered him at all. And yet, it did! It did! And this drove him crazy!

He finally returned back to Taka's house, all soaked and wet from staying in the rain for so long. With a deep breath he entered, hoping that somehow he would manage to control his unfamiliar and unusual feelings he was having. Nobutada had come just in time for breakfast. Taka greeted him sweetly, and in her usual calm and balanced voice told him to dry himself.

* * *

Katherine and Algren were kneeling down at the small wooden table, waiting for their breakfast together with Higen and Magojiro.

Both Higen and Algren were awfully quiet. Little Magojiro playfully kept talking to Katherine and asking her all sorts of questions; about birds, animals, different seasons, and most importantly, about her. He marvelled at Katherine's sea colored eyes. The small boy had never seem anything like that before. Even Higen gazed at her curiously. Katherine calmly replied to the boys' questions while Algren felt uncomfortable. He was out of place. He didn't understand anything they were saying and whenever he looked at Taka, guilt was eating him alive. It was unbelievable!

Soon afterwards, Taka re-entered and came back with Nobutada who locked eyes with Katherine. He stared at her attire in disbelief. Wait, wasn't she the one who threw those clothes away and acted all immature about it? How did Taka manage to convince her? Although, she did look good in it. But Nobutada still preferred her western dress that she used to wear.

It's been a while since Katherine had last seen Katsumoto's son. After their last conversation, he seemed more distant and cold towards her. She could no longer see warmth in his eyes...in reality, they were still there. It's just Nobutada tried hard to conceal his emotions especially after the 'enemy' remark. Without further chats, they set down at the table and ate in silence. Occasionally, Magojiro would try to open his mouth and bubble again, but Taka managed to quiet his son.

"When will you make him take that bath we discussed earlier?" Taka asked her nephew regarding Algren, once the breakfast was over. She was washing the dishes.

"Soon. I promise."

* * *

The rain had seized to fall at last, and now Algren was the one standing on the porch, breathing the fresh air. He had a strong urge to write something in his own journals...but he had lost them in the battle apparently. Few minutes later, Katherine appeared again. She glanced at the silent samurai who stood close by, keeping a sharp eye on the American captive.

"Nathan," she called.

"Yes?"

"It's not up to you to tell me who I should love." Katherine announced confidently. "What happened between us...was unexpected. But I-"

"You don't love me, Katherine." Algren interrupted. He was experienced in such things and knew that Katherine was young and infatuated. She was most definitely not in love. "You just want someone to comfort you. Don't mistaken that for love."

Katherine stared at Nathan quietly. She was not sure about her feelings and nothing was certain, but one thing was clear; she wanted to feel safe and loved again.

"Maybe, you're right." Katherine admitted softly. "I could use a hug." She sighed and Nathan walked up to her and the two embraced. It was obvious, the two of them needed this tranquility more than ever.

This time, it was Nobutada who arrived on the scene. He cleared his throat in irritation and the two westerners broke off their fond embrace. "Take him to the springs. He needs to bathe." He ordered the silent samurai, who was charged to guard the American. The elder man bowed in respect and motioned Algren to go with him.

Algren glanced at Katherine questionably.

"It's alright, they're taking you to bathe." Katherine interpreted Nobutada's words to him.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you here." Algren spoke up and gazed at Katsumoto's son in suspicion.

"Nathan, I'll be fine." Katherine told him firmly and pushed Algren to go. "Go take a bath! You stink!" She exclaimed in a playful manner, and Algren had no other choice but to give in. He finally left with the silent samurai, and the sun slowly started to peak as the clouds cleared up at last.

"You do not wonder around unless escorted." Nobutada spoke up, once the two were left alone and Katherine stared at him intently. She knew that he was referring to her outburst the other day, when she ran off all alone and attempted to kill herself.

"I know, it won't happen again." Katherine replied obediently.

"Ujio didn't hurt you...did he?" Nobutada asked, and then mentally kicked himself for showing how much he cared.

Katherine met his gaze in surprise. She couldn't believe that he would care about such things. But then again, it was his job. He was appointed to guard her and keep her safe. "No, he...he was kind to me." Katherine answered, as she remembered how differently the tough samurai had spoken to her that rainy evening. He had made her realize how important it was to never give up.

Nobutada raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. Since when was Ujio _kind_ to the western captives? Did he miss anything?


	26. A Lesson To Remember

**Chapter 26**

 **A Lesson To Remember**

* * *

The evening approached, the sun already started to set way early, the leaves continued to fall, it was the beginning of October, and Nathan wondered what Katsumoto had planned for him and Katherine. He was relaxed and refreshed from the bath he took earlier. Nathan sighed and grunted a little bit, his shoulder was not completely healed yet and from time to time, pain returned to him. The door slid open, and Nathan met Katherine's bright eyes that were lighting up the fairly dark room he was in.

"Hey," Katherine started gently, kneeling down to where he was sitting. "I want to thank you for everything you've been doing for me up until now." She said with a smile tucking her lips.

"I didn't do anything, Katherine." Algren answered, little bit disappointed that he couldn't get her out of this village. _Why did the passes freeze so soon?!_

"Don't be hard on yourself, what's done is done. We can't change the past." She told him in comfort, trying her best to stay positive and strong. Katherine wanted to face her fears, become courageous and somehow survive in this village.

"I hope whatever happened with us, won't change anything. I'd hate to lose you as a friend." Algren admitted after a while.

"Nathan, we only have each other here." Katherine replied with a mischievous glare. "It's not like I have any other options." She joked with a small giggle, and Algren couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Fair enough, Miss Graham." He replied in a playful manner. When was the last time two of them laughed like this?

"And you were right..." Katherine became all serious again. "I was feeling very lonely...and maybe even needy. I guess I just wanted to be loved again." She sighed as she tried to explain where she was coming from when she decided to kiss him.

"I understand." Algren replied with a soft nod. "But you aren't alone here, I won't leave you. We're together in this." He encouraged, reaching out to wrap his arm around her.

"Promise me that if I won't find a suitable match in England, you'll marry me and we settle down in America." Katherine announced with a teasing smile. She didn't know what love was or how it felt. But she did know that Algren was the only man she trusted after her father. It was crazy because she didn't know much about him. Maybe, she was just a little girl infatuated with Nathan Algren's heroic acts rather than a person. Who knows really!

"I promise." Nathan laughed and a huge grin spread across his face. Katherine gently rested her head on his shoulder, as the two enjoyed their relaxing evening together.

They were silent for a longest amount of time, until Katherine decided that it was the perfect opportunity for her to get to know him better. "Nathan, would you mind telling me about your nightmares? What kind of horrific crime did you commit that made you feel so guilty?"

Algren took a deep breath as the memories rushed in his mind once more. "I'm sorry Katherine, but I don't feel like talking about it. Not today." He replied softly, hoping that she would understand.

"Alright." Katherine nodded, slightly disappointed. But she saw that coming...maybe, one of these days, he would open up to her. After all, they were stuck in this place for so long, what else were they supposed to do with their time?

"You should go, get some rest." Nathan spoke up again and Katherine stood up in agreement. "Goodnight." He told her calmly, and Katherine stared back at him in sympathy. "Nathan, Hirotaro's death is not your fault. He wanted to kill you, and you protected yourself." She told him, sensing that he was still feeling horrible about what had happened with the red samurai.

"Tell that to the woman in whose house we're living and her two sons." Algren responded skeptically, and Katherine decided that it would be better if she left him in peace for now.

* * *

"Kitty, please, please, play with me!" Magojiro squealed the next morning, as Katherine tried to write updates in her mother's journal. The chubby toddler however, didn't rest for a second, he ran around the house, hauling like a wolf and yelling out playfully.

Looks like the boy was in great spirits. Katherine gazed at him with her light eyes and a huge grin spread across her pretty features.

"Well, we need permission to go outside." She explained to the mischievous toddler. And Magojiro huffed, displeased with her answer. However, his face brightened up when Nobutada entered the house, who had just finished his training session.

"Nobu! Can Kitty play with me?" The boy greeted and asked eagerly. As if his problem-solver had finally come to the rescue.

Katherine shook her head. This boy was not giving up...was he?

Nobutada smirked in amusement. "She's not here to entertain you."

Magojiro lowered his eyes, he didn't like what he was hearing so far. "Why don't you play with Higen?"  Young samurai suggested, as he neared the little boy.

"I don't want to play with Higen, I want to play with Kitty!" Magojiro exclaimed, and Katherine glanced up at him, unable to concentrate on her diary any longer. She couldn't help but smile at how determined this four year old was. She was debating whether to say something about it herself. But she decided to keep quiet for a bit.

Nobutada grinned at Magojiro's answer. Looks like he wasn't the only one infatuated with this western girl. He locked eyes with her for second or two and then, turned his attention to his little, bossy cousin. "Why is that?"  He asked in a calm manner.

"Because Kitty has pretty eyes!"  The boy stated innocently, and Nobutada couldn't help but agree with him on this one.

Katsumoto's son paused, he didn't know how to answer him on this. Did Magojiro really win this argument? Nobutada glanced at Katherine and noticed that she had a smirk on her face.

She couldn't believe it herself. _How clever was this four year old?_

"Magojiro,"  Taka called suddenly. "come with me."

The boy sighed, but nevertheless he couldn't say 'no' to his mother. That's one thing Katherine really admired about these children. They were very obedient and polite. He silently followed after his mother and waved his chubby hand at Katherine.

"I'll see you later." Katherine told him sweetly.

"He talks a lot for his age." Nobutada remarked after a while, and Katherine stared up at him intently. She was slowly realizing that these people were no different from her or Algren...if anything, they were way more reserved and respectful. It was so unusual for her. These warriors were the exact same people who slaughtered their enemies with a small movement of their sword. In battlefield they seemed like horrible monsters but here, they were just a normal villagers living in harmony and peace. Just few days ago, that Ujio fellow, the scariest samurai, had been gentle to her. He was the one that ordered her to be strong and inspired Katherine to start over, to look at things differently. Where was he, by the way? She wondered curiously. And Katsumoto? He was strange...but definitely not a monster. And to be fair, Katherine had been acting so ungrateful towards Nobutada. He had been nothing but civil and kind to her, just like Taka had been. So if she was willing to accept Taka...why couldn't she accept him? She was in his charge, after all.

"Nobutada," Katherine forced herself to talk to him. "Thanks for looking out for me." She spoke softly and met his surprised expression. Did he hear her correctly? He had a strong urge to smile like a fool, but stopped himself and decided to settle for a small, acknowledging nod.

There was silence for a while, until Katherine decided to speak up again.

"If you'll have time, would you mind showing me your village?" She asked, determined to have an open mind and explore this strange place she was in. She'd be staying here until Spring at least, she needed to get to know her surroundings and these people.

"Of course, I'm sure you'll like it. It's a great place." Nobutada answered little to excitingly. He was glad that Katherine was finally trying to be civil towards him and his people. It was about time.

Before Katherine could answer, Nathan appeared across hall as he ran his hands in his thick hair. "Katherine, what's going on?" He asked in concern, when he noticed the samurai standing before them.

"Would you like to explore the village?" Katherine asked him brightly and Algren frowned.

"As I remember you didn't like it the first time we were there."

"Things are different now." Katherine beamed. "Oh, please join me."

"You, come too." Nobutada struggled in English, as he motioned Algren to exit the doorway.

"Alright, alright." He gave in at last, and they made their way out of the house. It was beautiful day, so why not?

* * *

Katherine and Algren followed Nobutada and the silent samurai curiously, as the two men led them through the small forest path and then into the village. Almost the whole day passed, as the four of them wondered around and explored every inch of their surroundings. Nobutada proudly showed them his place; as they passed, the villagers bowed at their leader's son in utter respect and politeness.

Katherine smiled with much interest as she gazed at the skilled swordsmith in his hut. He diligently continued to hammer and fold the blade.

Everything seemed peaceful. Last time Katherine was here in the village, she became very homesick and intimated. Now however, she was feeling differently. She was actually studying everything with much interest. No longer did she feel scorned by the people around her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Nobutada, the leader of the village was guiding them. She didn't care what it was. Katherine was just glad that she was not as weak as she thought.

The fish were hung on dry lines, children chased each other playfully, the women washed their clothes in the river, and in the rice fields below, farmers worked hard for their harvest. Katherine was so confused. These people seemed to value nothing more but their families, and yet they kill defenseless wounded men with no remorse. She could tell that Algren himself was puzzled at these unusual people. The whole day went by very quickly, and soon enough it was already evening and the dark clouds had formed to cover the sky. Katherine realized that it was starting to rain again. Ugh, she was sick and tired of it. She was trying to debate if it was more rainy in London or here in the Autumn time. It was a good question...

A growling thunder was heard, and the four of them decided to return to Taka's house at last. Couple of villagers grabbed umbrellas to cover themselves, some started to rush back inside, but the samurai warriors were still out training hard as ever. Katherine was little bit disappointed, she actually hoped to see Ujio in the village. She thought he deserved a 'thank you' for being so tolerant towards her when she acted so immature the other day.

The rain started to fall hard, drenching everyone who stood outside with no cover. And Katherine was no exception. She was relieved to see that they had finally arrived at Taka's place. Neither Nobutada, Algren, or the silent samurai looked very eager to go inside. They stopped to watch Higen as he strongly practised his swordsmanship with a boy his age. They were sparring with their wooden swords, not even caring about getting wet in the rain. Katherine decided to stay as well, she was impressed with Higen's excellent skills. No wonder...he was the son of the fiercest warrior. Taka was also marvelling at his son from the porch, and Katherine slowly went up and stood beside her. At least the roof would shield her from getting more soaked.

Higen continued to spar with his friend, and managed to knock the wooden sword right out of his hand and the pressed his own sword to the boy's neck. Higen smirked proudly at his accomplishment, and the other boy gave him a respectful nod. Nathan walked towards them very impressed and amused at their skills. "Nicely done!" He praised, picking up the sword and handing it back to the boy, but he bowed and backed away, refusing to take the sword from him.

"They may be children, but they're very strong." Nobutada stated with pride, his eyes shifting towards the western girl.

Katherine smiled in response, as Nobutada spoke to Algren. "You try." He encouraged and moved away a little bit.

Katherine noticed how Taka slightly tensed at this...nevertheless, the two of them continued to watch the interesting scene. Katherine realized that Taka was nervous for her son. She had lost her husband because of this American, it was no wonder she became all nervous when he neared her dear boy.

Higen charged at Algren, fighting very hard and giving it all he had. Algren however, just dogged his sword and swiped it before grabbing it with his bare hand. The boy struggled a little bit, while Algren just 'played' with him, not taking the fight seriously. This horrific display was witnessed by Ujio from a distance, and he was very furious! He couldn't believe his very own eyes. This unforgivable sight suddenly made his blood boil with pure hatred and anger. It was already terrible that Katsumoto had decided to keep the American swine alive, even after he cut down Hirotaro, one of his close friends. As if all of this wasn't enough, now Ujio was forced to see this shameful display?! What made this American swine think that he was worthy enough to grab a sword and challenge Hirotaro's son? And why were the others calmly staring at this? What was wrong with everyone? Didn't they realize that this brought shame to his friend's household?

Now, he was going to teach this dirty dog a lesson to remember! He would put an end to such disgrace! Ujio angrily marched over to them, followed by Nakao and two other samurai. Nakao gulped awkwardly. Oh, boy! This wasn't going to end well.

A sharp command from the tough samurai froze everyone. There was silence, and Katherine winced in fear when she noticed Ujio standing behind Algren, his arms folded. He was fuming! Katherine nervously bit her lower lip, she prayed this wouldn't end too badly. Who was she fooling? This was going to be a disaster! Ujio neared the American with a cold glare. Higen backed up immediately, clearing the way for him. Nathan on the other hand, slowly turned his face to the enraged samurai. They both had wooden swords in their hands.

Sensing the terrifying tension, Katherine suddenly walked down the porch, recklessly making her way towards them, in hopes of defending her friend. Before she could do anything more stupid, Nobutada swiftly grabbed her shoulder and stared at her firmly. This wasn't her place or her fight. She needed to stay on the sidelines. She was a woman...a western woman at that. Katherine tensed, but obeyed the silent order. Nevertheless, Nobutada held her close, not wanting to let go off her just yet. She was unpredictable.

Ujio noticed the girl's reaction and he remembered that the swine was also his lord's guest. He inhaled sharply, trying to stay sane. "Put down the sword." He managed to say it somewhat calmly, and motioned him to drop the wooden sword on the ground. He was giving Algren a chance to submit and do as he was told. If he was smart, he'd obey the order.

"Nathan, drop the sword!" Katherine translated with worry, but Algren did nothing and ignored her words. He was actually challenging Ujio! Was he insane? It was completely different when Katherine did it...she was a woman. But Algren?! Ujio hated his guts more than anyone's in the world. This was dangerous...very dangerous! Katherine wanted to make an advance, but Nobutada's grip hardened and she stopped. Her eyes and everyone's were intently watching the spectacle before them. Taka was very curious as well, she gently placed her hand on the doorway, her gaze fixed on Ujio and her husband's murderer.

"PUT IT DOWN!" He exclaimed in fury. Still, Algren didn't move an inch. Katherine closed her eyes, she knew where this was heading and quite frankly, it terrified her and was unable to watch it.

Ujio twitched his jaw angrily. Alright, this swine was asking for it! He was going to be put in his rightful place! He tried, he really tried to control himself...but this dog needed to be broken!

Algren held up his wooden sword casually, there was a short pause, only his eyes betraying the tension of the moment. Ujio's wooden sword suddenly flushed like lightening, quicker than the eye could follow. Algren's sword was knocked from his hands, then somehow, in the same fluid movement, Ujio brought the sword around and cracked Algren across the chest hard enough to knock the breath from his body and lend him to his knees. Katherine bit her lip so hard, that it almost drew blood. She hoped that this was it...

Satisfied with himself, Ujio started to walk away, but expressions of Nakao and two other samurai caused him to turn back. Algren was standing again and he had a wooden sword in his hands again. Katherine's heart was beating so fast, it almost jumped right out of her chest.

With a grim purpose, Ujio returned to Algren, who had assumed a ready pose. Once more, Ujio flushed his sword, and the American managed to parry one blow, before he was cracked across the face, and blood began to flow freely from his nose. The tough samurai knocked Algren's legs out from under him, and automatically he sprawled on the ground. Ujio kicked Algren's sword out of his hand, and started away. Maybe this time, that swine would submit to him!

Katherine swallowed hard, as Nobutada gripped her shoulder. She hoped to highest heaven that Nathan would just quit. However, Algren managed to get up again, and before Ujio could turn, charged at him. All of the spectators stared in shock, and Katherine let out a gasp.

The tough samurai didn't need to face him, in a sliding move, he dodged Algren's sword and struck him on the side, then the legs, and finally the neck. Katherine jumped every time Nathan was hit so roughly, she unconsciously leaned back into Nobutada's arms.

Algren was gasping for breath, he wasn't sure yet, but he probably had at least one rib broken. He was on the ground, as Ujio digged the point of his sword into Algren's hand until he released his grip, and Ujio kicked the sword away again. Everyone, even Taka, who at first wanted to see her husband's murderer get what he deserved, now felt sympathy for him and respect as well. This American was not giving up! It was unbelievable! At the same time, all of them just hoped he would listen to Ujio, so that his butt-kicking would end.

Ujio was also surprised at how stupid the American dog was, protesting and continuing to fight him on this. It was insane! Were all westerners like that? Foolishly and recklessly proving their bravery!

Algren shocked everyone, as he once again struggled to his feet. Taka's eyes widened in astonishment and Katherine was holding back tears. She couldn't stand to see this miserable sight any more. Without hesitation, Ujio ran back and rained blows upon Algren's now defenseless body. First the wrist, then the back, then the stomach, and then finally the head, sending Algren on the muddy ground. Katherine turned away, unable to watch this any longer. She suddenly threw herself on Nobutada's chest, and whimpered softly. The young samurai didn't change position, his eyes were still fixed on the scene, but he moved his one hand and wrapped it around Katherine in comfort.

Algren was sort of unconscious on the ground, his fingers still clutched the wooden sword. Ujio reached down, pried it from his fingers and threw it to Higen, who caught the wooden sword swiftly. It was over...the American swine could no longer move. Ujio glared down at him for second or two, before fixing his gaze on the western girl and Nobutada. She was in his arms? Why?! He swallowed hard, and with a proud smirk went on his way. Nakao and the two other men followed him. Once the tough samurai was out of sight, Katherine broke away from Nobutada's grip and hurried over to Nathan's side.

"Let's get him inside." The young samurai told the elder one, as he nodded in response.

A small tear rolled down Katherine's cheek, and she kneeled down to comfort Nathan, who barely managed to open his eyes. Taka came up to them, motioning her to make way for the samurai to carry the American.

Algren would probably remember this painful lesson for the rest of his life!


	27. Abnormal People

**Chapter 27**

 **Abnormal People**

* * *

Algren growled and grunted in pain as he was laid on the bamboo mat by Nobutada and the elderly samurai, who had been appointed to guard him. Katherine and Taka slowly entered the room as well, they were carrying bowls of fresh water and some towels. Algren panted heavily, as he shut his eyes, he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. His entire body was aching thanks to Ujio. Nobutada whispered something to the other samurai and with a quick nod, the man left the chamber. Afterwards, Taka walked closer to the suffering American and kneeled next to him. Katherine watched this intently, she didn't know whether to join her or just leave. She decided that it would be better if she herself would care for Nathan. Slowly, she approached them and kneleled next to Taka, handing her a clean towel.

Nobutada stood in the doorway, not wanting to go just yet.

"I'll do it." Katherine told Taka, when she saw the woman dipping the fresh towel in the basin of water. Taka however, shook her head in protest. Katsumoto had entrusted her with this job and by all means, she'd be the one to do it. Besides, Taka doubted Katherine's 'medical' abilities, she didn't want her to add even more problems. It would be better if Taka took care of Nathan herself.

"Thank you, but I'm alright." Taka replied gently, and she reached out to clean blood from Algren's face. Katherine didn't like the answer she received from her. She knew that Taka was caring and reasonable, but at the same time, she was starting to feel little over-protective when it came to Nathan, especially after everything that happened. These people weren't trust-worthy, they said one thing and then did another. Katherine gazed down at Algren with sadness, his eyes were unfocused, and every time Taka tried to wipe the dirt and blood away, he winced in pain.

"Shh...Nathan, it's alright." Katherine comforted, as his eyes opened wide. He fixed his gaze on worried Katherine for a while, she gently took hold of his hand. Nathan smiled at her weakly and then shifted his eyes at Taka, behind her stood Nobutada in the doorway, quietly studying the situation. Algren felt miserable and sudden embarrassment rushed over him as he remembered that both Taka and Katherine witnessed how Ujio beat him with no pity. Anger, bitterness, pain, and longing for alcohol made his eyes fume with anger.

He stared up at Taka darkly, as she calmly bandaged his old wound that had opened up again. "Who are you people anyway?" He asked, his voice cynical and bitter. Neither Taka or Nobutada made an attempt to understand or respond him. Katherine on the other hand, was becoming worried. She was slowly realizing that Nathan was losing it. He was angry and furious at the world, at the situation and at these people!

"You have no God, you have no mercy, you don't even have any f**king walls." He continued in a brutal manner. Taka kept ignoring him and his words, she was busy fulfilling her duty. She didn't care what this man had to say. He was probably mumbling nonsense. Nobutada however, stared at Katherine questionably, as if asking her to translate. Katherine met his gaze and then turned back to Algren. She knew that he was just having an outlet...he needed it bad! "Your walls are made of paper, what's the matter with you?" Algren spat angrily, and eyed both Taka and Nobutada.

"Nathan," Katherine started softly, as she placed her hand on his shoulder but it was shaken off.

"Katherine, I really don't understand these weirdos." He spoke to her, his voice shaking with fury. "I mean that man tries to kill me just now and I've done nothing to him, and you..." He faced Taka again. "You, I kill your husband and you act like, what? Like I'm a guest in your house. What is wrong with you?" He said this so intensely, that Taka finally met his gaze. Katherine shook her head, she didn't know what to say. Algren was not thinking and he spoke out of anger and frustration. She understood his pain perfectly. After all, just few days ago, she had far more worse outburst. I guess, it was Algren's turn now.

"Nathan, please..." She started quietly, but was interrupted by him.

"No, Katherine! This has gone far enough." He announced, sitting up on the mat aggressively. "I mean, I killed her husband for goodness sakes!" He said and started laughing. "Does she have a soul at all?"

Katherine wanted to cry. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this! It broke her into pieces. Her eyes started to fill with tears, she wanted to comfort him, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Taka on the other hand, gently got up and brought Algren a bowl of hot soup. Nobutada stared at them and his body tensed automatically. He didn't understand what the American was saying, but he was realizing that the man was angry, frustrated, and just mad. Nobutada turned his attention to Katherine, who looked like she was about to sob. He felt very sorry for her. It was obvious that the girl really cared about the American, and his pain was inflicting on her as well.

Algren finished his obnoxious laughter, and then stared at Taka for a little while. Suddenly, he knocked the soup out of her hands, and Nobutada made a quick advance towards him. This American buffoon was crossing lines! This time, it was Katherine's turn to grab his shoulder to stop him. She gently hang on to his bicep, pleading with her facial expressions to forgive Nathan's foolishness. However, Taka's eyes all of a sudden, flared with fury, before resuming into its usual mildness. That intense flash was enough to satisfy Algren and he calmed down. Taka gently got up, picked the bowl from the floor and left the room.

Nobutada gazed at her silently and to Katherine's surprise made no move. He had indeed obeyed Katherine's silent plea. Algren sighed, exhausted and stared at Katherine and the young samurai before him for a while. He was slowly realizing that he'd been acting like a complete idiot. Before any of them could speak, Taka re-entered, bringing new bowl of soup again. She approached the American officer, knelt beside him and their eyes met. _She does have a soul._ Algren relaxed and took the bowl from her hands and sipped it.

Katherine released Nobutada's arm from her grip, and quietly left the room. She was tired! It had been a long and stressful evening. She needed to calm down as well. Nobutada watched his aunt and the American for a little longer, and once he was convinced that the man wouldn't dare to do anything reckless any more, he turned to find Katherine.

* * *

Katherine sat in 'her' room, looking out of the small window, and going through her small journal. The truth was, she was actually very angry at Ujio for what he did to Nathan. He had no right! Algren did nothing to him! Nothing! If anyone needed to be mad at him, it should have been Taka. But it was the other way around, as Nathan had stated too brutally few minutes ago. These people were very strange and...abnormal. Just when she had decided to survive and somehow get through in this place, something like this occurs! Wasn't Ujio the one who told her that he wouldn't dare to touch his lord's guests? Why did he change his mind so soon? And by 'guests' ...did he mean her only? Besides, it wasn't like Nathan wronged him or anything. Ujio was just being uncivil and barbaric like always. Ugh, and yet she thought a samurai like him would be capable of being gentle. Maybe not him, but there was Nobutada. He was so kind, gentle, genuine and understanding compared to Ujio.

The door slowly slid open, and Katsumoto's son entered. "Is everything alright?" He asked calmly.

"How can you ask me that?" She answered slightly irritated. "After everything you people put us through..."

Nobutada smirked and approached her slowly. This girl was forgetting that no matter what, she and her precious American were captives in this village. She had no rights to demand things.

"Forgive me but despite all, you two are still our hostages."

"And that gives you rights to treat us like this?" She questioned eagerly. "What Ujio did to my friend...was horrible and unforgivable." She stated and crossed her arms.

"You really care for him?" Nobutada asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I? He is the only one I've got in this...place."  Katherine wanted to say 'ratchet' place, but decided that it wasn't true. She had seen the village and it was simply beautiful.

"He's not the only one." Nobutada spoke to her gently and his eyes lingered on her for few minutes. Then he turned and left her presence.

Katherine was confused. What did he mean by that? Why were these people so abnormal and unusual? She had a hard time figuring them out. It would probably take years to finally understand their way of thinking and their way of life.


	28. Dialogue In The Temple

**Chapter 28**

 **Dialogue In The Temple**

* * *

Katherine was sitting on a small wooden chair out on the porch of Taka's house. It was early in the morning, and after observing the lovely sunshine from her little window, she finally decided to get some fresh air. The Winter was slowly creeping in the country, so Katherine wanted to enjoy the warm weather before the cold would take over the land. Her fingers gently brushed the leather cover of her mother's journal. She couldn't bring herself to write anything, so much had changed since she last wrote an update on her life. It was still surreal! Couple of months ago, she was sailing with her father, even before that, she had dreams of visiting America. And now...she was stuck in a village with the Samurai! Life was full of unexpected surprises.

The cool Autumn breeze blew past her, and leaves fell to the ground. She sighed with a heavy heart, turning her attention on a figure that was approaching the house. She focused her eyes and realized that it wasn't just a single person...two men were making their way towards her. She recognized them both; it was Nobutada and Algren's silent guard.

Katherine stood up to meet the two samurai, her hands were still clutching the journal.

"My father would like to see you and the American." Nobutada informed her, once nearing close to her.

"Right now?" Katherine asked, sudden nervousness taking over her. What if Katsumoto heard about Algren's disrespectful behavior the other day? What if he was angry at them?

"Yes." Nobutada replied, sensing Katherine's uneasiness.

"He wants to see us both at the same time?" Katherine questioned once more.

Nobutada nodded in response and went inside to notify Algren as well.

In few minutes, the American officer dragged his feet and came out on the porch. His body was still aching from the last night's ugly events. He met Katherine's eyes and lazily sat on the wooden stairs of the porch. Nobutada appeared in couple of seconds. "Follow him." He spoke up, referring to the elderly samurai. "He'll take you to my father."

"You are not coming?" Katherine frowned. Without Nobutada she was starting to feel insecure in this unfamiliar place. Of course, it was foolish of her to be afraid of Katsumoto. After all, it was he who decided to spare her and Algren and appointed his own son to guard her. But somehow, Katherine was still feeling uneasy whenever she was forced to come out of her comfort zone and experience new things in the samurai village.

The young warrior was pleasantly surprised at Katherine's question. What? She wanted him to go with her? When did that happen? As much as he wanted to join them...well, more like join _her._ He couldn't! "I have other things to attend to." He answered, trying not to sound too disappointed. Katherine nodded in understanding, and with a small smirk Nobutada went inside the house.

"What's going on, Katherine?" Algren asked, after Nobutada left their presence.

"We're meeting Katsumoto." She told him simply. The silent samurai didn't say much, he slowly started descended the porch stairs. Algren shook his head with a small sigh. "I just realized, I've been remiss." He started talking to the man. "Forgive me. I have yet to thank you for looking out for me yesterday. That is your job, correct? Protecting me?" Algren continued in English, as the samurai led the way, casually ignoring him. Katherine smirked at Nathan's sense of humor. No matter what, he always somehow managed to lift her spirits up.

"Well done, Bob." Nathan announced as he and Katherine followed the man through the small forest path. "You don't mind if I call you 'Bob', do you?" Nathan carried on with his little game, mischievous smile spreading across his face as Katherine grinned at him.

"Should I translate your words to him?" Katherine asked with a giggle.

"No need. Me and Bob understand each other perfectly. Right Bob?"

The silent samurai did not even try to comprehend what the two westerners trailing behind him were talking about. He was doing his duty and couldn't care less about the 'hostages'.

"I knew a Bob once." Nathan turned to Katherine. "God, he was ugly as a mule." He joked and Katherine couldn't help but laugh at Nathan's humor.

"You a ladies' man, Bob?" Nathan continued playfully, causing Katherine to grin like a fool. She was sure glad to see him feeling a lot better. They kept entertaining each other like that all the way to Katsumoto's temple.

* * *

Both Algren and Katherine were led past baldheaded monks into an ancient shrine. Katsumoto was kneeling at the small table, he didn't look aware that the two guests were present.

"Ujio is teaching you the way of the Japanese sword?" Katsumoto asked Algren casually.

Algren was quite exhausted from walking so much and besides, his body was still hurting like crazy. Without giving any kind of respect to the leader of the samurai warriors, he lay down on the floor. "Yes indeed." He answered sarcastically.

"Is that what he was doing?" Katherine lifted her eyebrows, as she remembered how brutally Ujio had behaved with her friend. It was horrible! It was anything but 'teaching'. She stood proudly next to where Algren was lying inconsiderately.

Katsumoto was amused with the girl's response even though, he was asking the question to the American officer. He had a feeling that he would enjoy speaking with her the most. But for now, he had important things to ask to this American man. Katsumoto was still trying to figure out who this mysterious soldier was? He came to him in a vision, in a form of a brave tiger. He needed to figure out what all this meant.

"You fought against your Red Indians?" He questioned Algren, recalling the details he had read in this man's journal.

"Yes." Algren sighed. He didn't want to talk about these things at all. He tried to bury those memories. Katherine listened carefully, as she started realizing that maybe today was the day she'd get to know Nathan well and find out what caused him to become a cynical alcoholic.

"Tell me of your part in this war." Katsumoto spoke up, as if reading Katherine's thoughts.

Ugh, Algren didn't want this right now. He had absolutely no desire to converse about his past with some samurai rebel. And neither did he like the fact that Katherine was also listening. "Why?" He asked, as he sat up slowly.

"I wish to learn." Katsumoto told him innocently, standing up and walking closer to Algren and Katherine.

"Read a book." Algren found a quick solution to avoid his over-bearing questions.

"I would rather have a good conversation." Katsumoto had a clever reply. Katherine watched the scene unfold before her. She wasn't sure what she was doing here. It looked like Katsumoto was interested in Algren.

"Why?" Algren whined, sounding like a punished little child.

"Because...we're both students of war." Katsumoto's answer sort of satisfied the reluctant soldier and he gave up.

"So..." The leader of the warriors sat close to him. "...you were the general of your army?"

"No," Algren paused and met Katherine's gaze. She was listening to him attentively. Just like Katsumoto, she too was curious to know more about him. "I was a captain." He said.

"Is that a low rank?" Katsumoto was not kidding when he told them he wanted to know his enemies. He was indeed eager to know every single detail about his guests.

"A middle rank."

"And who was your general?" Katsumoto continued with his questions. At this, Algren stopped and stared at no one in particular, before shaking his head and standing up. "Don't you have a rebellion to lead?" He asked Katsumoto, and changed the subject. Katherine frowned in disappointment, she really wanted to hear what he had to say about the wars he participated in. Looks like, the samurai leader shared Katherine's feelings.

"People in your country do not like conversation?" Katsumoto turned to Katherine, trying to seek an explanation from her. She froze and didn't know how to respond him. This had nothing to do with her. She just didn't see fit to speak on Nathan's behalf. If he had no desire to talk about these things, she had to respect it.

"He was a Lieutenant Colonel. His name was Custer." Algren spoke up again.

"I know this name. He killed many warriors." Katsumoto announced intrigued.

"Oh, yes. Many warriors." Algren stated and fixed his gaze on Katherine, who was listening with much interest.

"So he was a good general." Katsumoto decided with a proud smirk.

Katherine realized that Katsumoto was missing the point of what Algren had said, and it was becoming obvious because Algren looked even more frustrated. "No. No, he wasn't a good general." He started, anger taking over him slowly. "He was arrogant and foolhardy. And he got massacred because he took a single battalion against 2000 angry Indians." Nathan spoke out of pure anguish and resentment. Even though, Katherine never met and didn't even know this General Custer, she already had an idea that he was a ruthless pig.

"Two thousand Indians? How many men for Custer?" The Samurai lord was downright impressed.

"Two hundred and eleven."

Katherine shut her eyes, and shook her head. Maybe she wouldn't understand this back in England... but now, since she had experienced a terrible battle herself, she knew how horrible that war was. Two hundred and eleven men against two thousand Indians? It would've been a blood bath. Poor Nathan. And that Custer sounded like a real monster!

"I like this General Custer." Katsumoto said, he was gaining respect for the dead American commanding officer.

"He was a murderer who fell in love with his own legend. And his troopers died for it." Algren told him, his voice shaking with fury. He couldn't believe this samurai right now. Was he serious?

"I think this is a very good death." The Samurai lord told him simply and honestly.

Katherine wasn't surprised. Of course, Katsumoto would've been impressed with this foolhardy General Custer. After all, he and his rebels were ruthless men like him. Death to them was like a piece of cake. They didn't understand what it meant to normal people like her and Algren. They were bunch of killing machines.

"Maybe you can have one just like it someday." Algren responded bitterly. He was getting furious with Katsumoto's ridiculous way of thinking. He was trying to make a point and this samurai didn't seem to comprehend anything he was saying. Katsumoto understood things his own way.

"If it is my destiny." Katsumoto said calmly, making his way towards the small table he set at earlier.

"What do you want from me?" Algren asked slowly, his temper running shorter and shorter.

"What do you want for yourself?" Katsumoto rotated the question in a disciplined tone.

It was a peculiar thing how both of the men seemed to forget that Katherine stood in the same room.

"What are you doing? Why are we having these conversations? What do you want with us?" Algren questioned frantically. "What the hell am I doing here?!" He burst at last and shouted in anger, causing Katherine to flinch in fright. The silent samurai, who had been waiting outside patiently, ran forward, his hands touching his sheathed sword. Katsumoto calmly motioned him that the 'defense' was not necessary. The man bowed in obedience and stopped himself for making an advance at Algren.

"In spring...the snows will melt and passes will open. Until that time, you are here." Katsumoto informed, his voice relaxed and unnerved. "Good day, captain." He bowed politely at him.

Algren stared at the man for minute or two, and then fixed his gaze on Katherine. She was nervously playing with her kimono sleeves. With a small head motion, the silent samurai walked forward, Nathan trailed behind him, and Katherine made to follow until Katsumoto spoke up.

"I have yet to speak with you."

Katherine stopped and turned to the leader. Algren looked back at Simon's daughter and was not pleased about the situation at all. "I won't leave her." He said determined and Katherine rolled her eyes. Before Katsumoto could answer, she cut in. "Nathan, it's fine. I'll be alright. You should know that by now." Katherine was little bit irritated. She disliked Algren's reckless outbursts...he should've known better.

"There's no need to be worried, she'll be back in no time." Katsumoto assured, quite touched at how protective Algren was of this girl.

Nathan paused, staring at them for few more seconds, then he nodded softy and left with the silent samurai.

"He cares for you." Katsumoto stated the obvious. "And you for him?"

Katherine smiled softly. "We have each other to rely on in this...unfamiliar place."

"From what I understand, you aren't much too pleased with Ujio's way of teaching." Katsumoto rose once more, walking closer to Katherine.

"I don't think my opinion matters." Katherine said dryly.

Katsumoto smirked, he looked down only to notice that the girl had her mother's old journal clutched in her hands. "You seem to be inseparable with that." He remarked.

Katherine eyed him curiously, and wondered what he wanted with her. "I know nothing about Algren and his army. I'm not a professional translator, I only did this for my father. And you seem to know English quite well. So, what am I doing here?" She finally decided to be honest with him and say whatever was on her mind. Why were they keeping her here in this village? She understood why Algren had been brought in this place. But her? Why her?

Katsumoto looked down with a soft smile tucking his lips.

"You know they're not going to ransom us. They probably think we're dead." Katherine said boldly, and last sentence caused her heart to ache for her father.

"We have little use for money." Katsumoto told her gently, his eyes never leaving hers. She was so young and yet mature at the same time.

"Then what do you want with me?"

"You said you'd help me learn English." He prompted calmly again.

"There's nothing wrong with your English." Katherine stated bluntly. She was starting to understand why Nathan lost his temper. Katsumoto kept dodging and ignoring the questions she mostly wanted to have answers on.

"Thank you." Katsumoto was glad to hear the girl's words. "But I need to improve. I have a book by Will-i-am Shack-spear-y." He said, butchering the words.

"Shakespeare?" Katherine asked surprised. He knew Shakespeare?! She didn't expect that at all...weren't they barbarians?

"Yes, but I cannot understand all he writes of." Katsumoto admitted quietly.

"Well, his plays aren't easy to read. With which one did you start?" Katherine was becoming very curious. These people were indeed unpredictable. She didn't know what to call them anymore. They shocked and puzzled her in many ways.

"Romeo and Juliet." He pronounced the names correctly.

"That, in my opinion is the easiest to read." Katherine smiled softly.

"You like it?"

"I love all of his plays." She told him, remembering how her father used to read it to her when she was a little girl, and whenever she got sick. "How far are you in it?" Her eyes were now alight with curiosity and interest in the subject at hand.

"I have not started it. Prologue is difficult to understand." He admitted, looking down.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that?" Katherine suggested, suddenly becoming eager to aid Katsumoto in his journey to read and understand Shakespeare.

"I'd like that." Katsumoto smiled at her brightly. Silence fell on them for a little while, and he spoke up afterwards. "The snows will melt in May, passes will open, and the events of the world will unfold. Until that time, you and the American soldier are staying here. Don't ask why, and what for...I ask myself that question everyday. And I have yet to find out." Katsumoto talked like a real poet. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful trees outside. Katherine gazed at him quietly.

"I enjoyed this conversation in your English." He turned his attention to her. "I hope you will honor me with more tomorrow." With a soft and genuine smile, Katsumoto bowed at her.

In that moment, Katherine realized that she was being little too judgemental...she decided to accept her fate fully and learn more about these strange people. At least get to know some of them.

* * *

 **Please, leave reviews and share your thoughts! Thanks a million.**


	29. The Journal Entry

**Chapter 29**

 **The Journal Entry**

* * *

Inside Katherine's diary:

 _So there you have it. That's how drastically and unexpectedly my peaceful life has changed. I have found myself in a very unusual and different place. Despite all the hardships I've endured, I finally came to a realization that things are not as terrible as they may seem. The Samurai lord, Katsumoto has been nothing but polite and kind to me since the day we met. He gives me his word that in the Spring, both Nathan and I shall be released and free to return to our people. It's actually very hard for me to believe that I've been here in the village for al_ _most three months. Seasons have slowly changed, and the weather has become quite cold. As I write this, the small droplets of rain keep on falling._

 _My life continues among these strange people. Mostly I receive curious and surprised stares from the villagers. I too happen to be very 'strange' to them. Nathan is treated with mild neglect, I presume it's because he is the man who murdered the respected red warrior. However, that does not seem to stop him or me for that matter, from observing and learning more about our captors. Everyone is polite, everyone smiles and bows. But beneath their courtesy, one cannot help but notice the deep reservoir of feeling. They are very hard-working and determined people. The word Samurai means to 'serve'. And I was surprised to hear from Nathan that Katsumoto believes that his rebellion is in the service of the Emperor. I had absolutely no idea that the Samurai leader used to be the teacher of this country's ruler. This makes me question which is true and rightful path. Maybe Nathan, my father and I have been on the wrong side. Who knows really?. I was never much for politics._

 _Couple of weeks ago, I've started reading Shakespeare's plays together with Katsumoto. He has changed my views completely...I have gained a lot of respect for him. He is anything but a barbarian. It's so peculiar that on battlefield these people appear to be monsters, but here...once you see their way of life, you start wondering at their intriguing nature. Nobutada has been nothing but kind to me. Even though he tries to hide it, I can still detect his warm and unbelievably caring personality. The way he plays with his younger cousins...the way he fulfills his duties. He even allows me to go outside unattended. He said that he trusts that I won't do anything foolish._

 _Magojiro is one handful toddler, he seems to like me very much. And quite frankly, I think I'm starting to love that boy. Higen is incredibly mature and wise for his age. Just the other day, he told me that he knew some words in latin. He is so devoted to his deceased father and at the same time, it's astonishing at how forgiving he is. I have a feeling that boy really likes and admires Nathan._

 _To keep myself busy during the day, I've decided to do the housework and give Taka a hand. It will do us both good. Of course, she was reluctant and hesitant at first, but I do not give up that easily. She amazes me with her inner strength and dignity. She always carries herself with poise and grace. It's fascinating that despite the pain she experienced for her husband's death, she continues to treat both, Nathan and I as guests in her house._

 _Thankfully, Nathan has been very calm and relaxed. He no longer begs for alcohol and his sleeping has improved. I can finally say that he has found some tranquility in this place. Just the other day, he opened up to me and told me that he too happened to write in journals. Unfortunately, he lost them in the battlefield and now he found a small paper to write on. It's amazing how alike we both are. I am truly blessed to have someone like Nathan Algren in this place._

 _For now, things are going quite well for me in the village. I never thought I'd be able to cope with the circumstances and yet...here I am. But at the same time, the day doesn't pass without the thought of my father. I pray that he is alright and soon I'll be able to hug him again._

 _The most intriguing and fascinating person for me however, is that black samurai Ujio. He is so stern and cold-natured from the outside. He keeps on training hard, as if there's no tomorrow. Shouts out and barks commands, his voice like thunder over the land. He makes it obvious that he hates and despises Nathan...I however, still remember how kindly and gently he spoke to me the day I wanted to kill myself. Deep down, something tells me that he is different, and that cold and scary disposition is to mask his true feelings. I might be wrong but for now, that's what I have detected about him. He is so mysterious and strange. I have yet to get to know him. Something tells me that it won't be an easy job...but I'm willing to take the risk. After all, I've got plenty of time._

* * *

 **Alright, so this was bit different from the previous chapters. However, I feel like it was necessary to point out Katherine's thoughts and feelings as she continues to live among the samurai. Thanks so much to my loyal reviewer! You guys motivate me!**


	30. The Return Of The White Horse

**Chapter 30**

 **The Return of The White Horse**

* * *

Katherine sat under a small tree that was near Taka's house, but also far enough to overlook the rice fields. She wasn't there because of shade, after all, it was late October and the leaves were almost gone. Besides, it wasn't hot either. Katherine just needed privacy, comfort, and some alone time to write in her journal again. It was late afternoon, she had finished helping Taka with chores and decided to get some fresh air. Nobutada no longer followed her every move, she was free to wonder around the village and explore things on her own. Unfortunately, Algren didn't have that privilege. She presumed it had something to do with the fact that she was a woman. She wasn't considered dangerous in the village surrounded and dominated by tough and brave samurai.

Katherine paused for a bit, thinking hard on what to write. It seemed like she had already written everything she experienced in this place. She looked up the clear sky and sighed softly. It was getting breezy and cold again, she wondered if maybe it was time for her to go inside. Gently, she set up, still finding herself bit uncomfortable in an unfamiliar Japanese attire. Katherine grabbed her journal, stood up, fixed her kimono and turned her eyes on the house. Before she could move, she heard angry shouts coming across the fields. But that wasn't what drew her attention. Suddenly, together with the furious yells and barks from men, she also heard an anxious snorts and neighs of a horse. She quickly snapped her head towards the commotion and spotted in the training fields a stunning white horse. The animal was rearing up and whined in pure panic and pressure. The samurai who were training there tried hard to stop the frantic horse. Some poked their wooden swords, others angrily shouted, and some even tried to strike the gorgeous creature. Katherine's cheeks flushed red, her eyes narrowed. One thing she couldn't stand was when people ignorantly tried to terminate beautiful things that they couldn't understand. She quickly hurried over towards them, running as fast as the wind, waving her hands frantically at them. "Stop it! Stop!" She shouted, rushing in the center and standing in front of the white horse in a defensive manner. The men surrounding her froze in surprise.

Katherine turned towards the magnificent animal. "Easy girl...easy." She whispered, gazing at her directly in the eyes. For a second, the mare looked back at her and calmed down. Before Katherine could make an advance towards the animal, Nakao cut in. "Woman, you aren't supposed to be here. That animal is crazy!"

It was then, Katherine realized that she had been yelling in English at them. "She's just scared. Don't hurt her." She spoke up in Japanese, not even trying to step away from the horse, that looked little more relaxed than before.

"Do you want to get killed?"  Another samurai questioned, as he crossed his arms.

Katherine knew that she had absolutely no right to interfere in the business of these warriors, who had no desire to be lectured by a western, captive girl. But she just couldn't standby and watch them hurt the stunning horse. Besides, the animal didn't look dangerous at all. Maybe misunderstood...they had scared the poor thing to death.

"Foolish girl, step aside!" Barked Nakao once more.

Before Katherine could think of a comeback, Nobutada appeared. He was practising his archery when he noticed the interesting scene. However, he became downright intrigued when Katherine stepped in out of the blue and came to the horse's rescue.

"Now, what's going on here?"  He asked, as the men spread out to make way for him.

"This horse appeared out of nowhere. We tried to catch it, but its one vicious creature. And the girl here has lost her mind. She should get away before she gets trampled."  Nakao explained politely to their lord's only son and the leader of the village.

Nobutada curiously glanced at Katherine, who was still standing tall and proud in front of the animal, showing zero sign of fear or obedience.

"The horse doesn't seem dangerous now." Nobutada remarked, trying to support Katherine on this.

"Oh, but it is." Nakao spoke up, making an advance towards the horse who spooked in return and reared up again, almost hitting Katherine with its hooves.

"Stop! You're scaring her!" Katherine cried out, as Nobutada grabbed her close, shielding her from the attack.

"Catch that animal! Don't let it get away!"  Nobutada insisted, as the horse started running frantically, and the men chased after her.

"No, she's just afraid!" Katherine exclaimed, as she struggled to break free from Nobutada's grip.

"If you got killed, what would I say to my father?" He asked desperately. "He intrusted me to protect you."

"Don't let them hurt that mare. Please!"  Katherine begged in panic, her eyes focused on the horse that loped in circles, crying out in sheer frustration.

Nobutada continued to forcefully drag Katherine back to Taka's house, this place was not safe for her at all. The men started throwing ropes at the loose animal, some aimed their arrows, and others got their spears.

"Don't you dare!" Katherine screamed horrified, and vigorously broke from Nobutada's arms. Once more, she rushed towards the innocent creature. "You can't catch her like this! Don't treat her so ruthlessly!"  She followed the spooked animal, until it calmed a little again and stopped.

Everyone froze to stare at the interesting sight before them. Katherine reached out and gently touched the animal's forehead. She somehow related to this mare...after all, they were both being held as captives in this samurai village and neither of them liked that.

"Where did you come from?" Katherine whispered at the animal in English, amazed at how calm the horse had become now.

Nobutada gazed at the scene in awe. He wasn't sure on what to do anymore. It seemed like Katherine had been right all along. Unexpectedly, one of the samurai men tried to catch the animal in that moment, and the horse violently kicked him with her hind legs.

As the samurai fell to the ground, Nakao managed to throw a rope on the animal's neck nevertheless, and Katherine was again grabbed by Nobutada, who wanted her to return back to Taka's place. After all, he had been charged to guard her. He doubted his father would've been pleased about this situation. Katherine struggled to get away again but Nobutada wouldn't have it.

"That's enough!" He told her sternly, as Nakao tried to lead the vicious horse away.

It was a peculiar sight, as both Katherine and the white horse boldly protested and resisted to part with each other.

"Let them go!" Deep voiced command was heard and automatically everyone paused, looking over only to meet Ujio's - the tough samurai's cold and meaningful glare.


	31. The Warning

**Chapter 31**

 **The Warning**

* * *

As the chaos in the training fields continued; meanwhile, Ujio had been teaching Higen the arts of chanoyu, Japanese for tea ceremony. In many ways, it reflected the samurai ideal as well as Japan as a whole. It introduced the atmosphere of tranquility contrasting the qualities of strength and aptitude possessed by each samurai. Ujio wanted the young boy to develop the sense of natural simplicity, and experience reality in an utmost disciplined manner. It was just as important as the acquiring skills in the practice of war and abiding by the Bushido code. All the upper-class samurai had to practice this ceremony.

Ujio was very pleased with the young boy's accomplishments and his mature way of thinking. Hirotaro would've been proud of his son. It was not fair that his friend had to die so soon and his murderer was still alive and well, living under his roof, with his own family. Ujio's blood boiled with anger every time he thought about it. However, their little practice was interrupted when suddenly, the tough samurai overheard loud and screaming voices coming all the way from the training fields. Immediately, Ujio stood up and made his way towards the chaos, but not before ordering Higen to stay out of it. He walked as fast as he could, silently fuming at Nakao's inability to control and manage the rest of the warriors. Ugh, he shouldn't have left them! Ujio had to be the one supervising those immatures at all times.

His train of thought was stopped rather quickly, when Ujio took a good look at what exactly was happening in the fields. All of a sudden he froze, his eyes widened in complete shock. A white horse was prancing around in the meadows, the samurai were chasing after it, and then that foreign, captive girl suddenly leaped in the animal's defense. The thing that puzzled Ujio the most was that he had recognized the white horse from his vision. He couldn't understand; was this for real now? He was sure that the magnificent creature was exactly the one from his vision, even the movements of this horse were very similar to the one that Ujio had seen almost a month ago. He kept observing the scene before him, waiting to see what was happening and what it had to do with him? From the looks of it, Nakao and the other men were trying to catch the animal rather forcefully, the strange western girl was standing in front of the horse, making sure that it didn't get hurt.

Ujio was so confused. What did this mean? Why was he in the middle of all this? And what on earth was this girl doing there? He decided to stay out of it for a while and kept on watching the puzzling display. The white horse was afraid and ran away from everyone but _her._ Ujio found himself even more surprised when the young western woman actually reached out and touched the animal. What?! Why was she the one petting it? In the vision the horse had come to him! His head started to hurt with all the speculations and guessing. Then it occurred to Ujio...of course! All these samurai were chasing the already spooked out animal with weapons while this girl, had been nothing but gentle to it.

Ujio continued to watch as the animal relaxed and calmed with this woman. However, one of the samurai attempted to throw a rope on the horse but instead, got kicked violently. Nakao, on the other hand, managed to secure and catch the animal. The girl started to protest, as Nobutada grabbed her by the arms to take her away, and Nakao struggled to drag the horse out. It was a fascinating scene, as both the young woman and the animal tried to resist being apart.

Suddenly, Ujio became furious with his comrades. Why were they being so ignorant and small-minded? What on earth were they trying to accomplish like that? He could no longer stay on the sidelines and watch this disturbing commotion. He stood in the distance long enough! With a roll of his eyes, Ujio marched over at them and sternly called out. "Let them go!" He demanded, his voice thundering and deep.

Immediately, everyone froze as status and turned their heads towards him in complete surprise. Katherine gasped in shock when she noticed who it was. She couldn't believe it. Whenever Ujio appeared, it had always been nerve wrecking for her. He was very open and forward when it came to loathing and hating her and Nathan. He made sure to turn the westerners lives into living hells. Especially, when he ruthlessly beat the living breath out of Nathan few weeks ago. But despite all this, Katherine, for some reason, was confident that this tough samurai had surely come to her rescue now. With a relieved sigh, she gazed at her new hero.

"Ujio-san, what do you mean let them go?" Nakao questioned in disbelief.

Ujio silently neared them, his hand resting on his sheathed katana. "This is a disgrace!" He barked in anger. "You men call yourselves samurai and can't even properly handle a horse. Or a girl, for that matter." He added and locked eyes with Nobutada, who was still gripping Katherine's arm rather too gently.

Katherine herself became bit confused. Was Ujio on her side on this? Or did he agree with others? She couldn't tell.

"The mare is unpredictable." Nobutada stated simply, as Nakao threw in. "More like very dangerous!"

"Dangerous? The animal is just scared." Ujio corrected and Katherine couldn't help but smile triumphantly. Somebody finally agreed with her. "Who taught you to approach horses with weapons?" Ujio questioned, completely perplexed at how narrow-mindedly the warriors had behaved.

Nakao was still holding the white horse tightly with the ropes. "I'll approach her calmly and you'll see the change of the attitude." Ujio announced, walking closer towards the animal in order to demonstrate. When he neared the horse, he softly attempted to touch her nose. Suddenly, the magnificent animal reared up in fright, shrieking in anguish, almost hurting Ujio in the process, who quickly took a step back. Nakao could no longer control the petrified horse and he fell down to the ground, he let go off the rope as the mare started to bolt away.

Unable to endure this any longer, Katherine broke away from Nobutada's grip, and made to run after the horse. However, one of the samurai, who was called Yoshida, vigorously seized Katherine and exclaimed at her. "Stupid woman! Stay out of this!" With that, he tossed her so roughly, that Katherine fell to the ground real hard.

Before she could realize what was happening, Nobutada angrily attacked Yoshida and clipped him down furiously. His eyes were flushed with rage. "How dare you! She is the guest of your lord!" He spat at him, as the other samurai stared at this scene in surprise and shock, even Ujio could no longer comprehend the situation, as he looked perplexed with the young samurai's behavior. Katherine groaned softly and tried to sit up. Her right shoulder was sore from falling so hard on the ground. Nobutada knelt close to her, his angered eyes suddenly became all tender. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, and helped Katherine stand up on her feet. She gazed back at him in surprise, and nodded silently.

Ujio threw daggers at Yoshida with his eyes, warning him that he had indeed crossed the line with his foolish outburst. He snapped his attention back to the white horse who bolted away and within seconds, disappeared like a fine rolling mist.

"Katherine!" Nathan cried out, as he suddenly appeared, making his way hurriedly towards the commotion. "What happened? What's going on here?" He asked frantically, looking around in surprise. It was indeed a peculiar sight. The group of angry samurai surrounding a helpless girl. The commotion in the fields had caused quite steer, and many bystander villagers tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Nathan was with no doubt, among these people together with the silent samurai - Bob, when he overheard the non-ending chaos.

"Who hurt you?" Nathan exclaimed frantically, pulling Katherine closer into a hug in a defensive manner. Immediately, Ujio's body tensed upon seeing the American again. He glared at him very coldly. Who was this dumb swine anyway? Jumping on them like this and throwing foreign words out. Did he wish to get beat up again? Didn't he get a message last time? How could he not learn the painful lesson?

Nobutada, on the other hand, realized that the American was just trying to protect his friend. "She...better." He managed to form English words, attempting to make him understand that all was well.

"Nathan, I'm fine." Katherine whispered, hating that they were both in the center of almost the entire samurai army.

Ujio was about to step in and show the American dog his place again when all of a sudden, a horse's neigh was heard. Everyone looked over only to meet the samurai lord, Katsumoto's eyes, who was mounted on his steed. He was accompanied by two other warriors on horseback. Automatically, everyone bowed in respect and cleared way for him. Katsumoto fixed his eyes on Ujio and Nobutada. "What seems to be the problem?" He demanded with a loud voice.

"Father, Nakao and the warriors were training when a wild horse appeared. The men tried to catch it, but the animal became more and more anxious and unpredictable. However, Kitty here was the only one to calm the horse" Nobutada explained politely, as his father turned his attention on Katherine and Nathan in surprise.

"Where's the horse?" Katsumoto raised his eyebrows, when he noticed that the infamous animal was nowhere to be found.

"Gone, my lord. Disappeared." Ujio answered, his voice had a disappointed tone.

Katsumoto was confused but for now, he was satisfied with Ujio's answer. "I shall like to speak with you two in private."  He announced after a pause, locking eyes with his son and Ujio. With that, he turned his horse and galloped away, followed by the two warriors.

Even though, Algren hardly understood what was happening, he took hold of Katherine's hand and made his way back to Taka's house. "I'll explain everything later." Kitty whispered at him silently.

"You better." The two of them walked away quietly, as Nobutada nodded at them in approval.

"Alright! The show is over!"  Ujio exclaimed roughly at the remaining crowd. "Occupy yourselves with something useful!" As he announced this, the men slowly started to drift away and mind their own business. However, Ujio was not planning on releasing Yoshida so soon. "Yoshida-san!" He called.

The samurai turned and nodded at him weakly.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." Ujio warned, as Nobutada stared at them meaningfully. Yoshida bowed in respect and turned on his heel.

Nobutada shook his head at him and made to leave as well, but Ujio stopped him. "Be careful." He stated, and the young samurai looked back questionably. "She is not one of us. Don't let her control you." Ujio continued knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nobutada spoke up calmly. "My duty is to protect her and that's exactly what I did."

"Sure, but don't let her in your heart. Or else, she'll use trickery to try and make you drop your defenses and without doubt, she'll trade information with that dog! Don't you see how close they are? All westerners are deceitful and cunning. Be on your guard." Ujio warned the young samurai seriously and went on his way. It was almost as if he was also warning himself with these words.


	32. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 32**

 **Getting To Know You**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, despite the cold November air that blew right in Katherine's face as she walked through the fallen leaves. Few more weeks, and a heavy snow would begin to cover the landscapes and meadows. The tall mountains were already concealed in the blankets of white snow layers. It was actually a very beautiful sight. Katherine found herself concentrating on these gorgeous views. One might wonder where this girl was heading all alone. She carried a small basket of carrots and apples. She had indeed decided to look for that mysterious white horse from the day before. Katherine didn't know why or how it happened, but she was determined to keep that magnificent animal safe. There was some kind of connection between them, that horse was almost like a reflection of her. Maybe, it was silly for her to think that way. However, at this point, Katherine couldn't care less. She had made up her mind to find the frightened creature and calm it down.

She was super relieved that Nobutada no longer followed her every move like a shadow. She really was starting to feel like a guest among the enemies.

As for Algren, he was little too protective of her which actually touched her heart, but sometimes, that could get bit over-bearing. After all, Katherine desired to have freedom and experience things on her own at times. She did understand where he was coming from though; Nathan had promised her father - her darling papa, that he'd keep her safe no matter what. And so far, he was keeping his promise loyally.

However, she didn't inform anyone where she was heading today. In fact, Katherine had sneaked out of Taka's house very quietly, hoping that she wouldn't catch anyone's attention. Grabbing couple of carrots and apples on her way out.

She continued to walk silently through the open fields; in the distance she could see the samurai training with their wooden swords. Katherine quickened her pace in order to avoid them. She didn't think they would spot her, the men were too concentrated and too far away. However, she heard a crack behind her and quickly turned around only to meet Ujio's stern gaze. The samurai had his arms crossed and eyebrows raised questionably.

Ujio was no longer surprised to see this girl so unexpectedly. After all, there were no endings to westerners' strange ways. He eyed her curiously up and down and his eyes fixed on the basket that she was carrying.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a demanding tone.

 _Oh, gosh!_ Just when Katherine thought that she would get by unnoticed. _Yeah right! There's no escaping this samurai._

"Why are you unaccompanied?" He threw in again, this time a little louder. Maybe now, the silly girl would answer him.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Katherine started nervously, thinking of some kind of an excuse.

"What do you have in there?" Ujio demanded, making an advance towards her and taking the basket from her hands.

He looked up at her in confusion when he saw the carrots and apples. But then, it suddenly struck him like lightening. "You're looking for that horse, aren't you?"

Katherine nodded at him weakly and Ujio responded with a small scoff. Honestly, he didn't understand why that animal from his vision became so calm with her! But when he approached the horse it reared up in panic. I mean they had both done the exact same thing. Ujio didn't scare the lovely creature with his weapon! So why did it fear him so much!? Where was the difference?! Ugh, his head was hurting so badly. What did this vision mean? Why couldn't he understand it?

"Please, don't be mad. Nobutada allowed me to walk freely without any escorts. I won't escape...even if I wanted to. The passes are closed." Katherine explained nervously, praying that the samurai would understand and leave her be.

"You won't be able to find her." Ujio told her simply.

Katherine knitted her brows. "Why?"

"I searched all night. The horse disappeared."

"Do you believe that?" Katherine questioned, completely surprised that Ujio himself had wasted his 'precious' time to look for something so insignificant. Why would he care?

"I'm stating the facts." Ujio said dryly. "You should give it up. It's a foolish mission."

"Since when do samurai encourage giving up?"  Katherine responded sharply, causing Ujio to smirk in amusement.

"You are not a samurai."

"But you are."  Katherine remarked. "And a fierce one at that, if I do say so myself." She finished with a soft smile.

Was she challenging him? What was that supposed to mean? _Oh Westerners...and their strange ways._

"Go back to Taka-san's place."  Ujio told her at last, and turned away to leave.

"Wait!" Katherine called him. She had finally been able to make somewhat of a decent conversation with this mysterious man. Maybe, she could say few more things.

"I want to thank you." She spoke up, as Ujio met her bright eyes.

Alright, now he was surprised. Very surprised! Why was she thanking him again? He had been nothing but cold and stern towards her. Ujio didn't say anything, but his facial expressions made it clear that he had no idea what she was referring to.

"...For not killing me on that rainy day. I acted rather shamefully and deserved to be taught a lesson." Katherine admitted quietly. "You were very kind and patient, even when I touched your sword so recklessly."  She finished with a soft smile.

Ujio was pleasantly taken aback and quite shocked at her words. She was thanking him!? This was so weird. He didn't know on how to respond to this. Yes, Ujio had behaved patiently that fateful evening, when the foolish girl had a death wish. But she was Katsumoto's -his lord's guest. He wouldn't dare to touch her!

As he was still debating in his head on how to answer her, both of their attentions were caught by mild noises coming across the filed. Katherine looked over only to notice Nathan, in his military attire, attempting to join in the practise of the samurai. He was standing in the end of the line, holding a wooden sword. Katherine's heart immediately began to race when she saw how angrily Ujio had twitched his jaw. Without a word, the tough samurai walked over to them very determined to teach the American dog another far more painful lesson.

Ujio couldn't believe it! The nerve of that low-lived swine! He would break him into pieces if he continued to act that way.

"Please, don't hurt him." Katherine begged, when she realized what was about to happen. "Oh, please...don't!" She exclaimed bit louder when Ujio ignored her. That didn't seem to help either, as he made his way coldly towards the training fields.

Katherine decided to run after him, but then suddenly froze when she noticed Katsumoto and Nobutada approaching the group on horseback.

Katherine had no idea what Ujio was planning to do with Algren this time, however, she didn't get to witness that. Almost an imperceptible look passed between the Samurai lord and Ujio. The tough warrior's resentment had been over-ruled. Without a word, Ujio grabbed another wooden sword and stood in front of Algren, ready to fight. He shouted a loud order and everyone began to practice-fight with one another. Ujio roughly demonstrated just how uneducated the American officer was when it came to ken-jutsu. He shoved Algren and pressed the wooden sword on his neck.

Katsumoto nodded in approval at them, as Algren continued to practice. Katherine sighed in relief when she realized that nothing bad was going to happen to her friend. She turned her attention towards the respectable father and son. Nobutada was gazing at her with a soft smile, their eyes met and Katherine bowed at him in acknowledgement.

Afterwards, she grabbed the basket that Ujio had taken from her earlier and decided to return to Taka's house. She was glad that her life among these strange and scary people was actually turning out quite well. And once horrifying samurai, were now an intriguing warriors to her.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Nathan?" Katherine asked the brave American that evening. They were both in the small chamber that now belonged to Algren for as long as he was staying there. "He could've easily killed you."

"I know, but he didn't. Katsumoto wouldn't let him." Nathan answered relieved, referring to Ujio. "Besides, I need to occupy myself. You've been helping Taka, while I'm practically shut up in this house."

"I think helping Taka and fighting Ujio is two completely different things." Katherine remarked with a frown.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Algren smiled gratefully. "What were you doing there anyway? All alone...unaccompanied."

Katherine smirked slyly. "Looks like someone's jealous."

"Well, of course I am." Algren admitted. "It's not fair that you can wonder around all by yourself, while I've got Bob's constant shadow behind my back."

"Bob?" Katherine raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "Please, tell me that you are not calling him that."

"Is there a problem missy?" Algren questioned playfully.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yes, I am. It's sort of a well-known fact actually." Algren's eyes sparkled in a mischievous manner.

Katherine couldn't help but giggle at him. "Alright well, I gotta go. Goodnight." She spoke up and stood.

"Hey, Kitty!" Algren called before she'd exit. His face had suddenly become serious.

"What is it?" She knitted her brows in concern.

Algren paused for a second or two, and then spoke again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you maybe...um teach me bit of .. Japanese?" Algren asked her at last.

Katherine was stunned. "Wow, of course...of course I can."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitingly. "Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just realized that I need to learn at least few words. It sucks to always be in the dark and rely on your translator all the time. No offense." Nathan explained quietly.

"I understand." Katherine grinned. "But get ready, I'm a strict teacher."

Algren playfully rolled his eyes at her. "As if Ujio wasn't enough!"

Katherine laughed and slid the door open to leave.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, Kitty." Algren told her softly.

She smiled brightly. "My pleasure. Goodnight."

* * *

Katherine set together with Katsumoto in his peaceful shrine. At the moment, the samurai leader was reading the epilogue of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. "It's good that the two households came together after their children's death." Katsumoto spoke up, once he had finished the book.

"Yes, but one might wonder how wonderful it would've been if they had come around while both Romeo and Juliet were alive." Katherine sighed heavily.

"But that's what makes it tragedy, no?" Katsumoto asked calmly.

Katherine nodded silently, still under the impression of the sad book.

"Thank you, Kitty. I understood everything with your help." Katsumoto bowed at her politely.

"You're welcome." Katherine smiled.

Silence fell over them once more. It didn't last too long because Katsumoto began to speak again. This time, he had different kind of questions. "The American parliament has two houses. Why is that?"

"I've never been to America." Katherine admitted honestly. "But...I guess to keep either one from being too powerful."

"Does not people need a powerful ruler to protect them?" Katsumoto asked in surprise.

"Well, most of the westerners believe the opposite."

Katsumoto took Katherine's words into deep consideration. He quietly stared out in the horizon.

"And you, yourself are not American?" Katsumoto wondered curiously.

"No, my father was born in England and my mother was Spanish."

The samurai lord became very intrigued. "You have mixed blood in your veins?"

"I guess you could say that." Katherine nodded softly.

Katsumoto was silent again, as he looked at the girl before him in fascination.

"I have a question." Katherine spoke up. "How do you come to speak English?"

"Members of the Council were required to study it...yes, I was a member of the government. I helped restore the Emperor to the throne."

Katherine was shocked. And after all that Katsumoto had done for the young ruler, he regarded him as his enemy. Wow, talk about ungrateful! "So that Japan could have a powerful leader to protect it?" She asked sharply.

Katsumoto understood Katherine's irony, but didn't smile.

"And now you must hate him for what he's done." Katherine said, as she remembered that Katsumoto indeed used to be the Emperor's teacher. Algren had told her that before. She knew bits and pieces about all this, but to hear it from Katsumoto in details was far more interesting.

"He is my blood. I serve him with my life." Katsumoto announced proudly.

"By fighting his army?" Katherine raised her eyebrows.

This girl was so smart and well-informed when it came to manly affairs. Katsumoto was very impressed. "I do not fight the Emperor. I fight those who seek to influence him, those who betray the soul of my country."

Katsumoto slowly drew his long samurai sword, and placed it next to the flower petals on the table in front of him.

"The Emperor gave this blade to my ancestors 400 years ago. It has been used only to defend his sacred honor. Making a sword is not an easy job. It is a holy act. A samurai's sword is his soul." Katsumoto explained in depth and Katherine couldn't help but listen in awe.

"Thank you for telling me all this." Katherine bowed politely and smiled. "It's an honor."

Katsumoto responded with a small nod. "Pleasure is all mine."

* * *

It was truly unbelievable how quickly Katherine's world had turned upside down. She was beginning to question everything. Her father...maybe they were on the wrong side after all. Omura seemed so sneaky and fake compared to the honest and admirable Katsumoto. It was peculiar how the way of the samurai life was starting to affect her.

That day, she found Nathan in a traditional samurai hakama and kimono. It was rather amusing. "You look so handsome."

"You're kidding, right?" Algren told her with a chuckle. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"Something tells me that you were excited to put that on."

"What makes you think that?" He scoffed with a mischievous disposition.

"I don't know." Katherine said simply and glanced at Higen who was beaming brightly at them. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Born ready!"

* * *

The days passed slowly and peacefully in the village, Algren kept on training with the samurai warriors, always bravely trying to get better and better. So far, he had no luck and kept failing miserably. But that didn't stop him! He was even more determined to fight honorably. He and Katherine continued having English conversations with the respectable and fascinating Katsumoto. Every time they would finish speaking with the leader, both Katherine and Algren admired him even more. There was just so much to learn about these people.

One fairly warm afternoon, Katherine watched Nathan practice with the other men. He attempted to attack the tall mountain-like man, named Nakao. However, he was easily brushed aside and Algren ended up in a pile of dirt again.

Katherine giggled, as both the silent samurai and Higen kept watching Algren struggle to get up on his feet for the tenth time. Ujio was standing close by as he supervised everyone. He met Katherine's eyes, lingering for a second and nodded at her in acknowledgement, before continuing to bark commands loudly.

Even the toughest samurai had a kind heart. Katherine was perplexed in a good way. She continued wondering around and found herself staring at the mounted archers as they practiced their way of the bow. Nobutada was gliding in the middle, shooting the targets with an ease and amazing skill. When he was finished, he turned his attention to impressed Katherine and walked up to her with a smirk.

"That was absolutely mind-blowing." Katherine told him in fascination.

"Would you like to try?"  He asked her sweetly, his eyes full with warmth and...love?

Katherine was shocked. "Me? Women aren't allowed to touch manly weapons. You and Ujio made that clear on the battlefield."

"We never said that." Nobutada told her simply. "Battlefield is not a woman's place. But all samurai women are required to be skilled in the arts of war. Men fight in the frontline and women must stay behind to defend their families, if the enemy enters the village." Nobutada explained to her.

Katherine's eyes widened in surprise and puzzlement. She didn't know this at all. She always believed that these men were far more sexist towards women than westerners. Wow, she was learning so many new things...it was unbelievable. Why did she judge these unique people so quickly?

"So, do you want to give it a try?" Nobutada asked, after a pause.

Katherine nodded gently, as the two of them walked towards the shooting targets. "I've never done this. I might need extra help." She spoke nervously, causing Nobutada to smile because of her innocent words.

The young samurai handed her the bow and arrow and said excitingly. "Alright, let's see what you can do." He grinned brightly.

Katherine awkwardly and clumsily tried to position herself... alas, she was realizing just how difficult this was. Nobutada couldn't help but smile in amusement at her.

"Instead of laughing at me...just show me the correct way." Katherine muttered frustrated.

Katsumoto's son walked up to her and gently grasped her hands. He guided her arms into proper position to fire the arrow and whispered in her ear. "Breathe in as you draw back, and breathe out when you release, but don't blink. Keep your eyes on the target at all times. " Nobutada tapped her fingers and Katherine released the arrow. It landed with a thud a breathe away from the center of the target. Only then, did Katherine realize just how close she and Nobutada were to each other.

"Very impressive. And you're just a beginner." Nobutada remarked proudly and walked over to the target and pulled the arrow.

"You were my teacher." Katherine said softly and the young samurai responded with a gentle smile.

What was going on? Nobutada was beginning to have small butterflies in his stomach. Was he that taken with her? What was happening to him?! How could this befallen him?!


	33. Forgiven

**Chapter 33**

 **Forgiven**

* * *

One windy evening, Katherine and Nathan were seated at the small dinner table together with Taka, Nobutada, Higen, and little Magojiro. Everything seemed normal, calm, and very quiet as always. They kept eating silently, hearing the heavy storm and wind from the outside, until Nathan spoke up in Japanese, asking Taka for more rice politely and thanking her.

Everyone stopped...he had spoken! They looked over at Algren in complete puzzlement. Katherine's eyes widened in surprise. Her student was a very quick learner indeed. Nobutada was very excited to hear his male guest speaking in his language. "Taka, he spoke Japanese!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Don't be shy. Eat!" Nobutada encouraged Algren, as Taka handed him the bowl of rice.

"Excellent job, Nathan." Katherine beamed softly.

Nobutada, Higen and Magojiro were so excited about the fact that Nathan had finally spoken Japanese, they eagerly started yammering in their language.

"Not so fast." Algren said, little bit overwhelmed. He looked Katherine in panic, hoping she could explain what the overly-excited boys were saying. Katherine however, was having too much fun by observing the helpless Nathan. She was not planning on ruining the amusing and very adorable sight.

Frustrated Algren held up his chopsticks. "W-what is this?" He asked Nobutada.

"Hashi." The young samurai responded eagerly.

"Hashi." Algren repeated, as Nobutada laughed happily and nodded at him.

Magojiro was hysterical with glee. The little toddler started pointing to his nose, eyes and ears; shouting the Japanese words for each. Katherine couldn't help but beam in delight at the heartwarming scene in front of her. Algren shook his head and smiled sweetly. For the first time, he had finally smiled at these people. Katherine was surprised...but in a very good way.

"I...I am Algren." Nathan pointed at himself and spoke in English.

"All-gren" Nobutada attempted to pronounce the word.

"Alugrain?" Higen threw in, trying to repeat it.

Nathan nodded at them softly and there was a pause, as he glanced at very amused Katherine sitting next to him.

"Nobutada." The young samurai announced, obviously introducing himself to him.

"Nobutada." Algren nodded in acknowledgement politely.

"Magojiro, Higen." He continued pointing at the two small boys. Each time, Nathan repeated their names in order to remember them correctly.

Before Nobutada could say anything else, Nathan interrupted and fixed his gaze on the very quiet woman sitting next to the young samurai. She had remained very still and silent when the adorable interaction occurred. For Katherine, it was almost like as if Taka was little bit displeased with the whole thing. But then again, she couldn't blame her.

"Taka." Algren said gently. He knew her name and remembered it well. As soon as Nathan uttered her name, Taka's lowered eyes suddenly met his soft gaze. There was a pause, as the two individuals stared at each other intently.

"And this is Kitty!" Magojiro exclaimed all of a sudden, as if they didn't know her name by now. He threw himself in Katherine's arms and hugged her excitingly.

Katherine giggled at the little boy and hugged him right back. "Magojiro, behave."  Taka told him softly and Katherine shook her head. "It's alright. He is too sweet." She embraced the little boy. Taka didn't say anything, she slowly stood up and left the table.

* * *

When the dinner was over, Algren had gone off to the porch probably to see where Taka was and the little boys went to their bed chambers. Katherine cleared the table, washed the dishes and was about to turn in herself, when Nobutada approached. "My aunt was going to do that. You shouldn't have."

"I think she deserves a little break." Katherine remarked genuinely.

Nobutada nodded in understanding. There was silence before he spoke up again. "You taught him?" He asked, obviously referring to Algren.

Katherine was little bit confused with sudden change of subject, but she was quickly back on track. "Yes, he was eager to learn." She responded with a soft smile.

"He is a good man." The young samurai commented, surprising Katherine with his words.

"Even after he killed your...uncle?" She raised her eyebrows. Of course, she herself didn't believe it was Nathan's fault at all, but what about Nobutada? Did he forgive him?

"How many uncles, brothers, sons, husbands and fathers have I killed?" Katsumoto's son questioned deeply. "That is the art of war. You must kill or be killed."

Katherine swallowed uncomfortably as she recalled the horrible battle she had witnessed few months back. She was actually quite glad that Nobutada was open-minded and didn't blame Nathan for what happened with Hirotaro.

"Besides, my uncle died honorably. It was a good death." Nobutada added softly, and Katherine cringed at his words. Died honorably? What was that supposed to mean...he was dead - killed in the army so ruthlessly! His sons didn't have a father, and his wife was a widow. What was honorable about that? She couldn't understand these people entirely. Their mentality was just too strange for someone like her. However, she did agree with the young samurai in the first sentence. After all, the war was war...and someone's fathers, husbands, sons, brothers, and uncles, were bound to die.

"I know...but I can't imagine how hard this must be for your aunt." Katherine admitted quietly and sighed heavily.

"She is strong. She will be alright." Nobutada said convinced.

"I don't know."  Katherine huffed. "If my husband was killed and I had to care for his murderer and have him in my house...I would probably kill him without a thought."

Nobutada's eyes widened in shock. "Well, I'll definitely avoid to kill your husband then."  He said playfully, causing Katherine to smile.

"You know, you're a good man too." Katherine told him softly, after a bit of a pause. She turned towards her chamber, but didn't get to leave because Nobutada called her. "Kitty,"

She looked at him questionably, walking a little closer towards the samurai. "Goodnight." He told her in English, his gaze was tender and warm. Katherine gently touched his shoulder in appreciation. "Goodnight." She responded him sweetly and left without another word, leaving Nobutada with his soaring heart.

Could it be? Was it really happening? The young samurai wondered. Is this what _love_ feels like? No, it can't be. He was not in love. He was just being nice to his father's guest, wasn't he? Besides, they could never ever be together. He was the samurai lord's son and the girl was a westerner...she was with the enemy. She and that American man were on the different side. They supported Japan's modernization. They were typical westerners!

Nobutada belonged in the village, where his people were, and Kitty belonged in the 'civilized' modern world...with someone like All-gren. In the Spring, she would go back to her people and forget about him, without a doubt. His heart started to ache at the thought of never seeing Kitty again. _Oh, no! What was wrong with him?!_ He needed to stop this madness before he'd go way too far. His father would've been very disappointed in him. Nobutada shook his head, realizing that he would have trouble falling asleep that night.

* * *

Algren wondered outside the porch, only to see Taka and Katsumoto engrossed in a very heated...what looked like...an argument. The two individuals noticed him standing there quietly and stopped. Taka softly spoke something to her brother, bowed her head in respect and left, walking past Algren and heading back inside.

"She has been very kind to me." Nathan said quietly and approached Katsumoto.

"She's honored to have a guest in her house." The leader replied calmly.

Somehow, Nathan doubted his words...I mean, he had murdered her husband for goodness sakes! Why would she be so nice to him? It completely blew his mind. These people were so astonishing. It was just unbelievable.

* * *

The weeks passed slowly and quietly in the village, and the long-awaited Winter finally arrived. The white layers of soft snow covered the entire place, the cool breezy weathers rushed in unexpectedly, and the routine of the people started to change for a little bit. New season brought new tasks and chores to everyone, including the fierce samurai warriors.

Ujio stood in Katsumoto's temple stoically; they had just finished a conference about the battle tactics, and changes that Omura was bringing to their people. Ujio gazed over at the frozen trees and snow covered mountains in the distance. For some reason, that mysterious horse would not leave his mind. It just pained and frustrated him that he could not wrap his head around and solve the puzzle. What did the vision mean?! Why couldn't he figure it out? Maybe, it was time for him to ask Katsumoto for an advice. Or perhaps, he could go and look for the animal once more? Ugh, Ujio was very confused and frustrated. His train of thought was interrupted when a familiar figure walked in. It was that girl...Kitty? He hoped that he had remembered her name correctly.

Katherine was surprised to see Ujio in the hall, because she was searching for Katsumoto. "Forgive me, I have come to return this to lord Katsumoto." Katherine said politely and showed him a certain scroll.

"He is busy right now." Ujio answered simply. "Come back later."

Katherine paused for a minute, as she eyed the tough samurai curiously. "How about I give it to you and you hand it to Katsumoto?" She suggested, walking up close to him.

Ujio met her gaze and thought about her words for a little bit. "If that's what you want." He said at last, reaching out to take the scroll from Katherine's hands. As he did so, their fingers softly brushed for few seconds, before Katherine winced in surprise and took a step back. Ujio ignored the whole thing, and secured the scroll in his pocket. And then calmly, looked at Katherine's sea colored eyes.

"I guess, I'll go now."  She told him uncomfortably, and turned around to leave.

For some reason, Ujio felt like he wanted to talk with her for a little while. He knew nothing...almost nothing of the two hostages. The American idiot didn't interest him that much. This girl however, was peculiar...very peculiar. Especially, after that horse incident...maybe she was the key to solving his vision?

"Had any luck with the horse?" He asked her suddenly. Katherine stopped and turned to face his solemn gaze.

"Not at all." She replied, as Ujio approached her calmly.

"It seemed like that animal was relaxed only with you." He announced, causing Katherine to wonder where the unexpected conversation was heading.

"Horses are skittish animals. They're afraid of weapons generally." Katherine informed, speaking from her own experience.

Ujio took time to think about her words for a moment. "Not all. Most of them participate in battles fiercely. And besides, I didn't have a weapon on me when I neared that horse." He explained to her.

"Maybe so. It is strange...but I was talking about firearms. The sounds scare them sometimes." Katherine said with a shrug.

Her words seemed to change the direction of Ujio's thoughts as he enhaled a little bit. He spoke up afterwards. "We gave up firearms two hundred years ago. It takes no courage to kill a man from half a mile away." Ujio stated his opinion bluntly. "You must look into the eyes of the enemy to know who you have killed."  As he said this, his eyes fixed at Katherine intently.

Katherine was actually shocked that a tough and prejudice warrior like him would want to speak with her about such things. She somehow thought that not many got to hear him talk like that. Ujio seemed like a man of few words.

"I doubt the artillery officer would agree." Katherine replied with a small smirk.

"Do you?" Ujio asked gently, astonishing himself with it. Why would he care what this little girl thought! Old Ujio from months ago would've been pissed off at him. But deep down, right now, he was actually curious. Did she agree with him or not?

Katherine stared at him in puzzlement. Wait? Was she speaking with Katsumoto, Nobutada or with the cold Ujio? It was hard to tell right now. However, since he had questioned her about this...she would give him an honest reply. "I think all killing's a filthy business."

"Taking a man's life is nothing. It is his honor you can never take away." Ujio told her firmly.

Now Katherine was not pleased with what she heard. She could not agree with his way of thinking. "In other words, you have no respect for human life." She said meaningfully, causing Ujio to glare at her in disbelief.

"What do you know of human life?" He snapped angrily. "You come here with that American dog for money! Where is your family? Your husband? Children? What is your legacy?"

"And what is yours?" Katherine questioned proudly. "To rebel against future? Just couple of years ago, there was bloody civil war in America. The leaders of the South believed they were fighting for 'honor' just as you do. And their people died by the thousands!"

Ujio stared at her sternly. "You don't know what you're talking about, woman."

"I do know that killing is disgusting and filthy." Katherine stated stubbornly.

"I don't think your precious dog agrees with you."

"He is not a dog! And he thinks the same way." Katherine responded meaningfully and crossed her arms.

"Is that why he murdered Hirotaro?" Ujio asked with a scoff.

Katherine rolled her eyes in irritation. "You and I both know that he didn't have a choice."

Ujio paused and stared at the sharp-tongued girl before him in amazement. He didn't know what to say anymore. Did this disrespectful woman really win the argument against him?

"Are all western women allowed to talk like that?" He raised his brows questionably.

"No, ...it's just me." Katherine said honestly, shocked at how outspoken she was.

A small smirk spread across Ujio's face, as he softly shook his head and with a quick nod, left her presence.

This girl was indeed...something! He had never met anyone like her and doubted that would ever meet someone so brave again. It was almost too strange.

* * *

Algren set close to the fireplace that evening, he wondered where Katherine had gone off to for so long. But he wasn't too worried about her anymore. Suddenly, the door opened and Taka walked in, her cheeks flushed red from the cold Winter air. She was carrying a huge sack of rice, and Nathan quickly went up to aid her.

"No, please." The soft-spoken woman protested.

"Hai." Algren insisted, and carried the rice for her into the pantry area.

"Japanese men don't help with this." Taka told him gently, and Nathan gazed at her intently. "I am not Japanese."  he replied calmly.

Despite herself, Taka forced a smile on her face. She set down and steered the soup that she was boiling. It was so weird how this man had such an influence on her sons. She could tell that they were starting to adore him...and for obvious reasons too. Earlier, she witnessed how both Higen and Magojiro were helping him with new Japanese words, and he himself taught them little bit of English. Taka was slowly starting to understand that this man was not bad ...in fact, he was a very good human-being. This made it hard for her to hate him. As the days passed, she was slowly and quietly warming up to him.

Algren gazed at the beautiful woman before him, unsure of what to say. "I hope he treated you well." He whispered in English, referring to her deceased husband Hirotaro. "You deserve it."

Taka could not understand what he was murmuring about, but one thing was clear, he was speaking very tenderly and kindly to her. There was an awkward pause, as she stared up at him in poise.

"I am sorry for...sorry for " Nathan started in Japanese, searching for perfect words. "For your husband... Hirotaro." He finished in English. His expressions were guilt-ridden and remorseful. Taka was completely shocked, she fully understood what this man was telling her. Her eyes were filling up with tears.

"He did his duty. You did your duty." Taka found courage to speak up. Her gaze was warm and sweet. There was a pause again, and Taka took a deep breath."I accept your apology." She smiled genuinely, as Nathan kept staring at her in awe. He wasn't entirely sure of what this graceful woman had said to him, but her smile made him realize that he was forgiven. Before anything else could happen, Magojiro burst through the door and called for his mother. Taka wiped her small tear away, bowed at Algren and went to put her little son in bed again.

Something steered in Nathan, his heart was racing like no other, and every time he closed his eyes...he wished to be near her.

Katherine walked inside, she had returned from the temple, and she found Nathan all alone by the fireplace. "Hey," she greeted warmly and Nathan responded with a quick smile.

Something in his expression was different...he was happy and relieved. Katherine observed him quietly and noticed that Nathan was looking at Taka's room. Was he thinking about her?

Nathan stood up at last and moved towards her. "Thanks for the Japanese lessons, Kitty." He said and kissed her cheek sweetly. Without another word he headed in his own room, leaving Katherine to wonder what was happening to her dear friend. What was that about? Then...she froze. It suddenly occurred to her that Nathan had simply been forgiven by Taka. She had finally forgiven him for killing her husband. Katherine beamed in excitement and her heart suddenly became all warm inside.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! Thanks for the support.**


	34. Love Sick

**Chapter 34**

 **Love Sick**

* * *

Katherine watched the delicate snow flakes fall gently on the ground from her small window. It was a mesmerizing sight, indeed. Everything outside was covered in white blankets of snow and she couldn't help but think that all of the seasons were magical in its own unique way. She sighed softly and wondered how long exactly would it take Nathan to come back. He had been with Katsumoto almost all day. It was already evening and the night had approached the Samurai village.

Katherine glanced down at her journal with a small smile tucking her lips. She had written so much in it that it was already becoming difficult for her to think of anything to write. The shoji screen door opened, and Katherine looked up only to see little Magojiro entering with a big grin on his chubby face.

"Kitty-san, will you tell me a story?" He asked quietly and turned his head to Taka, who was standing behind him in a motherly manner.

"Higen, it's time for you to sleep." The calm mother informed her little son.

"I want to hear a story, first."  Higen insisted with pleading eyes, and Katherine couldn't say no to him at all. Besides, it was all her fault that the boy started asking for bad-time stories so frequently. Every night, she would go to him and narrate all sorts of tales and stories from books and from her own childhood days. Magojiro simply adored her artistic way of describing characters and coming up with plotlines. Even older Higen would often sit close to them and listen to Katherine.

"If you're alright with it...then I won't object."  Taka told the western woman softly and bowed her head slightly.

"No, not at all. It's my pleasure." Katherine beamed brightly and Magojiro grinned in triumph.

Taka was puzzled with her children. They were not only warming up, but they were seriously falling in love with the two gaijin 'guests'. It was so unexpected and unusual for her. But then again, it weren't only her sons, she had noticed the way her nephew gazed at Kitty. He was with no doubt taken with her. It was so obvious and yet so unbelievable. A Samurai in love with a foreign woman? This was unheard of! Taka slowly walked back towards the small kitchen area, and gazed out of the window herself. Things had changed so much...it was ridiculous how Nobutada had become so intrigued with the girl and he wouldn't dare to admit it. At the same time, there was this small tiny part of her that actually liked the American officer. It drew Taka crazy! He was a good man...but that didn't mean anything! He was still her enemy...or was he? No, he was anything but an enemy to her. He was so sweet, kind, caring and different from what she imagined. _No! No way!_ Wait a second...she had gone too far! Her thoughts were incredibly dishonorable! She was bringing shame to her deceased husband! Taka took a deep breath and after gathering all the strength she had, she decided to stop thinking about all this for now...or even better...she would stop thinking about this forever!

* * *

When Katherine finished narrating all kinds of stories to little Magojiro, she looked down only to see that the boy had fallen asleep in her arms. She gently and quietly took the sweet toddler in his own chamber where Taka had been waiting for them. With a soft and grateful smile, Taka nodded and grasped the boy from her arms. Katherine left without another word, she was still planning on waiting for Nathan, who was absent since the early morning.

Katherine set down in the living-room area on the small mat and sighed. Things had been so peaceful and quiet here for almost an entire month now. She couldn't believe herself...never in her life did she imagine this! Her world had changed so much. It was so confusing to her. Why was she okay with all this? Since when did Katherine feel secure among these uncivilized barbarians?

She was in her thoughts when Higen appeared in the room. The boy had a gentle smile on his face. "Higen, why are you awake?" Katherine asked him softly. "It's little late."

"I know, I was just finishing my studies."  Higen replied in a respectable tone and took a sit next to her.

Katherine eyed the boy with much curiosity. "You know Higen, you're very smart and mature for your age."

"Thank you very much, Kitty-san." Higen responded with a shy smile.

Katherine beamed at him and paused. She didn't know how to carry on the conversation. By no means did she wish to appear over-bearing. Maybe she could ask him questions or something. When Katherine was still thinking about this, she noticed how her eyes swelled and teared up for a little bit. Her head was hurting as well. Although, the headache had started in the morning...now it seemed like it was getting worse.

"How many languages can you speak?" Higen asked her, before she could open her mouth.

"Six."  Katherine answered simply. "English, Japanese, Spanish, French, Portuguese and Italian."

Higen's mouth formed into a shape of 'O' with shock and surprise. Katherine couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"You must be really smart." Higen announced, he was really impressed.

"No, I'm just lucky." Katherine said in a dry manner. "My father can speak almost over ten languages. He was the one who taught me."

"You must be happy to have a father like that."  Higen sighed, his voice sounded a little sad.

Katherine understood this entirely. The poor boy was missing his own father. It was just so heartbreaking to see him like this. And this pain was caused by the pride and prejudice of grown-up men who disgustingly volunteered to go to the battle and kill! She didn't care what their motives and reasons were. The fact was a fact. All killing was a filthy business! Simply horrible!

"Yes, my father is a wonderful man."  Katherine spoke in a tender tone. "I'm sure your father was a worthy man too." She turned to Higen, hoping to boost his spirits. The boy's eyes brightened immediately.

"He always told me how honorable it was to fight in the battle."

Katherine forced a small smile on her face, as Higen continued. "To him, dying in battle was glorious. He was a very brave samurai."

Katherine thought about his words deeply. It was hard for her to comprehend the way these people taught their children from the early age to never fear death, and if anything, accept it with honor and glory.

"He was never afraid."  Higen stated firmly. "I want to be like him."

The conversation between the two was interrupted, when Nobutada decided to enter the house. He had been listening to them for a while, until the cold winter air stung him and he could no longer stay out. Nobutada was actually touched at how sweetly and honestly Higen conversed with the western girl. Upon seeing the respected leader's son, both the young boy and Katherine stood up. Higen bowed at him in respect, and after that turned and nodded at Katherine. "It was nice speaking to you, Kitty-san."

"Pleasure was all mine." Katherine responded gently and Higen walked towards his own room.

"You seem flushed. Are you tired?" Nobutada asked, upon noticing that Katherine looked a little weak. The girl stared at him in surprise. He was so attentive to her, it was too much to ask for.

"I'm alright." Katherine waved her hand carelessly.

Nobutada however, was not at all convinced but decided to drop the subject for a while.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you and Higen."  Nobutada started softly, "You miss your father?"

Katherine gazed at his caring eyes for a second or two. He was looking at her so warmly, so intently. It puzzled her. Why? Why was he so kind to her?

"Yes, very much." She admitted quietly, and Nobutada couldn't help but blame himself for it. After all, he was the one who had noticed her in the battlefield. He was the one who discovered and brought this calamity on her head! He wished that somehow she would warm up to this place, to the atmosphere, the people, and warm up to _him_ eventually.

But there was no denying that she wanted to be with her father...someone she loved and deeply cared about. She had joined the battle and almost sacrificed herself for him.

"If it were up to me..." Nobutada started in a gentle manner, walking up close to Katherine. "...I'd take you to him in a heartbeat." 

"Why?"  Katherine was shocked, she couldn't understand why this young samurai was so unbelievably kind to her. It was as if she meant something to him. "Why are you so nice to me?" She asked, and tears started to leak her eyes very slowly. Her head was hurting now more than ever.

Nobutada gazed at her intently. His eyes were gentle, so full with warmth and tenderness. He didn't know the answer himself. He tried to figure it out many times, but there was always something that held him back. No! It couldn't be ... _love._ It was out of the question!

"And please don't say that it's because of your father." Katherine threw in, no longer waiting for his response. "I don't believe it for a second. You're way too kind. Unnecessarily kind." As she was speaking, her vision started become all blurry. She wasn't feeling too well that particular day. Nevertheless, Katherine stared at the young man in determination. She needed an answer!

"If it displeases you so much, then I won't anymore."  Nobutada answered simply, trying to retain himself and stay solemn.

"No, I just...want to know the reason."

If only he could know the answer. Before Nobutada could say anything at all, he noticed how unwell Katherine was beginning to look. Her eyes were watery, her usually pink lips looked pale, and overall, she seemed weak. Suddenly, she stumbled, almost falling on the floor. Nobutada quickly grabbed her close, trying to keep her balanced.

"I'll be fine. My head ... ah just hurts."  Katherine mumbled, attempting to sound normal. However, it was all in vain. She was sick. She couldn't hold herself anymore, the headache was too violent, her eyes were too blurry. Just like that, Katherine sunk to her knees and immediately, Nobutada picked her up, carrying her in the chamber.

Nathan Algren entered on the scene and without any questions, rushed towards Katherine in panic. He had been engrossed in deep conversations with Katsumoto all day long. The last thing he was hoping to see right now was this! Poor Kitty wasn't looking well at all. Nobutada gently laid her on the bamboo mat and placed his hand on her heated forehead. He was starting to become very worried.

"She's burning up!" Nathan exclaimed in realization. "She's caught a fever."

Nobutada looked at him knowingly and went out to call for Taka. Nathan stayed in the room with Katherine and brushed her stray curl aside from her face. She had her eyes closed and breathed heavily.

Few minutes later, Taka came in calmly, she was carrying a bucket of water. Slowly and gently, she placed the cool towels over Katherine's heated forehead and glanced at Nathan.

"Is she alright? What's wrong with her?" Nobutada asked his aunt frantically, and Taka could help but smile at how adorable he was right now. It was becoming way too obvious that her nephew cared a great deal about this girl.

"She has a fever. It's nothing serious." Taka said in a collected manner, and Nathan tried his best to grasp all the words he could. He wanted to be sure that Katherine was alright. "She will be back to normal in few days " Taka assured the overly-worried and anxious men.

"If it's nothing serious, then why does she look so weak?" Nobutada insisted with concern, he went up and seated himself close to her. Gently and timidly, he took Katherine's hand in his and squeezed it tight in a comforting way. Nathan couldn't help but notice that little detail, and he was greatly taken aback by the young samurai's gesture. He glanced at Taka, who smiled at him weakly and nodded. She was trying to make him understand that Katherine would be alright, and Nathan picked that up fairly quickly. After all, it was winter and Katherine probably just caught a cold, and he was hoping that her high fever would go away quickly. However, he couldn't help but wonder that his friend wasn't the only one who was sick. Was it possible for Nobutada to catch the sickness of love? And if it was, how on earth didn't he figure that out sooner? And did Katherine even know about this?


	35. It Will All Make Sense

**Chapter 35**

 **It Will All Make Sense**

* * *

"The Winter months are usually slow time for the kendo practices. We do however, instruct the warriors to train their minds in the solitude." Ujio informed his lord Katsumoto, who was casually sipping tea in silence. He looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"That's fine. Everyone needs a time off every now and then...even my most strongest samurai."  The leader spoke calmly, a small smile tucking his lips.

Ujio bowed in respect and turned away to leave Katsumoto's presence; he had fulfilled his duty and had nothing more to say.

"Ujio-san,"  His lord called for him sharply.

"My lord?" The tough warrior froze and turned to Katsumoto questionably.

"Is something bothering you, lately?" He asked softly, Ujio tensed and shook his head at once.

"No, my lord...I'm alright." He lied, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Interesting..." Katsumoto wondered, obviously not at all convinced with Ujio's response. "Since when do my most trustworthy warriors conceal things from me?"

Ujio winced and bowed his head, ashamed that Katsumoto had caught him in dishonesty.

"You and my young son aren't yourselves lately. Are you two in trouble?" The leader asked, standing up from his seat and moving closer to Ujio.

Ujio became confused. He knew that this vision had indeed played a big role in his strange behaviors for the last few weeks. After all, he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. His mind seemed to be occupied with this omen! Especially, after the horse from his vision made an unexpected appearance and then, just as unexpectedly disappeared. But what of Nobutada? What did he have to do with all this? Why did Katsumoto mention him at all?

"I'm not sure what your son has to do with this, my lord." The honorable samurai answered calmly.

Katsumoto raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but said no more of Nobutada. He would speak with his son later on that matter. "Alright, then what is it that bothers _you_?"

Ujio took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Maybe it was time to share his unexplainable vision and feelings with his lord and friend, who with no doubt, would have some kind of answer to this. Yes, at first, Ujio hoped that he would solve this mysterious dream-like omen by himself, however, that was proving to be way difficult than he had imagined.

"A few months ago, I had a vision while I was mediating." Ujio started explaining his situation to Katsumoto, who in turn, listened very attentively. "I saw a magnificent white horse. It seemed troubled and unhappy. For few seconds, it reared and screamed in agony but then...suddenly, the animal found comfort with me and gently rested its head on my shoulder. I looked into the horse's eyes and it looked into mine...then, the magnificent creature disappeared. And I could tell, it was sad to leave me behind, but I wanted it to go and save itself. I can't put it into words how I was feeling. It's too difficult. It was as if...I knew the horse really well and I cared for it deeply."

Katsumoto eyes widened in complete fascination and surprise. He was no stranger when it came to visions and omens. He had yet to understand it for himself. So far he did know however, that the tiger in his own vision symbolized the brave American soldier.

"Tell me, Ujio...did this vision come to you after we captured the westerners or before?"

"After."

Katsumoto thought about this for few minutes and started walking back and forth, trying to comprehend this mysterious omen.

"You believe it has something to do with the foreigners we caught?" Ujio asked, a little dumbfounded that his lord would suggest something like that.

"I am not sure about your vision...but mine had everything to do with them or _him,_ to be precise."  Katsumoto stated, shocking Ujio with his revelation. Looks like he wasn't the only one with the mystery to solve.

"You had a vision as well, my lord?"

Since they were both in the same boat, Katsumoto decided to trust his most honorable friend and warrior and told him all about the brave tiger he had seen few months before the battle. And the parallels he had seen between the animal from his vision and fierce American officer. Ujio's eyes opened up in realization. Now it all started to make sense...no one understood why Katsumoto had kept Hirotaro's murderer alive, but this news explained everything!

" My vision is so much more complicated, my lord." Ujio spoke up afterwards. Katsumoto seemed to have it way easier. He had seen the tiger fighting of the group of his samurai warriors, and then Algren too was in the same spot bravely standing up for his life, just like that fierce tiger. The meaning of this omen was another question. But at least, his lord was close to solving the puzzle. He was sure that it had something to do with that American fellow. Ujio however, had yet to understand what that white horse symbolized. Besides, that appearance of the magnificent creature only made things worse. Now he was even more confused and unsure of everything.

"Ujio, do you think that horse we saw couple of weeks ago was the one from your vision?" Katsumoto asked thoughtfully, as he recalled the huge commotion in the training fields that was caused by the appearance of a strange creature.

"At first, I thought so. But in my vision, the animal was relaxed with me. I even touched its nose...in the fields however, that horse almost knocked me down. It simply hated me!"

Katsumoto shook his head. Wow! This was so difficult, no wonder his honorable samurai couldn't concentrate properly on anything anymore.

"The girl...that European." Ujio said quietly. "She was the only one who managed to calm that horse. It was like they had a bond."

"That's very strange, indeed." The samurai leader remarked, still puzzled at everything he had heard.

The two men were silent for a second or two, until Katsumoto took a deep breath and spoke up. "There are many things we might not understand at the moment, but rest assured, it will all make sense when the time is right. Why do you think I kept the American alive? Or even that European girl? I know that sooner or later, I will understand everything clearly. And so will you, Ujio-san." Katsumoto explained calmly and with a small smile, left his friend and warrior to reflect on all this.

* * *

Taka had been right when she predicted that Katherine would get better soon and that nothing serious had befallen her. In matter of few days, the fever that took a toll on Katherine had vanished, and her health was slowly improving. She was regaining the strength, but Nathan had insisted that she needed to rest and remain in 'bed'...well, more like on a bamboo mat. Taka took great care of her, and Nobutada never left the house not even to train with the other samurai warriors. Nathan observed this curiously and with new eyes. He wanted to be sure of his speculations.

Katherine opened her eyes the next morning, and was met by Higen and Magojiro's warm and curious glances. They were standing in the doorway that was halfway open, and were whispering something to their mother.

"Kitty, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked, he was sitting right next to her. A huge smile spread across Katherine's face when she met her dear friend's gaze.

"I feel a lot better." She spoke confidently and set up.

"Hey, are you sure?" Nathan questioned as he offered a cup of tea to Katherine. "Let's not be hasty."

"I'm fine." Kitty insisted as Taka entered the chamber, bringing a tray of food as always.

"I brought you a hot soup." She said softly and Katherine thanked her politely.

"Well, eat up Katherine. You need to regain your strength." Nathan sounded like her overly-protective father. He briefly glanced at quiet Taka, who whispered something to Katherine in Japanese and with a quick bow left the room.

"She says that I can get up if I want to." Katherine informed Nathan relieved. "To be honest with you, I am terribly bored. The fresh air will do me some good."

"Now, now. No need to rush into things." Algren continued in a parent-like manner. "One at a time. First eat and then we will talk about going outside."

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at his answer. "My goodness Nathan! You sound like my Governess Lucinda."

"Hey, I promised your father I'd take care of you." He answered, little bit embarrassed that he was being compared to an over-bearing nanny. "I always keep my promises."

"That's what she used to say." Katherine giggled and Nathan rolled his eyes in irritation.

The door slid open, as both of the westerners looked up to meet Nobutada's gaze. He walked in stoically and calmly required after Katherine's health.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you."  She replied, grateful that so many people cared about her.

Nobutada nodded in a cool and collected manner and after glancing at Nathan, left the two of them in peace. Katherine stared after him, little bit surprised that Nobutada's usual warm and tender gestures were exchanged with a cold and serious demeanor. She decided to let it go for a while and turned to Nathan, who was watching her intently.

"What?" Katherine asked in alarm.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Katsumoto's son is quite taken with you." He told her in full honesty, causing Katherine to gasp in shock.

"That's an absurd!" She exclaimed in surprise, completely oblivious to that fact.

"Seriously Katherine, it's so obvious."

"He is taken with _me?_ You're insane!"

"I noticed the way he looks at you." Nathan said with a little smirk on his face.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say." Katherine crossed her arms in disbelief. "Why would he fancy me? He is a Japanese Samurai and I am an European daughter of his enemies' translator."

"My thoughts exactly!" Nathan agreed with a nod. "But he really does like you Katherine. I know it."

"You're wrong! So wrong." She shook her head in astonishment.

"Listen, be careful alright? It's not every day a Samurai leader's son falls in love with you. This is rare and strange. And who knows what might happen." Nathan was becoming more and more frustrated.

Katherine listened to him, utterly speechless and in complete puzzlement. "I still...don't believe you." She told him hesitantly.

"That's up to you." Nathan shrugged simply. "But if I were you, I'd keep my distance. Nothing will come out of this. You're both bound to get hurt. So please, promise me that you won't encourage him."

"That will be little difficult for me, considering that fact that he is my protector." She responded forcefully, still shocked at this revelation. The more she thought about it however, the more it was starting to make sense.

"I will ask Katsumoto to switch our guards. You can have 'Bob' and Nobutada will be with me." Nathan spoke up, suddenly struck with an idea.

Katherine sighed uncomfortably. "How can you be so sure of this?"

"I'm not hundred percent sure, but I'm a guy and I know stuff. Alright?"

Katherine raised her eyebrows at him, still not convinced. "How preposterous." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"You care for her, don't you?"  Taka neared her nephew, who stood on the porch and looked over the snowy landscapes. He was trying to battle with these unwanted feelings but all in vain.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before. I'm bringing shame to my father's good name." Nobutada admitted, unable to continue lying to his aunt anymore.

"How can you say that? There's no shame in falling in love."  Taka spoke softly with a smile.

"I am not in love."  Nobutada stated firmly and descended the porch stairs, making his way towards the forest path. He needed to be alone!

Taka shook her head and went inside. It was amusing how her nephew tried to be in denial despite all the feelings he had for that girl.

* * *

 **I want to take a moment and thank those who reviewed and read this story. It means so much to me guys! Your support keeps me going. Also, I do hope I'm not dragging this too slowly. I just want to concentrate on details and make it as realistic as possible. I know that nothing exciting happens in the winter months in the original movie. But I do want to take that as an opportunity for the characters to get to know each other more.**


	36. The Snow Day

**Chapter 36**

 **The Snow Day**

* * *

For almost a week, Katherine was treated by Nathan like some sort of a porcelain doll. He wouldn't allow her to go outside or leave her bed-chamber for more than half an hour, he continuously acted like her personal physician. For first few days, Katherine was alright with it and seemed rather honored to have received such treatment from him. But now, she was starting to debate who was more over-bearing; her snobby Governess Lucinda or Nathan Algren. From the looks of it, Nathan had totally won!

After the terribly boring six few days, Katherine finally convinced her passionate 'guardian' with the help of Taka, that she was no longer sick and required no assistance in these matters. Algren calmed at last, he had been pretty tense lately; always desperately looking out for Mr. Graham's daughter. He dreaded that she'd catch pneumonia or some other horrible viruses. Thankfully, soon enough, he realized that there was no danger anymore and relaxed. However, part of Nathan, was still very much worried for Katherine. After all, he seriously didn't want her getting caught up in the forbidden romance. And even though, nothing was for certain yet and his speculations about Nobutada weren't confirmed 'officially', Nathan was still really concerned. It was hilarious and amusing how Algren had slowly changed into this different person. If somebody told him six months ago that he'd be looking after a young woman like an obsessive nanny in the Samurai Village, he'd without a doubt burst into a hysterical laughter. And if one had remotely mentioned to him that he'd develop gentle feelings towards his enemy's widow and his children, he'd probably call that person clinically insane!

Same goes for Katherine Graham, who six months ago, was cheerfully dreaming about visiting America, whose only problem used to be that too many suitors asked for her hand. Never in a million years, she'd imagine that her world would turn upside down so drastically. And yet, here they were; two different people, with two different set of skills and minds, forced together in a foreign land with the strangest people in the world.

Life is funny like that!

* * *

"What is that?"  Magojiro asked very curiously, as Katherine gathered a pile of snow together...she was attempting to build a snowman in front of Taka's house. However, quite soon, she began to realize that it wasn't going to be an easy job, considering the fact that she was doing this alone. And when was this last time since she build one? She couldn't remember...but her father used to help her with it every Christmas when she was young. It was like their sweet little tradition. The main reason why Katherine decided to build a snowman that day, was that she was dreadfully missing her old life as the festive Christmas season approached, so this was like a piece of her own childhood again.

"I'm trying to build a snowman." She responded cheerfully, picking up a big snowball that she had made, "Now, this will be its head."

The little boy observed her carefully, he had never seen anything like it before. "Man made of snow?"

"Yes, come...give me a hand." Katherine insisted, and attempted to place the head on a snowman's slightly disheveled body, however, just like that...her whole 'masterpiece' suddenly came crushing down, everything was ruined in mere seconds. She let out a growl of frustration, but little Magojiro burst into an adorable laughter.

"I saw that coming!" Exclaimed Nathan with a chuckle. He was standing on the porch of the house together with his bodyguard 'Bob'.

"You find this amusing?" She asked him irritated.

"It's not only me!" Nathan responded sharply, and Katherine fixed her gaze on Magojiro who was still laughing. His older brother was not too far away either; he had been trying to mediate however, Katherine's misfortune caught his attention as well. The very annoyed Kitty frowned when she noticed that even Higen was chuckling now.

"You're impossible, Nathan!" She huffed, throwing her hands in the air. "Stop mocking me and come help!"

"Oh come now, don't bore us with your kids game." Algren answered as he slowly came towards them.

"But that's the only thing that keeps me in a Christmassy mood here."

Nathan sighed, "I was never a big fan of Christmas. As the matter of fact, neither are these boys."

"Well, I am! And I intend to spread the joyful spirit of Christmas." Katherine announced with a proud smirk. "Besides, that's the also only thing that makes me stand this never-ending snow!" She kicked the carrot that was buried in the midst of her ruined snowman pile.

"Alright, let's build your snowman!" Algren gave up and keeled down to pick up the carrot. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered at his inflexibility, but then paused when Magojiro's soft bright eyes stared up at him. "It's a good thing you don't understand me, kid." He smiled and petted the small boy on the back.

Katherine meanwhile, surreptitiously scooped up a handful of snow. She glanced at the unsuspecting Algren with a mischievous smile and suddenly grabbing the back of his collar, shoved the cold snow inside of it, extracting a startled gasp from her victim. Quickly, she picked up her skirts, giggling merrily as she darted away.

"Kitty!" Nathan cried out, as icy cold melting snow trickled down his back. "I'll get you for that!"

"Gotta catch me first!"

High stepping through the deep snow, Katherine made a bee-line for the nearest tree. She knew she had to take cover quickly before Nathan caught up with her. His long legs gave him the ability to move much faster than she could, and the knowledge that he was behind her in hot pursuit increased her excitement. What Katherine didn't know however, was that Nathan had ganged up on her with eager Higen and Magojiro who happily joined the mischievous game. As soon as she was safely behind the tree, Katherine scooped up another handful of snow and lopped at Nathan. It was a direct hit. Wiping the snow off his face, Nathan dove behind a snowdrift as another snowball sailed past his head.

"Come boys, let's get her!" He encouraged the two sons of Taka in their language. Luckily Katherine's Japanese lessons were becoming really useful for him. Higen and Magojiro earnestly nodded and grabbed the handful of snow, ready to fire at the naughty girl.

"So you wanna fight, huh?" Nathan shouted, as he threw off two snowballs of his own in rapid succession.

"It's not polite to hit a girl!" Katherine replied, ducking behind her tree as snowballs started flying by.

"You don't know who you're messing with! I am a military officer, remember? I have a great aim!" Raising his head above the snowdrift to launch a new volley, he cried as a snowball collided with his forehead. He looked around only to see that little Magojiro had fired at him.

"I'm with Kitty-san!" The boy chuckled and ran towards Katherine.

"I'm not concerned or impressed by your threats, sir, considering you have yet to hit me once. Where's all my snowballs have found their mark!" Katherine exclaimed triumphantly and turned to her new team member, speaking up in Japanese. "Great job, Magojiro!"

The tiny boy laughed joyfully, but suddenly a big snowball hit his butt. His older brother, Higen had fired it on behalf of Nathan. Before Katherine could realize what was happening, she was silenced with a well-aimed strike on her shoulder by Algren who shouted with a laugh. "You were saying?!"

Still laughing, both Higen and Algren scooped more handfuls of snow, forming them quickly to build their arsenal. Due to the lack of missiles coming their way, and sounds coming from behind the tree, they knew that Katherine and Magojiro were busy doing the same. When an adequate supply had been made, Nathan carefully peeked over the top of his snowdrift. Spotting Katherine's back sticking out from behind the tree, he broke out into a big grin and with a nod of approval from Higen, took careful aim. But before he could throw, a snowball hit him square in the back of the head.

"HEY!" Nathan cried out, his deep voice echoing through the area. Higen rapidly looked over to see who had attacked them from behind, but no one was in sight. As Nathan was searching for the mysterious fighter, he was struck again in the back of the head, this time from Katherine. Whipping back around, another of her snowballs disintegrated his chin. At almost the same moment, still another hit him between the shoulders. Under fire from two directions, a furious exchange of snowballs took place, as Nathan started throwing almost blindly at the female target in front of him and the hidden assailant behind him. Higen tried to aid his team member, but the rapid snowballs flying in their direction soon overtook them both.

Finally, losing miserably and with his arsenal exhausted, a soggy Nathan declared a ceasefire, much to Higen's displeasure. But there was absolutely no way they could win now. They were completely surrounded.

"Alright! I give up!"

"Are you requesting a parlay, sir?" Katherine called out from the safety of her tree.

"No. I'm offering a surrender in the hopes that I'll be granted mercy." Nathan answered, as Katherine carefully looked out from behind the tree, giggly Magojiro right by her side. Before any of them could say anything else, all of a sudden, Higen nudged Nathan and motioned him to look at something. The American soldier turned around only to see Nobutada emerging from his hiding place with a huge grin on his face. He had been the secret attacker!

"Oh come on!" Nathan exclaimed. "You were on her side too?" Shaking his head in dismay.

"What is it?" Katherine approached them together with Magojiro.

"Nobu, you play too?"  The young boy questioned merrily, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Yes indeed, and I must say I didn't except you to give up so soon." He announced with a proud smirk, fixing his eyes on the irritated Nathan.

Katherine translated Katsumoto's son's words to him with glee.

"Who says I gave up?" Algren cried out suddenly, grabbing the handful of snow and unexpectedly hitting Nobutada with it. Immediately the boys let out a cry of enthusiasm as they realized that the fight was still on. Nobutada swiftly ran after Nathan in hopes of getting him back, and Katherine scooped up the snow to join the fight as well. It was indeed quite a sight, as they all kept racing and throwing snowballs at each other. The sheer sounds of playful cries and laughter, brought Taka outside to watch the mischievous display. She stood on the porch of her house with a huge smile on her face. Taka hadn't been this happy since her husband had died. It was adorable to see her sons and Nobutada getting along with the two westerners so well.

She was pleasantly surprised and deep down very glad to witness this wild and yet such a sweet little sight. Taka observed this with warm and fuzzy feelings; she was so concentrated that she failed to notice that someone had approached her from behind.

"What on earth is happening?" She was snapped back to reality by Ujio's harsh question.

"Ujio-san, you've startled me."  Taka responded with her soft and graceful tone, lowering her eyes with politeness. "It's a snowball fight."

Ujio stared at her as if he were listening to a mentally disabled person. "A-what?" 

"The snowball fight." Confirmed Katsumoto, as he approached his sister and Ujio on horseback. He had been watching the adorable display from a distance for quite sometime now.

As soon as he appeared, both Taka and the tough samurai bowed in respect. "Western games are amusing, no?" he asked with a smirk, receiving a nod of agreement from Nathan's silent bodyguard who was watching the wild game close-by.

Ujio twitched his jaw uncomfortably as he fixed his gaze on the playful individuals running wild before him. "My lord, isn't this disgraceful?"

"On the contrary, I find it refreshing." Katsumoto admitted with a smile and after small pause, urged his horse away and left their presence.

Ujio bowed to his leader once more and turned his attention back on the scene. He didn't know what bothered him more; the fact that they were 'disgracing' themselves, or the fact that they were all out there having fun and enjoying the snow day. Probably the latter...although, he wasn't about to admit it to himself. When was the last time since he had acted so carelessly? Never...he couldn't remember! From an early age, Ujio was brought up to be serious and responsible, he hardly had an opportunity to enjoy life...hence why he was in his mid thirties and still with no family of his own.


	37. A Fiery Dispute

**Chapter 37**

 **A Fiery Dispute**

* * *

Nobutada walked down the hall of his father's temple in a leisurely manner. He had been summoned in the meeting room to discuss important affairs with the rest of the samurai warriors and his lord and father, Katsumoto. When he finally entered the chamber, he found himself surprised upon seeing only Ujio, Nakao, and Yoshida in his father's presence. He believed that there was going to be a bigger gathering, apparently it wasn't like that at all.

"There you are, Nobutada." Greeted the Samurai warlord professionally. "We've been waiting for you to join us." 

Nobutada bowed in respect and took his place, his eyes lowered, and patiently waited for his father to announce his intentions.

"Before we get to anything, Nobutada, would you care to shed some light on our Western hostages?"  Kataumoto spoke up and shifted his gaze on his young son.

"There's not much to be said, my lord." Katsumoto's son answered tactfully. "They seem to be getting used to our village...I get the feeling that they're actually happy here. "

The leader of the warriors looked rather pleased with the news. Ujio however, was unable to hide his irritation at Nobutada's words. "Well, you would know." He remarked bitterly, earning a surprised glance from Katsumoto. Nobutada, despite everything, decided to ignore his comment, after all, he was the youngest person in the room. He knew his place...he had to respect the warriors who were older and far more experienced than him. Nobutada was in no position and had no rights to lecture anyone in that room.

"Is something the matter, Ujio?" Katsumoto raised his eyebrows, sensing that something was definitely not right with his men.

"Forgive me, my lord."  The proud warrior started calmly. "Somehow I just don't see fit for an accomplished samurai, who also happens to be the leader of the village, to mortify himself by participating in childish games with the gaijin captives." 

Nobutada glared at Ujio, slowly becoming angry for his spiteful words. Nakao and Yoshida, didn't say anything, but from their expressions, you could detect that they were shocked with this revelation. Katsumoto smirked slightly, allowing Ujio to continue speaking.

"I don't know about others, but I believe the correct behavior for an honorable samurai would be to put them in their place. Not encourage them...like you did."  Ujio finished and fixed his eyes on the very annoyed Nobutada. Nakao and Yoshida however, nodded and agreed with the tough samurai in low voices.

"Ujio-san,"  The young warrior tried to contain his anger, and started speaking calmly. "Don't you think that you're over-reacting about this?"

"On the contrary, I believe it's important for us to remember our duties as samurai." Ujio answered firmly and again, Nakao and Yoshida were muttering things in agreement.

Katsumoto set in silence and curiously watched the scene before him unfold.

"Well then, concern yourself with _your_ duties and I will with mine."  Nobutada snapped at Ujio firmly, his young blood more and more boiling with rage.

"And what could that be, I wonder?"  Ujio exclaimed sarcastically. "Oh yes, of course!...bending over backwards to fulfill that gaijin girl's every caprice!"

"How dare you!"  Nobutada flew up from his seat in fury. "You know very well that she's not capricious!"

"Stop defending her! It's pathetic!" Ujio rose from his knees in anger.

"For your information, she has a name!" 

"And there you go again!" Ujio threw his hands in the air in frustration. "You're a samurai! It's time you started to act like one!" 

Nobutada furiously made an advance at the older man, but this time Katsumoto had enough! He immediately stood up and exclaimed complete rage. "I will not stand for such insolence! Foolish boy, take a seat!" his eyes flushed at Nobutada, who obeyed the firm command of his father right away. "Do not shame me like this!"

"And what has gotten into you, Ujio?" He barked angrily at the proud samurai, who was still glaring at Nobutada in displeasure.

"Forgive me, my lord." He responded quietly, lowering his head in shame.

"What was this about? Care to explain?" Katsumoto demanded, his voice strong and unforgiving. He couldn't believe it! His two most trust worthy men were acting so despicable! And in front of him!

"Ujio-san was the one who started this argument." Nobutada spoke up in a defensive manner. "I have done nothing that I'm ashamed of. Yes, I did participate in a 'childish' game, and yes, I didn't reproach Higen and Magojiro for joining in either, and yes, I did not put the westerners in their place. They're my father's guests and I intend on treating them well. I am no barbarian." He finished his speech, and clearly indicated that the only 'barbarian' in the room was Ujio.

"You're only saying this because you've become infatuated with that woman!" Ujio burst once more, but this time, everyone...including Katsumoto, froze in utter puzzlement at his words.

"What is the meaning of this? What woman?" The leader questioned them in fury. "Have you no shame at all? Why are you causing such a dishonorable scene in my temple?"

Nobutada stared at Ujio in outrage, he was this close from attacking him. He always respected and looked up to him as a role model however, Ujio had indeed crossed a line this time!

"Are you talking about that European girl?" Yoshida asked Ujio in a soft tone, who nodded at him in response.

"Kitty?" Katsumoto asked stunned. What was going on? He was having a really hard time comprehending this sudden fiery situation between his son and Ujio. Were his men arguing over the European woman that he had brought? What the hell was happening?! Whatever it was, he was sure that Kitty had something to do with this scandalous dispute.


	38. The Witch Of The West

**Chapter 38**

 **The Witch of The West**

* * *

Utter and complete silence fell over the four samurai warriors, as Katsumoto patiently waited for an answer from either on of them, but neither would speak up. Nobutada continued to fume quietly at Ujio, who in turn, glared at him in irritation. Nakao and Yoshida could not dare to say anything anymore. The situation was rather tense as the two samurai silently threw daggers at each other with their eyes. At last, Katsumoto could no longer stand it and spoke up.

"Nakao, Yoshida, Ujio, you are all dismissed." He spat rather harshly, still very angry at his son's and Ujio's sudden outburst. "Nobutada, you stay where you are." he fixed his gaze on the young warrior.

Immediately, the three men bowed respectfully at their warlord and left without a word.

"I was always proud of you, my son." Katsumoto started calmly yet strictly, once he was alone with Nobutada. "From an early age, you proved to me that you were capable of being a good leader someday. Until now...what has gotten into you, boy?" The samurai lord questioned intently, as his son lowered his eyes, unable to face his father directly.

"How dare you speak in such manner to Ujio-san? You know all too well that you must respect your superior samurai. Why did you disgrace me so?!" Katsumoto was horrified at what he had witnessed couple of minutes ago. He felt like he was in a nightmare or something. Never in his life did he think that his son was capable of such insolence. And Ujio? That man was another matter and he would definitely speak with him as well. However, right now, Katsumoto needed to figure things out with his young son.

Nobutada quietly listened to his father, ashamed that he had brought such dishonor to him. If only he could take it all back...but it was too late. Ujio had provoked him with his spiteful words and Nobutada could not control himself.

"I ask for your forgiveness father, my behavior was unacceptable." Young samurai admitted in a low tone.

"Indeed it was!" Barked Katsumoto in fury. "You dishonored me!"  He came closer to his son.

"If it'll please you father, I will apologize to Ujio-san right away." Nobutada responded, not daring to look up and meet his father's stern gaze. He knew that he had acted terribly, so he had no rights to defend himself right now. His behavior was simply unforgivable!

"Yes, you will." His father confirmed sternly. "But first, tell me...is it true what Ujio said?"

"What do you mean, father?" Nobutada asked hesitantly, as Katsumoto neared him even more.

"Do you have feelings for that young lady?" As the samurai leader asked this, Nobutada snapped his head up at last and faced his father. "For Kitty, I mean."

"That's nonsense." He scoffed nervously, causing Katsumoto to lift his brows questionably. There was no escaping his senses, he knew Nobutada really well.

The Samurai warlord sighed softly. His son was so young and in some ways, reminded him of his old self. He used to be just like him once. "Nobutada," Katsumoto started softly this time. "there's no shame in having feelings for someone. After all, we are human and emotions are part of us." As he said this, Katsumoto squeezed his son's shoulders affectionately. "But you should be ashamed of deliberately lying to your father and lord."

Nobutada winced at his father's harsh and yet truthful words and took a deep breath. Maybe it was time to reveal the truth to him. Although, Nobutada had no idea how he would get it all out...he himself wasn't sure of his feelings. Whatever it was, he had no other choice but to share it with his father.

* * *

"Nakao, do you have any idea why Nobutada and Ujio argued so disgracefully in our lord's presence?" Yoshida questioned the other man, as the two of them crunched through the heavy snow. As soon as they left Katsumoto's presence, Ujio had gone somewhere to cool off by himself, while Nakao and Yoshida continued to wonder what this sudden and strange outburst between the two men was all about.

The two of them stopped in a small clearing, close to the village pathway. Nakao sighed in frustration. "I don't know. It's all too strange, Yoshida. Very strange." He shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"You know, I think it's about that European girl." Yoshida spoke up in response. "The young leader has been very preoccupied with her lately."

Nakao rolled his eyes because of the other samurai's ignorance. "You're just saying that because you're still bitter about that punch you received." He reminded Yoshida of that day, when he vigorously grabbed Katherine, knocking her down and when Nobutada came to her defence and clipped him on the ground.

"No, not at all."

"Is that so?"

"I'm telling you, our young lord is infatuated with her. Ujio is correct." Yoshida announced confidently and crossed his arms.

"So what? She's not bad to look at." Nakao answered with a smirk. "If he likes her so much, he should take her. He is the leader of our village and our future warlord. He can do as he pleases." He stated his opinion rather sharply.

"I guess you do have a point." Yoshida tilted his head unsurely. "Unless his feelings run deeper. If it was just lust, he would not protect her so fiercely."

"You don't suppose he wants to make her his wife now, do you?" Nakao asked in shock.

"I mean that would bring dishonor to the whole household, don't you think?"  Yoshida explained calmly.

Nakao nodded slowly, his eyes widened with this horrible possibility. "Let's hope that young Nobutada did not lose his mind because of that western foolish girl."

As the two men were discussing these matters, an older village woman couldn't help but overhear the fiery conversation. "Why, my lords, our Nobutada-sama is in love with a gaijin captive?" She exclaimed in puzzlement.

"Get out of here, woman! You're speaking nonsense!" Nakao yelled at her in fury. "Occupy yourself!" He barked loudly as the old woman bowed fearfully and disappeared immediately.

However, really soon, a word started to spread about this news of their leader, thanks to the woman's gossips. Young women were particularly jealous and envious of Katherine, after hearing that their Nobutada-sama had chosen a gaijin 'witch' for a bride. Of course, this was a false rumor; the young samurai had said nothing that indicated that he wanted her as his bride. These were all the old woman's speculations and it spread so quickly that now others were making ridiculous things up. The village girls were so envious that they started accusing Katherine of being a witch and putting a spell on their leader.

* * *

Katherine watched Higen closely as he labored over a scroll with a brush and gently stroked it hypocritically; it sweeped across the rice paper in a neat fashion. She smiled at him proudly at his accomplishment, and stood up, walking over towards the window to see where Algren had gone off to. About an hour ago, he told her that he was going out for a walk together with his pal 'Bob'. Now it was her turn to be concerned about him, she feared that he would catch cold like she did a week ago.

The door slid open, and Taka walked in carrying small pile of firewood. "Higen, there's couple more left, please, bring it for me." She asked her son, who obeyed right away.

"I'll help as well." Katherine volunteered eagerly and ran after Higen, not even waiting for Taka's answer. The woman in turn, smiled gratefully and shook her head. No matter what, there was no denying that her two western guests were good people. Taka was actually starting to feel happy that they were staying with her. It was weird and she tried to deny it, but she was warming up the American soldier as well and her heart always skipped a beat when he was around. It was so peculiar...but there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Katherine and Higen were both fairly quick with their task and in mere seconds, they had gathered all the wood that Taka needed. The young boy immediately turned back towards the house, it was way too cold to stay out for more than half an hour. Katherine was right behind him, as they marched through the heavy snow. However, from the corner of her eye, she noticed someone quickly walking past them. It was Ujio.

He had been very angry with Nobutada that morning. How dare he speak to him in such manner?! He was the one bringing dishonor and shame on Katsumoto. And Ujio would never let that happen! Why was Nobutada losing his mind and degrading himself by participating in immature games with that sharp-tongued woman and with that unworthy barbarian!? And his ridiculous infatuation with that woman was getting out of hand! A samurai with a westerner?! Over his dead body!

Ujio was in his deep and fiery thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call him. He turned around and to his surprise, saw Katherine walking over to him.

"What is it that you want!?" He barked harshly, causing Kitty to jump up in fright. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" The last thing he wanted right now, was to see _her._ He had argued with Nobutada because of that woman, and Ujio was in no mood to relieve all that again.

Katherine was taken aback with Ujio's coldness. She thought that they had slowly moved past and resolved their differences. She believed that they were capable of being civil to one another. The last time Katherine had interacted with him, was over a week ago in Katsumoto's temple. "Are you still upset with me for disagreeing with you about firearms?" She asked innocently, as Ujio recalled the mild argument he had with her a while back. By no means did he hold a grudge against her on that. If anything, he admired her quick-witted personality.

"No, I just don't want to waste my breath and time." He responded bluntly, and Katherine was quite offended with his words. "Go play with Nobutada, I'm sure he won't be able to resist." His voice was bitter and spiteful.

"What is your problem?" Kitty questioned in shock. She really wasn't expecting him to be so rude to her. Well, she knew that Ujio was not a 'sweet' talker, but she at least thought that he'd be civil to her like before. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

"Aren't you tired of being liked by everyone all the time?" Ujio spoke in a sarcastic manner. "I'm not in the majority. Sorry."

"I can't believe I actually thought that you were a kind person deep down." Katherine mumbled in disappointment, unable to comprehend Ujio's sudden aggression towards her.

"And I can't believe you actually have nerves to talk back to me!"  He exclaimed in fury, coming up close to her.

Katherine lifted her chin up proudly at him, her eyes slowly swelling up. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You need to learn how to hold your tongue in a man's presence!"  He raised his voice in anger.

"And you need to learn how to relax." Katherine retorted defensively.

Ujio shook his head and rolled his eyes in irritation.

"You think you're so perfect..." The tough samurai started, as he stared at her intently. "I know what your plan is; to bewitch our lord's son and let him drop his guards. Well, let me make it clear to you. Neither you or your American swine will get away with that. I won't let it happen." He stated firmly, they were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"H-how dare you accuse me of such things?"  Katherine gasped, her voice was choking up. She didn't know why, but she was feeling very hurt at the moment.

Ujio said nothing in response, he swallowed uncomfortably, and turned around to leave. He had enough! He had no desire to continue this conversation with her any longer.

"You really are a barbarian!" Katherine exclaimed after him, tears were slowly building up in her pretty eyes.

Ujio snapped his head in agitation. "And you're a witch!"

Katherine glared at him questionably, her eyes narrowed in rage.

"Oh yes, that's what the villagers call you now."  Ujio confirmed with scoff and smirked slightly. He knew that he had broken her down this time.

Unable to control herself any more, Katherine turned away and ran back to Taka's place. She was completely heartbroken, disappointed, hurt and couldn't stand to listen to Ujio any longer. Angrily she burst through the door, ignoring Higen who was asking her why she had stayed behind. She rushed in 'her' chamber, sank to her knees, and with a loud cry, sobbed bitterly.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! Thanks for the support everyone!**


	39. A Shattered Heart

**Chapter 39**

 **A Shattered Heart**

* * *

Only after Ujio had uttered those harsh and ruthless words to Katherine, did he realize that he had crossed the line. The young woman was unable to hold herself together, it was obvious that he had very much hurt her and shattered her heart. With tears in her beautiful ocean like eyes, Katherine turned and raced back to Taka's place, away from Ujio once and for all. The proud samurai silently cursed himself for bursting out like that. He really didn't wish to call Kitty a 'witch' and the worst part was, he had revealed to her that the villagers hated her with a passion. Truthfully, Ujio had been pretty annoyed with them for spreading such lies and ridiculous rumors. However, the argument with Katherine angered him so much that he intentionally wanted to cause her pain with his words.

But now he was regretting the horrible outburst. He deeply wanted to take it all back...and yet, it was far too late for that. With a shake of his head, Ujio walked back to his house with a heavy heart. The truth was, despite everything, Ujio actually was starting to admire the western girl. He liked her fiery and spirited personality. No matter what he said, she would always have guts to stand up to him and speak her mind...now however, Ujio feared that he had indeed broken her very spirit. As much as he wanted to believe the rumors and himself about the girl's ill intentions concerning Nobutada, deep down, Ujio was doubtful about it. Yes, the westerners weren't trustworthy people...but Katherine had proven to be a different kind of person. However, she was still close to that dog! What if he was the one with evil intentions? Ujio tried to justify his behavior with these thoughts, but all in vain. He couldn't escape from his own conscience.

As much as he hated to admit it, neither Kitty or that irritating American did anything remotely close to what he was accusing them off. It was simply out of spite and hatred. Ujio sighed heavily as he remembered the girl's words. "I can't believe I actually that that you were a kind person deep down." What? She didn't see him as a savage and a barbarian anymore? She was actually starting to notice him in a different light, and unfortunately Ujio had ruined it all. Any chance of maybe being liked by someone for what he truly was...had gone!

Ujio entered his cold and very lonely house. He had been living in the empty walls since the day his parents had passed away. His mother always hoped that by the time she was gone, her son would be able to have his own family. When it came to honorable accomplishments, such as samurai duties and following the bushido code, Ujio was a professional. He had inflicted a great respect on his father with everything the he did. From an early age, he swore and made an oath to protect his lord, Katsumoto with his very soul and sword. As good as he was a warrior, Ujio however, was terrible when it came to women. He found them tiresome, annoying, and just too dramatic. They were a nuisance to him and marriage was never in his mind. Sure, having an offspring was important, but it wasn't something that highly interested him. And no woman was ever good enough for him. Either they were too short, too slim, too tall, too ugly, too talkative or too full of themselves for his taste. Couple of times, Katsumoto tried his very best to play a matchmaker for his friend and warrior, but with drastic consequences. Ujio was just way too demanding, proud, snobbish and simply unbearable! Finally, he decided that having a family or a privilege of falling in love was not for him...and it's not like he cared about that.

Now however, Ujio was starting to realize that if he carried down this path, he'd forever be alone. And yet that wasn't what bothered him very much either. What caused him displeasure was that no one in the village liked him for who he was, they just feared and respected him because he was the strongest samurai...but that was it. As far as the social lives go, no one found him easy to hang with. It was only his lord, Katsumoto who saw him differently and who actually liked him as his good friend and brother.

It was strange and completely sudden, but Ujio disliked himself for snapping so rudely at the poor girl and for causing her such pain with his ruthless words. Maybe he should have been more considerate towards her. What was happening to him?! If his actions were justifiable then why was he feeling like the weight of the entire world was on his shoulders?

* * *

Nathan became concerned when Katherine didn't come out of the room to join the dinner. He ate silently with Taka and her two little boys, but deep down...he was really worried. Was Kitty sick again? And where was Nobutada? He hadn't returned home from the meeting and it was quite late already. After he finished eating, Nathan thanked the graceful woman and made his way towards Katherine's chamber. He gently knocked on the door and called for her. "Kitty? Is everything alright?"

But there was absolutely no answer from her. "Kitty, why didn't you come out for dinner?" He questioned once more. Again, there came no response from Mr. Graham's daughter. Finally Algren ran out of patience, and he decided to invade her privacy at last. So he slid the door open and rushed inside. Nathan's eyes widened in shock when he spotted Katherine, who looked miserably in the dark corner all by herself. Her face was buried in her lap, as she sank on her knees and sobbed softly. "Kitty!" Nathan exclaimed with worry. "What's wrong?" He ran up to her anxiously.

Katherine had no idea for how long she had been crying in the room. It seemed like minutes but apparently, it was more than that. She had missed the dinner and didn't even greet Nathan when he returned. But she had no desire to leave her chamber. Her heart was shattered into million pieces. She was angry at herself mostly, for being so naive and foolish enough to think that these barbarians were actually capable of having feelings. Ujio was nothing more than a killing machine!

"Nathan," she looked up at him and whimpered softly. "Oh, please take me home." Katherine begged and with a small sigh, hugged him close. She was so done with this place. "I want my father." She sounded all together like little child. Nathan immediately embraced the heartbroken girl in his arms in comfort. "Who hurt you? What's going on?"

"I...want t-to go home. I hate this place and these people." Katherine continued to sob quietly. Nathan was surprised with her harsh remarks; he knew that deep down, she didn't mean to come off so ignorant. After all, not everyone in this place was so bad. Taka, Katsumoto and Nobutada were exceptionally kind to them. But she was hurting and was having an outlet.

"Please, tell me what happened?" Nathan whispered with a soothing voice, and stroked her dark locks.

"I'm a witch, Nathan." She mumbled in response and sniffed. "According to the villagers and Ujio, I am a horrible wicked witch of the west who put a spell on their leader." Katherine managed to explain her troubles to him in a collected manner, but tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" Algren asked horrified. "What are you talking about?" Truth be told, he was really confused at the moment.

"What's there to understand? I'm a witch!" Katherine cried in anguish and buried her face in his chest.

"Wait a second," Nathan paused, trying to comprehend this unusual situation. "they're accusing you of bewitching Katsumoto's son?" He raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Katherine in annoyance. "You were right, he does have feelings for me. Oh, I was so foolish."

"Hey, it's alright." Algren encouraged calmly. "This isn't Nobutada's fault. Sounds like some people were highly displeased with the news and the only way to cool off, was to make up bullshit stories."

Katherine met Nathan's caring gaze and sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, I'm sure both Katsumoto and Nobutada will be able to fix it. They are decent people, and they do care about us and _you_ most importantly." Nathan comforted her with a warm smile.

"I know...it's just that I didn't expect Ujio to be so cruel." Katherine admitted, as she wiped her tears away with her arm.

"Ujio? Do you think he was the one behind the rumor?" Nathan's face suddenly became all red with anger.

Katherine didn't say anything in response, but she didn't have to...Algren was already very furious. "Of course, he was the one behind this!" He exclaimed in rage. "That man tries his best to turn our lives into living-hells!"

"Nathan, calm down!" Katherine begged, as she stood up to face the enraged man before her.

"No, I won't!" Shouted Algren in agitation. "He has no rights to treat us this way!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to achieve anything like that." Katherine warned cautiously, horrified at the thought of something bad happening to Nathan.

"He hurt you, Kitty and he'll pay for it." The fiery Captain spoke up in absolute determination.

"Well, not physically!"

Nathan ignored Katherine's words and turned away to leave her presence. His mind occupied with all sorts of reckless thoughts. He was pissed off at Ujio! That samurai was getting on his final nerves!

"Nathan, what makes you think that you'll be able to take him? Last time when you tried to challenge him, he broke your bones!" She explained frantically and seized him by the bicep.

Before he could make a reply, Taka entered the chamber quietly. She was carrying a tray of food for Katherine. "I thought you might be hungry." The gentle woman started hesitantly, sensing the intense atmosphere.

"Thank you." Kitty answered nervously and glanced at Algren, as she released her grip from his shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Taka asked cautiously.

"Hai!" Algren exclaimed, anxious to leave the chamber.

"He's gone mad! He wants to fight Ujio." Katherine cried in panic, hoping that maybe Taka would be able to stop him from this nonsense.

Taka's eyes widened in complete surprise, and she intently gazed at Algren. "You should calm down."

"Tell her why I want to fight him!" Nathan announced in English, not even trying to reason with the two concerned women.

"Did Ujio-san anger him?" Taka questioned Katherine, but her eyes were fixed on the furious American.

"He said cruel words to me, and now Algren-san feels obliged to defend my honor." Simon Graham's daughter explained with a fearful tone.

"Did you tell her about the accusation?" Nathan asked Katherine, wanting to fill Taka in on the particular situation. "Does she know that they're calling you a witch?"

Taka stared at the two westerners, desperately trying to comprehend what they were talking about..

Katherine sighed in defeat and turned to the Japanese woman. "He is upset because the villagers are accusing me of-"

"Being a witch." Taka finished with a small nod. "I heard just now. And I am sorry. My brother will know what to do. Please, don't take it close to your heart." She spoke sweetly to Katherine and then glanced at the agitated Algren. "Fighting Ujio is not a good idea. Leave this to my father and nephew. They'll figure it out."

Katherine realized just how serious Taka was, and with a small bow, she immediately interpreted her words to Algren in English, who even though wanted to avenge Kitty's shattered heart, couldn't resist the beautiful woman's wise reproach.


	40. Sharing

**Chapter 40**

 **Sharing**

* * *

Once Nathan was calm enough to not make any foolish mistakes, Taka left the two westerners in peace to go and check on her sons. Katherine sighed in relief; even though, she was angry and hurt with Ujio, she had absolutely no desire to risk Nathan's well-being. Challenging the heartless barbarian wouldn't be safe for her dear friend. She had come to love and admire Nathan as a brother she never had.

Nathan was not pleased with the two women for somehow convincing him to stay put. However, he decided to listen to them especially, after Taka advised him to relax. He took a deep breath and with an exhale, set on a small pillow next to Katherine.

"I suppose, I really am starting to act like your governess." He spoke up with a slight smirk.

"Governess Lucinda? Yes, indeed." Katherine agreed with a gentle smile tucking her lips. Her eyes sparkling with mischievous expression.

"Don't be afraid to tell me that I'm worse."

"No, no! I never liked that snobby old hag!" Katherine announced in all seriousness.

"But you like me?" Nathan raised his brows curiously.

"Very much." The girl beamed at him.

Nathan was touched with her answer. He paused for a bit and with a shake of his head, chuckled lightly.

"What is it?" Kitty asked, surprised with the Captain's sudden humor.

"No, it's just so strange." Nathan started and gazed at the girl before him. "Things have changed so much since the first time we met at the Yokohama docks."

Katherine smiled softly, as she recalled the day she arrived in Tokyo. She had been so nervous and felt so uneasy in the midst of military men and in completely foreign country. But there was something about Captain Algren that she admired even on the first meeting. He was different from the rest...very different. And even though, her father was the only man she trusted, Kitty had this impeccable feeling deep down, that Captain Algren was honorable, reliable, and very trustworthy. She had detected his kindness the second they were acquainted. It was unusual...but she hadn't been wrong about him!

In fact, Nathan had proven to be the most courageous and fascinating man she had ever encountered.

"I would never imagine that my poor papa's health would suddenly fail, causing so many unexpected things to befall on me." Katherine admitted with a heavy heart.

"I was a different man back then." Nathan said, as if reciting, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular.

"To me, it's like as if we knew each other for many years."

"That's only natural, we've been through so much together.

"That's true, and yet its only been six months." Katherine grinned brightly.

"Well," Nathan started and looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Actually, you happen to be the longest friend I had since Gant." With the sound of the name of his fallen comrade, Nathan exhaled in disappointment. Indeed, the Scottish Sergeant had been his only true friend until Mr. Graham's daughter came in his life unexpectedly.

Katherine remembered the elderly man and sighed heavily. "So I take you weren't very sociable person."

Nathan shook his head. "Never. I guess the wars had turned me into a stone cold statue."

The young woman flinched at his honest words.

"When I remember those poor bastards out there...on the Little Bighorn. Bodies stripped bare...mutilated."

Katherine gasped at these revelations. She knew and had seen what the face of war looked like, but to hear these horrifying words from Nathan was far more unpleasant then she had ever imagined.

"War is a terrible, terrible thing." Nathan continued calmly. "But I was meant to be part of it, whether I liked it or not."

"Despite everything, you were successful." Katherine decided to focus on the positive. "Father told me that you had won a Medal of Honor for your gallantry."

"So what? Do you think I cared? Don't mistake me for Bagley, Katherine." Nathan scoffed in annoyance. "I continued to drink away everything I had. You know why? Because that guilt I felt every second of my existence ate me alive." His words were merciless, but honest and true.

Katherine shut her eyes tight and then seconds later, opened them. Her gaze was focused on the beautiful and delicate snowflakes that fell outside. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"We slaughtered women and children ruthlessly." Nathan's eyes were filling up with tears, as he recalled every detail of his horrid past. "Those Indians had nothing to do with the raids, and no matter how much I tried to convince Bagley...that bastard would say 'This is a punitive expedition, captain.' Every f-ing time!"

"Nathan, you shouldn't feel guilt anymore." Katherine comforted him sweetly. "True, you weren't exactly a perfect hero at that time. But you've changed now. You've been given a second chance in life. You are a good and a decent person, and I wouldn't have asked for a better friend." She smiled meaningfully, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I suppose you're right." Nathan said after a while, his heart all warm after Kitty's kind encouragement. "It's unusual, but this place had something to do with it."

"Really?"

Nathan nodded. "You know, tomorrow marks the longest I have stayed in one place since I left the farm at 17."

" You left your family on Christmas Eve?" Katherine asked shocked.

"Yes, well...I didn't have a family just an alcoholic father. Christmas with him was a misery."

"I'm so sorry." Katherine mumbled softly, her heart going out too poor Nathan. He definitely didn't have a good childhood.

"Oh Kitty, there's so much here that I'll never understand." Nathan continued, almost sounding like a narrator. "I've never been a church-going man...and what I've seen on the field of battle has led me question God's purpose."

Katherine listened to him silently, her eyes never leaving his as he passionately continued to speak. "But there is, indeed, something...spiritual in this place."

"Like accusing women of being witches?" Katherine suggested sarcastically, and Nathan paused cautiously.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I've mumbled on for almost half an hour." He told her, realizing that maybe he shouldn't have said this to her now.

"No, forgive me, I wasn't very tactful." Katherine shook her head, amazed at her own self. She didn't mean to interrupt Algren so rudely. For the first time, he had opened up to her and shared his deeply buried and hidden feelings with her. But it seemed like her anger towards Ujio and the jealous villagers who spread lies about her, got the very best of her.

"No, I understand what you mean, Kitty." Nathan told her in full honestly. "However, don't let those few despicable humans make you close your eyes on what's good about this place. I mean there's a reason why we're here." He finished in a brotherly fashion and smiled at Katherine.

"I will try." She nodded softly.

"Look at me, advising you to let go of your anger, when just few minutes ago I was recklessly challenging Ujio." Nathan chuckled lightly and shook his head.

There was sudden silence between the two, Katherine looked down and started playing with her kimono sleeves while Nathan, gazed at her with a gentle and tender smile. "What was your life like? It should've been as bright as you." He asked her, his voice soothing and soft.

Katherine locked eyes with Nathan for a second, surprised at the sudden change of subject. "It really was." She confirmed with a smile. "Even though I never had a mother, my father made sure that I didn't lack anything. I remember one time, my aunt Emily instructed me and my cousins to study and as soon as she was gone out of sight, we decided to hide from her." Katherine laughed as she recalled that day. She and her two cousins, George and Alice were mighty mischievous kids, always causing trouble and making their aunt and mother to go crazy.

"I really loved my aunt, despite the fact that she appeared to be over-bearing at times." Katherine continued, her thoughts were far off, back with her family in London. Nathan listened in silence, loving how normal and exciting her childhood was. "My papa used to take me with him wherever he'd go and my nanny, Elizabeth, whom we all called Beth in short...would often accompany us. My childhood was lovely and I am so grateful for that."

"And what about your Governess Lucinda?" Nathan questioned, after all, he had been hearing that name ever since Katherine got sick and he started fussing over her.

"Yes, well, she was brought by my aunt to educate us, children. Although, I always preferred the way papa taught me languages." Katherine explained warmly. "I must say however, that more than anything, I loved frolicking in the fields with Annabelle and Henry, they were our neighbors children. And I always spent my time with them; horse riding, running, swimming, and in short, doing everything that seemed inappropriate to my aunt Emily and governess Lucinda."

Nathan laughed heartily at Katherine's words, the way she narrated her family stories made him easily imagine and paint the pictures of her early life.

"Things were always so simple when I was young," Kitty continued with a small pause. "But then Annbelle and Alice got married, even cousin George got himself a nice bride. So naturally, everyone in my society demanded me to settle down as well. Countless admirers were invited to numerous balls by my aunt, in hopes that I would agree to wed one of them."

"Let me guess, you rejected all of them." Nathan threw in with an amused smirk.

Katherine nodded slowly. "I didn't want to marry without love. I still don't."

"I understand, but not many have that privilege." Nathan explained, all together sounding like her father.

"That's what papa used to say but he never pressured me." Katherine said, and her heart suddenly soared in hopes of reuniting with her father.

"What happened to your other friend Henry?" Nathan asked curiously after a while. And noticed how Katherine's cheeks turned into a pink shade.

"He..." she started hesitantly. "He was the one who purposed to me and...I..." Katherine stopped, unable to get it out.

"You rejected him." Nathan finished softly, and Katherine nodded in agreement. "I loved him as a brother."

"I guess I'm destined to die an old maid." She spoke up after a while with a giggle.

"No, don't worry..." Nathan started her with a chuckle. "I won't let that happen, I agreed to marry you, remember?"

"Even though you're not a marrying type?" Katherine wondered teasingly.

"Yes, indeed." Nathan laughed heartily.

The two of them continued sharing their past experiences and stories to each other; some were funny to recall, some painful...but despite all of this, both Katherine and Nathan were getting to know each other and understand one another's way of life. It was peculiar indeed...six months ago, neither Katherine or Nathan would think that they would get to hear their deepest secrets and yet, here they were, speaking like the best of friends.

* * *

 **I felt like this was a much needed chapter. It was time for these two to open up to each other...they've been through so much together! It's only fair. Anyway, judging by my lovely reviewers, apparently I have unintentionally created a love triangle. Lol. I don't mind at all though. Stay tuned for more chapters to have your questions answered. Thanks for all the support, I didn't think I would come this far with this story.**


	41. Set Things Straight

**Chapter 41**

 **Set Things Straight**

* * *

Once again, that very morning, Katherine found herself struggling to tie the koshi himo belt below the excess material of her kimono. She sighed in frustration, this wasn't that hard compared to the corsets and dresses she used to wear; but then again, most of the time, her maid helped her with them. Here however, she needed to figure things out on her own. Besides, her mind was still occupied with the latest events that occurred just a day ago. Katherine was still very upset and angry with Ujio for accusing her of being a 'witch' with evil intentions. The last thing on her mind, was to charm Nobutada. Although, now that she thought about it, it _did_ seem like a good idea in order to escape from this place once and for all. Of course, now, she wouldn't even dare to do any such thing. Her life was already pretty badly messed up! No need to add fuel to the fire. But old Katherine, who was brought in the village few months ago, might have considered this 'bewitching' plan. She shook her head with a roll of her eyes, _No!_ Katherine was more than that! She was not planning to 'play' with the feelings of another human being. Besides, she got to know Katsumoto, Nobutada, Taka, Higen and Magojiro. The five of them were very sweet, kind, caring, and normal compared to the other samurai she had encountered. She was starting to think positively about Ujio as well...until he ruined it with his spiteful tongue and temperamental attitude! The villagers seemed naive and ignorant as well! Why would they think that she was a witch who put a spell on their leader? Were they this stupid?!

Despite all the negative thoughts, Katherine smiled pleasantly, when she remembered the talk she had with Nathan the other night. She was so glad and so happy to have him in this place. Without him, she wouldn't be able to take all this nonsense! It would be just way too much to bear!

After going back and forth with her kimono belt, she finally managed to fix herself in the traditional attire, and turned around to leave her chamber. In that moment, the door slid open, and to Katherine's surprise Nobutada entered with a solemn expression. Immediately, she froze; the heat of awkwardness and uneasiness overtook her body.

"Good morning," He greeted casually, his voice was distant and cool.

Katherine did not respond, she gave him a slight nod, wondering what the unexpected visit was all about.

The young samurai stared at her for few minutes in silence and neither he, or she for that matter, were able to form words. At last, Nobutada could no longer stand the tense situation and he was beginning to grow restless. He quickly cleared his throat and spoke up. "I have spoken with the villagers-well, more importantly to Itsumi...that old bitter woman was behind the rumors." He paused for a second or two, trying to catch something...anything from Katherine's stoic look. "She was the one who mistakenly overheard a conversation and then shamelessly gossiped to the entire village in just few hours. "

Katherine lowered her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."  She mumbled softly. At least Nobutada had managed to clear things up once and for all.

"My father and I apologize for the inconvenience."  The young samurai continued in a soothing tone.

"That's alright, as long as people don't actually think that I'm a witch." Katherine responded sharply and Nobutada almost flinched at her 'stern' remark.

"No. I won't let that happen. You're my father's guest...both you and the American." Upon saying this, Katsumoto's only son turned around towards the door, ready to exit.

Katherine was taken aback with his behaviour. After everything that happened, she expected him to be honest...but apparently, these people liked concealing their feelings. Whatever it was, she did not wish to stay in the dark anymore; things needed to be resolved! "Wait," she called him, little too desperately and approached the samurai, standing directly in front of him.

"Is it true?"  She asked quietly, not entirely sure on how to start this conversation with him.

Nobutada did not say anything, but it was obvious from the look on his face that he knew what she meant by that small sentence.

It was actually tough for him to admit all this. No matter how many times his father told him that having feelings for someone was no shame, somehow the young samurai still felt like he was bringing dishonor to his entire household. After all, Katherine was a gaijin girl...not to mention, she was with the enemy when they captured her. So this was all becoming so confusing and complicated! Nobutada was also ashamed that he couldn't hide his attraction towards her from others. Ujio should not have known about this! He was the one that caused this ridiculous situation in the first place!

"It's a mere infatuation. Nothing more."  He replied at last, and avoided her gaze.

Katherine didn't know how to reply to this. _Mere infatuation?_ What on earth does _that_ supposed to mean? Before she could say anything, Nobutada continued in a collected manner. "We should all forget about it and move on. The rumors you heard aren't true."

His words deep down, slightly offended Katherine. And she wasn't sure why it happened! It's not like she cared. "Well, I see." She murmured softly and looked down at her kimono skirt. "But, if they were true...would you admit it?"  Katherine knew that she was being too bold with these words however, she wanted to be sure of everything.

Nobutada stared at her in surprise; he did not expect that question from her at all. He was debating wether to leave or to answer her. To leave, meant that he was a coward...afraid to face a girl, and to stay meant that he had to confess everything to her. So he very was conflicted!

Again, silence fell between them for a minute or two, until Nobutada lifted his head and proudly announced. "I'm a samurai, and you are a westerner...nothing could ever happen between us. "  As heavy and hurtful his answer was to himself, Nobutada gave Katherine a quick nod and left the chamber.

The young woman gazed after him with mixed feelings. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear from Nobutada...his answer did satisfy her on some level; but then she realized that deep down, the words he uttered to her " _I'm a samurai and you are a westerner..."_ Really stung her. Katherine was not sure why and actually hated herself for being offended by it. However, there's no escaping your own thoughts and feelings.

* * *

The snow continued to fall hard around the territory, the routines of our westerner 'hostages' turned guests did not seem to change. Things were quiet and peaceful in Taka house as always. The villagers had finally quieted down after their leader, Nobutada's harsh reproach. A week had passed, and Katherine found herself outside the temple next to Katsumoto, the two of them were standing on what looked like a heal top, and kept watching Nathan training hard with the other samurai warriors. Katherine observed him curiously and noticed that he was actually getting a lot better. She glanced and spotted Nobutada amongst the other men, commenting on the American's accomplishments. Some agreed with him, but some didn't. Katherine personally, was very proud of her dear friend. With a small smirk, she met Katsumoto's amused gaze. "I knew he would be perfect for this." He said in Japanese, his eyes were lit with excitement.

Katherine raised her brows questionably. "You want him to become a samurai?"  she asked stunned.

Katsumoto smiled at her naivety. "You can't just up and become a samurai." He spoke up in English. "But you can learn their ways."

"And you want him to learn your ways?"

"The reason you two are here is that we are all getting to know one another. I'm learning about you, and you are learning about us." Katusmoto explained plainly. "It is simple."

Katherine said nothing in reply and with a small nod, continued to study Nathan's fighting technique. What seemed 'simple' for Katsumoto, was actually quite hard for Katherine. She kept watching the practise before her and only then, started to notice that Ujio, the most accomplished samurai was not present. Which was very weird and unexpected, considering the fact that every other time, she always saw him out training with the other men. Usually, he was always in the front, teaching the young warriors the swift and flawless movements of their swords. Truth be told, Katherine had no desire to see him anymore. However, small part of her was curious as to where he was. It seemed strange for her that Ujio was not among these men, training and practising as hard as ever.

"My young son has found himself attracted to you." The leader said calmly after a while, causing Katherine to snap her head back at him in surprise. "I would never think that something like that is possible." He continued but this time, in his own language.

"It's a mere infatuation, and it will go away."  Katherine responded, repeating Nobutada's own words.

Katsumoto nodded slightly. "Perhaps, but you must remember that one cannot deny their heart so easily."

"Does this mean that you would be alright with such a relationship?"  Katherine questioned in surprise.

"We cannot choose who we love." Katsumoto's answer was sharp and clever. With a small bow, he left her presence and walked down towards the samurai warriors, who were practising with the American. Katherine was very puzzled with the warlord's open-minded answer. Now she was beginning to question what she herself thought about it. She shook her head and with a small exhale, marched back to Taka's place. Indeed these people were very different!

* * *

Ujio set on the porch of Taka's house with Higen, they had another session of the tea ceremony practise. He smiled proudly when he noticed that the boy no longer required his assistance. He would make a wonderful samurai one day! Hirotaro would've been proud of his son! Ujio crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk and continued supervising young Higen. This boy never failed to demonstrate just how talented and skilled he was, it made Ujio so pleased and delighted. From all the boys his age, Higen was the strongest one. Apart from that, he was very smart and kept studying and learning with eagerness and obedience. All these were the perfect signs of a great samurai warrior. Ujio's train of thought was interrupted, when he heard someone approaching them from behind. He looked back, only to meet Katherine's shocked expression. Her beautiful eyes were wide in puzzlement. It was obvious that she did not expect him to be there.

 _Great, out of all places in the village...he HAS to be here!_ Katherine thought, as soon as she met his gaze. "I see I've disturbed you." She spoke up, when she noticed that both Ujio and Higen were occupied at the moment. "Forgive me." Katherine said it little bit sarcastically, and turned around, hoping to get away from him as soon as possible. Ujio twitched his jaw with uneasiness, he was not sure on what to do at that moment. Actually, he had been wishing to speak with her all week, but didn't know what to say or how to say it. Maybe, now was the perfect opportunity. He quickly turned to Higen, and told him to continue his practise, the boy nodded diligently.

Katherine crunched through the thick layers of snow, panting and struggling to get away from the proud warrior fast. Ujio was quick; in a second, he easily caught up to her. "Kitty!" He called.

Everything seemed to stop at that moment. Katherine froze like a statue, her eyes ready to pop from the shock. He had called her by her name?! What?! Could this be anymore unexpected and astonishing? Slowly, she turned around to face him, and Ujio calmly approached her. "May I speak to you?" Ujio asked tactfully, bracing himself for something he had never done before.

Unsurely Katherine nodded, taking a step back from him, just in case he'd suddenly lose it and flip. After all, this man was full of surprises! She didn't know what to expect from him anymore.

"My attitude that day, was shameful and I've disgraced myself."  Ujio started, for the first time, sudden nervousness rushing over him. "Samurai must be true to his code and yet, I've broken Bushido with my behavior."  He continued, he was slowly putting aside his enormous pride.

Katherine watched and listened in utter puzzlement, her jaw was almost dropping from shock.

Ujio took a deep breath and spoke up. "Please, forgive me."

"Um, ah-"  Mr. Graham's girl needed few minutes to comprehend all this. It was just too unbelievable. "W-why would you apologize to your enemy? A Westerner?"

"Because you're my lord's guest and because..." Ujio was fairly quick with his answer, but stopped himself in the last part.

"Because?"  Katherine knitted her brows curiously

"Will you forgive me or not?" The tough samurai questioned, his voice slightly demanding.

"What happens if I won't?" Katherine was suddenly in a mood to tease him. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Ujio exhaled sharply, it was obvious that he was becoming frustrated. "I am being serious."  He told her unamused.

Katherine smirked in victory. "I will think about it." With that, she turned and went on her way, leaving Ujio with no answer. This time, it was her turn to gain an upper hand on him...and frankly, she was actually enjoying every second of it. With a satisfied smile, she walked away.

The tough samurai shook his head in disbelief. _Women...westerners at that!_ He huffed to himself. Well, this was not going to be an easy task apparently. But then again, nothing was impossible for Ujio. She would accept his apology eventually. Whenever he set his mind on something, he always got it. And right now, Ujio was determined to fix his foolish mistake with Kitty and by all means, he'd fix it!


	42. The Journal Entry Part 2

**Chapter 42**

 **Katherine's Journal Entry Part 2**

* * *

 _January 23, 1877._

 _I haven't been able to write anything for over a month now, and to be completely honest with myself, I still don't know what to write. You've been my true listener, dear diary, and I have shared every aspect of life with you. Truth be told, there's not much to be said anymore. Part of the reason why I've stopped writing, is that I can't think of anything I_ _'d like to share with you. Or maybe this is just an illusion, maybe I have a whole lot to say, but I'm simply afraid to even write it down. It's so strange, really. However, I am willing to give it a try and I shall start by narrating my latest weeks in the Samurai Village._

 _It's constantly snowing here, and I'm not at all surprised, after all, we're deep in the mountains. I must say, the winter in the village is very majestic and beautiful. Of course, as gorgeous and magnificent the views are, it's also very cold and freezing. Taka keeps the house warm but sometimes, that doesn't seem to help either. I go out for walks once in a while, and at times I wonder, if Katsumoto will actually keep his word and release me and Nathan once the springtime comes. I'm missing my father terribly, the lonely and cool w_ _inter days, remind me the times when I used to cuddle up with my darling papa, as he read Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, out loud to me. Oh, it seems such a long time ago!_

 _Nathan continues his kendo practices with the other samurai warriors, it keeps him warm in the freezing weather and also busy. Ujio has become quite tolerant of him lately, it actually baffles my mind. The two spend a lot of time together, thanks to all the training sessions. Although, Ujio never fails to demonstrate just how superior he is to Nathan. My poor friend, takes this 'abuse' with dignity. He even told me the other day, that he believes he might soon befriend the proud samurai. That should be interesting._

 _Nobutada keeps avoiding me, as if it'll prevent him from having feelings. Honestly, I do not know how to deal with this uneasy situation. I have never imagined that I'd be in such difficult position. Every night, I try to question myself about all this. I wonder if I deep down, feel the same way about Nobutada. However, I never dare to answer it, because I am too afraid. There, I admit it. I am afraid of finding something in my heart that will keep me from reuniting with my father. I cannot afford any distractions...I must return to papa with a good head on my shoulders. This experience should not change me._

 _The villagers have been very nice to me lately, and I'm content that they no longer think of me as a 'witch' who had come to put spells on the leaders. After all, I've been kidnapped and taken against my will. It's not like I wanted to be here._

 _Thanks to the never-ending snow, I spend most of my time playing with Higen and Magojiro indoors and helping Taka with the chores. Life here seems to be so much easier and peaceful compared to the busy streets of London and even Tokyo that I had seen earlier. Sometimes, a small part of me just wishes to stay here forever. A very tiny part though._

 _I'm beginning to question whether Nathan and I were right to go against these people. Katsumoto and his men want to preserve their country's heritage and pride, but Omura and the Emperor have forgotten all about it. I am not in a position to agree with either one of them, but I must say, I'm greatly conflicted. There's still so much to learn and understand about their ways. I have never seen such discipline._

 _What does it mean to be Samurai? To devote yourself utterly to a set of moral principles...to seek a stillness of your mind...and to master the way of the sword..._

 _I guess I'll never have an answer._

* * *

 **This is just a small fill in chapter...honestly, I feel like Katherine. I wasn't sure what to write today. It seems like there isn't anything too important that might happen in the winter months. I do have couple of ideas though. So stay tuned and bear with me. Again, thanks to all who has reviewed and liked this story.**


	43. Change Of Heart

**Chapter 43**

 **Change Of Heart**

* * *

It was a tense afternoon for Nathan as he continuously fought and trained with different samurai warriors since the early dawn. The Japanese men seemed to have fun while Nathan gave it all he had and still, he couldn't succeed. He was training just outside of Taka's house, and right now, he was becoming very exhausted. After all, there was no break for him that day. The samurai swapped places and took turns in fighting with the American. So for them, it was no big deal. Nathan however, was on the verge of falling down in the snow and never getting up. Katherine watched her friend in compassion, she and Higen were supporting him all day. Truth be told, the western soldier was getting better and better. His sword movements were accurate and graceful. But both Katherine and Higen were starting to think that Ujio's 'training' methods were bit brutal when it came to Nathan.

Nobutada stood close-by; calmly studying the American captain's fighting technique. Although, Nathan was quite good, he still couldn't come close to the experienced samurai warriors. Katsumoto's son figured that the westerner was just over-thinking things and wasn't quick with his motions.

As for Ujio, he stoically observed and supervised the entire practice. He didn't participate in it, because he believed that the American was not ready to take someone as accomplished in battle as he was. However, that didn't stop him from ordering other men to test Nathan's skills. The proud samurai had his arms crossed and walked back and forth, concentrating on the American's progress.

Katherine sighed, it seemed like this practice would never come to an end. She was partly bored and partly worried for Nathan's safety. He needed a break! Katherine glanced at Nobutada who met her gaze with a soft nod, and then turned his attention back to the combat. Ever since the scandal that took place months ago, the young samurai desperately tried to avoid Katherine. This fact slightly upset her...she was beginning to like Nobutada as a friend in this place and suddenly that option was overruled. Katherine understood why the young man needed space, but she couldn't comprehend her own feelings on this matter. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but Nobutada's coldness towards her was definitely hurtful. And that drove her mad too! She shouldn't be thinking about it at all! Who cares what her captor does!? It wasn't her business.

Already the first week of February yet, nothing had changed weather wise. It was still cold and snowy in the region and Katherine could no longer bear it. And it wasn't like Spring would arrive quickly in these mountains. She bit her bottom lip; as her thoughts raced back and fourth, with a shake of her head, she realized that her papa's fate was still unknown to her. Who knows what became of him? Without doubt he believed that his daughter was no longer alive. God forbid anything bad happened to him out of grief. As Katherine went deeper and deeper into these thoughts, she realized that it would drive her completely crazy. She needed to let it go for a while. The young woman shut her eyes, and with a deep exhale looked up to continue watching the training. It was then, she noticed that Ujio's eyes had been on her for the longest amount of time. As soon as she acknowledged him with a slight smirk, the proud samurai turned away and shifted his gaze back on Algren.

The training was beginning to appear like a never-ending thing, and Katherine wondered how on earth Nathan still managed to stay up on his feet. Despite how exhausted he appeared, she knew that Nathan was no quitter and never gave up. That impressed everyone around him, even Ujio.

The small snowflakes gently started to fall to the ground. The atmosphere was normal; friendly, competitive, disciplined...nothing Katherine hadn't seen before in this village. Suddenly, a young Japanese boy about fourteen years of age, who Katherine assumed was the son of one of the samurai, ran towards them breathless. The warriors stopped their practise, and Nathan finally got a chance to take a break from the non-stop training. The boy panted heavily, attempting to get the words out. "Forgive, my...ah intrusion."  he started politely and bowed to Ujio. "But-but some-"

"What seems to be the problem?" Questioned the proud warrior, who was in charge of the training.

"The horse!"  Exclaimed the boy in excitement. "That white horse w-we saw in the fields few months back, is here!"

Upon hearing this, Katherine quickly stood up, her body all tensed. She never suspected that the magnificent animal would return. This was all too strange!

"You mean that insane horse?" Nakao asked stunned. Ujio was silent for minute or two; he needed to comprehend the situation.

"Yes, it's out there in the woods." The boy confirmed eagerly.

Before any of them could respond or react, Ujio quickly, without further thought, mounted his black steed. "I'll catch her!"  He announced in determination, and Katherine's heart skipped a beat with worry.

"No, no!" She gasped in anger, running down the porch and marching up to the samurai. "I beg you, don't hurt her!"

"Nakao and I will accompany you." Nobutada spoke up, walking towards his horse. "You might need assistance."

Ujio nodded without looking at him, his eyes were still on the young woman with the pleading expression. Slowly he leaned down from his saddle and assured. "I won't. I promise." He told Katherine gently, and placed his hand on her shoulder in an encouraging manner. The girl was pleasantly astonished with his sudden behavior. With a soft smile, Katherine thanked him. She knew that even though, Ujio was rough in many aspects...he didn't want to hurt that animal. It was crystal clear on that day when he interfered and rebuked other warriors for harming the mare.

"Tell them that I'm going too." Nathan said and lifted his chin proudly, grabbing a nearby horse and rope.

Katherine turned to her friend in surprise. "Wait, if you're going, I want to come as well."

"It's too dangerous."  Nobutada answered from his high horse in his own language.

"It's alright, Kitty. You stay here." Nathan told her calmly, turning towards his animal, ready to mount.

"He is coming with us?" Ujio growled in displeasure, and Nakao nodded in response.

"I have a lot of experience." Nathan replied in clear Japanese, surprising the warriors. "I used to catch wild mustangs back on the farm." He added quietly in English and Katherine translated his words. Ujio stared at them for few seconds; he wasn't sure about taking the American with them. No matter what, he was still their enemy - Hirotaro's murderer. But then again, Ujio had slowly gotten to know the man better and he wasn't all too bad. Besides, the main reason why the proud warrior decided to grant Nathan permission to accompany them was...Katherine. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He had broken her heart with his rudeness many times. That American meant a lot to her. So this time, Ujio would let it slide.

"Alright, let's move out!" He instructed them loudly, and snapped his horse into an action.

Katherine watched the five men; Nathan, Nobutada, Ujio, Nakao, and Nathan's guard gallop towards the thick forests. She sighed with a heavy heart...more then anything, she really wanted to be with them right now. Who knows how they'd treat that poor creature? Last time, both Nakao and Nobutada proved that they were clueless when it came to the animal's needs. She didn't know how Nathan would handle himself. But one thing was clear: Ujio, the strongest samurai had promised her kindly that he wouldn't hurt the horse. And for some reason, Katherine trusted him fully. She was actually surprised just how tender he had been with her few minutes ago.

The young woman was beginning to realize that she was having a change of heart when it came to the proud warrior...and apparently, so was he.

Katherine's thoughts were interrupted when Taka hustled through the door, asking what had happened while she was inside. Mr. Graham's daughter turned to inform the worried woman about the latest occurrence.


	44. The Two Samurai

**Chapter 44**

 **The Two Samurai**

* * *

The four men crunched through the snow on horseback, all of them alert and more than ready to catch the mysterious creature that had been the talk of the village since early November. Nathan scanned the area with his sharp eyes, he had a lot of experience when it came to roping and catching wild mustangs. He had been doing that from an early age on his father's farm. Although right now, he was little bit worried. After all, he was no longer working alone, he had three samurai accompanying him - all three of them with their own ideas. Nathan might've been the most knowledgeable one in this situation but he definitely was not in the favor of these men especially, Ujio. He was actually still very surprised that the proud warrior allowed him to go with them. It was mind-blowing. Why would he do that? Didn't Ujio hate his guts?

Nobutada was silently debating in his head whether it was a good idea to capture the magnificent horse. And if they would succeed, what would they do with it? The animal had proved to be vicious and aggressive; without doubt, it would bring lot of trouble to his peaceful village. He didn't want to disappoint his father any more. Nobutada failed to maintain his attraction towards the European girl a secret; his father and fellow comrades and almost everyone found out the truth in a very chaotic way. It was too much to bare! And now this horse? Honestly, the young samurai's only desire was to return back to Taka's place and leave the beast alone.

Ujio however, was determined to find the animal once and for all. That horse was exactly the one from his vision. It had to mean something! He couldn't just let it all go and relax. This would answer his questions...that dreamlike vision would not leave his mind. And the horse had absolutely everything to do with it. Besides, Ujio had noticed how attached Kitty had become with that animal. As wild and crazy the horse proved to be, it actually calmed down with the girl. The tough warrior had witnessed that strange interaction himself couple of months back. A tiny part of him, really wanted to get back into the Western girl's good graces. If that horse was the key to that, by all means he would do whatever the means was necessary.

Nakao was intrigued, he knew that Ujio had made up his mind to catch that wild horse. So if the strongest samurai in the village had decided something, Nakao knew better then to disobey him. He would aid his friend and together, they'd succeed in bringing that animal back to the village.

After the silent ride that latest almost twenty minutes, Nathan finally spoke up in English. "I think it'll be a lot easier if we spread out. That way, we'll cover more ground." He shifted his gaze towards Nobutada, who listened to him intently. Although, the young samurai was not as good as his father when it came to the English language, he still understood what the American was telling him.

"What does he want?" Ujio asked bluntly, little bit displeased.

"I think he wants us to spread out." Nobutada answered unsurely.

Ujio stared at Nathan for a little while in deep thought.

"For example, Nakao and I will look in the woods, and you two can ride up towards the hills." Nathan continued to explain in a simple manner, motioning with his hands and trying to talk slowly, so that the men could understand him.

"Alright, we can do that." Ujio said, realizing that the American's way would be much easier and quicker for them.

"Jolly good." Nobutada nodded at Nathan, and he and Ujio turned their horses and trotted towards the hills while, Nathan surprised, urged his horse in the woods together with Nakao.

* * *

Both samurai remained quiet for the longest amount of time. Only the howling of the wind and heavy grunts of their horses could be heard. Ujio was concentrating real hard, trying to spot any sign that indicated the wild animal's closeness. Nobutada was much hard to read, he had a stoic expression on his face and followed the older samurai.

The flurries were falling down calmly from the sky and nothing remotely close to a white horse was to be seen around the area. Ujio looked back at the younger man trailing behind him...it was time for him to swallow his enormous pride and with a deep breath, started to speak. "I hope you forgive my untactful behavior that day. I had no rights to burst out like that."  He paused, as Nobutada was pleasantly surprised with Ujio for admitting that he was wrong and behaved shamefully. Nevertheless, he waited for him to continue. "My act was dishonorable and I let my temper get the best of me. For that, I am sorry." Ujio finished full of remorse, his eyes lowered with shame.

"It's alright." The young samurai responded softly. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have had feelings for gaijin captive in the first place."

Ujio was displeased with Nobutada's answer. Maybe his older self would've been proud of him, but the truth was, he had changed. He no longer wished to be cold hearted with full of prejudice. Nobutada's words weren't true or correct. "I don't think it's up to us to choose our love. It happens, and you must not blame yourself." 

Katsumoto's son raised his brows questionably. "How can you say that? You, out of all should know just how shameful my feelings are. I have yet again proved that I'm weak for a samurai."  Nobutada hung his head in defeat.

Ujio was caught now. In some ways, the young man was right. Showing such attachment towards the foreigner, their enemy at that! Was shameful and weak for an accomplished samurai like him. However, things were becoming conflicting and quite unusual. Kitty wasn't exactly repulsive. She was beautiful, with full of life, spunk and spirited. She was different...in a good way. Ujio could no longer blame Nobutada. Everything had changed for them after that battle in the fog. Before the tough warrior could make a reply to the younger man's speech, loud cries were heard from the other side of the forest. Unquestionably it was that American and Nakao!

Instantly, the two brave samurai urged their horses into a lope and went to look for the other men, who apparently needed help.

Needless to say, the two of them had made up and put their differences aside...after all, they both shared at least one thing in common, and though, they wouldn't dare to admit it...Kitty was in their hearts.

* * *

 **Finally an update! Stay tuned for more! So I guess it's obvious now. So are you guys team Ujio or Nobutada?!**


	45. Misunderstood

**Chapter 45**

 **Misunderstood**

* * *

"Come on, we got her now!" Exclaimed Nathan as he tightened his grip on the rope that had just fallen on the wild horse's neck. The animal bucked, reared, cried in agony and pure fright. It didn't look like the mare was about to give up, on the contrary, the more Nakao and Nathan tried to throw ropes at her, the more she struggled to get away.

Nathan was actually amazed at himself for spotting the white horse in the blizzard that just started few minutes ago. Maybe working on the father's farm till his seventeenth birthday came quite handy after all.

"Whoa! Gently, gently." He warned in a soothing tone, trying to calm the frightened creature. Nakao in that moment yanked the animal's neck with the rope roughly, causing it to rear up once more. But this time, with such intensity, that both men were knocked from their saddles and onto the snowy ground. Frustrated, the American Captain cursed under his breath, still not letting go of the lasso. Nakao was genuinely pissed off at the wild beast. He released his grip from the rope and instead caught his own horse. Seriously, he did not sign up for this! He was an admirable samurai not a dirty cowboy from the West.

With another vicious cry, the white horse took off dragging poor Nathan with her, who was still tightly holding the lasso in his hands. If this animal thought that he, the survivor, would give up so easily...well, she had another thing coming. Nathan couldn't even be broken by Ujio, what made that wild animal assume that he'd be frightened of her?

All the cold snow swept in his face, as the horse ran off with Nathan attached to the long rope. Ugh, this wasn't exactly enjoyable. But what else could he do? Nakao was about to ride after them, when suddenly Ujio and Nobutada arrived on the scene. Without any questions, both of the samurai galloped after the wild animal throwing more ropes on her. Nobutada's aim was precise, they caught the darting horse successfully. The wild mare neighed anxiously, but stopped right then and there.

Nathan stood up with a heavy grunt. "What a ride." He said sarcastically, as Ujio dismounted his horse and went up to the animal from his vision.

"Be careful, she is not friendly." Nobutada warned cautiously and held on to the lasso.

"I can vouch for that." Agreed Nathan in English and panted. Sure, he barely spoke Japanese, but thanks to Katherine's constant teachings, he was beginning to understand a lot. Nakao caught up to them in few seconds, little amazed that the mare was much calmer then before.

Ujio neared the white horse gently and quietly. The animal lowered its neck, almost as if admitting defeat and nickered softly. Fascinating _..._

* * *

Katherine exhaled sharply, as she looked out of Taka's window. Just how long were they planning on staying out in the woods? And why on earth was she so worried about them? Of course, Nathan was her friend and all, but what about others? Why was she so concerned with their safety? And that poor, misunderstood white horse! She was just so nervous and anxious. It was already dark outside and who knows what could happen out in the woods? But before Katherine could freak out with these thoughts, she remembered that all four of them were the strongest warriors she had ever seen. Nothing would go wrong with them! Unless, they decided to hurt the poor horse. However, that was out of question too, Ujio had promised her that he wouldn't hurt the mare. She trusted him, as foolish as it sounded.

In that moment, she heard footsteps approaching from behind. Automatically, Katherine assumed it was Taka, but when she turned around instead, she met Taka's brother's warm eyes. She recognized that look...Nobutada had his eyes.

"Taka told me that my son, Ujio, Nakao and the American captain are all absent." He started calmly. "And it's because of the wild horse."

"It's true," Katherine answered politely, "but they should be back by now."

Katsumoto merely smiled. "You are worried?"

Katherine paused unsurely. "Well, of course, Nathan is my friend."

Her words seemed to amuse the samurai warlord even more. "Ah, and what about others?"

The European girl fixed her gaze on him for a second or two, and then turned back towards the window. "I suppose so." She admitted quietly.

Katsumoto silently neared her as Katherine spoke up once more. "It's funny," she said looking out of the window. "Few months ago, I hated each and every one of you."

"Not anymore?" The samurai leader raised his brows intrigued.

Katherine shook her head slowly. "No."

Katsumoto chuckled triumphantly, as if he had succeeded in something. "Hate is a strong word and you shouldn't use it until you are sure what or who you hate."

Katherine met his eyes. "Maybe, but the horrid battle I witnessed made me believe that I knew you." She sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

"We both misunderstood one another." Katsumoto said knowingly. "We think we are sure of everything, until...life suddenly brings unexpected surprises."

Katherine listened intently, reflecting at his words. They were so true and so full of wisdom.

"That is why I decided to know my enemies."

* * *

The elder samurai who was appointed to guard Nathan, politely walked in Taka's house, and greeted the beautiful and respective woman. Hirotaro's widow stood up gracefully to receive the man's message. He was expected to go after the four men that had galloped to catch the wild horse. However, the samurai was sent back by Ujio, who thought that it was getting little too crowded and his presence was not necessary. The elderly warrior informed Taka that the four men were actually coming back and they had indeed caught the magnificent animal.

Taka sighed in relief and thanked the man gently, she then turned around to tell this news to anxious Katherine and Katsumoto.

"They have caught the animal." Taka spoke softly.

Her brother nodded thoughtfully while Katherine picked up her skirts and rushed out to meet them.

Her bright eyes were fixed on the scene before her. Ujio was leading, followed by Nathan, Nobutada and finally Nakao, beside them was caught with ropes the beautiful white mare that had caused such a steer. She smiled happily to see them all unharmed and neither was the horse. Ujio had kept his promise! Moreover, the animal was so much calmer.

The party stopped in front of the house and then they dismounted. Behind Katherine, Katsumoto, Taka and the silent samurai walked out of the house. The leader of the warriors looked proudly at Nathan. He inquired about the horse and where it would be kept. For now, they had a designated area - a round pen, where they would try to gentle the mare. It was Nathan's idea, and surprisingly, Ujio agreed. With a satisfied smile, Katsumoto returned to attend his duties and instructed his son and warriors to join him afterwards. Nakao followed him instantly while both Nobutada and Ujio lingered.

Katherine gazed at the white horse before her, slowly she advanced towards them. "How did you do it?" She asked her American friend in surprise.

"I told you I had experience." Nathan smirked and glanced at the quiet Taka in front of him.

"You must be hungry, dinner is all set." She told him as Nathan agreed desperately and followed the gentle Japanese woman inside. He really was starving!

"I'll take her. You go, rest." Ujio turned to the younger samurai, who all this time was staring at Katherine. His words snapped Nobutada into reality and he nodded, leaving the horse in the older man's care. He walked up the porch stairs and locked eyes with the Western girl. As he passed her, Katherine smiled at him softly and so did he. In few seconds he was gone. Katherine longingly gazed after the younger samurai, as Ujio silently observed this exchange.

"You too should go inside. It's getting cold." He spoke up with his deep voice. Katherine turned back to him and slowly brushed her stray curl aside.

"I will. But first, I want to thank you for keeping your promise." She said sweetly and walked closer to him and the horse. "She looks so much calmer." Katherine petted the animal gently and a huge smile spread across her face.

Ujio nodded, grateful that he had warmed her heart at last. "For now."

Katherine paused as she met his gaze. "How come you listened to Nathan's advice?"

"I always respect a man with experience."  The proud warrior admitted. "Even if I don't like him as a person."

Katherine giggled at his answer. "Oh come now, we are not so very bad."

He stared at her for a minute, realizing just how beautiful and bright she was. "No," he answered softly. "You aren't."

Silence fell between the two until the spirited horse neighed anxiously. "I should go." Katherine spoke at last and Ujio agreed.

She turned towards the house, still feeling that the samurai's eyes were on her. "She's only misunderstood. Just like you and I misunderstood one another." Katherine looked back.

"It will take time, but she'll warm up to us." Ujio answered, and for the first time, a genuine smile tucked his lips.

"Yes, yes she will." Grinned Katherine and off she went to join Taka and others at the dinner.

* * *

 **Team Nobutada? Team Ujio? Share your thoughts everyone. Oh, and if it were up to me I'd choose Nathan Algren! But he has eyes for Taka as you can see!**


	46. Sign of Spring

**Chapter 46**

 **Sign of Spring**

* * *

March came like a lion at last, and even though, first few weeks were just as snowy as the previous months, soon few blooms became noticeable. The white frost slowly started to melt as the brighter sun began to shine around the village, bringing hope of Spring in the land. As the days continued to pass peacefully, Nathan kept training and practicing his mind and body. It gave him a new perspective and he was beginning to understand the strange ways of these people. His conversations with the leader of the rebellion was unbelievably deep and meaningful. After their talks, he would always be more and more puzzled with Katsumoto. He was not an ignorant tyrant or a savage barbarian. He was highly educated and very intellectual man, who had his own views about his beloved country. And slowly, Nathan was regarding him not as his enemy, but a friend. The same could be said about Katsumoto.

Katherine continued helping Taka with the housework and spend most of her time indoors with Higen and Magojiro. She read to them and told all kinds of stories, and the boys in turn shared their experiences with her. They were more open, warm and in short, accepted her as family.

Whenever Katherine found time, and noticed that the weather looked somewhat decent, she would slip out of the house to visit the wild horse in the corral. It pained to see how the animal struggled to get away and longed to be free. No one, not even Nathan could gentle the horse. The samurai warriors couldn't care less, except for Ujio who kept a watchful eye on the creature from his vision. However, he too was starting to question if capturing the horse was a good idea after all. Maybe Nobutada had been right when he wanted to release the animal. Nathan had said many times, that the horse was the strangest one he dealt with in his entire life. Just the other day, he finally gave up and told Katherine that it was time to free the poor animal, who wasn't giving up.

But in the end, it was all up to Ujio. Katsumoto entrusted him with that animal and it was the proud samurai's decision, who was still reluctant to make a choice.

* * *

As the final weeks of March arrived, Kitty and Taka were outside gathering wood for the fire. The snow had started to melt, but the mountains were still heavily covered with white layers. The two women were feeling giddy and cheerful. Like it or not, Spring was definitely in the air and it was becoming lively. Katherine remembered just how excited she used to be when the Spring arrived in England. She and her father would travel to their country estate and festivities would be announced, especially around Easter time. She let out a small sigh, and caught up to Taka who was ahead.

"Few more days, and the cherry blossoms will start to appear." Taka spoke up gently, pretty smile tucking her lips.

Katherine beamed in response and the two made their way back to the house.

* * *

"The passes will open up in few weeks, and then we shall keep our promise and return the two westerners back to their people."  Katsumoto was speaking to his men at the meeting room in the temple.

When he said this, he noticed from the corner of his eye, how his young son flinched at these realistic words. Katsumoto fixed his gaze at him, as the young warrior lowered his head in respect. Making decisions didn't seem so easy anymore. But sooner or later, no matter how much he or Nobutada tried to avoid it, they'd have to let go of the prisoners who had become their friends. Once the gathering was over and the samurai were dismissed, Katsumoto ordered his son to stay.

"Father?"  Nobutada said questionably, eager to find out why he was left behind.

Katsumoto continued staring at the beautiful sunset, the fresh warm Spring breeze was just what he needed. He inhaled with content and looked back at his son.

"Do you remember when I charged you with guarding the girl?"

Nobutada nodded, his eyes focusing on the ground.

"You weren't happy, you wanted to do something gallant and valiant." Katsumoto reminded his son, in a fatherly fashion.

Nobutada looked up to meet his father's eyes. "It's true, I did not want to be a gaijin girl's shadow. Who by the way, was terribly spoiled and capricious." He recalled Katherine's childish outbursts with a smile. So much had changed since then.

Katsumoto grinned. "And yet, you no longer mind."

Nobutada became silent, slightly feeling uneasy. He had an idea where this dialogue was heading and for some reason, hoped to avoid it.

"My son, don't be ashamed to admit what or who is in your heart." Katsumoto spoke up, sensing the young warrior's uneasiness on the matter. "You must not regard it as weakness. A weak person is afraid to show his true self at all times. But a samurai, my son at that, should be confident with himself even if his choice isn't traditional."  Katsumoto finished with a slight smile and walked closer to him.

"I will respect your decision either way."  The samurai lord said, his heart swelling with pride that his young son had become his own man.

"Thank you, my father."  That's all Nobutada managed to say, and bowed to the warlord, his heart equally proud. After all, this magnificent man was his father!

* * *

Katherine strolled in the village with a basket in her hand. She was visiting her beautiful friend in the round pen, and also bringing along few treats. It was morning, and what a wonderful weather indeed! Taka had been right, April was absolutely magnificent. The trees were beginning to bloom again, the snow had completely vanished from the ground and small flower buds were bursting all around her. Everything was so different and gorgeous.

Even people around her seemed to act bit different. Of course, it was still peaceful like in the Winter time and Autumn however, the change of weather brought out more liveliness to all of them.

The villagers were out, enjoying a beautiful morning, some had started to work but others were excited for the arrival of Spring. Young children splashed around in the water, laughing cheerfully. Women giggled away as some of the men tried to court them. Just then, Katherine noticed two young girls who jokingly pushed one man in the water and then ran away, he climbed out of the river and started chasing them all wet. Katherine couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. It was so fun to watch how these 'strange' people were just normal folk happy that the Spring was coming.

She herself was very excited as well after all, soon she'd reunite with her dear father. Katherine couldn't believe that so much time had passed since her capture. Part of her was sad knowing that she'd forever leave Taka, Higen, Magojiro, Nobutada...and yes, even Ujio. She had come to appreciate them all. If she left, she would never see them again. And strangely enough, that thought hurt her. She stopped and looked at her reflection in the river. Who was this girl who had replaced the old Katherine? She had changed so much over the course of these few months. She never imagined that she'd actually grow so fond of these people... people who she used to think were uncivilized barbarians.

Yes, the old Kitty was long gone without doubt!

She stared at herself in astonishment. She was different. Her hair, clothes, everything about her was slowly changing and while her older self would be horrified at that, this new girl was not. She was actually beginning to like it here. Katherine was suddenly startled when she noticed someone marching in her direction. It was Ujio. He looked rather grim and...was he upset?

Katherine greeted him with a small and respectful bow. "I wanted to give this to the white horse. I hope you won't mind."  She said, gazing down at her basket.

Ujio was planning on passing her without notice, but her words stopped him and he was snapped back from his thoughts. "You won't find that animal."  He responded sharply, looking up and down Kitty's delicate form.

"How come?" She asked surprised.

"I set it free."  Disappointment was echoing in his words. He was foolish to think that catching that horse would actually explain his mysterious vision.

Katherine was surprised. She really wanted to release the poor animal, but without saying goodbye? She had become attached to the horse. "I wish I could've seen her before she was freed." 

"Not everything revolves around you!" Ujio snapped, unable to control his temper. He was already frustrated and unsure of the decision he had made.

Katherine was taken aback with his harsh remark. She knew that Ujio was better than that. She had seen his soft side many times. Unable to say anything, Katherine gazed at him silently. Her eyes betraying her.

And Ujio could detect in her innocent looking face, that she was disappointed at him for losing his nerves. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly. "Letting her go was not easy for me. I apologize if I offended you with my manner of speech."

"It's alright."  Katherine smiled sweetly. "You have rights to be upset about the whole thing. I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted." She didn't know what Ujio wanted with that horse however, it was obvious that he had grown fond of the animal as well.

Ujio nodded at her and with a small smile went his way.

Katherine gazed after him for minute or two, and then decided to go back to Taka's house. It was peculiar how the two of them had developed this understanding with one another.

* * *

The next afternoon, Katherine found herself involved in a fun game with small Magojiro. The little boy was pretending that they were eagles flying and racing one another. They ran up the hills, their arms outstretched, imagining wings instead. Katherine felt like child again, as she dashed in the fields that were covered with pretty flowers. She was so distracted, that she failed to notice that they had raced up to where the samurai had their kendo practices.

Just then, Katherine recognized Nathan and Nakao in the middle. They were again engrossed in their martial training. Bob, the silent samurai, Higen and Nabutada were watching them closely. Katherine stopped, as did little Magojiro. They too were now staring at the interesting display. Nathan swung his wooden sword at Nakao, only to be taken down by the giant mountain man. In seconds, the American found himself in the dirt again. Growling in frustration, Nathan got up and attacked him, his opponent countered, striking him easily. No matter how many times Nathan tried to charge at Nakao, he was again and again bested out.

Katherine watched with worry. Just how long was he planning on letting these men kick his butt? Wasn't it enough? But she also knew how headstrong her friend was. He wouldn't give up like that!

Furious Nathan, threw himself at the huge man once more, reverting to classic saber technique. In a flurry of movement, Nakao managed to deflect the blows and also knocked Nathan to his knees. It was then, Nobutada decided to approach the breathless American and sank to his knees close to him.

"Algren-san, please forgive. Too many mind." He attempted to explain in English.

"What?" Nathan asked confused, looking over at Katherine for guidance. Kitty shrugged her shoulders, unable to help in that moment. She figured only the samurai would be able to show him the correct technique of this fight.

"Mind sword, mind enemy, mind face, mind people watch." Nobutada continued to prove his point, then he paused and stared at Algren. "No mind." He stated simply.

"No mind?"

"Hai, no mind." He confirmed and stood up.

"Alright." Nodded Algren uncertainly, and turned around to face Nakao once again.

However, soon the kendo training transformed into a wrestling match when Nathan and Nakao started rolling on the ground. Nobutada and Higen burst out into a laughter, as did other samurai watching close by. Katherine couldn't contain herself either and she giggled away at the hilarious scene. So much for 'no mind'.

Katsumoto's son met her eyes, and with a warm smile walked over to her. Katherine bowed in respect. It had been a while since she and Nobutada were so close to each other. He gazed at her bit longer and then spoke. "I would like to speak with you in private."

"Of course."  She responded right away, curiosity taking over her. When was the last time they were left alone? He always tried to avoid her these couple of months.

Maybe things were about to change.


	47. To Conquer Ones Heart

**Chapter 47**

 **To Conquer One's Heart**

* * *

Katherine and Nobutada strolled in a leisurely manner through the beautiful trail, which was covered with cherry blossom trees and blooms were beginning to appear all around it. The stunning pastel colors caught the golden lights of the sun. Katherine found herself completely awed at this wonderful and gorgeous sight. It was definitely something out of a fairytale book. Nobutada on the other hand was slightly nervous. Which was pretty ridiculous considering the fact that the only time he felt that way was during battles. But he was absolutely determined and there was no backing now.

He stopped and turned to face Kitty, who was trailing behind him. As soon as Katherine saw that the young warrior was no longer moving, she too froze. Unable to understand or comprehend the sudden and strange situation. She was also very curious to find out what exactly he wanted to say. Katsumoto's son took a deep breath and exhaled. He was about to do it!

"I don't want you to go." Nobutada started to speak, as the girl gazed at him intently. "I tried to fight this feeling for the longest amount of time and yet, I've struggled in vain." He continued with full honestly, his eyes never leaving hers. Katherine listened, but her heart was already skipping too fast, realizing where the conversation was heading.

"I'll be honored if you'd stay here with me. "  He spoke gently, his heart was equally racing like Katherine's. He had never ever been in this kind position before and with a girl like her. It was simply unbelievable!

Confusion was written all over Simon Graham's daughter face. What was this samurai telling her? Why was he saying all this?! Why was he complicating things so much?

Nobutada watched the young woman before him, as she struggled to open her mouth and utter a word. Even though, her silence was driving him insane, he remained calm, stoic, and disciplined; allowing her to take as much as time she wanted. He knew that whatever he was asking her right now was not easy to respond to.

"W-why ah, should I stay?"  Katherine stuttered, her mouth was completely dry. "Is there a specific reason?" She had an idea what it might be, but strangely enough, she couldn't and didn't allow herself to believe it.

"Because," Nobutada paused, this proved to be way more challenging then he expected. "You've conquered my heart." He announced at last, causing Katherine to gasp in surprise. Yes, she knew that something was going on between them. After all, Nathan had warned her cautiously, and then thanks to Ujio, the rumors started flying around in the village, even Katsumoto had hinted it, on top of that, she sometimes overheard women gossiping about her 'enchanting' their lord's son. And finally, Katherine was not blind! She could feel Nobutada's love towards her. The way he looked at her; with such warmth and admiration. His eyes could speak on its own.

However, here came the most important question? What about her? Did she feel the same way? Katherine had never been this confused in her entire life like in that very moment. She uncomfortably started playing with her kimono sleeves, chewing on her bottom lip, and couldn't look Nobutada in the eyes. She stared at the ground, uneasiness taking over her.

"Say something." The young warrior said softly, his patience slowly reaching its limit.

Katherine gazed up at him shyly, her heart was ready to jump right out of her chest. She met his tender eyes, and cleared her throat awkwardly, taking a step back.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked, upon noticing her skittish movement.

"How can I be afraid of you when you've been nothing but kind to me since the day I was brought here?" Katherine retorted defensively, slightly insulted that he would suggest something like that.

A small smile of satisfaction spread across Nobutada's features, when Kitty finally started to speak. "I realize my proposition might come as a shock to you, but I cannot go on like this."

"Like what?" Katherine questioned. She needed to hear the whole truth. The Japanese and especially Samurai, were notorious for concealing their feelings as much as possible however, she wanted to find out just how much she meant to Nobutada. Would he break the rules for her? Or was this some kind of infatuation that would go away, as he had stated few months back?

Nobutada was bit confused with Katherine's question. What did she want to hear anyway? Nevertheless, he decided to be completely honest. "I cannot pretend and deny my heart any longer. And I don't care if that makes me weak in the eyes of other samurai. But if I cannot stay true to myself, how can I become a respectable leader like my father someday?"

"So you want me to stay here in the village?" Katherine asked quietly.

"I want you to stay with me."  Corrected anxious, young samurai.

"I thought you said that it was all just an infatuation, and that it would go away?" Katherine spoke up, her head was spinning from all these unexpected revelations. She couldn't believe that a Samurai rebel's son would want her. It was beyond her understanding.

"I was wrong." Nobutada threw in almost immediately, causing Katherine to pause and look at him intently.

She couldn't figure it out! Goodness gracious, it was so hard for her to question her own heart about this matter. Without doubt, she was very fond of him, but they were way too different for each other. And what about her father? She couldn't abandon him! She was still determined to reunite with him somehow.

"What about my father?"

"I will go to the ends of the earth to find him and bring him to you, safe and sound." The young man said decidedly, causing Katherine to smile in appreciation. Her heart went out to him, he really did love her, didn't he? This was no joke! Suddenly, everything started to click in her head. No, Nobutada was not kidding. He was absolutely serious. He loved her.

"We are too different, don't you think?"  Katherine neared him again.

"We are. " Confirmed Nobutada calmly. "However, my intentions are clear and won't change my mind. I no longer wish to deny the fact that I am indeed in love with a foreign girl."

Katherine's eyes widened in complete shock once more. Did he just confess this?! A proud son of a samurai lord, admitting love for a gaijin captive? Was she dreaming?! How was this possible? What would people say? Her head started to hurt with these questions.

Nobutada realized just what the young woman was thinking about. Without doubt, he had been battling with the exact thoughts all Winter. "It doesn't matter what others will say. It's up to you." He gently took her hand, and surprisingly Katherine squeezed his tightly.

"I don't know what to say."  She managed in a choky voice. "I hated you all with a passion and now I don't anymore. And so much has changed." Katherine sighed in frustration. Ugh, she didn't know anything!

"Kitty, look at me." Nobutada sweetly lifted her chin. By no means did he wish to frighten her with this bold proposal. "You have plenty of time to reflect on this. You don't need to answer me right away."

"You want me to be your wife?" Katherine asked quietly, her eyes were all glossy from the overwhelming emotion.

"Yes, if you'll honor me with acceptance." The young samurai grinned and pulled Katherine into an affectionate embrace. She in turn, wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. This might've been the most insane thing ever, yet Katherine was actually realizing that she too happened to harbor deep feelings for him, but all this time was too afraid to admit it.

Now here they were; two completely different people, with completely different sets of minds and ethics, and completely different ways of life, confessing just how much they meant to one another. Of course, there wasn't much talking, still their emotions and affection could be detected without idle words. Even though, deep down Katherine knew just how difficult it would be for her to make a decision on this matter... for a moment, she found peace in his arms. They remained that way for the longest amount of time.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! I love reading your reviews!**


	48. Decision

**Chapter 48**

 **Decision**

* * *

Katherine tossed and turned, hoping that somehow she'd find peace and fall asleep at least for few minutes. Alas, she struggled in vain, it was no use. Her mind was occupied with the thoughts of what had passed between her and Nobutada; his proposal and declaration were not leaving her. She didn't speak with anyone on that matter, she needed to figure her heart on her own. Katherine grunted in frustration and set up straight. Why was she so confused? If it were her old self, she would definitely know the answer. But now! She could no longer recognise herself, she had changed on so many levels. In reality, she just grew up and matured in the village.

Truth be told, as much as Katherine wished to reunite with her father, another part of her wanted to stay. She had gradually developed the love for this place - the place that she used to hate so much that she almost committed suicide. Now looking back at that, Kitty wanted to laugh and slap her old silly self. She used to be way too emotional and dramatic!

She wasn't sure why she grew so fond of the samurai, and yet this was her reality at the moment. Her heart soared whenever she remembered the way Katsumoto's son spoke to her. She didn't realize just how much she meant to him, until that very afternoon. Katherine tried to question her own heart, and she was discovering just how much she wanted to stay with him. However, on the other hand, her mind kept telling her that it wouldn't work. Such relationship or love was not possible. They were way too different from each other. They believed and had their own way of life. Their morals differed from one another.

On top of that, Katherine had no desire to be torn between her strong wish to be reunited with her father again and her hope to remain in the village. And yet here she was; struggling to figure something out. After a sleepless night, Kitty finally closed her eyes when the sun started to peek through the window.

* * *

She awoke on the cracking noon and found the house empty. Everyone was outside enjoying a beautiful Spring sunshine. Taka had been as sweet as usual, she left Katherine's breakfast at the small table. Kitty however, didn't feel like eating, she was too tired and too confused. After grabbing a small apple, she stepped out and started to stroll down the small village pathway. She needed to be alone for a while.

Everything was bright and alive around her. The playful chatter of women, cheerful laughter of children, respectful smiles of men seemed more obvious then before. She walked towards the fresh clear waters, where to young boys were fishing. One farmer approached two young women and teased them with mischief, as the girls giggled and hurried away. Katherine bent down and picking up a wooden jug. She started carrying water from the river through a riot of spring wild-flowers. Something made her stop and look to see the sunlit clouds in the deep blue sky, the soft pastel colors around her, hear the buzzing of the bees, and smell the sweet-scented air.

Katherine couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, as she continued carrying the water to Taka's place. Once finished with her small chores, she decided to see where her friends had gone of to. On her way, she thought about her feelings yet again. Katherine couldn't bring to trust herself. After all, she knew nothing about love and was very inexperienced. Yes, she did develop romantic feelings towards Nobutada, but was it true love? She recalled the night where she and Nathan kissed. Katherine had thought that she was maybe in love with him however, as the time passed, she realized that Nathan had been right when he told her that she was just lonely and in desperate need of comfort. So what if these feelings towards Nobutada would also go away?

She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. This was way more difficult then she had ever imagined. In that moment, suddenly, Katherine's attention was caught by joyful voices of children, she snapped her head up only to see that in the huge rice fields, instead of samurai training, Nathan was actually teaching the kids a baseball game, although it was proving to be a challenge. "No, you gotta get the ball!" He exclaimed, as the children crowded and chased after him. "You gotta catch the ball!" He laughed, picked up Higen, and kept on running. The children shouted with glee and happiness and raced him.

A small giggle escaped Katherine's lips as she watched the adorable sight. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Taka standing nearby with the other women. She was gazing at them...him mostly, with admiration and tender smile. Could it be? Katherine wondered, when she spotted the way the woman looked at Nathan. It reminded her so much of how Nobutada gazed at her. Was that possible? Taka and Nathan? Her eyes widened at the revelation.

* * *

"To be or not to be?" Katsumoto murmured, after Katherine finished reading out loud Shakespeare's Hamlet to him. She closed the book and sighed softly.

"What a good question, indeed." He turned to face her with a small smile.

"To me it's a question of the tragic and conflicted man." Katherine admitted honestly and the samurai leader nodded.

"I agree." Katsumoto said calmly, "Bitterness and revenge tend to mess one's mind and lead into self destruction."

"Revenge isn't the only thing that messes one's mind." Katherine spoke up, still reflecting on her rather difficult situation.

Katsumoto merely chuckled, very aware of her thoughts. "My son favors and admires you far more than any Japanese woman from our village."

Katherine met his gaze nervously, her heart started to race at the new topic. "I would never imagine that such love could be possible." He continued in fascination.

"So you know about the proposition?" The young woman asked softly.

They were both seated at the wooden bench in the courtyard of the temple. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and the air was filled with their sweet scent.

Katsumoto looked over at the trees and then got up, walking closer towards the blossoms. "I do." He answered at last.

"You are not against it?" Katherine raised her brows, eyeing the man curiously as he inspected the trees.

"This has nothing to do with me." He stated plainly. "My son loves you." As he said this, he met Katherine's gaze. "The question is, do you love him?"

"It's not that simple." The girl stood up, slowly approaching the leader of the warriors. "Yes, I happen to harbor deep feelings for him. But I don't think that's very important."

"And why not?" Katsumoto was taken aback with her response.

"We are both so different," Katherine started hesitantly. "You want your son to marry a foreign woman?"

"I want my son to be in charge of his own destiny." Calmly replied the samurai warlord.

Katherine stared at him dumbfounded. "The moment I saw you and Captain Algren on the battlefield...the only two survivors, I knew that fate was telling me something. I needed to know more about you both." Katsumoto said and continued examining the blooms.

"I'm flattered by your words." Katherine bowed slightly. "And to be honest, part of me doesn't want to leave this place. I've learned so much here." She said, sadness echoing in her words.

Katsumoto smiled with compassion. "I know you don't. But you must make a choice."

"I love your son." She whispered quietly.

Katsumoto listened waiting for her to carry on. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "But I'm afraid I will be a nuisance to him." Kitty admitted softly."He is a samurai warrior, he is expected to take charge after you. And his number one duty is to you and this country. I'm afraid I'm too selfish. When I'll have a husband, I want his number one priority to be his family. His wife and children. Samurai are different then Europeans, they consider that dying in battle is an honor." Katherine was becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

"I don't want to lose my love to battle like Taka did. I don't want my children to grow up without a father. And frankly, I don't want Nobutada to put his beliefs and customs aside for me. I am not willing to hold him down from his duty. We're just too different, our cultures, morals, ethics...they differ. And as much as I'd love to stay with him, I believe the best thing for him will be to find a wife who has the same mind set as him. A woman who will respect and honor him in silence and obedience. A woman who will understand the way of the samurai. In short, a Japanese woman." Katherine finished her speech and wiped her small tear.

Katsumoto listened in silence. "I understand." He nodded. "Your words have answered my question."

"What question?" Katherine asked, her voice shaky with emotion.

"Your heart does not fully belong to him." The wise leader said confidently, earning a surprised glance from the young woman.

"If you loved him with all your heart, the obstacles you've listed wouldn't bother you. Just like it does not bother my son."

Katherine gasped in shock. Maybe Katsumoto was right...what did she know about love anyway?

"What should I do?" She questioned nervously.

"Tell all that you told me to Nobutada." Katsumoto answered and bowed, turning away and leaving.

* * *

Immediately after the beneficial talk she had with the honorable warlord, Katherine ran out to search for Nobutada. He needed to know the truth about her feelings for him. She looked for the young man all around the village and at last found him in the training fields, firing arrows swiftly at the target.

Upon noticing Katherine, Nobutada put aside his weapons and walked towards her. His eyes searching hers. Kitty was slightly out of breath, but she was determined to confess the whole truth to him. "I thought about your proposal and I have an answer." She said and braced herself for the inevitable.

Katherine narrated him the each word she had said to Katsumoto. She listed the very reasons why they wouldn't work together and lot more. Nobutada listened as his heart was slowly sinking. "I love you too much, so I'm sparing you the unhappy life with me. Because I will never be okay with you for leaving me and going to war. I am selfish...I don't want to stay awake and wonder if you'll come back to me alive or not. I am not as strong as your aunt. And I cannot have you deny your customs and morals for me. You are a samurai and you should be proud of it. Because you are the one that made me see your people in a different light, and for that... I will be forever grateful. "

As hurtful and heavy her words were, Nobutada listened and accepted them calmly. She was right in her own way. And if this was her final decision, then he would no longer pressure her. And she had a point. Their relationship would've been a tough one. They would have to battle every obstacle that came their way. Although, he was up for the challenge...Katherine wasn't. And knowing that was enough for Nobutada.

He gazed in her beautiful eyes that were now all watery. "Then accept this as a token of my love and friendship."  Nobutada spoke to her tenderly, gently moving closer to her and brushed her lips with his own. Katherine kissed him right back, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Unaware to them both, this touching display was seen by Ujio, who stood few distance away.

* * *

 **I can't believe passes will open up soon! I've come far...**

 **Anyway, please share your thoughts. Thanks for all the support.**


	49. Tears

**Chapter 49**

 **Tears**

* * *

"He kissed you?" Gasped Nathan in complete puzzlement that very evening. Both he and Katherine were in the chamber that for now belonged to Nathan. After dinner, Kitty could no longer keep all these emotions bottled up to herself, so she shared them with a man who had become her older and wiser brother.

"Yes..." She responded hesitantly, pink shade of color rising to her cheeks.

"And what did you do?" Nathan asked dumbfounded, his eyes wide as round plates.

"I kissed him back, you silly-goat." Katherine playfully pushed him.

"Oh, wow..." The American Captain shook his head. "It baffles my mind. He even proposed to you!" He threw his hands in the air. "You really bewitched him." Nathan teased.

"Shut up." Katherine rolled her eyes irritated.

Nathan laughed but then became all serious. "All jokes aside, I think you were sensible. Only God knows what would've happened if you had married him."

"You don't think we'd be happy?" Katherine asked softly, earning a surprised glance from Nathan.

"I don't know." He mumbled quietly. "But you said it yourself, you two are very different. He is a samurai, he belongs in battle...men like that don't have the luxury to have families. Trust me, I know. And besides, I need to get you safe back to your father, remember?" Nathan explained in a disciplined and reasonable voice.

Katherine became all silent as she reflected on his words. Nathan stared at her for few minutes. "Are you regretting your decision?" He asked softly.

The translator's daughter met his gaze and shook her head. "No," she paused. "It's just...in few days, the passes will clear up again and you and I will be returning back to were we belong." Katherine explained, and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"I can't help but wonder...do we truly belong there?" She said earnestly and locked eyes with Nathan, who in turn, listened quietly.

"Something changed in me, Nathan." Katherine admitted, as her crystal eyes became all watery. "I'm not the same girl I was before."

"You are not the only one." Algren said at last, his voice soothing and relaxed.

"I remember my first few months in this place..." Katherine continued, "...I was horrified. I didn't know if I'd be able to live with these people, the people I called 'barbarians.' "

Before Katherine could carry on, Nathan threw in. "And now you're beginning to question whether leaving this place is truly what you want." He said, and the girl before him nodded, amazed that Nathan read her mind so well.

"Yes." She replied softly.

A look of mutual understanding and the same feeling passed towards the two individuals. Nathan gazed at Katherine in silence, he too had the exact same thoughts in his mind.

"Does it make me a bad person that I've come to sympathize with the enemy?" Katherine questioned, desperate to know the truth.

"Not at all." Nathan responded with a small smile. "We've had a privilege to know these people for what they truly are. And I for instance, came to appreciate their way of life." He admitted with a slight chuckle.

Katherine could no longer answer, she meekly nodded and rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. Part of her wanted to question him about Taka...after all, she had noticed the tender gazes the two gave each other. Despite herself, Kitty decided to remain silent for a while, she knew that Nathan needed to figure his feelings on his own, just like she had done. They were both very still, each other them lost in their own thoughts. Indeed, their time in the village among the samurai, flew away way too quickly. And neither of them were as happy on the prospect of leaving as they believed.

* * *

The next day was far more warm then before. It already felt like Summer which was very strange considering the fact that it was still the middle of April. The snow in the mountains had completely vanished, it was only matter of hours until the passes would open up. Katherine became rather depressed as she thought about it. The morning was spent at the breakfast table with Higen, Magojiro, Taka and Nathan. Nobutada was already up and gone...probably training with the other men.

Once finished, Katherine started helping Taka with the chores while Nathan and the two young boys went outside to enjoy the beautiful sunshine. "You should rest, you've done more then enough."  Taka spoke to her sweetly, as Katherine washed the dishes rather vigorously, hoping to shut out her thoughts about leaving this place.

"I will miss you." Kitty spoke up suddenly, overwhelmed with emotion. She was torn...oh so torn. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving the village and people she had come to ...love. And that also drew her completely insane! What was going on with her? She should've been joyful that finally she'd reunite with her father. And she was! The only thing that made the whole situation slightly easy was the fact that she would see her father. Other then that, her heart was sinking from these thoughts.

Taka met her sea colored eyes with a gentle smile. She had come to love Katherine as well. The European girl had become her companion, her friend. And even though, Taka didn't talk too much, the actions spoke louder. She was very pleased to have a young woman like Katherine under her roof...and her children especially Magojiro had grown so fond of her. It was a pity, that Kitty had to go so soon. And the American man...that was another subject. But he too had managed to get under Taka's skin and no matter what, she couldn't shake him off.

"I will miss you too, Kitty." Taka replied, and tears threatened to spill her eyes. Which was strange, she usually controlled her emotions and kept them well concealed.

Without another word, Katherine pulled her into and embrace, that forward gesture startled the Japanese woman a little bit. But soon enough, she warmed up and relaxed, hugging the girl right back.

Yes, parting was going to be very difficult when the time came.

* * *

Katherine had never thought that bathing outside in the forest would give her so much contentment and ease her emotional pain as in that moment. She sank below in the warm water, her chocolate brown curls unraveled, and for a second, she was in peace. Underwater, she could cry and no one would hear her. She could scream because of her frustrations, and no one would even notice. Once in need of an air, Katherine rose from the water and gasped, as her hair covered her face.

She looked up, pushing her wet locks aside, scanning the area around her. It was magical. The springs were so mysterious and gorgeous, giving her the sense of tranquility and peacefulness that she longed for. Katherine moved towards the rocky edge of the hot springs. Pressing her forehead, and letting the tears slide down her cheeks. The silence lasted, but the seclusion did not as the steam from the water rose high into the sky, swirling around the lonesome figure standing right across from the springs. A slight crack was heard, immediately Katherine snapped her head, turning towards the intruder. She became downright shocked when she got a good look at the person who had startled her.

It was Ujio.

Katherine let out a nervous shriek, quickly reaching out to grab her towel, wrapping it swiftly around her body. "You should've made your presence known." She stated firmly, climbing out of the water.

Ujio had an amused smirk on his face, but he wiped it off when he realized that he had indeed startled her. To be honest, he didn't know that anyone would be out in the deep forest and he had wondered off to seek out some solitude. He wanted to get the imagine of Nobutada and Katherine's kiss out of his mind, once and for all. It drove him mad whenever he thought about it. The worst part was...he recognized his own feelings really well. He was jealous. It was astonishing how he came to care for the sharp-tongued, disrespectful, gaijin girl, who had disgraced herself by showing up in battle and who had been irritating Ujio since the day she got in the village. But there was no escaping his own conscious, it was the truth. Gradually, as much as he didn't want it, Ujio had become infatuated with her. Talk about hypocrisy. He wanted to punch himself in the gut. Wasn't he the one criticizing Nobutada for that? Now he was in the same position.

His mind was occupied with these unwanted thoughts, when he came upon the hot springs. And of course, Katherine happened to be there! The one person he wanted to remove from his mind appeared before him. And she was BATHING! Could this be anymore ridiculous? Ujio wanted to leave, but he lingered. She was just so...beautiful, so graceful and so different. She had her back turned to him, as her dark hair came dripping down her body. Her skin was ivory colored thanks to the sun, she wasn't ghostly pale. She looked lively and bright. He couldn't resist and so he stayed behind, until he stepped in a clumsy manner and frightened the girl.

Indeed, he should've made his presence known. Katherine clutched the robe on her chest, hoping to get some kind of explanation from him.

"I didn't want to interrupt your..."  Ujio started and paused, noticing Katherine's teary, red eyes. "Are you alright?"  He asked, sounding little too concerned.

Katherine huffed, embarrassed at the situation she was in. "I'm fine, if we don't count the fact that I was being watched while naked."

Her sharp tongue! Ujio shook his head slightly, moving closer towards her, trying hard to not smile at her words.

"I apologize for the intrusion." He said at last, kind of satisfying Katherine with the sentence.

Silence fell over them, as Katherine met his gaze which surprisingly was intimidating her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was in a vulnerable position.

"You have tears in your eyes?" Ujio asked surprised.

"It's just water." Katherine lied.

"Does it have to do with you kissing my lord's son?" The tough warrior questioned sharply, not buying her words even for an instant.

Katherine's eyes widened in shock and humiliation. "Do you make a habit of spying on people without their knowledge?"  How on earth did he know about the kiss?!

Ujio smirked in a mischievous manner. He didn't remember the last time he had smiled like that. Probably when he was a little child.

"With all due respect, but you did kiss him in a public place. Anyone could've seen it." He replied with a slight shrug.

Katherine couldn't believe him right now! Some nerves he had! "It's not what you think."  She started nervously. "Don't worry, I won't be staying here."

Ujio frowned, little bit displeased at her words. "On the contrary, I would've been honored to have you here."

Katherine gazed at him in complete awe. His expressions and words were honest and sincere. She was pleasantly surprised. "Really?"

The proud samurai bowed in response. A smile formed on Katherine's face, but then she realized something and stopped. "You wouldn't be saying this if you knew the whole truth."

Ujio knitted his brows. "And what can that be?" He asked gently.

The girl exhaled a little bit, debating whether to tell him or not. She met his dark eyes once more and to her astonishment, they appeared warm and tender. "Well, Nobutada offered me to become his wife." Katherine spoke up at last.

He did not see that one coming! As shocked as he was, Ujio remained composed. He twitched his upper lip, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Katherine stared at the ground in disappointment. "See, I knew you wouldn't approve if you had heard this."

The tough warrior needed few seconds to mentally pinch himself. "Your words are true, I wouldn't approve."

Katherine nodded her head knowingly. "You don't have to explain. I know it's a shame, and I would've brought dishonor on the entire samurai."

"You're wrong." Ujio threw in instantly, causing Katherine to meet his gaze once more. "I don't disapprove the marriage because I dislike you." He admitted, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Then?" Katherine mumbled quietly.

"I don't approve of the reunion because..."  Ujio paused, gazing intently in her beautiful eyes. You could get lost in them. "I've come to favor you little too much."

Katherine gasped in utter puzzlement. She was speechless. Did she hear and understand his words correctly? And why was her heart racing much more faster than ever before?

Ujio gazed intently at her for few more seconds, before touching her left hand with his right, bringing it gently to his lips and kissing it. "I cannot betray my lord and Nobutada with my actions. But getting you out of my mind will be a challenge." He spoke up afterwards and left without another word.

Katherine stared after him in shock, and suddenly, small tears filled her eyes once more, as she watched him walk away.


	50. A Hard Teacher

**Chapter 50**

 **A Hard Teacher**

* * *

Ujio lay awake that night, his mind was still haunted by the beautiful silhouette of Katherine, as she nervously gripped her towel cloth over her soft skin and observed him in silence. Only her crystal clear eyes betraying her visibly calm state. He didn't know what had gotten into him! When did he become so captivated by that girl? Wasn't she the foolish sharp tongue with a disrespectful attitude? Didn't he label her as a cunning witch? Didn't he vow to remain hostile towards Westerners all his life? They were troublesome people!

But whenever he remembered Katherine, all his cold feelings towards the foreigners washed away. Ujio had indeed found himself just as infatuated with her as the young Nobutada. He hated these feelings! It made him appear weaker. It was one thing when an inexperienced, young warrior like Nobutada started falling for her, but what on earth had happened to him? Wasn't he Ujio? The famous samurai...whom most of the villagers called unbreakable? Why did he become so soft and full of emotions?

He had kissed her hand! Katherine had her right hand pressed over her chest, trying to hold on to her robe, so without further thought, Ujio gently brought her available hand to his lips. It was downright unusual. Since when did he decide to adapt the Western chivalry and customs? But what else was he supposed to do? He could no longer resist to express his admiration towards her. However at the same time, Ujio wouldn't allow himself to go too far. After all, the girl most likely belonged to his lord's son now and he couldn't betray the trust of his leaders like that. It was going to be rather difficult...nevertheless, Ujio had made up his mind and was determined to forget her. Besides, he was strong, Katherine wasn't going to have so much power over him!

* * *

The proud warrior was not the only one who had trouble falling a sleep that night, Simon Graham's daughter was equally stunned. So much had befallen her over the past few days. Ujio's gesture shocked and surprised her on many levels. But more astonishing to her were her own feelings. Weird tingly feelings! To her dismay, Katherine was actually very upset when Ujio left so suddenly. She wanted him to stay...and as shocking it sounded, Katherine wanted him to stay with _her_ for longer. This boggled her mind. Why would she feel so differently about him? What was up with her?

Her logical speech and resolved mind about how she couldn't be with Nobutada made sense to her. But the puzzling thing was that she couldn't bring herself to repeat the same words when it came to Ujio. And that drove her completely insane! Why?! If anything, her words applied more to the tough samurai then to Nobutada. Ujio was so much more complicated and different! Way too different! When it came to those two men, Nobutada sounded the safer and wiser choice. And yet in her heart, Katherine couldn't bring herself to confirm it. Katherine grunted in frustration and for now, decided to forget about everything! She needed to sleep...she simply couldn't spend another restless night thinking about men she used to hate with passion.

* * *

The next morning, Katherine was helping Taka outside in her small garden, they were picking vegetables for the soup while little Magojiro chased after geese and chickens. Nathan casually strolled by and intently watched the cheerful faces of the two women he had come to love and admire. But only one of them made his heart soar faster than the racing eagle. Katherine and Taka were both too engrossed in their own quest to pick out a perfect ingredient to notice Nathan's caring eyes on them.

Higen followed after the American man as the two of them made their way up to the hill top; the silent samurai, who was nicknamed Bob, trailed behind them and without anyone's knowledge a satisfied smile spread across his face. Things had changed so much from the first day the Westerners got there. Indeed, circumstances were different now...and to the older man's surprise, they were better. Much better.

* * *

That afternoon, Katherine wondered out in the training fields and came up to young Higen. She looked at the boy and beamed. It was obvious that Higen had come to favor and admire Nathan very much. The two of them had indeed bonded and were inseparable. Katherine noticed how eagerly the young boy followed her friend and supported him whenever he practiced the samurai swordsmanship. Right now, the young boy had a huge smile across his face. Nathan was fighting with one of the warriors and he had won the combat several times. Nakao, and few other samurai watched his accomplishments in pride, slowly starting to give credit to the American and admired his quick and swift skills.

"He is getting so much better." Higen whispered to the young woman next to him. Katherine nodded with a small smile. "Indeed."  She replied.

Algren twirled his wooden sword in a fancy cavalry 'flourish'. He smirked triumphantly and bowed at the young samurai he had fought. Finally his hard work was paying off, he glanced at Katherine and Higen and winked at them with a mischievous expression. The pride he had always taken in his swordsmanship had been restored. However, Nathan's victory didn't last too long, in few minutes a sharp command turned everyone around.

Ujio was standing tall and proud. He had witnessed the American's success and cocky behavior. It was about time the two of them faced each other. He was going to teach him another lesson! With determination, Ujio grabbed the wooden sword and stood in front of Algren, ready for the combat.

Katherine's eyes were focused on the scene; part of her was worried for Nathan, but another part very curious to see what would be the outcome of this fight. Looks like Katherine wasn't the only one eager to see the interesting and long-awaited show down. Immediately, Nakao and the other samurai Koura started betting amongst themselves in how many strikes would Ujio win.

"In three strikes." Koura announced

"Five." Responded Nakao

Nathan stood across from Ujio, ready again for the ken-jutsu. He was excited! He wanted to know if he had become good enough to battle a man like Ujio. Apparently, now was the time to see. Everything seemed quiet, and everyone was silent, as the two men stood frozen for the longest amount of time. Each of them observing and studying the state of another.

Katherine exhaled sharply, her patience running shorter.

Nathan charged at him first, trying his best and giving it all he head. Easily Ujio dodged his blows and exactly in three strikes, defeated the American in the first round. Nathan sighed in frustration, glancing at Katherine who had a small frown on her face. Koura beamed in delight, happy that he had won the bet and Nakao reluctantly gave him silver coins, his eyes rolling in irritation.

"Now in five moves." The victorious Koura continued.

"In six." Insisted annoyed Nakao.

Katherine couldn't contain her giggle when she overheard the two men.

Nathan and Ujio continued their combat; the American was furious, slowly losing his nerves, however his opponent was well composed. As swiftly as the first time, Ujio won the second round in five moves just as Koura predicted. With a satisfied smirk, he proudly stared at angry Nathan.

Katherine took a deep breath, understanding her friend's frustration. Again and again he was bested out by Ujio. Higen had a look of disappointment on his innocent face. Nakao's irritation grew once more as he handed the money to Koura again.

Okay.

Algren backed away, realizing that he was thinking too much. He needed to relax and calm down. He closed his eyes and remembered Nobutada's advise 'No mind'. Slowly Nathan gripped the bokken and studied Ujio's movements. In the stillness of his mind, Nathan managed to compose himself. All sounds gradually drained away, and he could hear his own breathing. Nathan's eyes focused on Ujio's hands as his grip shifted slightly. The brave American was suddenly aware of all his surroundings. The bird in a tree, a woman grinding rice, a plum that fell down, and a gentle-swaying of a battle flag.

Algren attacked, but this time with no fury, just control, Ujio deflected the blow. Algren anticipated, swinging his wooden sword swiftly, and immediately the tough samurai blocked it. The American countered and pressed his bokken, Ujio countered as he retreated. The fight continued, and Nathan was relentless. Finally, both men striked at the same moment, their swords arriving simultaneously at the other's neck.

"A draw!" All samurai were amazed.

Katherine gasped in awe, she had indeed witnessed an incredible challenge. A grin of triumph spread across her face as she looked at equally happy Higen.

Nathan and Ujio were both frozen. This was just as shocking and unexpected to both of them as it was for the spectators. Slowly Nathan stepped away and bowed to Ujio. The tough samurai nodded in respect. Something had changed in him. No longer did Ujio feel the hatred and hostility towards the American. Nathan had proved himself. The tough samurai was silently proud of him. Although, he wasn't about to admit it.

"Nicely done, Nathan!" Katherine exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him close. "You'll definitely win next time." She encouraged and Nathan smiled in return.

"I don't think so." Replied Ujio with a smirk.

Nathan and Katherine's eyes widened in astonishment as they turned to face him.

"Did he just speak in English?" Wondered, dumbfounded Nathan.

"I believe he did." Katherine answered hesitantly, her eyes fixed on the samurai.

Ujio stared at them in amusement, he was very close to bursting out into a laughter. "What?"

"You know English?" Katherine raised her brows in shock.

"Yes. Does that surprise you so?"

Before Katherine or Nathan could reply, Nobutada arrived on horseback and called for them. Nathan walked towards the leader of the village immediately, while Katherine lingered, still puzzled at the new revelation.

"How did you learn? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She questioned eagerly.

Ujio tried hard not to smile at her words. "Together with my lord. It was mandatory in the Emperor's Council. And I don't like to show off my knowledge."

"You don't like to show off? Oh, please..." Katherine laughed and shook her head. "You are the perfect definition of monsieur-je-sais-tout!"

"Is that supposed to be French?" Ujio asked amused.

Katherine grinned in response. "Yes."

"How many languages do you speak?" The brave warrior was suddenly interested and curious to know more about her.

"Enough to make one's head spin." Katherine replied in Japanese with a teasing glare.

Ujio could no longer contain his smile, as he gazed at her intently. In seconds however, he cleared his throat, realizing where this would lead him. He glanced at Nobutada who was busy informing everyone about a Spring festival that would occur the next day. She belonged to him now. "You should go, don't make your lord wait." Ujio spoke up in his language and bowed, turning around to leave.

Katherine was confused and very surprised. But she didn't say anything and obeyed his word.


	51. Honor

**Chapter 51**

 **Honor**

* * *

Katherine stood peacefully on the hilltop gazing down at the samurai training below, she studied their graceful and quick movements, and actually found herself mesmerized at the swift and flawless motions of their swords. She spotted Nobutada practising his 'Way of the Bow' ...also known as mounted archery. He made such a complicated discipline look so easy with his excellent riding technique and precise, keen eyes; nailing each arrow on its target in mere seconds. Right across from Nobutada, Ujio was standing in the middle of the other warriors instructing them loudly and training hard in ken-jutsu. Their movements and gestures were on point, giving Katherine the illusion of some kind of a mystical dance.

"Enjoying the view?" The young woman heard a familiar voice from behind. She turned towards Nathan who came up close to her with a smile on his handsome face.

"It's beautiful." Katherine admitted coyly, and the American officer agreed with a slight nod.

The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, the air was warm and fresh, the breeze blew past their hair. Both Katherine and Nathan stood there in silence, taking in the wonderful scenery that was right before their eyes. Deep down, both of them knew that very soon they'd forever leave this place and neither of them were ready to let that go. Even though, they realized that returning to Tokyo was probably the best for them.

"Just the two people I wanted to see." Katsumoto's voice rang in their ears.

Katherine and Nathan both bowed at the samurai warlord in respect. He gave them a gentle smile in return and bowed as well.

"Ujio tells me that your skill has improved." The leader started afterwards, his eyes focused on Nathan.

"I'm just a beginner."

Katsumoto shifted his gaze towards Katherine and smiled. "Such modesty is very Japanese, don't you think so, Kitty?"

"Couldn't agree more." She answered, and shot Nathan a teasing glare. Her eyes sparkling with mischief, the American chuckled quietly in response.

Sensing the light-hearted atmosphere, Katsumoto beamed in delight, ready to carry on the conversation with the two western 'hostages', who had become anything but that. He wasn't about to say it out loud, but he regarded them as friends.

"They are fine warriors." Katherine remarked, as the three of them watched the samurai practising below in the fields.

"Yes, they are good. Most of them have been studying since they could walk. Myself included." Katsumoto announced, his gaze was on Nobutada, who glided on his horse with an ease and swiftly fired the arrows.

They were quiet again, lost in their own thoughts, until Nathan spoke up with a heavy heart. "I could kill all those men with a single round from a howitzer. You know this word, howitzer?"

Katherine stared at him a little irritated. Although his words were very true, she didn't like where Nathan was taking the conversation. To her, it was like a rude awakening from a beautiful dream. Katsumoto however, listened to him with much interest. "I know this word. How quickly can they fire?" He asked.

"Three rounds a minute. Four if the crew is good." Nathan answered, still observing the samurai below. "At Gettysburg, 3000 men died in fifteen minutes."

"What is their range?" The Samurai leader raised his brows.

"Accurate up to a mile. Lethal at half a mile."

Nathan's realistic words stung Katherine, she couldn't bare the thought of seeing these brave men slaughtered so ruthlessly. War was simply terrible! No one could win. Someone was bound to die!

Katsumoto looked back at the young woman, a small scoff appearing on his face. "That's not brave at all. If you do not look into the eyes of your enemy while you kill him, then you are a coward." He stated firmly, and Katherine couldn't help but recall the feisty conversation she had with Ujio one Winter's afternoon in the temple halls. He had told her a similar thing.

"Either way, he's just as dead." Nathan responded, as much as he hated to say this. It was the complete truth.

Katsumoto paused, unable to give him a witty comeback. Katherine took a deep breath and faced Nathan. "Samurai believe that taking a man's life is nothing, it's his honor you can never take away." She spoke up, repeating the exact same words Ujio had said to her that day in the temple. Whether she agreed with them was a total different question, but for some reason, she wanted to continue this subject...although, at first she wasn't too pleased.

Katsumoto was very impressed with her answer. He looked at her pleasantly surprised. "Your words are true, fair girl."

"Honor..." Murmured Nathan and shook his head.

"You do not believe in this?" The leader asked the cynical American.

No, quite frankly, he didn't. And neither did Katherine. The two of them were quiet, silently staring at the samurai warlord, who drew out his long katana slowly. "This sword was gifted to my family by the Emperor 400 years ago. Many of them died in his service. Our lives mean nothing...honor is everything." Explained Katsumoto with pride.

"Hell of an honor." Muttered Nathan under his breath. Katherine was downright offended with Katsumoto's speech. In short, he didn't give a damn about Nobutada or Ujio's life. If they died in battle, it meant nothing to him. Was he that heartless?

"Do you know that in our Civil War the South believed that they were fighting for honor, but guess what? Their men were killed by thousands!" Exclaimed Nathan, his words similar to Katherine's when she had uttered them to Ujio once. The young woman nodded eagerly in agreement. "Captain Algren is right." She spoke modestly.

Katsumoto looked at them in surprise. These two strong-minded Westerners weren't easy to tame. "Then they had a good death." He stated simply.

"No, they didn't have a good death!" Snapped Nathan in irritation, similar facial expression came from Katherine. "Their land was overrun, their families were starving!" He continued anxiously.

"Think about your warriors; your son, your right hand man and friend, Ujio. Do you really wish to see them fall?" Katherine threw in desperately, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Do you place no value whatsoever on human life?" Questioned Nathan passionately.

Katsumoto shook his head. "Look at you two, hypocrites." He scoffed. "Weren't you the one who accepted this job-a job to take human life for money?" His eyes were fixed on Nathan, who became silent instantly.

"And you?" Katsumoto turned to Katherine. "True, you've been thrown in the midst of war because of your father...but know this fair girl, it does not matter. You've participated in battle, and you've helped men like him take human life."

Katherine stared down to the ground, ashamed of herself. The wise leader was correct and true in many ways.

"Where are your morals and honor? What do you stand by?" Continued Katsumoto, his voice enough to make one weak at knees in fright.

"Honor isn't going to stop the railroads, the cities and the machines!" Nathan argued, intensity was rising in his voice as well. "The South couldn't do it, the Indians couldn't, and you can't either!" This was the bitter reality indeed. Both Nathan and Katherine had come to care for Katsumoto and his entire clan...the sheer idea of them dying so pointlessly was really devastating.

Katsumoto looked at the two individuals before him. "I was told Americans, and Westerners in general, were difficult people..."

"And we were told that Japanese were agreeable and polite." Katherine responded sharply, earning a small smile of approval from Nathan.

Kastumoto chuckled lightly. There was silence again as the three of them stood frozen. Even though, they had different opinions on such matters, the admiration and respect for one another was actually growing.

"I have requested an audience with the Emperor." The warlord spoke up after a while, remembering why he had come to see them in the first place. "He is young and there are still things I must say to him. I await his reply."

Nathan briefly glanced at Katherine and then turned his attention back to Katsumoto. "When will the passes be open?"

Katsumoto paused, his eyes shifting from Nathan to the girl next to him. "They are open now."

Katherine's heart started to race like no other. Reunion with her father was no longer far away.

"Do you plan on letting us return to Tokyo?" Nathan asked calmly.

"So that you can bring your howitzers against my samurai?" Katsumoto raised his brows.

Both Nathan and Katherine were struck by that question. They hadn't thought about it at all. What would they do once they'd return to where they belonged? Would they still stand against the samurai rebels?

* * *

 **I was not planning on making this so long. Actually this was supposed to be a small beginning of the Spring Festival chapter. But anyway, I think this turned out rather fine. I'm sorry if I'm dragging this too slow. I just want to fully develop every character and make their interactions genuine. Stay tuned for the upcoming interesting chapter and don't forget to share your thoughts. Thanks for all the support. I've come so far and all thanks to your continuous reviews!**


	52. The Spring Festival

**Chapter 52**

 **The Spring Festival**

* * *

In the dark streets of Tokyo, while every regular civilian was fast asleep in their own warm bed, one man could not bring himself to rest. His heart was anxious, he simply did not allow himself to have the privilege of sleep. He needed to do everything in his power to save the girl he mostly cared about; and even though, the odds were completely and utterly against him, he was absolutely determined. The stocky elderly man marched quietly towards the restricted area. He knew that he was testing Omura and Colonel Bagley's fury with his acts of rebellion, but he couldn't sit around and mope. He needed to try at least something! And right now, he actually had a plan in his mind. You see, this gentleman may have not been a fighter, or a flexible athlete...indeed, he was downright clumsy. But he was intellectual and political...he had been in these schemes and games for a while and it was time for him to use his brain.

His daughter depended on him! He would not let his little girl down! Never! She had done more than enough for him, she had proven her love for him. It was his turn now.

Out in the dark, this man was met by two individuals, who silently emerged from the fog. These men were dressed all in black, their movements were all too strange and sneaky, and gave an illusion of a shadow warrior. One might wonder what kind of profession they had. Apparently, this was a scheduled secret meeting.

The desperate father pulled out a small sack and handed to one of the shadow warriors. Or we could call them Omura's hired assassins. Obviously, the sack was filled with money, and upon seeing this, the two Japanese men sighed in content.

"Will this do?" Questioned the Englishman, speaking fluently in the native language of these men.

"Yes, it will."  Answered one of them with a sneaky sneer.

"Then you know what you must do." The man announced decidedly, pleased that his plan was working.

"We'll try. But remember, don't get your hopes up." Warned the second assassin. "Omura-san's words are most likely true."

"Your girl might be dead." The first one threw in.

"But if she is not, you'll do just as I've instructed you." The Englishman insisted firmly.

"Don't worry, we won't mess up."

"Great. Well then, good luck." The man bowed at the two assassins and mumbled to himself in his own language. "God speed."

* * *

It was a very cheerful evening in the Samurai Village; the whole entire day had been dedicated for celebrating the annual Spring planting festival. The blazing torches illuminated the stage near Taka's house, where the entire village had gathered to watch Kyogen play, a comic form. The actors wearing colorful masks, stood up at the platform and performed their art, making everyone light-hearted and happy. Nathan set nearby Taka and her two sons, enjoying himself and marveled at the spirit around him. Right across from him, Katherine was located on a small wooden chair, laughing delightfully at the comedic display. The people around them clapped their hands in excitement, as the actors continued delivering the hilarious lines. Nathan didn't understand much that was going on, but he was very happy. He glanced at Taka and noticed just how beautiful her coy smile was. She caught his eye and lowered her head timidly. Nobutada and Ujio stood on the front lines, they too had grins on their faces mostly, Nobutada. He couldn't hide his excitement. A very special guest was about to make an appearance.

Katherine hadn't had this much fun since that snow day when she started a snowball fight with Nathan, Higen, Magojiro and Nobutada. She couldn't help but admire everything and everyone around her. For a moment, she actually wished for this to never end. Her sea greenish eyes shifted towards the two men that very much confused her: Ujio and Nobutada. Her eyes were immediately met by Ujio and she instantly glanced away. She couldn't understand what was happening between them, whatever it was...she had a feeling that it would cause more complications in her heart.

Below the stage area, the two samurai guards stood alert. They walked around the territory in silence and gave each other a quick glance...all was looking well. They started slowly and walked in opposite directions. Suddenly, one of them heard a noise, before he could register what was happening, he was roughly grabbed by a black-cloaked arm that twisted his neck sharply, and dragged him in the darkness. Another samurai's throat was quickly and swiftly slit. Soon afterwards, these dark creatures emerged from their hiding places.

There is another way of combat. The way without the beauty, the philosophy, and the moral code. Their head-to-toe black clothes were the perfect camouflage, their silence and stealth was outwardly and deadly. They were then known as shinobi...we now know them as Ninja.

These mysterious assassins floated across the ground with complete physical control, more than ready to take charge of the situation. Ready to fulfill the wishes of their employer, ready to eliminate the one that needed to disappear once and for all. The shadow warriors jumped and crawled up on the walls like spiders. One by one taking the position up at the rooftops, surrounding the square, silently taking their lethal crossbows and arming them.

Completely unaware and unsuspecting audience continued to merrily laugh, the music kept on playing and everyone was in great spirits. The mood became even more bright when all of a sudden, Katsumoto appeared on stage. He was shaking his head and laughing, secretly relishing the opportunity to covert with the players. Katherine giggled in surprise and clapped her hands excitingly. She was not expecting the Samurai warlord on stage! She looked around and noticed Nathan chuckling heartily, he glanced at her and nodded in acknowledgement. The villagers started laughing happily.

"Finally, my lord!" Cheered Nakao eagerly from the entertained audience, next to him stood the silent Bob with a slight smile on his face.

Katsumoto was indeed an enthusiastic actor, he played the children from the crowd, who were delighted with his broad theatrics. Katherine laughed and set back in her chair, taking in the fullness of the moment. Her eyes were drawn to the clear sky and up on the particularly bright stars, that were shining gorgeously. It was truly a magical night. However, in that moment, she spotted something very odd. A complete blackness way darker than the light sky, shifting slightly on the rooftop. How strange! Was it a shadow? Katherine turned her eyes on the stage again, but she grew restless. She glanced at Nathan and noticed that he was nervously scanning the area where the guards should've been. Surprisingly, they weren't there!

Suddenly Nathan jumped and cried out loudly. "KATSUMOTO!"

Katherine snapped her head, only to witness how a crossbow bolt whistled past Katsumoto's head who had ducked it quickly, and hit the actor in the mask. Immediately, the blood split out. Nothing could be heard afterwards, Katherine let out a huge scream as did the rest of the horrified villagers. In that moment, the numerous weapons like arrows and throwing stars, rained upon the unprotected square. Katherine got up, picking up her skirts and attempted to run towards Nathan, who was helping Taka shield her sons. He immediately pushed them towards the house, his eyes turned back to look for Katherine, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Ujio and Nakao flashed their swords, quickly organizing a circle around the Samurai leader in protection. "Guard our lord!" Ujio yelled on top of his lungs, as the samurai thrust their bodies in front of Katsumoto. Nobutada quickly grabbed his bow and started picking off the Ninja from the rooftops. His aim was precise and flawless as always. The ring around the leader of the village moved towards Taka's house. "Protect women and children!" Katsumoto exclaimed, but Ujio pushed him inside with the other samurai guards. "Lord please, go inside!" He demanded, as the warlord obeyed and entered the house where Nathan and Taka with her two sons were. Ujio and Nakao joined the silent samurai 'Bob' in a defensive position, outside. More Ninjas appeared on the ground.

The black assassins were now everywhere, samurai quickly rushed to engage them and small hand-to-hand combats broke out in the entire square.

Katherine all this time, tried to make her way to Taka's house where her friends had gone off to. But she was swamped in the panicked crowd. Screaming women, children and elders bumped into her without consideration. She couldn't get to the safety and now she was completely lost. Wherever she looked the bodies of samurai fell to the ground, as the black clothed warriors multiplied in numbers. The utter chaos reminded her so much of the battle she went through against the Samurai. The difference now was her state of mind. Katherine was no longer that scared little girl hiding behind a tree, she courageously raced towards the fight, hoping to get to safety. Along the way, she scanned the area, trying to distinguish familiar faces. But all in vain. She was separated from the people she mostly depended on. So it was up to her to stand her ground and protect her own self.

Katherine hurriedly ran, desperate to find some kind of a weapon, in a sudden flash one of the assassins came flying at her, she ducked her head and screamed, only to see him slashed in half by one of the samurai guards. She sighed in relief as the man who had saved her motioned her to run to safety. Before she could move, from the corner of her eye, she spotted a pregnant woman crawling on the ground, and the killer came up on her defenseless form. Katherine's attention was caught once more by the samurai who had saved her, and her eyes widened upon the scene. Her rescuer had been attacked and lay lifeless on the ground. Without another thought, she fetched the dead samurai's katana and raced towards the poor defenseless woman.

"Leave her alone!" She commanded the ninja warrior, and attempted to thrust her sword in his body. The very annoyed assassin snapped his head back in agitation, leaving the pregnant villager in peace, who immediately ran towards safety. But now Katherine was in the claws of the enemy. The killer grabbed the katana she was holding with an ease and swung his entire arm, smacking Katherine right across the face and sending her on the dirt.

Katherine was dazed, blinded by the pain, and did not understand what was happening until she felt someone yank her upright with her hair. The black assassin clutched her neck in his powerful hand, and turned her roughly towards him. The young woman couldn't do anything but stare at the brutal enemy with her piercing eyes. She was completely and utterly alone and helpless. The ninja, taken aback by her meek behavior, paused for a single moment. That little hesitation, bought Katherine the time she needed and, reaching out towards his small lethal knife, she grabbed it and quickly stabbed him in the stomach. The man grunted in pain and fell down to the ground, releasing his grip from the brave girl.

Katherine watched him die right before her eyes. She was shaking in shock. Did she just kill a human? She couldn't believe it. Upon noticing this act of violence, another shinobi warrior creeped up on her from behind, seizing the unsuspecting girl by the shoulders and grabbing her close. "No!" Katherine yelled loudly, as she struggled to get away. The enraged warrior took hold of the small knife she had, and made her drop it. Afterwards, he abruptly turned the defenseless young woman towards him and with all his might, ruthlessly struck her in the face. The sheer strength of the enemy flew Katherine on the ground once more. This time, she hit her head real hard and suddenly, everything was a blank to her.

* * *

Meanwhile a fierce fight was raging on inside Taka's house, no matter how much the samurai tried to keep the assassins out, they still managed to get in. The situation was so tense and horrific that even small Higen decided to stand with Nathan and Katsumoto. He swiftly brought out his dead father's sword and tried to save Nathan, who was outnumbered by the vicious attackers. Taka cried out in dismay, as the enemy turned towards the small boy. Luckily, Nathan regained his strength and came to Higen's rescue. In that moment, another Ninja thrust his sword at the American and this time, Taka saved him, grabbing a nearby sword and killing the enemy instantly.

Katsumoto battled with the black warriors all alone, his body guards were cut down rather quickly. Nathan and the warlord were the only survivors in the house, not including Taka and her small sons. The assassins encircled the two men, sneering at them in disgust. Nathan and Katsumoto gave each other a quick glance before charging at the enemy together.

* * *

Ujio, Nakao, the Silent samurai 'Bob' and the other men continued to fight courageously. Each swing of Ujio's katana brought death to enemy, and yet they were still surrounded by the never-ending black-clothed warriors. Nabutada fired his arrows at the emerging assassins, nailing them on the ground completely breathless. The more they battled, the more of them appeared. Ujio dodged the blow of his opponent and struck him in the head. Slowly, the samurai were gaining the upper-hand again.

Nobutada raced towards Taka's house to see if his father and Algren needed any assistance. To his surprise, he found Nathan and Katsumoto standing in the middle of the living-room, panting in sheer exhaustion while the bodies of the assassins lay lifeless around them. They managed to protect themselves! They were safe! The young warrior sighed in relief upon seeing that Taka, Higen and Magojiro weren't harmed either.

However, one familiar face was not among them. Nobutada scanned the area frantically. Where was she? Where was the girl he mostly cared about? Before he could utter a word, little Magojiro spoke up. "Where's Kitty-san?"

There was sudden silence of confusion. Nathan immediately looked at Nobutada; for some reason, he hoped that she had found refuge with him. Didn't she?

"She's not here?!" Exclaimed the young samurai horrified.

"What?" Nathan cried in shock. "Katherine!" He yelled, as Nobutada without further thought, swiftly dashed outside followed by desperate Nathan and Katsumoto. Taka stayed behind, silently praying for Kitty to be safe.

* * *

The Samurai warriors had slowly but thoroughly regained their utmost strength and were defeating the enemies, who were no longer as numerous as before. Once the final body of an assassin dropped to the ground, Ujio yelled in triumph, receiving the similar battle cry of victory from the other samurai. All of the attackers were dead! None had survived...or at least that's what they thought for now.

"Katherine!" The American's panicked voice rang in Ujio's ears. He turned only to see Nobutada, Nathan and Katsumoto rushing out of Taka's house. "Ujio!" Yelled Nathan, knowing that unlike Nobutada, he spoke and understood English better.

"Have you seen Katherine?" He questioned desperately. "Has anyone seen her?!" Nathan exclaimed with worry, searching for the girl with his eyes.

"Where is the western girl?! Does anyone know?"  Demanded Katsumoto, turning towards his men and speaking to them in Japanese.

Ujio's eyes widened in complete shock and surprise. All this time, he was sure that both Kitty and Taka had been in the house with Katsumoto and the guards. She wasn't there?!

"She is not with me." Ujio shook his head in disbelief, his heart sinking at the thought of something happening to the girl. Nobutada let out a frustrated sigh, and Nathan growled angrily.

Suddenly, the tough samurai's temper burst then and there. Ujio's eyes flushed in fury as he glared at both Nobutada and Nathan. "You fools!" He spat enraged. "Why didn't you protect her? Isn't that your job?" He demanded from Katsumoto's son and then turned to the American and grabbed him roughly by his clothes. "Why didn't you bring her to safety? Why?! You idiot!" He cried out in sheer wrath, but before he'd completely lose it, Katsumoto stepped in.

"Enough!" He froze everyone with his loud bark. "We are all to be blamed for this. All of us should've been more considerate. Now, I suggest, we stop accusing one another and go look for the girl!" Even though, Ujio wished to punch Nathan in the face, he obeyed the order and let go of him slowly. They all had far more important thing to do now. They had to find Katherine.


	53. Abandonment and Frustrations

**Chapter 53**

 **Abandonment and Frustrations**

* * *

When Katherine started to come around, she could only determine whispers encircling her at first. Quick, slurry whispers. She groaned softly, her eyes were still tightly shut, but she was no longer unconscious. The sounds around her were growing louder and louder. Her teal colored eyes fluttered open, only to be met by the darkness of the sky. The stars were no longer insight. Suddenly, she panicked! Katherine realized that she was on the ground and the memories of what happened before she blacked out, came rushing back to her mind. She quickly set up, her hand automatically flying to her head, and found herself in a forest nearby Nobutada's village. She whimpered in pain as her head ached uncontrollably. However, soon she was able to notice the strangeness around her. Before she'd wake up, Katherine had been hearing some sort of voices. It sounded like a dialogue between two individuals. Now that she was awake, she couldn't hear anything and moreover, no one was standing in front of her. There was absolute silence, only the crickets could be heard that night. Katherine shivered in fright, unable to understand how she got there in the first place.

But what she didn't know was that the two individuals that she heard speaking earlier, were standing right behind her. Upon noticing that the girl was finally awake, they decided to approach her. Katherine heard the sounds of someone marching up to her. She quickly jerked her head back and stood up in panic. The black warriors who had attacked the village were walking up to her in sheer confidence.

Despite the fact that Katherine was still feeling bit weak and her head hurt badly, she pulled herself together and cried. "Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" She commanded in Japanese and took few steps away from the two assassins. Her heart was racing like no other. She had no idea what was happening but she had a feeling that nothing good would come of it. Were they planning on killing her? They should've done it by now. Or were they planning to amuse themselves with her? A chill ran down her spine at that thought nevertheless, she was ready to put up a fight.

"Look at that, she too speaks our language." One of them said loudly.

"Must run in the family." Responded the other.

Katherine shifted her eyes from one to another in fright. What on earth were they talking about? The two men were clothed in black just like the warriors she had seen earlier. They were completely covered from head to toe, and the only thing Katherine could make out was their eyes. She continued to slowly back away from them, as they came closer and closer. In mere seconds, Kitty bumped her back into a huge tree and froze.

"What do you want from me?"  She demanded, as the men stopped right in front of her.

"No need to fear us, girl." Came a reply from the first speaker. "We're just fulfilling our duty."

"What duty?" Her voice was shaky with nervousness.

The two men were quiet for a while, until the second assassin walked even more closer to her and studied her features. Katherine stared in fright, her chest rising up and down as the man observed her entirely; her eyes, nose, lips, hair and whole appearance. The man pulled her by the shoulders, fixing his gaze on her once more. Katherine didn't know what to do. She couldn't protest them, they had the upper hand at the moment.

She could only pray to the Highest in Heaven to stop these monsters from hurting and harassing her.

"I believe she's the one." The man turned to the other and released Katherine from his grip.

"She doesn't resemble that clumsy Englishman at all."  The other remarked.

Katherine stared at them in complete puzzlement, unable to comprehend what these shadow warriors wanted with her.

"She probably had a beautiful mother." Responded the first assassin.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine's patience burst at last. "What do you want with me?"

"Are you the daughter of the British linguist Graham-san Simon?" Questioned the man in front of her.

The girl was taken aback by his words but nevertheless, took a deep breath and replied. "I am."

Seriously, what on earth was happening right now? Who were these men? The two assassins upon hearing the news, exchanged a quick knowing glance.

"We must get going right away."  Spoke the other, as the first man grabbed Katherine's hand quickly and followed after another.

"Wait, what is happening?" Katherine stopped, pulling her hand from the assassin. "How do you know my father?" She demanded with a lift of her chin.

"Foolish girl! We have no time to explain!" Barked the man in fury. "Let's go!"

"Where are you taking me?" Mr. Graham's daughter asked eagerly, crossing her arms over her chest. Indicating that she was going nowhere until they explained themselves. The black clothed warriors groaned in displeasure, they wanted to leave the village as soon as possible. They had failed the first and the most important mission however, they weren't planning on letting the second mission flop. With a sharp exhale, one of them spoke roughly.

"Omura-san sent us to execute Lord Moritsugu Katsumoto. We are trained shinobi warriors following our duty."

Katherine raised her brows in confusion. "I understood that part, but what of my father? What role does he play in this mission?"

"Your father paid us extra money to find you and bring you to him. He was convinced that you were held in this village by the samurai. Although, we believed that you were killed in battle."

Katherine listened in shock, her eyes widened in utter surprise; several emotions racing back and forth in her mind. Her father was alive and well! He wanted to save her! She couldn't believe it. Her heart skipped a beat in excitement.

"We failed our Omura-san by blowing our important mission. However, we have found you and this will make everyone happy. So follow us before samurai discover that some of the assassins are alive and come after us. " The man finished speaking and roughly pulled Katherine towards him. "Hurry!" He commanded.

Katherine impulsively followed the two shinobi warriors as they quickly made their way towards the two horses they had secretly captured from the village. Swiftly they mounted the chestnut colored steeds and one of them looked down at Katherine, who was still shocked with everything that she had heard and seen. "Climb up!" Their firm words shook the young woman. She stared at them for few more seconds and then looked back at the village she had come to love. How could she leave without saying goodbye? Without explaining herself? What would Nathan think? What of Nobutada, Taka, Higen, Magojiro, Katsumoto...and Ujio? She was abandoning them without a word. She was running away with the very men who attacked the village in hopes of killing the samurai warlord. How could she do something like that?

"Your father awaits your return, do not disappoint him." One of them spoke up.

"Climb up, girl!" Said another, extending his arm to her to help her up on the back of his horse.

Katherine had never felt so torn apart like in that moment. Her stomach dropped and her heart sank in sadness. Up until now, her motives had been clear; she was keeping her poor sick father safe. If asked about all the decisions she had made in Japan, it was all because of her father. It revolved around him. Yet, now she was completely and utterly conflicted.

"Woman, wake up! We must leave immediately." The two men finally ran out of patience. Katherine stuttered as she looked at the village once more. A small tear rolling down her cheek. Despite everything she was feeling at that very moment, she pulled herself together. With a deep breath, Katherine grabbed the black clothed arm of the assassin and climbed up on his horse. No matter what, she couldn't disappoint her father. Maybe her choice was reckless, maybe she was being heartless towards the people who cared about her. However, one thing was clear: Blood is always thicker than water.

Katherine took a one last gaze at the village, as the horses were urged into a swift gallop; away from the place she had come to love and appreciate...away from the people she had come to care so deeply. Away! She had chosen her father as always.

* * *

Katsumoto had ordered his entire samurai to search for the young woman; every house, every square, every corner, everywhere! She couldn't just disappear, she had to be somewhere. No one was giving up so easily, particularly three men who had grown so fond of Katherine. Nobutada scanned the areas were they had fought the enemies fiercely, it was mostly close to the place where the theatrical play was being held. He hoped that Katherine was hiding there. The young samurai walked passed the dead bodies of assassins and some samurai that had died earlier. His heart was beating fast, he dreaded the idea of finding the girl he loved among them. Katsumoto was standing few distance away, as he watched his son in sympathy, he too wanted to be involved in this desperate search. He thoroughly believed that the young woman was alive. Her death made no sense to him. She was a survivor, a strong and a brave girl he too had come to appreciate. She was alright. However, that didn't make it easy for him to see how Nobutada struggled to contain his anxiety, how he struggled to remain composed. It suddenly occurred to Katsumoto that his son was completely and hopelessly in love. It was astonishing indeed. The samurai warlord exhaled and joined his son confidently. They would search for her together.

Meanwhile, Ujio was looking for Katherine in nearby homes. He believed that maybe she had been shielded by the neighboring houses that were located close to Taka's place. It made a logical sense to him. He questioned the villagers if any of them had spotted her in the utter chaos, unfortunately, the answers he received weren't satisfying at all. Moreover, the people hadn't seen her at all. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own problems, that none had time for a captive western girl. With each response, Ujio was getting more and more irritated. His emotions were mixed with fury and frustration. He sighed heavily, turning around from the carpenter, who had just told him that he did not see Katherine. Ujio marched angrily towards Nathan, he was doing almost the same thing as Ujio; but at the same time, he called for Katherine loudly, in hopes of finding her.

Nathan couldn't believe this right now! How could he lose sight of Katherine?! How did he let her get lost in that terrible battle?! The first thing that came to his mind when the assassins attacked, was to shield Taka and her sons. They deserved to be protected! He owed them way more though. He really cared about Hirotaro's family, but he would never abandon Katherine like that. Taka and her sons happened to be sitting closer to him, so that's why he impulsively saved them first. Or did he? Nathan thought about it, maybe...when it came to Katherine and Taka, he prioritized Katsumoto's beautiful sister way more? Maybe that was the whole reason he forgot and left Katherine in the chaos to fend for herself.

Ujio approached the American, his glare was cold and full with anguish. That idiot should've kept her safe! Ujio couldn't do everything at the same time. His number one priority was to defend his lord! Nobutada and this dumb American had to think about Katherine! They had to protect her! No matter how much he tried to justify himself with this, more horrible he felt for not looking out for her in the time of need. It didn't matter if Nobutada and the American soldier weren't there for her, _he_ HAD to be there for her! He should've saved her.

Nathan felt the warrior's cold stare at him and turned to face Ujio. "Had any luck?" He asked, fully aware that the proud warrior understood everything he said.

Ujio did not respond, he continued throwing daggers at him with his eyes.

Nathan met his eyes, surprised that this hostile man actually hated him for not protecting Katherine. When did he ever care for her? "Look, I know you don't like me. And I know I should've been the one to defend her, but why are you so angry? Since when do you care about us dirty westerners?" Questioned Nathan in shock. "Weren't you the one trying to get rid of us? Or is this your way of having a reason to hate me again?" Maybe he was coming off as an asshole, but Nathan was indeed very surprised with Ujio. What was his motive? If it were Nobutada or Katsumoto he'd understand, but Ujio? "If that's it, then let me tell you to buzz off. Don't use Katherine as a pathetic excuse to hate me even more."

The tough warrior kept staring at him in rage, Nathan's words stung and really angered him. "How dare you?" He said in English at last. "Who you think you are? You know nothing about me!" He barked in fury. "You dirty swine...all you care about is money! You know nothing of loyalty, honor, friendship-"

Nathan cut him off quickly, he too was losing it. "Very touching!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "And I suppose you know all about that. Friendship and...love?" He suggested mockingly, as Ujio's face mingled with frustration and rage. "You never cared for Katherine! So stop pretending!" He yelled loudly. "You were the one who called her a witch, I still seem to remember that. You treated her like garbage! Fine, I can understand why you don't like me. But Katherine did nothing to you! Stop being a hypothetical prick and stay true to yourself!"

"Insolent dog!" Ujio shouted in agitation. "Know your place! You are forgetting yourself!" He was this close from slicing Algren into pieces.

"No, you are forgetting yourself!" Nathan replied recklessly. "That day when you hurt Katherine with your harsh remarks, I wanted to tell you exactly what I thought of you. But she stopped me. So now, I'm free to express myself." He crossed his arms, his nose was dangerously close to Ujio's. "I think you are a sad miserable man!"

Ujio had never wanted to beat someone so badly like in that moment. He lifted his fist to punch the American dog right then and there, yet something stopped him. Or maybe someone...Katherine would never appreciate or applaud his behavior. He knew he was being weak, but Ujio's flushed and raging eyes abated. Instead of acting like provoked wild panther, he decided to calm himself. It was difficult, but with a deep breath he started. "Because you care for her so, I will forgive your disgraceful words." He spoke composed, and left Nathan even more perplexed than he already was.

* * *

 **Please share your thoughts my dear ones! Your support means a lot to me!**


	54. Treason or Reason?

**Chapter 54**

 **Treason or Reason?**

* * *

"My lord, Nobutada-sama!"

Katsumoto's son immediately turned his attention towards the eager farmer named Akio, who was desperately making his way to him. Nobutada curiously watched the man in front of him. He hoped that Aiko had some kind of information about Katherine or else, he didn't wish to waste his time with him. He had a far more important thing to do. The man finally squeezed through the large samurai crowd; everyone absolutely everyone, was searching for the lost Western girl.

"My lord, please...I have something to say." Akio fell down on his knees and lowered his head all the way to the ground. Few samurai interfere and tried to take him away. "We don't have time for you! Be gone!"

"Wait!" Nobutada exclaimed quickly. "Let him finish." Something told him that this man needed to be heard. What if he had a valuable information? The samurai obeyed his order and released the humble farmer.

"What is it that you have to tell me?"  The young leader of the village asked, as Akio bowed in respect again. "We cannot waste time. Speak up!"

"My lord,"  the man started modestly. "I heard that you are looking for a young gaijin woman. And though, I do not know where she is at this moment, I believe my wife was the last one to see her. Will you allow her to speak with you?" Akio, after finishing his speech, bowed yet again.

Without a second thought, Nobutada immediately agreed to see the wife of the farmer. In few minutes, the woman appeared before them, she was heavily pregnant. Just like her husband, the wife bowed to the ground in respect and didn't dare to look the young warrior in the eyes. Politely and respectfully, she began to speak. "When we were unexpectedly attacked, I lost the sight of my husband in the chaos, and because of panic around me, I stumbled and fell to the ground only to be approached by one of the assassins who tried to strike me with a katana. In that very moment, my life and the life of the child in my womb was saved by the foreign girl with pretty eyes. She bravely challenged the warrior, she was holding a samurai sword. I was left alone and I ran to safety. What became of the girl, I do not know. I hope she is alright."  The woman lowered her head once more after she finished explaining the situation.

Nobutada's eyes widened in shock, his heart was racing. That was a horrible news! Katherine was no fighter, surely she would lose the combat with the shinobi warriors, who were trained killers. He didn't know what to say anymore, suddenly everything looked and seemed pointless. What if she was dead? He hated and feared that idea, but to his dismay, the hope was slowly fading.

Nathan was small distance away from Nobutada and his group, he was still very angry with Ujio however, finding Katherine was still his number one priority. This nerve-wrecking situation got the best of him and he had snapped. He knew that the disagreement he had with the proud warrior was just childish and silly. But he couldn't stand Ujio's judgemental attitude towards him anymore! He knew he had messed up at protecting Katherine, he didn't need Ujio to constantly remind him that! His thoughts were stopped when he realized that something important had happened. He noticed how Nobutada started pacing back and forth frustrated, as if everything was hopeless. He also spotted the farmer and his pregnant wife. Swiftly and rapidly he ran towards them. "What's going on?" He asked Katsumoto's son, who looked like he was about to lose his mind.

"What's happening?" Nathan questioned frantically, everyone stood in silence.

"She fight with shinobi!" Nobutada exclaimed at last in dismay.

Nathan stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Kitty fight with samurai sword! With shinobi warriors!"

Upon hearing these terrifying words, Nathan instantly grew pale as he pictured poor helpless Katherine lying somewhere, killed by the ruthless warriors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ujio was with Katsumoto, the two of them were with the other group of samurai, walking through the dead bodies of the assassins and samurai warriors. Ujio anxiously scanned the area around him, dreading the idea of finding Katherine amongst them. He prayed that she were safe somewhere! She had to be alive! HAD to! At the same time, he was pissed of at the American, who had managed to get on his very last and final nerve! He fumed in silence, but Katsumoto was quick to notice his friend and best warrior's state of mind. Surely, he did not care about the girl that much to completely go insane? Katsumoto wondered at this quietly, and finally he said. "Ujio-san, your anguish surprises me greatly. I always thought that you despised the two Westerners and yet here you are, looking like you've lost someone you loved and cared for dearly." Katsumoto's words made the occupied warrior stare at him in the eyes.

He looked at the warlord with stoic countenance and then shifted his eyes back at the theatrical platform, that was now covered in blood. Katsumoto merely smiled at the samurai's behavior. "You have come to care for her." He stated in a soft manner.

Ujio met his gaze again and cleared his throat. "She is your guest, my lord."

The leader of the samurai nodded in understanding, part of him did not entirely believe Ujio, but he dropped the subject for a while. "You are right. However, do not forget that the American soldier is also my guest."

Ujio was not pleased when he heard Katsumoto's logical argument. That American filth irritated him highly! He was slowly starting to like him, but after Nathan's unforgivable and disrespectful words, Ujio had changed his mind completely. "He does not deserve to be respected and appreciated. He is unworthy of kindness!"

"You are way too harsh on him." Katsumoto replied calmly. "Disappearance of the young girl has got us all on edge without doubt, but do not let that small argument with him get the very best of you."  He continued intelligently, as the proud warrior listened in silence, wondering how Katsumoto knew about the fiery disagreement. "He cares about the girl. It's not his fault that she got lost in the crowd. You might not believe this Ujio, but the American you dislike so much, fought very bravely by my side. If it weren't for him, I would surely be assassinated. He saved my life." The warlord gazed up at the stars. "I knew there was a reason why he and the girl were amongst us. As the time passes, I understand it more and more. Therefore, I thoroughly believe that Kitty is not gone. She is alive and she'll be back."

Ujio listened in utter awe and amazement. Katsumoto was making him see things through his eyes, and slowly he was realizing just how right the wise leader had been all along. He looked at him in astonishment. "My lord, how did you know about the argument?"

"I am not blind and neither am I deaf."  Katsumoto answered with a smile and Ujio couldn't help but smile as well.

Their attention was caught by Nakao, who quickly ran to them, clearly he had some sort of news. "My lord, two of the shinobi warriors are still alive. One of the blacksmiths told us that he had seen them capturing our horses. They're running away."  He finished, slightly out of breath.

"Do not let them escape! They must not leave the village alive." Katsumoto answered almost immediately. Ujio nodded at him instantly and was about to ride after them, when Nakao spoke up again. "Yoshida and Koura are chasing them. Rest assured, we'll catch those snakes. Please, continue searching for the girl. She is a priority."  Nakao bowed slightly, and Ujio looked back at Katsumoto questionably, waiting for his command.

"Nakao is right. Let them deal with the situation, Ujio. We must not waste time and keep looking for Kitty. Nakao, you go and aid them, just in case they'll need your help in catching those dishonorable men." Katsumoto responded thoughtfully.

Ujio nodded respectfully and Nakao ran back and mounted his horse, followed by couple of other warriors. Without further thought, they rode as swiftly as possible.

"Such a disgrace! I cannot believe the rats are still alive!" Ujio spat angrily.

"They won't be able to escape." Katsumoto assured calmly.

The two men were again interrupted, but this time it was Nobutada followed by the other group of samurai and Nathan. They were going to tell them the devastating story they had heard from the farmer's wife.

* * *

Horseback riding was always an enjoyable sport for Katherine. She was an accomplished equestrian! She could do it all! Bareback, side saddle, astride, jumping. It was a necessary thing to know, and Katherine always loved her horses. She remembered the first pony she got from her father on her 10th birthday. It was the best day in her entire life! Her father always supported her and wanted her to never depend on horse drawn carriages...riding was very important. To her proper aunt's and governess' dismay, Katherine always recklessly rode her pony across the English country sides and didn't behave like a well-bred young girl. But she never cared what her over-bearing aunt thought of her, number one thing was that her own daddy supported her always.

So you could say that horseback riding was as easy as pie to her, however, right now, Katherine felt very uncomfortable. She never thought that she'd hate riding so much as in that moment. On the back of the brown horse, Katherine clutched the dark clothed warrior, who was the one using the reins. Her seat wasn't even there. She couldn't feel the saddle, and the kimono she wore, wasn't helping either. Katherine thought that sooner or later she'd fall from the horse. The assassins rode so quickly that she believed they were flying. The ride was silent, only the sounds of the hooves were heard. Suddenly, the sounds multiplied in numbers! More pounding of the hooves, more neighing, and snorting. Katherine jerked her head back, only to see two samurai warriors chasing after them. She gasped in shock and utter surprise, in that very moment, the fatal arrows started flying in their direction. She looked at the other black clothed warrior, who jumped up on a horse and with a swift movement, athletically changed his position. His back was now turned towards the horse's head and he himself was facing the animal's rear. Immediately, the shinobi warrior started throwing his own lethal weapons at the samurai.

The two samurai were soon joined by others who were following them eagerly, now there were five of them. The two assassins had no longer the upper hand, they would surely lose. The element of surprise with which they had attacked the village earlier was now long gone. They had failed in their mission! They even almost murdered Katherine, until suddenly one of them recognised and noticed that she was different in appearance...and maybe she was the daughter of Mr. Graham. Now this mission was also coming to an end miserably.

Katherine grabbed tightly on the assassin's clothes, and the other one was instantly and unexpectedly pierced by an arrow. She whimpered in shock as the man tumbled down from the horse and fell lifeless to the ground. The shinobi who was riding the same horse with Katherine, realized that it was done and all hope of escaping was gone...at least not while the girl hang on to him. Vigorously, he pushed Katherine from the horse and sent her flying to the hard ground. The girl screamed in panic as she landed on the dirt! This didn't seem to save the ruthless man either, just as swiftly as the first time, the arrow immediately struck him in the neck! He fell from the horse as well and died immediately.

Yoshida and Koura were the ones who had fired the fatal arrows! They smirked in satisfaction and dismounted their animals, going up close to inspect if the shady warriors were indeed dead. Other three samurai galloped after the two horses without riders who bolted in fright.

Katherine slowly started to come around. She had fallen so many times that day, her head was hurting like crazy. She wondered how on earth she was still awake and conscious! She groaned in pain and tried to sit up however, before she'd realize what was happening, Yoshida seized her by the arm in a rough manner and threw her in the middle. "You cunning witch! What were you doing with the assassins? Did you betray us?"  He barked at her without pity, he never trusted women especially, foreign women.

"Yoshida-san, before you make any accusations, let's ask her. What if she was being abducted?" Koura asked thoughtfully and gazed down at Katherine. The girl was shaking, her head was hurting, her lip was split in half, her nose was bleeding, her dress was ripped and dirty. She looked absolutely pitiful.

"Well, answer us!" Yoshida exclaimed at her roughly. "Were you captured?"

"No." Katherine managed in quiet tone.

"Why, this is treason! How dare you!" Shouted he in agitation. Soon afterwards, Nakao caught up to them as he rode quickly. He was satisfied upon noticing that the assassins were dead and the captured horses had been caught. But what surprised him was seeing Katherine there amongst them.

"You found her? You found the girl?" Nakao asked in triumph, as he met Yoshida's raging eyes. He grabbed Katherine and yelled loudly. "This unworthy woman betrayed us! She was escaping with the shinobi!"

Nakao's eyes widened as he looked at Katherine. "Is this true?"

But before Kitty could speak up, Koura threw in. "She confessed it herself! We must take her back to the village!"

Tears started to leak Katherine's turquoise eyes. She looked around frantically, hoping to catch a glimpse of the men she cared about and trusted the most. They weren't there. She was alone with these agitated warriors. Her head was spinning, she was feeling sick and the situation she found herself in made her want to cry her eyes out. They had misunderstood her intentions and she didn't even have a heart to explain. She was weak and exhausted...and completely and utterly lost. Without further thought, she was picked up and helped up onto a horse, the other samurai joined as well. Her eyes were barely open, and the animals started to move, probably back to the village.

* * *

In a sudden flash, Katherine found herself back in the Samurai Village, before she could glance around the area, she was roughly yanked down from the horse and forcefully thrown into Katsumoto's feet. She gasped and whimpered in pain, as everyone pushed in the circle to see what was going on. The young woman looked up, only to meet the samurai leader's surprised expression. Next to him stood Ujio, his emotions were hard to detect, he appeared solemn and stoic. On Katsumoto's right side was Nobutada, he had a relived and at the same time a shocked countenance. Nathan however, became enraged. He instantly rushed to Katherine, sank to his knees and grabbed her close in a defensive manner. Next, he turned and started shouting at the samurai, who threw Katherine so strenuously. "What the hell are you doing? Is that how you treat a lady?!" He yelled in English.

"This woman is a treacherous snake!"  Exclaimed Yoshida bitterly, pointing at the girl before him. "She betrayed us!"

A gasp of puzzlement came from everyone except Katsumoto and Nobutada. Nathan understood a little, and he stared at Katherine in confusion.

Ujio however, immediately fired up at his harsh words and his temper burst at the man. "Yoshida-san! Bite your tongue! Or I'll personally see to your punishment!"

"He speaks truly, Ujio." Nakao cut in calmly and Yoshida continued his raging speech.

"The backstabbing witch was escaping with the assassins and didn't even have the decency to hide that fact!"

"High treason!"  Shouted one of the samurai in disgust.

"No please, I did this for my father." Katherine shook her head, trying hard to explain the very difficult situation.

"Ultimate dishonor!" Cried out Yoshida, making his point clear and unmistakable.

"I can explain!"  Exclaimed Katherine in panic, as Nathan suddenly started to realize what everyone was talking about. He looked at Katherine in disbelief.

"Hold your tongue in the presence of the samurai, you unworthy, disgraceful woman!" Yoshida hissed at her irritated.

Despite the horrible accusations they were hearing, Nobutada found it very hard to not come to Katherine's rescue. He turned his head away from the scene and clenched his fists. He wasn't sure just how much longer he would be able to hold it together. After all, since his father the warlord was present, everyone even Nobutada had to wait for him to speak up first.

Ujio could not believe his fellow samurai anymore! Yoshida's smug attitude was making him work hard not to pull back his fist and slam it into the annoying warrior's face. How dare he blame the poor girl such terrible things!?

But just like Nobutada, he too had to await for Katsumoto's response. Nathan on the other hand, was not and did not give any crap about Japanese traditions. He flew up in full rage and seized Yoshida by his clothes. "You dirty son of a bitch!" He shouted, before anything far more unpleasant would occur, Katsumoto announced in a thundering and demanding tone.

"Silence!" He raised his hand, freezing everyone in the process. Nathan backed away from the samurai, and slowly knelt down beside Katherine again. Katsumoto looked at his men, who were all silent now. Nobutada sighed in relief, at last justice would be served. Ujio too was relieved upon realizing that his lord had taken over the chaotic situation.

Katsumoto's eyes were stern and cold towards his men, he gently lowered them afterwards and warmly gazed at Katherine. "Kitty, please explain everything to me."

A hope of being actually heard and understood returned to the young woman. She took a deep breath and started to speak. "I am not going to lie." Katherine started and paused a bit. "I did indeed follow the escaping assassins by my own free will." 

That was the moment where tables turned! Katsumoto shut his eyes upon this revelation, disappointment and sadness evident on his entire reflection. Nobutada's eyes almost popped out of its shells. What did she just admit? His heart was suddenly shattered into million pieces. Nathan hoped to the Highest Heaven that his Japanese sucked so bad that he misheard the girl completely. Ujio lowered his head in shame and disbelief. So Yoshida was right? He couldn't be more hurt like he was in that very moment.

Katherine noticed the disappointed faces of the men who actually were on her side few seconds ago. Nevertheless, she continued her recital. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but I had to do this for my father. Those men were sent by him in order to rescue me. Please, try to understand."

"Are you telling me that the backstabbing warriors, who wanted to assassinate me were sent by _your_ father?" Katsumoto questioned stunned.

"No, those men were acting upon Omura's command." Katherine threw in immediately. "But the two particular assassins, whom you've already killed were secretly paid by my desperate father in hopes of saving me."

Nobutada's young blood started to boil in anguish and humiliation! Katherine was abandoning them without explaining anything...she was running away with the very men who almost killed his own father. How could she? The nerve! "You turned us into fools! Complete and utter fools!" Nobutada exclaimed, his pride was hurting and most importantly, his heart was shattered.

Katherine met the young warrior's cold glare. She had never seen him so angry! She did not know if Nobutada, the sweet-natured, warm-hearted Nobutada was capable of such fury. "Here we were searching for you, thinking that you were dead...dreading that very idea. And you in the meantime, shamelessly escaped with those dishonorable men! Not even bothering to say 'goodbye'. How could you?!" Nobutada was absolutely furious, without waiting for his father or anyone for that matter, he stormed out on them.

Tears began to leak Katherine's eyes again as she gazed after the figure of the young samurai. Katsumoto finally looked up at the young woman, kneeling before him. "To be honest, I expected a lot better from a smart girl like you, Kitty." He spoke calmly, despite the negative atmosphere. "Those backstabbing, poor excuses for Japanese are the most unworthy and cunning individuals. They are hiding in the shadows and only attack their opponents when they aren't aware of the threat. How could you trust such disgraceful men?"  Katsumoto spoke in sheer disappointment.

Afterwards, he looked at his warriors and the people that surrounded them. "We all had a long and very eventful day. Let's retire in our own houses and rest." He announced shortly, and everyone bowed down in respect and slowly started to drift away, each of them headed to their own home, including Katsumoto who left as well.

The only two people who stayed behind with Katherine were Nathan and Ujio. The two of them were still staring at her in utter shock. Tears were casually rolling down her cheeks, as Katherine realized just how horribly she messed up everything. She glanced up and met Ujio's eyes on her. Slowly, she rose to her feet and walked bit closer to him. Maybe she could make him understand. "Ujio, please, hear me out."

"I've heard enough!" The tough warrior snapped at last, he too feeling very hurt and betrayed with her reckless behavior. "Spare me your words, they mean nothing...absolutely nothing to me!" He felt so stupid for actually believing that Katherine was innocent. She had gone off with those treacherous people! He felt as if someone stabbed a knife in his back. It was time to drop his weakness and forget about her once and for all. Just because she was beautiful, soft, alluring and intriguing did not mean that she was trustworthy. Without further thought, Ujio left her presence.

Katherine lowered her head and started to sob quietly. She was losing everyone she cared about. She glanced at her friend Nathan, who silently approached her and began to talk. "Kitty, please tell me that because of my horrible Japanese I heard that you were running away with the assassins. Please tell me it's not true! Tell me, you weren't foolish enough to believe those murderers!"

Nathan's desperate words made the girl to look him in the eyes. "Katherine, please...I need to hear that you didn't mess up so badly. Tell me, you didn't run away with the very men who were ruthless enough to kill children! "

"Nathan, you don't understand, do you?" Katherine blinked with a heavy heart. "My number one priority is my father!" She burst, unable to control her emotions.

"How could you believe those treasonous bastards? How? What if they were lying? Why would you risk it? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" With each sentence Nathan shook the girl before him, until he finally couldn't contain his frustration and shouted in rage.

Katherine sank to her knees again and continued to sob. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everyone hated her! Absolutely everyone! Even the man she mostly trusted and depended on.

After a small pause, Nathan started calmly. "I've always been on your side...but now, I can't help but agree with the samurai." Upon saying this, he turned and silently walked away from her.

Katherine kept crying, wishing she were killed by the assassins in the first place. So that she wouldn't have to deal with this horrible situation. She was all alone. Even Nathan had left her side. No one supported her anymore. With a loud sob, Kitty buried her face in her hands. Unaware to her however, two young women were watching her from the distance. Soon they rapidly made their way towards her and Katherine snapped her head, only to meet Taka's caring eyes. Next to Taka stood the same pregnant woman she had saved during the attack.

"Do not listen to them. You did not betray anyone." The woman spoke to her sweetly, coming up close and kneeling right beside her. "I am so glad you are safe. " She smiled at Katherine, who had a surprised expression. "I owe you everything. You have saved me and my child." She took Katherine's hand and placed it on her pregnant belly. "Thank you."  She whispered, as Katherine noticed that the baby suddenly moved in the womb. She smiled back at the grateful woman, who bowed to her in respect and after excusing herself walked back to her house.

Afterwards, Taka neared her and helped Katherine up on her feet. "They will come around."  She said softly, referring to the angered men. "Do not worry. Your only mistake was loving your father too much. And there is no shame in that. You've done nothing wrong. You have earned my utmost respect, Kitty." Taka admitted, her gentle voice calming the poor girl at last, as their eyes met. Katherine was ever so happy to have someone like Taka in such a dire time. Together, arm in arm, Taka led the exhausted girl back to her place.


	55. Idyll's End

**Note: So, I don't usually start off my chapters like this. I often prefer to leave my notes after the chapter has ended. However, it's gonna be different today as I have few things I need to address. Firstly and most importantly, I want to thank those who've been following this story since day one and keep leaving encouraging reviews. You know who you are. XOXO I can't tell you enough just how much I appreciate the support. I started this story so unsurely...I didn't even know if anyone would be interested. So THANK YOU very much for all the kind and wonderful reviews. I love reading your thoughts and inputs on this story and characters. So please, do not shy away from sharing your personal opinions. The more the better. They motivate me! That being said, I wholeheartedly welcome positive and educational criticisms. I respect everyone's opinion. However, one particular 'guest' reviewer got it all wrong. You are allowed to dislike Katherine. It's your opinion. I try to make her and all of the characters as realistic as possible. They're flawed, they're humans and they make mistakes. Katherine is far from perfect. She started off as a spoiled, little judgemental, ignorant and sharp tongued English girl. This is her journey and her personal growth as a character. So of course, I won't make her perfect and flawless. In fact, all of the characters have their own fair share of mistakes. But I have a one tiny problem with your review...despite how flawed Katherine may be, she is not selfish! She is anything but that. From the first chapter, she does everything for her father and loved ones. So calling her a little bitch and selfish is really offensive to me. Because selfish is the one thing she actually is not! Her number one good trait is her selflessness. I make that clear from the very beginning of this story. I hate to be posting this here, but I just needed to get this off my chest. Anyway, sorry to all the other readers and now let's get back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

 **Idyll's End**

* * *

The sun was not yet out in the clear sky, it was still an early dawn, when Taka awoke from her peaceful sleep. And no matter how hard she tried to close her eyes again, she just couldn't bring herself to sleep. Something unnerved her...or maybe it was _someone._ For the first time, Taka realized just how afraid she was. And the most perplexing part of all, was that she was frightened of her own self, her own feelings towards the man, who should've been just a brutal killer to her. Yet here she was, having dishonorable and disgraceful thoughts about the very man who had murdered her husband. She shivered slightly, feeling embarrassed. Was she shaming her household and Hirotaro by this impure infatuation? Of course, she was. But at the same time, Taka knew that the American who was slowly and swiftly conquering her heart, was a good man. It was a well-known fact for a while now. Especially, when she thought back on last night's horrifying events...the shinobi warriors were going to kill her son if it weren't for Algren-san, who bravely defeated the ruthless assassins. She had seen him fighting fiercely by her brother's side just like Hirotaro used to.

Okay, she was going too far with this!

Taka huffed a bit and quickly stood up, wrapping a robe over herself and exited the room. She desperately needed to get some fresh air. It was absolutely mandatory for her.

She gently peeked out of the house and walked out on the porch. It was then Taka noticed a figure standing tall and proud, gazing at the beginning twilight...the soft lightness of the sun was scattered around the sky. The morning was chilly and the fresh breeze was in the air. Nobutada's attention was caught by his aunt, who quietly joined him outside. She was actually surprised to see him wide awake. And so was Nobutada.

"Good morning." Taka greeted softly, realizing that she wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping.

"Morning." Nobutada smiled, his eyes betraying him; the confusion was evident. "It's not even sunrise. Why did you rise so early?"

Taka pursed her lips for a second before responding. "I needed to get some fresh air. And apparently, so did you." She eyed her nephew curiously. Something was up with him as well. Ever since he was a young child, around 10 years of age; Nobutada would sneak out, either at dawn or dusk and would reflect about stuff that really bothered him. Taka was used to it. She was newly married at the time, about 20 years old, and upon noticing the little boy so quiet and saddened, she allowed him to express himself and really listened to what ached him so. Nobutada's mother died by bringing him to the world; the little boy only had his very busy father by his side. And truth be told, Katsumoto was never really around that time. He was just stepping into the role of the leader and couldn't pay too much attention to his son. So Taka was always there for Nobutada whenever he needed someone to talk to. In a way, this was a habit.

Taka smiled remembering all those memories. She wondered what was it that woke Nobutada so early in the morning. Everyone should have been asleep at such an hour. After all, last night was very long and eventful. "Why aren't you asleep?" She inquired gently. "You must've been exhausted after yesterday's occurrences."

"The same could be said about you " Nobutada stated simply and took a deep breath. The sun was already slowly rising on the horizon.

Taka paused for a minute or two, standing right next to her nephew. Both of them were silently taking in the gorgeous scenery in front of them. It was a magical sight and although, they had seen it many times, it was always as if for the very first time.

Suddenly, _it_ hit Taka. Maybe she knew the reason her nephew was feeling so... _sad?_ Well, truthfully, he didn't look sad, just disturbed. "Nobutada," She started softly. "You know that she didn't have a choice. She is loyal to her father." She, as in Katherine. Taka knew that Nobutada got her and understood her words too well.

He looked away, slightly irritated at the new, but unavoidable topic. Honestly, he knew that he was being too harsh on Katherine. But his feelings, emotions, the worry for Kitty's safety got the very best of him. When she openly admitted that she was leaving by her own free will with the ruthless, unworthy assassins, his heart cracked into two pieces. Maybe it was wrong for him to feel this way. But at that moment, Nobutada could no longer control himself and he burst.

"She was abandoning us. That was a betrayal." He spoke up, still hurt with Katherine's actions.

Taka had a sudden urge to roll her eyes, however instead, she settled for a slight smirk. "You know it's not true. Do not make a fool out of yourself with such cruel words. You are hurt and you are acting out...Nobutada, this is not you." Taka gazed into his eyes intently. Her nephew was always kind, selfless, just and honorable. "Kitty is loyal to her father, just like you are to my brother. He is her number one priority."

That was _it_! That's what bothered him so much. When it came down to her father and her fancy old life, ultimately, Katherine would always choose that over Nobutada and the village. It was heartbreaking for him. But true.

Taka noticed her nephew's change of expressions and something told her that he needed another nudge. "If it were you, you would definitely choose honor and bushido. Because that is what you prioritize. In a way, you and Kitty both put your fathers as a top priority."

She had a point! More than a point. His aunt was absolutely right! Clearly, Nobutada would always choose his duty to father. But then again, it wasn't like Katsumoto disapproved of Katherine. So he was never in a position where he had to choose between Samurai law and the woman he came to love. That made Nobutada wonder if he was ever forced to make a choice, what would be his pick. He shut his eyes upon the revelation. Of course, his own father! He would stand by the samurai warriors and Katsumoto till the very end.

"Alright, aunt." Nobutada took a deep breath. "You win. I shall apologize to Kitty for my rudeness and insensitivity." He gazed at her directly with the sense of determination, and Taka couldn't help but smile proudly at the young man before her. _That's the Nobutada she knew and loved!_

It was in that moment, the sun rose to horizon, shinning brightly around the village. It was officially morning. A very beautiful morning at that.

* * *

Katherine's pretty eyes, that now had the shade of green color to them, fluttered open. She sighed softly upon realizing that it was morning. The bright sun was peeking into her window, her dark hair caught the glow and lit up magically. She looked beautiful. A few women could look like that at such an hour especially, after the terrible events she had been through the day before. However, a small sensation of pain still hit her on the back of her head. Katherine frowned as she looked around the empty room. It was a new day. Nevertheless, her heart couldn't help but sink in sadness every time she remembered how Nathan, Nobutada, Ujio and Katsumoto were quick to forsake her. She had such faith in them. She wholeheartedly believed that those men cared about her and wouldn't let any harm come to her. Yet, they had turned their backs on her without second thought. Without any consideration! How could they be so ignorant? So heartless and cruel?!

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she thought back to their behavior. _Men! They're all the same!_ It didn't matter if they were Japanese samurai or accomplished American veteran war heroes. They were apparently all the same!

Her train of thought was interrupted, when suddenly, she spotted something very familiar in place of her kimono. Her Japanese attire was no longer in sight...it was gone and replaced by her Western undergarments that she wore under her dress. Her white chemise, bloomers and even her corset were right before her. Clean and knit as the first time she had wore them.

Katherine gasped in awe in realization. It was time. Her departure from the Samurai Village was quickly approaching.

The shoji screen door slid open and Taka entered, looking tall and stunning as always. Her hair was pulled up nicely in a beautiful Japanese fashion. She was clothed in a dark red kimono that to Katherine, looked bit more brown. She was holding Katherine's turquoise colored dress that she had worn during battle against samurai. It was so much cleaner than Kitty had remembered. The places that were ripped had been patched up, the tiny dark patterns of spots were visible now that the dirt had been washed away. Pretty white ends of the sleeves and collar around it looked good as new.

"Am I to wear that?" Katherine asked at last, surprised and confused at the same time.

Taka gently handed the dress to her and forced a smile on her face. "Well, you wouldn't want to stand out from your society with a Japanese attire." 

The time was approaching, both Kitty and the American would be departing from the village very soon. It was rather strange...but Taka was actually hurt with this. She didn't want to see them go. Not yet. As odd as it sounded, it was just too unbearable for her.

Katherine responded with a weak smile as well. Why was it so painful and difficult to leave this place? "Thank you for everything " She managed to say somewhat composed, but her eyes were swelling up with tears.

"If you'll need any help with that," Taka started, suppressing her urge to cry her eyes out. "let me know, alright?"

Katherine nodded silently, as she watched the kind woman before her turning towards the door.

"Taka," She called her immediately. The graceful Japanese woman stopped and looked back at Katherine questionably.

"I shall never forget your generosity and kind heart." Kitty spoke up with a bright beam, her eyes sparkling beautifully.

Taka was very touched with Katherine's warm words. Her people weren't always eager to show their true emotions at situations like these. They were taught to be composed and conceal their feelings at all times. Hence why most of them were surprised with Katherine and Nathan's open personalities. Cultural differences were too big in that aspect.

However, Taka was happy and glad to have met both Kitty and Algren. She figured that all of them had learned a lot from one another. Looks like, her brother had been right when he decided to spare the two westerners and get to know them. "I am honored that you were my guest."  She returned with a bow.

* * *

Nathan Algren had awaken with the sun; without any hesitation, he rose as quickly as possible, dressed himself in the Japanese hakama that he'd been wearing for the past six months - and strangely found it very comfortable. Something deep down told him that this was it. The fierce American was determined to speak with Katsumoto, he knew that his time in the village was running out. He needed to figure things out once and for all. Maybe now the samurai warlord would have a clear answer about why he had decided to keep both Nathan and Katherine alive. Why were they all bound together like this? Why did the leader's son, Nobutada fell for the charms of the foreign woman? Why did Nathan fight next to Katsumoto and saved him from the attack, the same way he fought and protected his own comrades? Why was Ujio so hurt and concerned upon finding out about Katherine's disappearance? And why on earth did Nathan himself, become so captivated with the widow of the very man he had killed in the battlefield? Like it or not, they all had somehow trapped themselves into a mess of tangled webb and there was absolutely no way to get out of it. Nathan was beginning to question his own actions, his own feelings and... _heart._

It was so damn frustrating!

* * *

Nathan entered Katsumoto's compound, his eyes suddenly fixed on the cherry blossoms that had emerged so beautifully, creating a scene of intense magnificence, color and serenity. He walked calmly towards the graveyard, scanning and searching intently for Katsumoto but instead, he found himself mesmerized with floating cherry blossoms in the air. Nathan stared in awe... _Such beauty, such atmosphere._

"A perfect blossoms is a rare thing..."

Algren, upon hearing the familiar voice turned, Katsumoto set zazen-style meditating right across from him.

"You could spend your whole life searching for one. And it would not be a wasted life." The leader finished with a faint smile appearing on his face, as his eyes met Algren's.

Clearing his throat, Nathan got down to business. He had no time to be sentimental, at least not with Katsumoto and not in that particular moment. "Who sent those men to kill you?"

"I'm writing a poem about a dream I had." Katsumoto dodged his question simply. " 'The tiger's eyes are like my own, but he comes across from a deep and troubled see.' "

"Was it the Emperor? Omura?" Nathan insisted firmly, he seriously did not wish to engage in the riddle games with Katsumoto.

Upon hearing the American's words, the leader faced him and stood up with grace and dignity. "If Emperor wishes my death, he has but to ask."

"So it was Omura." Nathan concluded knowingly, remembering that Katherine had said the exact same thing last night.

Katsumoto glanced away and after a little pause, continued to speak calmly. "I am having trouble finishing the poem. Can you suggest a last line?" He turned back to Algren again.

"I'm not a writer." Nathan responded flatly, hoping that with this response, Katsumoto would drop the subject, and cooperate by answering all of his questions, concerning the things that bothered him for so long.

Well, Nathan was about to be disappointed.

"Yet you have written many pages since you came here."

American military officer was taken aback with the samurai's words. He froze in surprise and stared at Katsumoto intently. "H-how did you know that?"

There came no reply from the intelligent warlord.

How could he know? Who told him? Katherine wouldn't...would she? Who else was there? And suddenly, it hit him. _Taka._

"Your sister told you?" Nathan asked in realization.

Katsumoto watched him in silence however, his facial expressions gave him away. Yes, indeed it was Taka. And Nathan knew it. _Hmmm...so, she had been keeping an eye on him ever so closely?_ wondered Nathan in surprise.

"What else has she told you?"

"...that you have nightmares." Katsumoto answered with a soothing voice.

"Every soldier has nightmares." Nathan retorted in self-defense.

"Only one who is ashamed of what he has done." Katsumoto said very cleverly.

"You have no idea what I have done."

Katsumoto smiled ruefully, he out of all people, had at least _some_ idea. He turned his attention to one of his guards standing close by and ordered something in Japanese, who in turn, bowed and quickly ran to execute his wishes. Afterwards, the leader of the samurai looked back at Nathan.

"You have seen many things."

"I have." Agreed Nathan quietly.

"And you do not fear death, but sometimes wish for it. Is it not so?"

Perplexed American did not answer right away. Katsumoto had intuited a dark truth from his past.

"Yes." He said at last in a low tone.

"I, also. It happens to men who have seen what we have seen." He explained in a calm voice, gazing around the magical scenery before him. "Then I come back to this place of my ancestors. And I remember...like these blossoms, we are all dying."

Algren listened silently, Katsumoto's words somehow touching the deepest chords of his heart. "To know life in every breath. Every cup of tea. Every life we take. That is the way of the warrior." Katsumoto told him and fixed his eyes on the American.

"Life in every breath " Whispered stunned Nathan.

"That is Bushido." Confirmed Katsumoto with a smile. There was a sudden understanding and realization of the growing friendship between them that had slowly progressed over the months. After few minutes of silence, the leader spoke up again, this time with his usual cool demeanor. "The Emperor has granted a safe passage to Tokyo. We leave tomorrow."

Algren tried hard not to show how deeply effected he was with this news. "Good."

"Good." Katsumoto too couldn't reveal his disappointment.

Just then, the guard the leader of the warriors had sent earlier, returned swiftly carrying something. He approached them and with a respectful bow, handed Katsumoto a buckskin bag that contained Algren's journals. The American's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't lost them! Katsumoto was keeping his journals all this time. When the servant left, the wise warlord faced Algren again and returned him his belongings. "When I took these, you were my enemy." Katsumoto stated and bowed before leaving his presence.

Algren gazed after his retreating figure with mingled emotions. He didn't know what to make of the leader's surprising gesture. But he didn't need to make anything of it! The truth was obvious...they had unwittingly become _friends._

* * *

 _"Damn this corset! It was never this unbearable!"_

Katherine thought bitterly, muttering few curse words under her breath. She was pacing back and forth in her chamber, hoping that somehow her waist would get back in the strict regime of the corset. It wasn't even that tight! Looks like, wearing kimono for so long dulled her Western senses completely. She used to be so comfortable in this restricted garment; she could sing, dance, run, ride. You name it, she could do it all in the corset. And now?! Katherine couldn't even breathe properly. " _It's alright, it just needs little getting used to."_ She told herself again and again.

The door of the room slid open, and Katherine flinched in fright. She wasn't expecting company especially, at an hour like this. _Stupid corset!_

She found herself even more surprised when Nobutada walked in, tall, proud and with his usual warm eyes. His gaze lingered on her for a second or two, studying her appearance. She was in that dress again. It brought back so many memories to him. The first time he had seen her, hiding behind a big oak, all scared but willing to put up a fight. The first time Nobutada had walked in this room, trying to convince her to listen to Taka and put on a kimono. For the first time he had noticed how breathtakingly beautiful she was. All had changed so much now. His feelings however, had grown stronger and Kitty to him, was just as beautiful if not more. And that dress suited her!

Katherine's pretty eyes gazed back at him in curiosity, as if questioning his intentions. It was then, Nobutada recalled why he had come to see her in the first place. He took a deep breath and exhaled a bit. "I want to apologize for my unruly and ignorant behavior yesterday."

A smile danced around on Katherine's lips as she heard his gentle words. She knew they weren't all bad! She was actually happy that at least one of them had realized his mistake and owned up to it like a real man. But she decided to remain quiet and let Nobutada finish what he had to say.

Her silence indicated Katsumoto's son to carry on with his apology. "I should not have judged you for choosing to be loyal to your father. To the very man who raised you and loved you. It did not matter if you were leaving with the assassins. I am sure your intentions were reasonable. I am sorry for my cruel words." Nobutada said with so much remorse in his eyes.

Katherine wouldn't have wished for a better apology. It was too much to handle.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done." Katherine admitted quietly, trying to hold back her tears. "After finding out that my poor father paid those men to save me, I couldn't just ignore it. And everything happened so quickly. Maybe I should have rejected their offer, but-"

"Kitty, no need to explain anymore. I was wrong to condemn you so quickly." Nobutada interrupted, ready to put the past behind him once and for all.

"I did not mean to hurt you, and the others for that matter. I realize that maybe I should have acted more wisely." Katherine spoke up, sensing her behavior wasn't exactly what you call clever.

"You did nothing wrong. Your father should be proud to have a daughter like you." Katsumoto's son admitted with a caring tone and brushed his fingers on her cheek.

"And you should not apologize." Katherine said softly. "I know I worried you all. It was my fault too."

"So can we put this behind us, then?" Nobutada smiled, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"I'd love to." Katherine grinned in return.

Silence fell over them as they gazed in one another's eyes. Nobutada had a sudden urge to kiss her again, but he decided against it. Things would become even more difficult with that and it wouldn't help either. She was leaving, she would never come back! As painful as it was, he needed to let her go. "My father informed me that the Emperor has granted us safe passage to Tokyo."  He started speaking, trying to sound composed and indifferent. "We leave in the morning."

Katherine did not know how to react to this news. She knew that her time in the village was ending... she had learned to deal with it weeks ago. However, it was still hard and difficult to walk away from this place once and for all. To leave these people once and for all! "Ugh, _it didn't bother you last night when you were escaping!"_ Katherine told herself but then again, she was acting on an instinct that time. Everything was rushed and quick. Now, Katherine actually had to say 'goodbye' to the people she had come to love. Leaving this way, was so much harder and bitter. She sighed softly, sadness evident on her pretty countenance.

"I shall never forget you, or your kindness towards me." Katherine spoke sweetly, touching Nobutada's heart with her loving words.

He was so ready to be collected, self-controlled and cool about all this, even though his insides were hurting. And yet, Katherine had managed to take that away from him in an instant with her charming words. "Neither will I." he said at last, as small tears rolled down Katherine's cheeks. He went up and gently wiped them before saying. "I will love you forever." He admitted. This was the last time he would actually be so close to Kitty, might as well state his feelings. He would've regretted it if he hadn't given her a proper farewell.

Katherine gasped at his straightforward announcement. Unable to contain herself much longer, she neared even closer to him and brushed his lips with hers, and kissed him. He was taken aback with her confident action but nevertheless, he kissed her right back, knowing that there was no tomorrow...for them anyway. They embraced fondly afterwards, as Nobutada wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her dark curls. "I will miss you so much." Katherine whispered tearfully and remained in his arms longer than they had both intended.

* * *

Nathan changed himself back to his military attire and stumbled out of the house. What was this feeling? This haunting pain of leaving the place he had come to love. Never in his life did Nathan ever attach himself to silly things as these...it was just too ridiculous to him. Oh, how things had changed-well, mostly it was _he_ who had changed. He looked down at his uniform and could no longer recognise his old self. He was a very different man when he last wore the proud attire. He was still a drunkard, buried in his own guilt and misery, doing his job only for money. Where did that man go? He had vanished and was replaced by this new version of himself. A better version without doubt!

He walked through the village quietly, looking and admiring the liveliness around him for the last time. Would he ever see all this again? Probably not!

He was so struck and confused with his emotions that he almost didn't notice how far away from the village he now was. Nathan froze in surprise when he spotted Taka before him. She was in the midst of washing her long raven hair. He watched, unable to rip his eyes away from her beauty. She was only wearing a silken gown, her pale arms were visible for Nathan to admire. His gaze lingered on her for the longest amount of time, before she was suddenly aware of him. Taka turned a little startled, rising to her feet with grace as always.

"Ah, excuse me " Nathan managed to speak up in Japanese.

"No, so sorry, I was finishing." Taka replied in her natural soft tone and dried her midnight dark hair with a towel.

Nathan cleared his throat, trying to shake himself from this infatuation. "I must go away."

"Hai," Taka confirmed, her eyes avoiding his piercing gaze. She covered her bare arms with the silk robe, grabbed a small basket of her bathing belongings, and made to walk past him. However, Nathan couldn't let her leave...not yet.

"Taka-san" he called gently.

She stopped, slowly facing him directly in the eyes. They were standing very close to each other.

"You've been very kind of me. I will never forget." Nathan whispered, his brown eyes never leaving hers. He wished he could somehow show her how he really felt towards her. But it wouldn't be appropriate. He wouldn't want to scare her off like that. Tears threatened to spill from Taka's eyes upon hearing Nathan's words. She forced a small smile on her face, fighting every impulse in her body not to break down. She didn't know what to say and how to say it...especially when it came to him. Nathan noticed in her delicate expression just how much he meant to her as well. She also happened to have deep, and yet very complex feelings for him. Despite all, Taka composed herself in the traditional Japanese fashion and bowed to him in respect, showing that having him as a guest under her roof was an honor to her.

Afterwards, she continued to walk away, leaving Nathan pleasantly surprised with her choice of response. No matter what she did, Nathan was beginning to admire her more and more. And although, he didn't wish to admit this at first. Now he was entirely sure...he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

When the American war hero returned to the house, he noticed Katherine standing on the porch, thoughtfully gazing at the afternoon sun. The inevitable guilt rushed over him as soon as he saw Graham's girl. He hadn't been exactly kind to her in the time of need. In fact, he was downright rude and insensitive.

The young woman spotted him too, as he came up close to her with a slight frown. "Oh, Katherine!" Nathan exclaimed and pulled her quickly into a hug. "I'm so sorry for being an ass, yesterday."

Katherine was shocked. Where they all planning to apologize to her one by one? Was it some kind of a conspiracy? "Nathan," she said softly, as the two of them broke away.

"Let me speak." He threw in instantly. "I shouldn't have been so cold-hearted. You love your father and of course you would choose him. I don't blame you, Kitty."

Katherine couldn't help but giggle in happiness. "It's alright, don't worry. I'm glad we're friends again." She grinned in delight, and Nathan sighed in relief and grabbed her close to him, hugging her once again. "I almost lost you, it scared me and I flipped. Forgive me."

"I accept your apology." Katherine spoke, trying to pull away from his rough grip. "You really did miss me, hah?" She teased, making Nathan roll his eyes. "Don't let it get to your head." He joked in a brotherly manner.

They both laughed heartily, glad that the mood had brightened up and they had resolved the silly conflict. They had been through so much together, it would've been a pity to end their friendship because of the misunderstanding situation that happened almost a day ago. "You were right as well, Nathan." Katherine admitted coyly. "I shouldn't have trusted those men so blindly."

"It's all in the past now." Nathan reminded her with a kind smile.

Katherine paused, before her eyes finally fell on the uniform of her dear friend. When was the last time Nathan wore the military attire? Seemed ages ago!

"Look at you, all dressed and ready for tomorrow." Katherine sounded light-hearted, but there was small amount of sadness in her voice.

"I could say the same about you." Nathan smirked in mischief. "Isn't that the dress you refused to take off?" He laughed when he remembered Katherine's stubborn attitude.

Katherine sighed softly, her eyes swelling up once more. "Well, it seems our captivity has come to an end."

"Indeed." Nathan forced a small smile on his face.

They tried to sound cheery despite everything they were feeling in that moment, but it wasn't so easy. Deep down, both of them knew in their hearts that their idyllic life had ended. And it was more painful than they had both expected it to be.


	56. Unable To Admit

**Chapter 56**

 **Unable To Admit**

* * *

Katherine set under a small tree that was located close-by Taka house, she was shielding herself from the very bright afternoon sun and casually glanced at the diary on her lap. A small smile appeared on her face when she recalled Nathan's words few hours ago. He had told her how strangely Katsumoto kept his journals all this time and then returned it with following sentence. "When I took these, you were my enemy."

Indeed, she would never have dreamt that the very people who had captured and frightened her so, would no longer be seen as the monstrous barbarians in her eyes. Kitty sighed softly, her gaze suddenly stopped and lingered on the hilltop far ahead, towards the samurai training fields. She paused, and thoughtfully bit her bottom lip, her mind reflecting on something...or more accurately, _someone._

She scoffed afterwards with a shake of her head. What was she thinking!? _Why would he apologize? He was way too proud!_ He would never degrade himself by asking her for forgiveness. _But he had done something like that once...why couldn't he do it again? Why was it so hard for him to realize his own mistake?_ I think by now, all can determine that by 'he', Katherine meant the tough samurai warrior, Ujio. She naively hoped that since Nobutada and Nathan decided to own up to their rude outbursts and mistakes, the black armored samurai would do the same thing. Alas! Katherine had been so wrong. She huffed and leaned back into the tree.

How long was she planning on waiting? Maybe, it would've been wiser to confront Ujio herself? And it wasn't like she had much time left. By this time tomorrow, she would be gone from this place once and for all. And Katherine was sure that Ujio knew that. Did he really wish to end things like that with her? Without any explanations or mutual understanding? That man was a mystery to her. He was so different, so confusing, and yet at times so fascinating...it puzzled her! With a soft grunt, Katherine set up and exhaled, determination evident on her pretty features. She would find him! And they would have a conversation! And she didn't care how much that might've displeased the proud samurai.

* * *

Nakao's training was cut short when his fellow warriors started talking roughly amongst each other. The mountain-sized man could not tell what steered their attention so. He looked to investigate and noticed a beautiful figure approaching the practice session, her hair once again down and free, her Western attire once again clinging on her body. He rolled his eyes in irritation and fixed a stern glare on the other warriors, indicating that he would deal with the gaijin female himself. No woman was allowed to stand before the samurai in the training fields, let alone a foreign girl! She had done it once by stepping in recklessly to save the white horse...but what on earth did she want now? Whatever it was, she was shifting the dynamic between the warrior men with her forward gestures.

Nakao, resolved in his mind, walked towards the approaching young woman to confidently send her away. He stood right before the gaijin girl and gazed sharply at her. Katherine froze upon seeing the intimidating, tall, and bear-like samurai. She was sure that Nakao, and other men at that, weren't very pleased to see her amongst them. She swallowed awkwardly, realizing that unintentionally, she once again found herself among the very men who didn't wish to be associated with her. Honestly, she couldn't care less about what _they_ thought of her. Katherine was here to see Ujio ...and him only. She scanned the samurai with her bright eyes, trying to spot the one she wanted to speak with. The cold glares she received from the men chilled her blood.

"You are not allowed to be here, woman." Nakao stated loudly, making it clear that because she was a _woman,_ she couldn't be there.

"I know, and I will leave immediately..." Katherine spoke softly, her eyes lowered in respect however, she did not bow, which was very necessary and customary. "...after I find Ujio-san. I want to see him."

Nakao was surprised with her answer nevertheless, he said. "He hasn't been here today."

It was actually strange that Ujio was not present at the practices that day at all. But Nakao figured that the man was executing Lord Katsumoto's far more important requests.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Kitty asked boldly, earning shocked gasps and glances from the other warriors.

"I don't think Ujio-san would approve of discussing his private pass-times with a treasonous witch." Yoshida hissed through his teeth, managing to frighten the poor girl with his furious eyes.

Nakao fixed him a cold glare and then turned to the young woman once more. "I do not know where he is. You must leave now."

Realizing that she made a mistake by appearing in front of these men, Kitty nodded and retreated back, slowly walking away from the training fields. She would find him herself!

* * *

Katherine wondered away from the village, hoping that somehow and in some way, she'd run into the tough warrior. The truth was, she was not sure if he was deliberately avoiding her...Ujio just didn't strike her as a weak man, hiding from a woman. She rolled her eyes, recalling the cowardly Colonel Bagley. Ugh, no! Ujio was proud and had his own flaws however, he was definitely nothing like that snake of a man. Katherine huffed unsatisfied, she had searched almost the entire village, desperately looking for him. Where could that samurai be? She shuffled her feet, slowly dragging herself towards a beautiful forest pathway. Maybe Ujio was in the temple with Katsumoto? If it were true, Katherine couldn't just go up there and demand to speak with him. He was probably busy in accomplishing his duties. She decided that it would be better to wait till night fall, after Ujio had retired from Katsumoto's presence.

She looked up at the blue sky shining brightly, the colorful cherry blossoms encircled her, it was so majestic and beautiful around her. The sun was out and warm now more than ever, giving an illusion of a very hot Summer's day. She fixed her gaze at the ancient Japanese architecture in the distance and smiled sadly. After all, Katherine was seeing this gorgeous scenery for the last time. With a deep and unhappy sigh, Kitty turned back, ready to return towards Taka's house but in that moment, something caught her attention.

Water. Soft sounds of flowy springs of water. Oh, that magnificent, paradise! She would really miss those springs and rivers. Unable to resist, Katherine marched straight to where the bathing area was. Taking a nice swim on her last day in this place seemed like a good idea, but all her wishes suddenly and rudely vanished when she noticed that there was someone else in the springs. Her eyes widened in high surprise when she realized that Ujio was there close to the falls. He was wearing a white kimono, partially open and revealing his bare upper body. Katherine couldn't help but smile triumphantly! _Well, look at that! Odds were certainly in her favor this time._

Silently, Katherine creeped up on him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. What a surprise indeed. Ujio looked like he was in a daze, he stood there frozen, his gaze fixed at the flowing water before him, completely unmoved and untouched.

Katherine had really scored big time! He seemed to be utterly unaware of her presence and in such vulnerable position. Talk about payback! Katherine could hardly contain her giggles. She was about to make another move when-

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Ujio's rough voice caused her heart to stop beating for a second. He had noticed her! The warrior turned around to face the alarmed girl calmly. Did she really think that he was that clueless to not hear someone sneaking up on him? He was a trained samurai for goodness sakes! She needed to give him at least some credit.

Katherine was shocked and a little spooked but in no time, her expression resumed back into its usual normal state. She defensively crossed her arms over her bosom, as if it was she with a bare chest. She cleared her throat and spoke up confidently. "I don't recall you paying any heed to _privacy_ when you were spying on me." 

Her comeback was sharp and clever. Ujio smirked at her words, his eyes falling on her Western attire, memories of their first unpleasant meeting rushed back into his mind. He had changed! He was no longer the same man who had discovered her in the battle. Why did she bewitch him so? "You must be happy about tomorrow, at last you shall leave the uncivilized barbarians once and for all." He said mockingly, his voice bitter and unpleasant

Katherine frowned in despair. "That's not true. If you could just listen and let me explain what happened-"

"I don't need your explanations!" Ujio snapped angrily. "Now leave me in peace"

"No! You have to hear me out first!" Katherine insisted stubbornly, marching little closer to him.

"I don't _HAVE_ to do anything you tell me!" The warrior exclaimed in dissatisfaction.

A pretty little pout formed on Kitty's full lips. "I love my father! I'm loyal to him...is that so hard to understand?"

Ujio was silent, his eyes casually rolling in annoyance. Her excuses were pathetic really.

"You have pledged your sword to Katsumoto...you act upon his word! You are his loyal friend, comrade, right-hand man and samurai. Out of all people, you should understand! I love my father." Katherine continued to explain, her voice pleading and honest.

Ujio shook his head. "You were escaping with the assassins! With back-stabbing rats!"

"So?" Katherine questioned surprised. "Yes, I admit that my choice for escorts was not wise...but what else could I do? Everything happened so quickly, I had to see my father. Please, understand that I would never purposely hurt you or anyone else for that matter."

"I know how devoted you are to your father." Ujio said quietly, unable to resist her desperate words. "Yet once a woman becomes betrothed, her number one duty is to her soon-to-be husband and no longer to her father."

Katherine was confused now. "You are right, but what does that have to do with my situation?"

Ujio looked at her as if he had just heard the most unfunny joke on earth. "Of course it has everything to do with _your_ situation. What kind of stupid question is that?"

Katherine blinked, unable to comprehend the man before her at all. _Why must he speak in riddles?_

"I truly don't understand you. Are you saying that I'm betrothed to someone?" She asked stunned and Ujio growled in irritation.

"And I really don't wish to play this game with you right now. I'm in the middle of something here." He said displeased, looking down at his 'almost' state of undress.

"I am not leaving until you explain yourself." Katherine announced in resolution.

"So let me get this straight!" Ujio snapped once more. "You agreed to marry the son of the samurai warlord- You, a gaijin, captive girl! Then you decided to run away to your father with the very men who attacked us, and now you have nerves to ask me such idiotic questions?"

When Ujio finished his furious speech, Katherine all of a sudden, burst into a hysterical laughter. The man watched her in bewilderment. Was she insane?

"Are you out of your mind?" The girl asked laughing, she too thinking the exact same thing about Ujio.

The tough samurai stared at her with mixed feelings. He was stunned, shocked and simply didn't know what to make of Katherine's odd behavior. "Care to explain what's so amusing?" He questioned in frustration.

"When did I ever say that I was marrying Nobutada?" Katherine said at last, after her nonstop laughter had seized.

"Here! You told me in this very place." It was Ujio's turn to be confused and unsure.

"No, I told you here that he proposed to me, however, I never said that I accepted it." Katherine corrected in seriousness.

Ujio wanted to facepalm himself and just curse his stupid mind! What on earth?! If Kitty's words were true, and he was sure they were...where on earth did he get that foolish idea from? But somehow, it never occurred to him that Katherine would dare to refuse Nobutada. The two of them had grown so close to each other. They seemed so in love. Ujio had been so wrong! So ignorantly wrong!

This revelation changed everything. It made the girl's escape to her father understandable now. Ujio was silent, he could not utter a word anymore. He didn't know what to say! He had messed up and proved to be really dull-witted indeed. What a shame!

"So you refused him?" He finally asked, still very perplexed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

For some reason, it seemed unbelievable and absurd for Ujio to deny and reject such an honorable proposition from the leader of the village. Why would she refuse such a thing?

Katherine on the other hand, was taken aback with his question in fact, she needed few minutes to think about a sensible answer.

"We are too different from one another." She murmured quietly, and Ujio barely managed to hear her. Katherine lowered her eyes, unable to look him in the face. Her justification no longer seemed honest. Why? She couldn't understand.

There was definitely more to this. However, Ujio decided to drop that subject for a while and make amends. "Well, I've been very mistaken for so long and acted like -"

"An idiot?" Katherine suggested boldly and the samurai couldn't contain his amused smile. He wasn't really going with _that_ word, but whatever! He nodded, little bit embarrassed. Katherine was pleasantly surprised to see this new and soft side of the proud warrior. It was truly fascinating.

"I should not have judged you so quickly and so wrongly." He admitted in remorse, and a grin broke out on Katherine's face.

"Are you asking for forgiveness?" She said with a teasing glare.

Ujio rolled his eyes and with a soft smile nodded. "I guess I am."

Katherine returned the smile and grew little bit sober. "I accept your apology. I want to leave this place with good memories."

A strange sadness formed into Ujio's eyes upon hearing her words. "Why do you think you are so different from Nobutada?" He asked all at once.

Katherine reflected about his question for a while before answering. "I thought I knew once. Now, I am not so sure."

Ujio moved closer to her, their faces few inches away from one another. His gaze was so intimidating and piercing that Katherine dropped her eyes. "If circumstances were different, I'd..."

He paused and stopped himself before saying anything that he'd regret later. Besides, she was leaving the very next day. Nothing could happen between them even if he wanted to. He was different, she was different! They belonged in different places.

Katherine waited, she lifted her eyes and faced him as if her whole life depended on his proclamation. It did not come.

"You should go." Ujio said at last, ripping his gaze from her and turning his attention to the flowing water of springs.

Katherine frowned, she was sure that she knew what he was about to say. But what stopped him? Nevertheless, she nodded softly in understanding and started to retreat.

Ujio cursed himself under his breath! He would never have an opportunity to speak with her in private again. She was returning to her people! He didn't wish to end things with the charming girl on such terms. Before he'd freeze himself once more, Ujio called out. "Kitty!"

Katherine stopped and turned to him eagerly. Her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

"I'm glad I've known you." Ujio settled on far more appropriate and honest words. His eyes all warm and tender...very unlike his usual stern and stoic demeanor.

Tears threatened to spill the young girl's eyes as she gazed at him. If only they were brave enough to admit the truth. Instead of saying anything or breaking down in front of him, Katherine composed herself in the Japanese fashion and for the first time, honored Ujio with a deep and respectful bow. Afterwards, she went on her way, leaving surprised Ujio staring after her for the longest amount of time.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	57. Safe Passage

**Chapter 57**

 **Safe Passage**

* * *

After Katherine left Ujio by the springs, she spent the whole evening in Taka's house alongside Nathan, Higen, and Magojiro; mentally preparing herself that she would never see those two little boys again. The day passed away peacefully, quietly, and before they knew it, the sun had set down completely and the darkness of night once again shadowed over the land.

During dinner, everyone remained silent except chubby Magojiro, who bubbled about his fun day few times. But Taka quieted the talkative little boy almost immediately. And then there was utter stillness. It hadn't been that quiet for months now.

The mood among them glum.

Katherine noticed how Nathan looked at Taka, who in turn, didn't dare to lift up her eyes and meet the American's warm gaze. Kitty herself wondered were Nobutada had gone off to, she hadn't seen him since their sweet and tender reconciliation that morning. And he didn't join them for dinner either. However, deep down she knew that the young samurai was trying to keep his distance. Saying goodbye to her once was more than enough, he didn't have the heart to relive all those feelings and emotions, and quite frankly, neither did Katherine.

Afterwards, Taka and her sons retired to their chambers, Nathan too followed the suit and Katherine was left alone. She slowly stood up from the kneeling position and adjusted her skirts. Her eyes trailed outside to the silver moon shinning in the distance. Tomorrow was another day. The day she so longed for to arrive. And yet now, it seemed that the time flew away far too quickly.

She continued to silently walk around the house, as if saying farwell to the walls of the lodge as well. So much had passed for her under this roof. Katherine's pretty eyes finally settled on the armor of the red samurai that was located in a separate area of the house. The chamber was dedicated to the fallen warrior as a shrine. She gazed at the blazing crimson armor at the longest amount of time. As she stared at the attire, the old memories came rushing back. The flash of images of the horrid battle, the death of Zeb Gant, decapitation of General Hasegawa, her fear and hatred towards her captors. She recalled everything, absolutely everything that befell on her among the samurai over the course of the eight months.

The people she swore to hate as long as she lived...had become part of her world. She had shockingly come to admire and even love them. This was so surprising to her. These feelings scared her on many levels, she couldn't recognize the old Kitty.

"You surprise me." The masculine voice from behind made her flinch in fright.

Who was there at this hour?

Katherine turned her head, only to meet Katsumoto's gentle eyes. He had walked up on her so quietly that she didn't even notice.

"Why is that?" Katherine asked, once her alarm faded.

Katsumoto did not answer right away, instead he fixed his eyes on the red armor that Kitty had been looking at. "Because your pain is evident."

Katherine lowered her head, embarrassed that she couldn't conceal her emotions well. "Pain..." she repeated softly. "I am not in pain, but I will admit that I won't be leaving this place the same way I imagined eight months ago."

Katsumoto smiled lightly, remembering the first time the young girl stood before him in the temple. She was so stubborn and so displeased with the new arrangements. "That's good."

Katherine responded with the same weak smile and looked back at the crimson armor of Taka's deceased husband. "What kind of man was he?" She wondered. During the battle, Katherine had never hated anyone as much as she hated the black samurai and the crimson samurai. But she had an opportunity to get to know the warrior men and their way of life. Ujio had proven to be so different from what she used think and of course, Nobutada was always very patient and kind with her. Katsumoto shocked her with his extraordinary leadership and hospitality and now her mind kept wondering about the fallen warrior. What was he like?

"You'd be surprised..." The wise man started calmly.

Katherine met his eyes, very intrigued with the beginning of the sentence.

"...he was very much like the American Captain...Algren."

The young woman gasped in puzzlement upon hearing these words.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are the same person." He continued calmly, his eyes firmly glued on the samurai's armor.

"We would've been good friends then." Katherine spoke up with a grin and Katsumoto nodded in agreement.

"Yes." He confirmed.

Silence fell over them for few minutes, until the leader decided to speak again. "I didn't mean to criticize you about your father yesterday."

Kitty's eyes widened in surprise once more at the change of the subject.

"You must love him great deal." He said, sounding very impressed. "I guess what made me disappointed in you was that you didn't wait for me. I told you I was releasing you and yet, you didn't wait."

"I know." Katherine admitted in a low tone and hung her head. "Everything happened so fast, I didn't have time to reflect. I realize now that following those assassins was not a great idea."

"It's in the past." The warlord concluded with a deep breath. "No need to worry anymore."

Katherine nodded in relief, glad to put the unpleasant events behind her. "I hoped to set the differences aside with all of you before my departure. And I am glad I did." A smile spread across her pretty face.

"Well, goodnight." Katsumoto said after a while. "We must rise early tomorrow. We cannot let the Emperor wait for us too long."

As he was about to turn around and leave, Katherine questioned. "You will tell the Emperor to stop Omura?"

At this, the leader of the warriors looked back at her saying. "I do not tell the Emperor what to do."

Confusion was evident on Katherine's face. "Then what do you hope to accomplish?"

Katsumoto watched the young woman, the slightest gleam in his eye. "Will you return to your country?"

"England?..." Katherine murmured quietly, as if remembering her long lost family member. In full honesty, she didn't give any thoughts about it at all. It was like her whole life in London suddenly seemed like a distant dream. She didn't even know what her own father had decided. "I came here with my father...as long as he stays here, I shall remain with him."

"You should all return to your home. The Captain, you, your father...all of you."

"Why?"

Katsumoto paused, debating whether to tell her the truth that was hidden in his words. And why not? She deserved to know... He looked at Katherine in the eyes once more and then said. "Because I do not wish you to be my enemy again."

Granted Katherine herself might not have been his enemy, but the principles she and her father stood by were against Katsumoto and his clan. After all, Simon Graham had been employed by Omura, by the very man who was trying to uproot the ancient samurai laws from Japan. She understood the meaning behind his sentence and therefore, said no more.

"Go home, fair girl... Anshinritsumai. I wish you peace."

"Thank you for your generous hospitality." Katherine responded and bowed her head in respect.

"It was an utmost pleasure" The leader said in Japanese with a smile and bowed as well.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose over the misty peaks, about twenty samurai warriors saddled up their horses, ready to set out from the village. Algren was met by Nobutada who brought him a bay colored horse. The American gratefully nodded at the young warrior, and looked back at Taka's house. He was surprised just how painful this turned out to be for him, and Nobutada was no stranger to that feeling. The two men exchanged knowing glances and turned their attention on the loading of their animals.

Meanwhile, Katherine stoically grabbed her mother's journal, braided her dark locks and made to step out of the house, when from the corner of her eye, she noticed Taka kneeling in her deceased husband's shrine. The woman had her back turned away from the door, so that she couldn't see the departing group. Katherine lowered her head in sadness, realizing just how hard and unbearable it was for Taka. With a deep breath, she left the woman in peace and exited the house, walking towards the samurai and Nathan. She greeted her friend with a small smile, and Nobutada handed her the reins of a grey horse that she'd be riding.

As they were about to mount up, the voices of two young boys stopped both Kitty and Nathan.

"Algren-san! Kitty-san!" Higen and Magojiro dashed out, running towards them frantically.

The two boys bowed in respect and Higen gave Nathan a certain scroll and bowed again. Katherine figured that only Nathan knew what that gift represented. Little Magojiro turned to the young woman and opened his chubby palm, handing Katherine a beautiful pink blossom. A small tear rolled down Katherine's cheek at the sight, she reached out and embraced the sweet child. Afterwards, she secured the gift in her journal and placed the journal in the saddlebag safely. Katherine met Higen's eyes and bowed to him. As the two boys withdrew, the westerners mounted their horses. Soon Katsumoto arrived on his white steed, followed by Ujio and Nathan's bodyguard 'Bob'. The leader gave an order, Ujio shouted it loudly and they urged their horses into a canter and started to move out.

Katherine noticed that Nathan was still lingering, he was searching for Taka with his eyes. The woman was nowhere to be found, she simply couldn't face him anymore. Katherine titled her head in sympathy, and Nathan upon seeing his friend's expression, gave up and followed after the group. Katherine watched the two little boys as long as she could. They were standing on the porch, gazing at them in sadness. As the samurai passed by, all of the villagers bowed their heads in utmost respect and admiration.

Yes, that long awaited day had finally arrived. Nathan and Katherine, after living in the deep mountains for eight months were at last returning to civilisation.

* * *

The entire ride was silent, only the striking of hooves and snorts of horses could be heard. The sun was shining brightly over the horizon, the mountain peaks illuminated the golden sunlight. Katherine stared at the magnificent images before her in awe, recognizing the areas in which she traveled the first time she was forcefully captured. She remembered how scared and horrified she was, but the peaceful atmosphere did slightly give her relief. Now it seemed like that old Kitty was long gone, and was replaced by this open-minded, brave and compassionate woman.

She and Nathan rode side by side, and Kitty tried her best to keep her eyes averted from the samurai especially, from the ones she mostly cared about.

The journey wasn't too long and in few hours, they would reach the city of Tokyo. Instead, of thinking back to how difficult it was to walk away from this new life she had come to love, Katherine decided to focus on the positive. She would finally reunite with her dear father. Part of her was actually very anxious and excited to be back in his arms again.

The silence was broken by Nathan, who rode forward, closer to Katsumoto. "Your lands are remarkable."

Nathan was now right next to the samurai leader, riding like his right hand man. Katherine remained behind, she had caught up to Nobutada, who met her eyes and smiled, despite the fact that the girl tried to avoid him.

"And soon they will belong to Omura." Katsumoto told Nathan, "Four hundred feet on each side of all new railroad track. A good deal, isn't it?"

"You ain't whistling Dixie." Remarked Algren with a smirk.

"What whistle is this?" Katsumoto raised his eyebrows confused.

"Just an expression." Smiled the American in return.

Katherine looked down at her horse and petted it, they were nearing the city and she was beginning to feel more and more anxious. Only when she glanced up again, did she notice Ujio gazing at her. She urged her horse into a trot and rode past him, unable to meet his eyes.

Her mind was made up to forget about them...well, at least him. That way, the conflicting pain inside her would go away and vanish.

* * *

Soon the view of the high raised buildings and the buzzing sound of the big city neared the arriving group. Just like that, Kitty and Nathan knew that they had reached Tokyo...and somehow it was still surreal to them. And all of a sudden, uneasiness sank into Katherine and her mouth became all dry. Upon entering the grand city, the civilians who had witnessed the majestic entrance of the respected warriors, started to scatter around, hysterically clearing the path and making a way for Katsumoto and his samurai.

Simon Graham was taking a photograph of two pretty geishas when he overheard the fussy commotion in the street. The women ran away in fright, and the English linguist turned to see what this sudden uproar was about. He froze upon the powerful sight of the samurai warriors riding valiantly through the city. But what made his heart jump suddenly, was the form of a beautiful young girl amongst the rough and stoic men. It was his sweet daughter! She was alive! And next to her was the American Captain, looking sharp and confident in his military uniform.

Katherine had never seen anything like that before. Young and old, men and women, boys and girls, everyone...absolutely everyone had cleared the way for them and bowed in deep reverence. And she could even detect shame in most of their faces. The whole place had stopped to work and froze upon their arrival. It was as if the whole city had forgotten the existence of these brave warriors all Winter until now. Despite that, Omura's antipathy for the samurai had not changed the peasants' respect for them. After all, the samurai were still greatly honored as the protectors of Japan.

Katsumoto held up his hand high, signaling the group to stop. The samurai obeyed the command and stopped in unison while the two westerners kept riding forward. Once ahead of the column, Ujio threw the American his hand gun and he caught it with an ease. Afterwards, Nathan dismounted swiftly from his horse. Before following his suit, Katherine exhaled nervously, she felt out of place again. She had the same feeling when she first found herself in the Samurai Village. Now that she had gotten used to living with them, this chaotic city made her anxious. She wanted to live peacefully again. Katherine paused and her eyes were drawn back to Nobutada, who was looking at her in sadness, not afraid to show his feelings at all. In full honesty, the young warrior's heart was aching nonstop. He thought he'd be able to handle these emotions, but alas! It was too much. With a soft nod, he indicated her that unfortunately it was time to separate. Nathan moved towards the unresponsive Katherine and gave her a soft nudge on the leg. She quickly nodded at him, and he gently helped her down from her horse. Kitty opened the saddlebag and collected her journal, as Nathan took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

Nakao and Nathan's bodyguard took the rein's of the horses that the westerners had been riding, moving them out of the way. Katsumoto's solemn expression never faltered as he nodded in farewell at the two of his former enemies and now friends. Nathan slightly bowed his head as well, trying hard to look unaffected with this. Katherine smiled weakly at him, and her eyes averted to Ujio, who was staring at her with a stoic and yet tender gaze. He hid his sorrow in a mask, just like all Japanese were raised to do especially, samurai.

Katherine felt her eyes watering and glanced away immediately. Soon, Katsumoto and his men began to ride on again and only then, did Katherine look back at them and watched with a shattered heart. Once out of sight, she looked at Nathan, who had his eyes lowered. Katherine started to feel overwhelmed, as the fussing of the city continued after the samurai's departure. She was no longer used to the turmoil, the constant chatter and so many people anymore. She didn't know where she was going, what she was doing...she felt like she was sleepwalking and didn't know how to wake up.

Because of these uncomfortable feelings, Katherine grabbed Nathan's hand tightly, acting all together like a little lost lamb. She could not feel secure in this city anymore...she couldn't even recognize it. Just as she was about to ask her friend what awaited next for them, a voice of home and comfort rang in her ears.

"Kitty! My girl! My darling girl!" Simon Graham was desperately making his way towards them squeezing through the crowd of civilians.

Katherine's heart stopped for a second.

"Father?" She wondered quietly. When was the last time she had heard his caring voice?

She felt Nathan's hand on her shoulder and turned to him, but he was pointing her to something or... was it someone? Kitty squinted her bright eyes to get a better look and then...she finally noticed _him_ running to her with open arms. It was her father! At last!

"Papa! Papa!" Cried Katherine frantically, picking up her skirts and darting to meet him.

The father and daughter raced towards each other quickly, as Simon rushed to her with outstretched hands. Katherine ran and ran until she finally threw herself in her father's arms and embraced him. It was so warm to be near him. She felt like a little girl again! She wrapped her hands around him, never wanting to let go...ever! Nothing else matter, as long as she was with him...she was at ease.

Simon Graham started to cry tears of joy, as he kissed his daughter's cheeks, forehead, hair, hands, nose and hugged her tight. "Oh capital! I don't believe it, my girl! My daughter! Praise God!" He began to weep loudly. "You're alive! My Kitty! My darling!"

"Oh father!" That's all Katherine managed to say.

They remained in a fond embrace for a long time, sinking on their knees without letting each other go, not for a second.

Nathan watched this bitter sweet reunion with a smile on his face, barely holding his tears in. He had become so sensitive and emotional thanks to the Grahams and the Samurai.

This moving scene and the arrival of Katsumoto and his men was also observed by Omura, who was standing on the balcony together with his scar-faced bodyguard. He had witnessed their return with the greatest degree of astonishment. Katsumoto never seized to surprise him...he had kept the American Captain and the young girl alive. Omura definitely did not see that coming.


	58. Reunion In Tokyo

**Chapter 58**

 **Reunion In Tokyo**

* * *

Once Simon Graham had seized weeping from joy and bitter-sweet delight, he rose to his feet together with his daughter. However, Katherine was still clinging on his arm and he too was not planning on releasing her from the embrace any time soon. He had his girl back! He would never let her go again! Simon wiped his tears away with the handkerchief and turned his attention to the approaching American.

Nathan had been standing few feet away from the two, giving the father and daughter an opportunity to reunite without any distractions. Afterwards, he moved towards them with a huge smile on his face.

"Mr Graham, I'm happy to see you again in good health." He greeted, as Simon shook his hand eagerly.

"My God, Captain!" He exclaimed in excitement. "You're alive. And you kept your promise. My girl is safe and sound." He announced, looking at Katherine whose head was resting on her father's shoulder in a comforting manner. She was so happy to be in his arms. It felt like home again. All the memories of her sweet childhood with her dear papa were right in front of her again. They were together! As a family once again! He was well, she was well...what more could she wish for? 'Praise the Lord' - that's all she could tell herself.

"I knew you two would make it!" Continued the Englishman happily. "In my heart I believed that you were both alive! God heard my prayers!"

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his words. The poor man was so relieved and so cherry. It was a touching moment.

"Thank you, Captain! Oh, thank you very much for keeping my girl safe!" Mr. Graham cried out in sheer joy, and suddenly reached out and pulled Nathan into a tight hug.

Katherine giggled at Nathan's reaction when her father attacked him so unexpectedly.

"Mr. Graham," started the surprised American, once he regained his composure. "I didn't do much...it was all your daughter. She's very brave and courageous. She took care of herself and me." He met Katherine's eyes and grinned.

"Don't be so modest, Nathan." The young woman shook her head and smiled.

"Oh capital! You must tell me everything!" Mr. Graham said in excitement. "Did the samurai treat you well? They had to! Are they exactly like I imagined them to be? Did you befriend any of them?"

"Papa, how about we discuss this over tea?" Kitty suggested, upon noticing that Algren was eager to return to his quarters and see how the soldiers were fairing. He was definitely in no mood to answer all of Simon's silly questions right now.

"Of course, my girl." Nodded the cheerful father. "You both need to relax after such long and needless to say, stressful events." He kissed his daughter's forehead affectionately. "Perhaps, we can invite Captain Algren? Would you like to join us?" The man stared at Nathan expectantly.

"With pleasure." Answered the American. "But first I've got few things to do."

"Of course, Omura and Colonel Bagley must know about your return. Forgive me, for keeping you from your duties."

"It's alright, Mr. Graham." Nathan waved his hand mindlessly. "I'll see you both at the inn, then?"

"Yes." Confirmed Katherine with a smile, tugging her father's arm.

Simon tipped his hat to the officer and turned to his daughter. "Let's go, Kitty. We have catching up to do my girl."

Nathan watched the retreating figures of Mr. Graham and Katherine; before he would walk away, Katherine looked back at him and flashed him a beautiful smile. The end of their adventure had come! Nathan would miss being so close to her. In a way, she had become the sister he never had. Same could be said about the young woman. They had both developed this bond...it wasn't easy to let it go.

* * *

Nathan continued to walk on until he reached the parade ground. He recognized the place immediately. The images of him instructing the poorly trained recruits together with his good old friend Gant, Kitty's first attempt on being the translator for him... all those memories came to his mind. So much had changed since then. His friend was sadly no longer alive, and he and Katherine had become people they could no longer recognize. The change had also come upon this place as well, it was simply remarkable. Thousands of new Japanese troops were drilling with new bolt-action Mausers. Their skill was precise, exact and frighteningly mechanistic. Their uniforms were fresh and crisp. New German advisors were standing close-by, barking commands at them.

Colonel Bagley who had been supervising and over-seeing their training, spotted the Captain. "Algren! So it's true! You're alive. You never seize to astonish." He ran over to him, his hand extended, but Algren turned to look at the troops.

"They have new weapons." Nathan said, his voice cold and distant.

"The Kaiser was only too happy to help. Along with his friends at Mauser and Krupp. Thank God we Americans still have a few teeth in our head." Bagley responded proudly and led him to the 'teeth'.

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. Howitzer cannons were in multitude of rows. Artillery officers in US Army uniforms were instructing Japanese officers. It was a huge transformation from last year's pathetic 'army'. Now, they were all disciplined and highly trained in the firearms. It was mind blowing just how far they'd come since the lousy battle that occurred last September.

"As soon as the Emperor signs the damn trade agreement, he'll get the whole package. Including this particular item." Bagley moved toward a pair of shiny new Gatling Guns. "Two hundred rounds a minute. And the new cartridges cut down on jamming."

Algren twitched his jaw and exhaled uncomfortably, without saying a word to the Colonel.

Bagley stared at him with a smirk. "The ambassador and I have spent eight months kissing Omura's ass so he'll sign the damn trade pact with us. You spent all this time living with those savages?"

"I need a bath." Nathan cleared his throat.

"After living with those barbarians, I can only imagine." Remarked the irritating man with a snarl.

Nathan was about to turn away and leave when he heard Bagley's voice again. "Curse all! How could I forget the girl! They said she's alive as well? Miss Graham, I mean. How's she fairing?"

Captain Algren paused, huffing in annoyance, hoping to stay collected. He couldn't stand this hypocrite any longer yet, Bagley kept on bugging him with nonstop questions. Maybe he should've listened to Mr. Graham after all and followed him to the inn. His and Kitty's company would've been a pleasure compared to whatever this was."She's well." He replied in a low tone.

"I hope you didn't let those savages defile her in any way." He said, walking closer to Nathan, licking his lips in a perverted manner. "A woman like her can drive even those hostile men insane."

Algren wanted to kill the bastard right then and there. That idiot was the one who had ruthlessly sent the poor girl to face the samurai in the first place! He had practically sent her to her death! And now he had nerves to ask such phony questions? As if he cared! The hell with him! Nevertheless, Algren took a deep breath and answered in a calm voice. "I assure you, she's unharmed from head to toe."

"I'm pleased." Announced Bagley with a superior tone, as if keeping Katherine safe were his orders to Nathan. "Looks like the Englishman was right, he believed that the samurai wouldn't harm either of you."

Nathan nodded, hoping that maybe now, he'd let him go at last.

"Welcome back, Captain." Smirked Bagley once more.

Without saying anything, Nathan turned promptly and started to walk away.

"They got their flag...See?" Colonel Bagley called after him.

Indeed, there it was. Tall flagpole high above the parade ground and a flowy banner in the air. It is immediately familiar to us now.. A red circle on a white field. The Rising Sun.

As Nathan kept on rapidly retreating from the area, the Howitzers fired in sequence, with thundering blast that shook the earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, once retiring back in their quarters, Katherine recited all that had passed for her and Nathan over the course of the eight months in the Samurai Village to her father over a cup of tea. She told him everything. Starting from how she unwillingly found herself in battle, how bravely Nathan and Gant fought while the other officers including Colonel Bagley, ran for their lives in sheer panic. How Gant was killed by the samurai Hirotaro, how Nathan avenged his friend's death and protected himself by murdering the red warrior. How despite all, Katsumoto decided to spare the two captives and treated them like guests during their stay. How Katherine learned to accept her fate and warmed up to the village and the people especially, Hiroatro's wife and small sons. She even told him that Katsumoto and his clan had become their close friends. However, Kitty left out the part where the son of the wise warlord proposed, she left out her conflicted feelings as well. They were no longer important...it didn't matter.

Either way, Simon Graham was in complete and utter awe. He leaned back in his chair, his jaw was dropped, his blue eyes wide in astonishment, his face frozen in shock. This was too much information to comprehend. Katherine allowed him to process this unbelievable story. If she heard it from someone else, she'd be just as puzzled. She gracefully picked her cup of tea and continued sipping it.

After few minutes of silence, Simon started to come around. "Uh...I ah,...I always knew that the Samurai were an intriguing bunch...but this...Kitty, this is unheard of."

Katherine smiled warmly at her father. "I know papa, and yet it's as true as I'm sitting here with you."

"Praise Lord!" Cried Simon in surprise. "Oh capital, your story would've made a great book." He chuckled, still shocked at the news his daughter shared with him.

"Well, I did write everything in my mother's journal." Katherine admitted, as she looked down at her diary that lay on the table.

"That old thing still exists?" Simon brushed his fingers on the leather cover of the journal. "It feels like yesterday when your mother wrote in it."

Katherine grinned brightly and her eyes sparkled at her father's words. "Oh papa," she sighed softly. "I would never imagine that my life would change so much."

"It's incredible, Kitty. You and Captain Algren have come to sympathize with the enemy." Mr. Graham remarked with a small shake of his head.

"They're good people, father."

"I don't doubt you, my girl. You are a living proof of that."

Katherine nodded eagerly. "I was treated with so much respect and kindness."

"I'm just glad that you were safe all this time." Simon said in relief and reached over to hug his daughter.

"What about you, papa?" Kitty asked afterwards. "What were you doing while I was gone?"

"That, my girl..." Simon paused, taking a deep breath. "...is a long story."

"I'd like to know, father. Please?" Kitty insisted.

"Oh alright. But I'm warning you...it's a long story."

"I don't care." Katherine said firmly. "I'm not in a hurry." It's not like she was going anywhere, they had plenty of time to discuss these things.

With an exhale, Simon grabbed a small biscuit and took a bite before starting his story. "I was in Doctor Takahashi's care for three weeks. Over the course of these weeks, I didn't hear a thing from you, my dear. However, physicians were assuring me that you were too busy helping the Captain with the translations and therefore, could not see me. Doctor Takahashi didn't wish to tell me the awful news about the battle just yet. It wasn't until I completely recovered from my illness did that miserable wretch give me your letter. Oh Kitty, my heart was torn after reading it. Immediately, I rushed to Omura and Colonel Bagley hoping to seek some kind of information. I shouted at them like a lunatic blaming them your disappearance. Oh, how I despised myself...if it weren't for me, you would've been safe my girl."

"Papa, please- " Katherine tried to protest but Simon stopped her.

"Do not interrupt me." And continued his passionate recital. "I was angry at them, at Captain Algren, at Hasegawa at everyone, who allowed you to go in battle. That Bagley fellow tried to justify his pathetic and cowardly actions, but I didn't want to hear any of his silly excuses. I was genuinely mad!"

Katherine listened in surprise, she didn't know that her father was capable of such thing as anger.

"A word came to us afterwards, that General Hasegawa had been found decapitated somewhere in the forest...we also recovered poor Sergeant Gant's lifeless body. However, we couldn't find anything that belonged to you or the Captain. One gloomy morning, a Japanese officer told me that they had found your hat lying in the very place were the battle had occurred. Of course, Omura and Bagley continued to assure me that you were gone...forever. Both of you. But I believed deep in my heart, that if the samurai were to find you, they'd keep you safe. I knew it. I don't know... call it a parent's intuition."

"Is that why you paid those assassins to save me?" Kitty raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Ah! I'm getting there, my girl." Announced Simon in excitement and continued. "You see, I've spent rest of the months praying and hoping you'd come back to me. If not, in Spring once the passes were open, I'd come to find you myself. But then, I heard that Omura was planning to send the assassins to kill Katsumoto and I knew I had to take a chance. To my disappointment, neither of the shinobi returned, so then a word spread out that the Emperor had granted a safe passage to Katsumoto and I could only hope to see you then. And if not, I was ready to fight even the samurai for your sakes."

Katherine was touched at her sweet father's words. He was never a fighter and yet he was willing to transform himself for her.

"Luckily, God answered to my prayers and here you are." Smiled Simon in great relief. "My tale ends here, my girl."

"Oh, father!" Katherine exclaimed and embraced him once more. "I love you."

"You've done so much for an old man like me. I will never lose you again!" He announced in determination. "I love you most, Kitty."

A rapid tap on the door interrupted the father and daughter. When Katherine got up to see who it was, she was met by Nathan's warm eyes. "You clean up nice." Katherine smiled at him, upon seeing his plain and yet knit, brown suit. She was glad to see Nathan again.

"I could say the same about you." He returned the smile and studied Kitty's appearance. She was wearing a cream colored dress, her dark curls in a half up and half down fashion. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Why, Captain Algren!" Exclaimed Simon cheerfully. "Come in! We were just having tea."

"I'm afraid I can't. Your daughter and I've been called to present in Omura's office. He wants to speak with us."

Katherine grimaced uncomfortably upon hearing the news, and stared down, grabbing her father's hand tight. They had just returned and already a flock of nosy men wanted to meet with them.

"You know you can always say no, right?" Nathan told the worried woman.

"Yes my girl, you don't have to go." Simon agreed eagerly, resting his hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine." Katherine raised her chin proudly.

She had been living with the fierce samurai warriors for eight months, participated in bloody battles...visiting Omura's office didn't seem scary at all compared to the situations she'd been in...and yet, there was still certain uneasiness creeping in her body.

Nevertheless, the three of them walked confidently towards Omura's quarters, ready to face whatever awaited them.

* * *

 **It's so weird to be back to characters like Mr. Graham, Bagley, Omura and so on after all this time. We've come far. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews as always. It's because of you, I feel so motivated. Keep sharing your opinions!**


	59. Back To Reality

**Chapter 59**

 **Back to Reality**

* * *

Katherine, Nathan and Simon fought through the crowd as they made their way towards the large building where without doubt Omura awaited them. As they walked, Katherine started noticing how many changes this city was going through. New construction was starting everywhere, telegram wires strung next to an ancient temple. Across the street, modern European hotel was going up, dwarfing the traditional Japanese buildings. Kitty's eyes widened in surprise, this place was slowly beginning to look like the European big cities she often visited with her father. The trio passed the huge billboard advertising Western goods.

"It's like a New York office building stabbing into the heart of old Japan." Remarked Nathan and Simon didn't hold back from agreeing.

"Never been to New York, but this awful looks like busy streets of London." Katherine joined in, her voice low and disappointed.

Almost everyone around them was dressed in Western clothes. It was already hard to tell if they were indeed in the exotic country like Japan. Few more months, and this place would be the second big city of Europe or America. And quite frankly, Katherine didn't know how to feel about it. She had actually come to admire this country for its originality...and yet, things were converting rather quickly. They continued to pass nearby foreign engineers, who were standing proudly plotting railway lines.

At last, the three of them finally reached the fancy quarters where Omura was stationed. Upon entering the big hallway, they were met by an American man whom, Simon addressed as the Ambassador Swanbeck. The man was too preoccupied with the bunch of documents he was holding, so he quickly greeted Nathan and Katherine and buried his nose in the papers once more. Katherine looked over her shoulder uncomfortably, spotting waiting delegations from the various European powers. She could determine from their small talks that some were French, some Dutch, some German and some even Russian.

They were led by Omura's scar-faced bodyguard in a small waiting room, where Bagley stood there expectantly. Katherine started to shiver with uneasiness at the sight of the sneaky man. She perfectly remembered their unpleasant interactions in the past and now she was in no mood to relive all that. Upon seeing her, Colonel Bagley flashed Katherine a smug little grin and walked towards the approaching party. "My, my," he started calmly. "Mr. Graham, you've been right all this time. Here they are ...Nathan and Katherine, back from the dead." He joked with a snobby tone and yet, no one was amused.

"Miss Graham, it's a pleasure to see you so intact." Bagley turned to the young woman afterwards, and studied her delicate form with a hungry gaze. His stare made Katherine very uncomfortable, she got the feeling he was undressing her with his lustful eyes. _How despicable!_

Katherine wasn't the only one who sensed Bagley's perverse mind. Nathan was glaring at him in fury, ready to rip him into pieces. Simon felt the tense air in the room and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ambassador Swanbeck, will you be accompanying us in Mr. Omura's office?" He asked, as if he cared about the subject at all.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Came a reply from the frustrated man.

Bagley however, didn't give a damn about Simon or the Ambassador. He was way too distracted by the beautiful girl in front of him. When was the last time he had been in the company of a pretty lady? It's been so long since...honestly, he was beginning to feel like an eunuch. Of course, there were always brothels around but the Japanese ladies were never his taste. He always preferred his 'own kind'.

"Miss Graham, earlier I had time to chat with Algren about his adventures with the savages, although he was too brief with his narrative, I trust you can provide us with valuable information." He sneered...exactly like a snake.

"What information could that be?" Katherine answered at last, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Nathan's irritated glare.

"Well, for starters, I hope that the savages did not treat you as they would treat their harlots." Annoying little smirk crossed Bagley's features.

Katherine's stomach twitched with anger and Nathan was this close from punching the pathetic excuse for an officer right in the face. The girl shot him a dirty look before making a reply.

"You'd be surprised, Colonel...They treated me with more respect than my own kind ever did." She managed to speak composed, with the air of dignity. Something that she had acquired from the lovely Taka. Deep inside however, Katherine was still fuming! How dare he spit out such bitter words out of his vile mouth?! What right did this disgusting human have to call the most sophisticated warriors 'savages'? And when did he start caring about her? Wasn't he the one who blackmailed her into attending the battle in the first place? Katherine couldn't believe just how cunning and hypocritical this Bagley was!

Simon and Nathan smirked triumphantly at Katherine's sharp response. She was very clever in that sense. Bagley however, was not pleased with her answer. He forced a fake smile on his face and cleared his throat.

Before the situation could get any more complicated, Omura's bodyguard started to speak in English with a heavy accent. "Omura-san wants to speak to you at the moment." He said, eyeing Nathan, who quickly glanced at Katherine. "Later the lady." He added.

With a deep breath, Nathan stepped into the next door...the final office, followed by Bagley and the impatient Ambassador. Katherine and her father were left to wait outside. The girl sighed and seated herself on the nearby chair and Simon followed her suit. She wondered why on earth did Bagley and the Ambassador intrude in the office. Didn't the bodyguard make it clear that Omura wished to speak with Nathan alone?

"Oh my girl, things aren't looking too good around here." The British linguist started after a while.

"What do you suggest we do, papa?" Kitty turned to him eagerly. "Katsumoto thinks it'll be better if we return to our home. He doesn't want us to go against him...he regards us as friend now."

"It's not up to him, my dear." Simon said with disappointment. "Don't forget, we are employed by Mr. Omura."

"So we should fight the samurai?" Katherine questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not saying that, my girl. We are not going to fight anyone." Simon confirmed firmly. "But we're in rather difficult position, that's for sure."

"So it depends on Nathan, then." Katherine concluded with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, in a way." Nodded the caring father. "After all, if he decides to lead the new army against the samurai, he must need the translator. And I'm here to provide him my services."

"He won't." Katherine said confidently. "He won't fight against his friend."

Simon's eyes widened in surprise. So much had changed! "Kitty," he started slowly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, my dear. However, I'm your father and I'd like to know."

"Know what?"

Simon started wiping sweat from his forehead nervously. "Well, you see..." he struggled to get to the point. His cheeks were all rosy and red from embarrassment. "You and ahh...Captain Algren seem rather...you know, close. I was wondering-"

"No!" Katherine stated, vigorously shaking her head. "There's nothing romantic going on between me and Nathan."

Simon swallowed uncomfortably. "Oh?"

"Papa, we were held in the Samurai Village together for eight months." Katherine explained gently. "It's only natural for us to grow close. For a while, we only had each other to hold onto. We're just very good friends and that's it. Besides, didn't I tell you that Nathan had developed an infatuation with Katsumoto's sister?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed the stocky man. "Either way, my Kitty...I am pleased. He is a good man. I would've been happy both ways." He smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek lightly.

"I know father." Kitty grinned brightly. "But I regard him as a brother."

Simon Graham raised his brow as if asking her 'are you sure?'

"Nothing more." The young girl confirmed yet again. "I assure you."

The father chuckled slightly at his daughter's response but before he could say anything, haughty voices of the men inside came out from Omura's office.

"Has he fortified his position? Acquired firearms? Come now man, tell us what you saw!" Colonel Bagley's ever-so irritating voice questioned...Nathan without doubt.

"As you said, Colonel, they're savages with bows and arrows." A calm response was heard from the American Captain.

The voices seemed to quiet down a little, although, Katherine knew they were still talking...but not as fiercely. She anxiously started playing with the ribbons of her cream colored dress and Simon continued cleaning his glasses with his handkerchief. All at once, sharp sound came out from the Ambassador.

"With all due respect, sir, our president's patience is wearing thin. Perhaps there is someone else we should be speaking to."

"With all due respect, ambassador...perhaps there is someone else _we_ should be speaking to!" Snapped Omura at last. "For instance, the French or the English. Or any of the legations waiting in the next room."

"My, my..." muttered Simon uncomfortably, glancing at his daughter, who had anxiety written all over her pretty countenance.

Nothing could be heard afterwards from the other room; few seconds later the door opened, and the Ambassador stormed out in silent rage, passing the father and daughter without even looking at them. Colonel Bagley exited in seconds later and chased after the fuming man, probably to calm him down. Simon's eyes widened in surprise, something had definitely happened. The bodyguard of Omura also left the office stoically and followed the suit of the two Americans before him.

"I better go see what's going on around here." Simon stood up in determination. "The diplomats have gone mad."

"Papa? Are you leaving?" Katherine questioned surprised.

"My dear, you wait for Mr. Omura here...most probably he'd want to speak with you in private as well. In the meantime, I'll go find out what is happening. Things seem to be coming out of control."

Katherine nodded and with a final kiss on his girl's forehead, Simon turned to see what was happening and what were Omura's moves against samurai. "Papa," Kitty called before he'd leave.

"Yes, my girl?"

"Find how Katsumoto and his men are fairing, alright?" She asked eagerly.

"Absolutely." Simon smiled and left her presence.

Katherine took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip in nervousness. She waited for couple more minutes and at last, the door opened and Nathan came out. Almost immediately, the bodyguard of Omura returned as well and bowed slightly to Katherine, indicating that it was her turn to meet the boss. Nathan and Katherine exchanged silent glances, and the young woman entered the office with a sharp exhale.

Omura was standing inside like a titan before enormous painted pictures from various European artists. He quickly gave a slight nod to his 'protector' and the man left the two in peace. He then set down at the large desk and gestured the young woman to take a seat as well.

Katherine obeyed, trying hard to stay composed and indifferent...showing him her anxiety wasn't exactly a good idea.

"Welcome, Miss Graham..." Mr. Omura started politely, as it is fit to any Japanese person. "In truth, I was very astonished to see a lady, such as yourself, survive the regime of Katsumoto and his samurai. He removed a gold cigarette case and lighted it. "You must've been terrified."

"Yes, at first I was, sir." Katherine nodded in agreement. "But I'm sure Mr. Algren has told you that we were not ill-treated during our stay."

"Indeed, he did." Smiled the round man cunningly. "So tell me, how did you like the infamous samurai Katsumoto?"

Katherine paused before making a reply, she didn't know what he was doing. Was Omura testing her? To see if she had developed sympathy against the enemy? Or was he genuinely curious? She settled for an appropriate answer. "He is very different from the men I've met."

"Of course, he is." Agreed Omura casually. "He is a Samurai. Their ways have great appeal...for some." He added, eyeing the unmoved girl curiously.

Katherine did not answer him, she pursed her lips and waited for him to continue. The man cleared his throat before carrying on. "Tell me about your role in Katsumoto's plans."

"I have none, sir." Katherine responded sharply.

"And your sympathies?" Omura raised his eyebrows.

"Again, I have none." The young woman tried her best to sound as indifferent as possible.

"You seem to be very close with Mr. Algren though."

"That's only natural, sir. I've spent eight months with him as my only friend." Katherine lifted her chin proudly.

Omura took a deep breath, he wasn't going anywhere with her. "So that's it, then? You have no opinion of samurai, in whose village you've been for so long?"

Katherine was silent for a while, before making any kind of reply. She was conflicted. What was she supposed to say? This man was not trustworthy at all! "Mr. Omura," she said softly. "You are forgetting that I'm only a woman. I was kept with the women and children of the village. My interactions with the samurai were brief and minimal."

To her surprise, Omura was actually satisfied with her clever response. "I see..."

"From what I've gathered, I believe them to be uncivilized and outdated men." She managed to sound very distant and cool. Omura nodded in agreement.

"Miss Graham, I want you to know that your sacrifice in the battle last year, did not go unnoticed. You served well in your father's place and I think it'll be only fair to offer you an employment."

Katherine was shocked with the proposition. "What do you mean, sir?"

"I want you to continue translating for our officers, well in in this case for Mr. Algren as he leads our very prepared army in the battle against samurai. And have no worry Miss, this time we will crush them all."

Katherine tried hard to retain herself from flinching. She took a deep breath and spoke up. "But my father was the one serving Mr. Algren, I only took his place because he was unwell. And besides, I remember that the Captain's contract with you was to train your army."

"Ah, no need to remind me." Threw in Omura. "The Captain and I have come to an understanding. I'll make a new contract with all of you...and I assure you, the extraordinary contribution you've made for the Emperor, will not be unrecognized. Both you and your father shall be greatly rewarded."

Katherine forced an uncomfortable smile on her face. "You are very generous, Mr. Omura. However, I'm afraid I can't accept your offer. You see, I'm just a mere girl and I have different interests. Politics were never an enjoyable subject for me. Like I said before, the only reason I served your officers and Captain Algren was because of my sick father."

Afterwards, she gracefully rose from her seat, ready to be excused.

"Miss Graham, I wouldn't make any rash decisions if I were you." Omura warned, keeping a calm tone in his voice. "You are not just a silly girl you pretend to be. You must recognize your own abilities."

"Oh, I have indeed, sir." Katherine smiled and bowed before leaving the office, hopefully once and for all.

* * *

Upon exiting from the tall building, Katherine exhaled in relief, still shocked how professionally she had managed to deal with a man like Omura. She took few deep breaths and then started searching for her father and Nathan with her eyes. It didn't take long, the two men were already walking rapidly towards her.

"Kitty!" Exclaimed Simon. "Are you alright, my girl?" He asked, pulling her in his arms in a protective manner.

"Wait, father...what's going on?" She questioned when she noticed Nathan's uneasy state. "Nathan, what's happening? Omura said that you made a new contract with him? Is it true?" She grabbed his shoulder anxiously.

"We can't talk here. We're being followed." Nathan whispered, as his eyes focused on the civilians around them. The American urged the father and daughter to move little faster and they quickly marched through the street.

"Nathan, what on earth is happening?" Katherine continued frantically, as Nathan ignored her words and kept looking over his shoulder. He was very paranoid.

"Yes, what in heaven's name is going on?" Joined in Simon, as if Kitty's questions weren't enough. "The diplomatic community is abuzz. They say Omura has passed laws against samurai."

Katherine let out a squeaky sound that she always did when she was nervous. Nathan on the other hand, stopped in frustration. It was one thing to deal with Katherine alone in such a dire situation, but to deal with the father and daughter together was way too much even for him.

"I need a drink." He said flatly.

"Listen, if your friend Katsumoto shows up at the Council meeting armed, he is a dead man." Warned Simon, horrifying Katherine even more in the process. Nathan had heard enough of this nonsense! He was already very anxious as it was. No need to add the fuel to the fire.

"Alright," He paused, reflecting for a second. "You're coming with me, Mr. Graham." Nathan said, calculating things in his head. "Katherine, you go back to the hotel and _stay_ there." The emphasis were on the 'stay'.

"But that's not fair." The young girl frowned with a pout. "I want to help."

"So then, help us by staying in the damn hotel!" Snapped Algren, too tired to argue with anyone.

"Go on, my girl. " Simon said softly and Katherine decided to obey the orders.

She knew that all of them were very worried and nervous at the occurring events. And by no means, did she wish to be a nuisance. So with a soft and understanding nod, she turned promptly and left the two men to deal with the difficult situations.

* * *

Katherine walked through the streets of busy Tokyo with a heavy heart. She couldn't believe that just a day ago, she'd been living peacefully in the Samurai Village with Taka and her sweet little sons. Times were so simpler and so much relaxing there...now however, she had just returned and already such chaos and tensions were building up. She was worried for her father, for Nathan, for Katsumoto, Nobutada and Ujio. 'God, help them!" She prayed silently. All this turmoil was like a rude awakening! It was so much better when she was dreaming in the beautiful village. Her reality in the city, was very horrendous. Slowly, she began to realize that maybe she belonged with the samurai after all.

Three Japanese women clothed in colorful kimonos stopped to admire her beautiful Western dress, Katherine paid no mind to them and desperately continued to make her way to the hotel. Right across from her, a group of five Imperial Army soldiers adorned with new and fresh military attire took a notice of her. She rounded a corner, trying to ignore the stares of these boastful men. They were carrying rifles over their arms, clearly drunk with power and ready to abuse anyone they pleased.

"I always wanted to try a Western flower!"  Remarked one of them in a superior tone.

"They've got thorns so they tell me."  Snickered another, and Katherine began to quicken her pace, hoping to get away from the unpleasant company faster. To her disappointment, the men started following her.

"Let's see for ourselves." The first one said and stood right in front of the young woman, others circled her like hungry wolves.

"Clear the way, and let me go." Katherine demanded confidently.

"Whoa, look at that, she speaks our language. Can I keep her?" The first soldier, who had started it all, turned to the others with a chuckle.

"Why should you be the only one to keep her? When we can share?" Said another disgustingly and they started making unwanted advance towards the unprotected girl. What was more shocking was the fact that the bystanders in the street didn't give a damn at all. They casually strolled about and minded their own business, ignoring the poor helpless girl.

One of them grabbed Katherine's lower skirts, the second played with her hair, the third disheveled her upper attire. The young woman struggled and fought against them as much as she could. "Let go of me! I am Katherine Graham, the daughter of the guest of the Emperor! You have no rights to insult me!"

"Oh, so you are the girl that's been living among the samurai." The soldier in front of her announced. "Come on, show us how you pleased them...we deserve to be treated much better than they." Upon saying this, he reached out and pulled Katherine into a forceful embrace and then, clasping her rudely around the waist. "Allow and honorable and thirsty soldier to drink nectar from those juicy lips." And without waiting for her consent - which he knew would be refused - he smashed his lips aggressively onto hers, immediately coming in contact with those of the girl.

Instantly, he received a blow from a clenched feminine fist right in the face. Katherine vigorously pushed the man away from her in fury and slapped another soldier, who tried to imitate the first pig. "You call yourselves honorable?! Don't touch me ever again!" She shouted, her cheeks red with anger.

Her behavior provoked the soldiers even more and the first man who had dared to insult her so, was fuming in rage. "You whore! I'll show you how to respect the Imperial Army!"  With that, he raised his hand to struck her but in a sudden flash, he was seized by that very hand.

Katherine quickly looked to see who had come to her rescue, and she gasped in surprise when she met Nobutada's eyes that were full with wrath and almost threw out sprinkles of fire.

"You disgraceful creature, leave the girl in peace. Now!" He commanded, shoving the soldier aside, clearing the circle and pulling Katherine towards him defensively.

"You! What you think you're doing?" Came the barks from the displeased soldiers.

Nobutada ignored them as he took Katherine, swiftly trying to get her out of their sight. "Hey boy, are you listening?!" They shouted again.

"Told you she was a samurai whore." Katherine heard one of them mumble bitterly under their breaths. Nobutada could stand when they were insulting him...no problem, however, he was not willing to listen to offensive and crude remarks they fired at Kitty's direction. He tensed and stopped, ready to cut them down with a simple flick of his katana.

"Don't do it, please." Katherine pleaded, staring at him with her pretty eyes. "Don't!" She nudged him to leave.

Nobutada nodded in understanding and was about to walk on when the insults and shouts continued. "No wonder foreigners mock us! Just look at his stupid hairdo! And his dress!"

"Cut the top-knot!"

"Don't you know about the order?" Hateful exclamations kept coming from their direction. Even though, the soldiers tried to act tough, they restrained themselves from following and approaching the samurai and the girl...at least for now. Nobutada knew that they wouldn't let them get off so easily. Important thing for him now, was to get Katherine to the safety. He could somehow deal with these men on his own. However, he was not planning on putting the girl he loved in danger. Once a little further away from the Imperial Army soldiers, Nobutada took a deep breath and gazed down warmly at Katherine.

"I need you to get out of here this minute."

Katherine stared at him confused, her eyes becoming all teary. "No, I won't leave you with these hateful people." She insisted eagerly.

"Listen," Nobutada said calmly, his voice all gentle and soft. "for once, do as I say. Please, just go to your hotel-room and lock the door behind you. Don't look back, you hear me?"

Katherine shook her head, unwilling to let Nobutada face these disgusting pigs on his own. "I can't...I won't..."

"Please, I beg you just do as I say. Kitty please." Nobutada was not giving up, he continued urging her, and pulled her in one last embrace. "I promise, I'll be fine."

Katherine reluctantly nodded as tears rolled down her cheek. Why was he so kind to her? Frankly, she didn't deserve it. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her? He had such a big heart. He really loved her. Katherine turned and started to depart from his presence, her bright eyes all watery with overwhelming emotion. Would she ever find someone who loved her that strongly? Wasn't this act the testimony of his true love? Nobutada was willing to do anything for her even if it meant putting aside his own security and safety. All of a sudden, she stopped, turned back to Nobutada, who without doubt was gazing after her, and rushed back into his arms.

The young samurai was surprised with her unexpected action, but what shocked him even more was the passionate kiss that followed the hug. "After all this storm fades, I'm willing to stay with you in the village...that is, if you'll still have me." Katherine told him, when the two broke apart.

A huge grin of joy and triumph spread across Nobutada's handsome features. It was like he had won the war itself! "You won't believe how you delighted me with your words. You are not gonna sail back to England?"

"My place is here with you."  Katherine confirmed with a bright smile. "I love you...I can't stand the thought of never being with you." She spoke in realization.

The young samurai tenderly pulled the girl close to him and kissed her again. "Neither can I. You belong with me."

Katherine was about to reach over to steal another kiss when the sharp barks from behind brought them both to reality. Nobutada looked back at the hateful soldiers and then gazed Katherine again. "Now you really need to go."

The young woman nodded in obedience and slowly untangled herself from the warrior's arms and started to walk away. Oh, how she didn't wish to leave him with those bastards. Part of her heart stayed there with Nobutada, hoping and praying for him to stay safe.

* * *

 **Where are my Team Nobutadas att? Lol**


	60. You Love Her

**Chapter 60**

 **You Love Her**

* * *

When Katherine approached the hotel quarters, something deep inside her stopped her from entering. Her heart was beating faster than usual and she was beginning to question her motives. Just half an hour ago, the young woman had admitted her love for the samurai warrior and had decided to stay with him in his village with his people. Was that a correct decision? Didn't she make it clear that they were both too different from one another? Or somehow that justification didn't seem valid any more? She did love him... and Nobutada loved her so strongly in return. It was too much to ask. Would she ever find a man like that in London? If she returned back in that society, her over-bearing aunt would force her to marry and settle down with one of the dull-headed men of her choice without doubt. And Katherine feared that maybe this time, her father wouldn't be able to save her. In a way, it was her duty as a woman to find a suitable and accomplished man for a husband. Most of the high class girls her age were already married or betrothed. She needed to get her life together! Living in America had been her long-time dream...but it was definitely not realistic. So for Katherine, this voyage had been her last attempt to escape her fate. And now it seemed like she could actually be happy in the unlikely place she found herself in...with a steadfast husband like Nobutada. So what if they were both different? They could educate one another on each other's cultures. It wasn't impossible! If it was true love that motivated them both, they could survive against all odds. Right? It seemed simple enough.. yet there was something that bothered the girl deep inside. A certain shadow of someone else...of someone like... _stop!_

That could never happen! Katherine fiercely shook her head and shut her eyes for a minute. _No!_ She needed to get _him_ out of her head once and for all. Why was she being so silly and ridiculous?! With a deep breath, Katherine lifted her chin proudly in resolution. She was not going to hide! If she had decided to stay with the young samurai, she would stick with him till the end. In sickness and in health, right?

Katherine nodded as if reassuring herself to stay strong, and with a tilt of her head, she promptly turned and raced back to the same place where she had left the young warrior. No one would separate them! They belonged together now!

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, and as swiftly as her restricted dress would allow her. It didn't take her long to finally reach the busy street, but when she tried to move forward and search Nobutada or the trace of those vile soldiers with her pretty eyes, suddenly, she bumped into someone's shoulder.

"Kitty!" Her father caught her in time, before she'd stumble over. "What are you still doing here?"

"Papa," Katherine gasped in surprise. "Forgive me, I didn't see you there."

"Kitty, didn't you here what I said my girl?" Simon asked firmly, turning his daughter and leading her aside. "You should have been in the hotel by now." He whispered, and looked over his shoulder in panic. Something was bothering him. He looked just as paranoid as Nathan was almost an hour before.

"What's going on? Where's Nathan?" Katherine questioned anxiously.

"Shh...keep it down." Warned the father with a low voice. "He's alright, he left with a certain young samurai somewhere. He should be back soon." As Simon spoke in whispers, he nudged his daughter and they kept on walking, rapidly making their way back to the inn. Although, there was truth in his words, he left out the part where the soldiers roughly assaulted the young warrior and were about to beat Nathan as well, had the samurai not protected his friend. Simon had watched the entire scene from the distance. It was truly heartbreaking just how horribly and disrespectfully they treated the samurai. Nevertheless, Simon had no desire to narrate all that to his daughter, who was already on edge and very concerned for Katsumoto and his men.

Katherine no longer protested her father, and followed him without further questions. She was so glad that Nathan had been with Nobutada, and according to her father they were both safe. She firmly believed that Nathan would not let any harm come to the young samurai, it was totally out of question. With a small sigh of relief, Katherine quietly continued to trail after her father, who from time to time, looked back to see if they were being followed by Omura's men.

* * *

Nathan and Nobutada found Ujio and the rest of the samurai group few distance away from the city entrance, seated calmly around a small campfire. The afternoon sun was already slowly setting down and the evening approached the land. It was obvious from Ujio's expressions that he was very anxious and worried. Katsumoto - his lord had been gone all morning since their arrival in the city. He had ordered Ujio and the others including Nobutada, to await him as he went to stand before the Emperor. However, after few hours of no news and no Katsumoto, the young son of the samurai warlord, grew restless and went to find his father or at least find any information about him, on his own. As much as Ujio hated Nobutada's reckless behavior, he had no intention to stop the youth...after all, Nobutada was the leader's son and could handle himself. And also, Ujio too partly supported the young samurai's decision to search for some light after four hours of waiting. Now, six hours had passed in total and Ujio paced back and forth in agitation. Katsumoto was gone, and now Nobutada was not returning; Ujio was just about to go and look for the father and son himself, when Nakao's voice made him turn towards the approaching men.

Nobutada and Nathan were moving in a leisurely manner towards them side by side. The American looked different since the last time Ujio had seen him. He was no longer in a military attire, he was wearing a simple brown suit and looked rather grim...little too grim for Ujio's taste. Did something happen? The tough samurai's eyes then trailed from the American to his lord's son next to him. Ujio's eyes widened at the sight of him. Nobutada looked miserable! His hair was disheveled and chopped off in a rough manner.

Immediately, Ujio tensed, his heart beating faster and faster, and his hatred towards Omura and his men growing stronger. When the two men finally came up to them, Nathan cleared his throat and began to speak in Japanese. "Take care of him. He's been hurt."

The samurai looked over and noticed Nobutada's grief. He was disgraced! His traditional top-knot was cut in a disrespectful manner. His proud samurai posture was fading, as he knelt down quietly. Nakao, who himself had the similar experience once, marched quickly to him and slowly sank to his knees where Nobutada had seated himself, and began to dress his head wounds. Ujio's fury and rage got the best of him, he grabbed his katana and shouted at Nathan. "WHO DID THIS?! I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Don't do it! Calm down." The American Captain tried to stop the furious samurai. "That's not gonna help anyone." He switched back to English, his voice low and soothing.

"Where is my lord? What did that shameful dog, Omura do to him?" Ujio didn't shy away from responding in English. His eyes were almost red with anger.

"I'm not sure yet." Nathan admitted with disappointment. "But you have my word, I won't let anything happen to him."

"It's _my_ duty to protect Lord Katsumoto, not yours!" Ujio argued, feeling useless and powerless for the first time.

"I understand that...right now however, Omura has passed laws against all samurai. For you to wonder around the city isn't safe anymore. Katsumoto needs you alive!"

"That no-good, cocky, son of a bitch." Murmured Nakao with resentment.

"So what do you suggest we do? Wait and let that swine kill my lord?" Ujio questioned in fury, walking closer to Algren, who took a step back cautiously.

"Listen, I know Omura and the men who work around him. I'll deal with them." Nathan insisted firmly. "Right now, the important thing is for all of you to stay alive. Because your lord might need your help tonight. Please, do this for Katsumoto."

Ujio lifted his eyebrows cynically. "And we should trust you?"

Nathan had a strong urge to roll his eyes, but before he'd speak, Nobutada said. "Yes, trust him." The young samurai's eyes were meaningful and demanding.

Ujio looked back at the American and stared at him in awkward silence for a while. This man was nothing like he imagined him to be. Did he really care so much for Katsumoto's well-being? It was like he belonged with them now. It was obvious that Nathan was on their side...but what if this was an act in order to cunningly trap them all in a web? Westerners weren't reliable. But he looked so sincere and Nobutada trusted him...and his lord also trusted him. And Katherine trusted and admired him. So...With a deep breath, Ujio began to speak. "Do you have a plan?"

"A couple, actually." Nathan stated confidently. "You see, first I need to find out what's become of Katsumoto and then, I'll come back and tell you what to do. Will you trust and wait for me?"

It was the moment of truth for Nathan, he needed to know that he had supporters or else, his schemes on helping Katsumoto would fail without doubt.

Ujio nodded hesitantly. "Don't disappoint me, American."

Nathan sighed in relief. "Alright, I'll return at night-time. By then, I should know about Katsumoto's fate and we shall act accordingly..."

Once they all agreed on their secret meeting, Algren was about to depart when, Ujio walked up to him, and asked in a low tone. "How's the girl?"

The Captain snapped his head to face the proud warrior in astonishment. He was taken aback. This guy actually cared about Katherine, didn't he? And yet, Algren had been a real jerk to him about it. But he wasn't entirely at fault...I mean who could imagine rough Ujio to be so soft and caring? No one! This was unbelievable! Katherine managed to charm and bewitch even him?

"She's fine." He responded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat, still surprised at the man's question. "She's with her father now. She feels at ease."

That was a good news! Kitty often dreamed of reuniting with her father. Ujio was glad that she was happy at last. She deserved it. The tough samurai smiled slightly at the news. At least Kitty was alright.

"Make sure she stays safe." Ujio instructed with a final tilt of his head and turned back to his men.

Nathan's eyes lingered on him for few more seconds before he resumed his walk and went to the hotel, still quite shocked at Ujio.

The proud warrior grabbed his water vessel, sitting himself close to Nobutada, who gazed at him in amazement and with a victorious beam. Ujio felt downright uncomfortable with his stare, but didn't say anything. Once Nakao got up and left the two samurai, making his way over to the rest of their group at the campfire, the young warrior spoke at last. "You love her."

Ujio spat out his drink upon hearing these words, almost choking on it. "Pardon me?"

"No need to hide it. I overheard you." Nobutada shrugged simply, as if nothing unusual was happening.

The older samurai stared at the younger one in pure shock.

"Truth be told, I suspected it for a while, but I was never sure. Now, I became sure." He concluded with an assuring nod.

Ujio couldn't bring himself to speak, he was frozen, his mouth wouldn't open, and his tongue couldn't form words...he looked at the smart youth before him jaw-dropped.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Nobutada continued, gazing up at the sky. "Even a man like you learned to love. I always looked up to you and yet, I've never been prouder of you as I am today."  He smiled in triumph, as if he had reached the unreachable.

"Nonsense." The tough samurai mumbled quietly. That's all he managed to say.

"Don't be ashamed. Kitty is the best thing that befell on you. She transforms you into a new and much more understanding person. It's rare and beautiful to see."

The young samurai was so happy his friend apparently had a warm and a loving heart, that he decided to keep Katherine's decision a secret...at least for now. He didn't know if they'd survive and make it out of Tokyo alive. Everything could change. So he definitely wasn't planning on announcing things way too soon. Firstly, they had to save his father, who without doubt was in trouble. And besides, he didn't want to break Ujio's heart by admitting that Katherine had chosen to stay with him in the village. After all, if it were other way around, Nobutada would've been hurt. He silently stood up and left the perplexed Ujio to reflect on all of this.

"You love her." Nobutada's words echoed again and again in his mind. _Love?_ Was Ujio capable of such a thing? And towards someone like Katherine? A Westerner?

Well, if these conflicted and deep feelings that burned so strongly inside him whenever he thought of the girl, wasn't _love..._ then he didn't know what was.


	61. The Eavesdropper

**Chapter 61**

 **The Eavesdropper**

* * *

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening, when Simon Graham entered his daughter's hotel-room dragging with him his own heavy luggage. "Ah, curse this." He muttered in exhaustion, clasping his hand on his back.

"What are you doing?" Katherine's soft voice rang from the corner of the room. "Papa?"

"Oh, Kitty" Simon panted heavily. "I'm getting too old for this."

Immediately, the young woman rushed to her father and gave him a hand with the baggage. After placing it gently on the ground with his girl's help, Simon turned and shut the door behind him in a clumsy fashion. He removed his hat and took a seat, still trying to catch his breath.

"Papa, will you answer me? What are you doing? What's going on?" Katherine ran out of patience at last, her hands flying to her hips.

"Omura's men are everywhere, my girl. They're spying on us!"

"I know that." Katherine replied, her eyes focusing on her father's luggage. "But what's _that_ got to do with anything?" She tilted her head towards the packed bags.

"Captain Algren thinks it'll be wiser if I let them think that I'm sailing back to England." Simon said, speaking in a low voice. "You see, this very evening, Captain turned down Omura's offer and told him that he'll be going back to America soon."

Katherine let out a soft gasp upon hearing these words. She was beginning to worry for everyone who was going up against Omura. That man seemed like a cunning devil.

"And let me tell you, Kitty." Graham started with a warning, shaking his finger at her. "Omura will become rather impatient with anyone who isn't on the team. I smell danger, and I don't like it one bit." He finished firmly, standing up and this time, walking towards Katherine's belongings.

"Wait, he isn't really sailing for America, is he?" The young woman questioned as her gaze followed her nervous father, who started packing his daughter's bags, grabbing her personal belongings. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Of course he isn't leaving and neither am I. He has a plan of some sort to help Katsumoto."

"What's the plan? How are we going to help?" Katherine asked anxiously, placing her hand on her father's shoulder.

"There's no 'we', Kitty." Simon threw in almost instantly. "You'll be sailing back to London on the first boat. So come, help me pack."

The British linguist picked the girl's journal with an intention to place it in the bag securely, but Katherine snatched it from his hands. Her cheeks were red with anger and her lips formed into a pout. "No! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Kitty, don't be such a child." Simon pleaded with a sigh. He knew how strong-headed and stubborn Katherine could be if she had her heart sat on something. She hadn't changed much from her younger self when it came to that aspect. "I've lost you once, I can't lose you again. You need to be safe."

"Father, you have no rights to send me away like this." Katherine continued desperately. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not leaving! It's out of the question." She crossed her arms determined.

"For heaven's sakes, Kitty...do as I say." The father insisted, shaking his daughter's shoulders.

"No." The girl said firmly and escaped her father's grip.

"Oh, this is all my fault." Simon facepalmed himself, shaking his head in anguish. "I should've left you in London with your aunt. She warned me that Japan was no place for a lady, but a foolish wretch that I am...I didn't listen. I was selfish! I wanted you all to myself." Simon continued to whine to himself.

Katherine watched her father in sympathy, she hated to fight him on this. He looked so frustrated and scared. However, she belonged here now...her place was with a certain samurai warrior. She was not planning on leaving by all means. She had dealt with so much over the past eight months that Omura didn't frighten her anymore.

"I'm sorry papa," Katherine spoke gently. "but I'm a big girl now...you don't have to protect me all the time. I can make my own decisions, alright?" She lifted her chin proudly.

Simon gazed at his girl in awe, she had grown up so much and looked so much like her mother. For a moment, his heart began to skip a beat.

"Oh, Kitty." He started, knowing that the girl had conquered this fight. "You have your mother's spirit." He beamed brightly, moving closer to her. He was always too soft of a father especially when it came to his only daughter. "As you wish, my girl. If you are so determined, then I won't pressure you no more." He pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Thank you, father." Katherine smiled and hugged him tight.

"But nevertheless, you shall stay away from danger." Simon informed her after they broke their embrace.

Katherine wanted to protest however, if she really wanted to stay in Japan...she had to listen to her father, at least on this. "Alright. I will." She sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, right across from their room, Algren was in his own chamber, going through his personal belongings. A half drunk bottle of whiskey was nearby. Nathan shook his head, the last time he drank from it was eight months ago, on the eve of the battle against samurai. He opened up his suitcase and carefully placed the calligraphy scroll given to him by Higen. His eyes lingered on it for few seconds, as the good memories of him in the village surfaced on his mind. How he wished to be with them again...with _her_ most of all.

The door opened suddenly, and the very irritating voice that never failed to make his lip recoil in disgust rang in his ear. "Heard you were leaving." Bagley entered, tall and proud.

Nathan took a deep breath, inwardly praying to have patience and stay collected with this snake. Even though, the mere sight of him was simply unbearable for the Captain.

"It's interesting indeed," Bagley kept on, standing next to Nathan with a sly smirk. "Omura offers you my job, and you run away. I suppose I should thank you." His eyes scanned the room and were fixed on the suitcase. Rudely, he threw Nathan's promised salary in the bag and smiled.

"$500 a month, including back pay for the time spent in...'captivity'. Enough to climb back inside a bottle for the rest of your life."

Nathan didn't respond, he stood frozen and unmoved, not even blinking.

"You're welcome." Hissed Bagley threw his teeth.

Nathan slightly turned his head to him, with a raise of his eyebrows, as if indicating him to depart and leave his room at once.

"You know, it's funny..." Bagley started, not taking the hint, annoying Nathan even more in the process. "Omura certainly seemed obsessed with you...he so wanted you back on the team. Why do you think that is?" His voice had a jealous tone to it.

"Could it be my nose isn't permanently lodged up his ass?" Nathan suggested.

Bagley rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Well, it's pretty much over. Katsumoto's under arrest. Omura won't let him last the night." He announced with a snobby smirk, knowing that whatever he was saying displeased Nathan greatly. "With him dead, we should have little trouble handling the rebellion...even without you."

Nathan looked indifferent and unnerved with this horrible news, deep inside however, everything pounded, his heart raced, his stomach dropped with anger, he wanted to let out his frustrations on the bastard standing next to him.

Still Bagley managed to pick up something from his inwardly controlled expression and added in a low tone. "...Especially without you."

Again, Nathan remained silent not lifting his eyes from the suitcase. Bagley was about to give up and leave his presence at last, when he remembered a thing that bothered him very much. "Just tell me one thing." He paused before opening the door, his eyes studying the stoic Captain. "Grahams. Will they leave as well? As far as I can tell, you've already claimed that girl as yours."

"She's not a piece of meat, Colonel." Snapped Nathan, finally turning his head and facing the sneaky man behind him.

"Ah, so I was right." Concluded Bagley with disappointment. "She belongs to you now, doesn't she?" His eyes were darkened with jealousy and silent anger.

"Katherine is not a possession!" Correct Nathan loudly, coming up close to him. Their faces few inches away from one another. "She's not one of those girls you played with. And she doesn't belong to anyone, you hear!"

"So touchy..." Remarked Bagley with a sneer. "What is it, then? You love her? You suddenly learned to become a family man?" His face was mixed up with mocking and bitter countenance. "Or did you make her your personal whore?" He growled.

That was the very moment when Nathan completely lost it. Bagley was practically asking for it since the very beginning, but his final words stung Nathan so hard that with a huge swing of his fist, he plastered a painful punch right in the man's ugly face.

"Get out of here, you son of bitch!" Exclaimed he with a boiling anger, looking like an enraged tiger.

Bagley tumbled over, losing his balance with such an unexpected blow and fell on the hard floor. He needed few minutes to regain his composure.

"I said get out, you bastrad!" Shouted Nathan once more, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him out of the room.

"You'll pay for this insolence, Nathan!" Bagley cried as the furious Captain slammed the door in his face.

"Damn him." Muttered Bagley afterwards, and began walking away when another door of the room right across from Algren's opened. Katherine came out with a same cream colored beautiful dress that clung to her in all the right places, and moved towards Nathan's quarters. Immediately, Bagley hid himself in a corner behind a big white vase. The girl entered the Captain's compound rather confidently, without a knock or anything formal. This behaviour intrigued the Colonel even more, he already knew why that was...they were lovers without doubt. But now, he wanted to witness and see it for himself. Swiftly, he moved towards Nathan's room once more and placed his ear on the door, listening patiently and anxiously. He was desperate to hear anything that would give away the secret lovers. At the same time, this deeply hurt him. Having Nathan as a competition was unpleasant and ever-so irritating.

Katherine found Nathan standing close to his bed and staring at his own suitcase, he looked a little disheveled and...tired? "Nathan, are you alright?"

"Oh, Katherine." He was genuinely startled. "I'm fine. I wasn't expecting you, that's all."

"How are the samurai?" The girl questioned eagerly. "Is Katsumoto alright? And Nobutada...father told me that you accompanied him somewhere."

Bagley was slightly confused. Surely these two lovebirds had other things to talk about rather wasting their time with some samurai. Nevertheless, he continued to listen and absorb every word he heard from behind the door.

"Katsumoto's men are fine, but Katsumoto himself was arrested." Nathan said with a heavy heart, earning a horrified gasp from the young woman.

"Oh, no. Will he be alright?" The girl asked innocently, and Nathan didn't know wether to smile at her naivety or just tell her the truth.

 _Again, with the samurai! Seriously?_ These two had NOTHING to do or talk about? How about a little confession of love or a kiss, perhaps? Bagley shook his head, this was rather too strange.

"Omura's planning to execute him tonight." Nathan blurted, his voice cold, his eyes fuming. He was mad at Bagley, at Omura...at everyone who was trying to destroy the people he had come to love.

"Good heavens!" Katherine cried in horror, clasping her hand over her mouth. "That can't be. We must do something." She walked up to the American and took his hands in hers earnestly. "Save him."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Nathan assured calmly. "We'll 'bail' him out."

 _Like hell you will!_ Bagley thought bitterly and continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. So, if these traitors thought that they wouldn't get caught...well, they had another thing coming! _Backstabbing, lying, manipulative, unbelievable traitors!_

"What must we do?"

"No 'we' Katherine. Just me...and maybe your father. But you shall remain behind...here. Where you'll be safe." Nathan decided, remembering Ujio's request to keep the girl safe no matter what.

Simon Graham's daughter frowned, unsatisfied with the response she had received. "Not you too." She murmured softly and sighed. "I won't just sit here like a poky old woman. I have to do something for Katsumoto...oh please, take me with you."

 _Katsumoto this, Katsumoto that!_ These two really needed some lessons on sexual flirtation and socializing of men and women. Whatever they were doing was just pathetic. Poor loser...Nathan didn't even know what to do with a woman. Bagley rolled his eyes and kept listening to every single word.

"Katherine! I've made up my mind." Nathan stated determined. He was not soft as her father, and was not planning to give in. "This is not up for discussion, you must simply obey." He told her firmly and exhaled "It's too dangerous."

"Look, you don't understand I HAVE to be there. I HAVE to help!" Katherine threw her hands in the air hysterically.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? Why are you fighting me on this?" Nathan asked suspicious. "You're acting odd."

 _Odd?!_ They were both CRAZY! Bagley couldn't believe this idiotic conversation right now. These two were just little too obsessed with Katsumoto...it was downright unnatural. He knew that Nathan and Katherine had switched sides and had come to admire those barbarians, but he didn't realize that even their own private conversations revolved around samurai. _Talk about pathetic!_

"You are hiding something...what is it?" Nathan demanded and crossed his arms in an older brotherly fashion.

Katherine huffed, shutting her eyes for a second, there was no escaping Nathan's senses, was there? This wasn't how she imagined on telling him about her decision. Oh well... here it comes. "I've agreed to stay with Nobutada in the village."

"You did what?" Nathan exclaimed in shock.

"He loves me and I love him. I won't find anyone like him even if I searched the ends of the earth." Katherine explained romantically, her eyes sparkling like stars. "He is so selfless, kind, brave and just simply amazing. I can't let him get away. I'm staying with him." She lifted her chin in determination and smiled proudly. "I'm happy with my choice...because it's the right one. No one will ever love me so much."

Bagley stopped breathing. _What just happened?!_

"So you are marrying him?" Nathan asked stunned.

"I suppose I am." Katherine laughed and tucked her stray lock behind her ear. "I'll stay with him in the village. I belong with him."

Bagley's eyes were wide as saucers, he was never the one to doubt himself but right now...he felt like he had indeed misheard something. _Was this a joke? It had to be a joke!_ Did Katherine honestly admit her love for a...a _SAMURAI?!_ Was she insane? Did she completely and utterly lose her wits? Bagley stumbled, almost falling on his knees with this shocking and unsuspected revelation. No, he knew that they had developed an attachment and had come to sympathize with the enemy...but THIS MUCH? Even he wouldn't guess this outrage! This abnormal behaviour!

"Well, what can I say?" Nathan replied after a moment of silence. "Congratulations to you both." He walked forward and pulled Katherine in a tight embrace. "You deserve to be happy...both of you." He smiled happily and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Nathan." Purred Kitty brightly

"I'm gonna miss you." He admitted with a small, sad smile.

"You know you can stay as well, right?"

Nathan took a deep breath, as if waking up from a sweet dream. "Look, I need to help Katsumoto right now. We got off topic."

"Of course, of course." Katherine nodded eagerly. "Shall I tell father?"

"No. As I said, you have to stay here, and I don't care if you're marrying the Emperor himself." He said rather sternly and gripped Katherine by the shoulder, leading her towards the exit. "Stay. And tell your father to wait for me. Both of you remain in your chamber and lock the door." He warned seriously.

Bagley realized that they were finishing the conversation so quickly he backed away and left them in a full haste.

"Await my arrival. Do you hear?"

"Alright." Katherine gave in at last.

"Does your father know?" Nathan asked before the girl would exit.

Kitty lifted her eyebrows questionably.

"About the marriage?"

"Not yet...I'm planning on telling him as soon as all this is over." Katherine said calmly, looking hopeful and innocent.

Oh, if only this could end so easily. Nathan knew how tragic and hopeless Katsumoto's rebellion actually was. If he carried down that path together with his men, they would surely be wiped out by the new and highly trained Imperial Army. He didn't have the heart to tell the truth to the bright and full of life girl. Katherine was somewhat happy and joyful...he didn't wish to crash all her hopes and fantasies in one night.

* * *

Bagley felt like he was sleepwalking...or maybe he was a ghost gliding in a haunted mansion. Either way, he was pale and resembled a dead person. Katherine's news had bewildered him on so many levels, he was shocked and horrified at the disgusting revelation. His head was spinning and he wanted to throw up somewhere, preferably on someone. He had often been very jealous of Nathan in many aspects...people always seemed to praise him no matter what. Despite the fact that he was the superior officer of Algren, Omura still wanted Nathan to work for him...Bagley was just something that came with the territory. He was always a second choice! While everyone praised and admired Nathan Algren's techniques, nobody ever gave any thoughts to Bagley's accomplishments. That quite frankly, made his blood boil with fury. Besides, it didn't seem like Nathan was trying...he was a stupid drunkard. How could people love him so? Ugh, Bagley hated Algren and most importantly his cocky attitude. He could feel Nathan's obvious distaste in him since the Indians Wars and from that moment on, silent animosity was established between the two men.

When Bagley arrived in Tokyo, his attention was quickly and swiftly caught by the beautiful visage of Katherine Graham. She was young, pretty and looked like a rare pearl compared to the other women he had been with. Now Bagley was not getting any younger. He was close to 36 years and it was mandatory for him to settle down and find a wife. By no means did he wish to remain a bachelor for so long. It was fun while it lasted. But after becoming a well-known United States Military Commander, he began to think about his offspring and his future. He didn't wish to die without leaving his legacy to his wife and children...it would be ideal if he had sons. Oh, how nice it would be if he had four strong, strapping boys.

Katherine was exactly what he was looking for in a wife. She was beautiful, alluring, soft, graceful, with a quick-witted personality and came from an accomplished family. Not only would she satisfy his needs physically, but she would be a great mother too. From the very moment he met the girl, he tried his very best to charm and court her. But she wasn't like any of those silly women he had met. She wouldn't be controlled and manipulated by him. And of course, his desperate attempts to woo her failed at the garden party...she wouldn't even dance with him. Then his rather rude and unforgiven manner or speech towards Kitty's dull father, got the very best of him. He had indeed crossed the line when he insulted her sick father! That was when Bagley realized that Katherine would never want him as a husband. Trying to steal a kiss didn't work either...she had smacked him immediately. In short, Bagley was rejected, dismissed, and doomed.

So what was he supposed to do with this irritating and proud girl? After a lot of thinking, he came up with a malicious and a cruel plan: He would make her come to him. One way or another...he would get her! Bagley ultimately decided to force the poor girl to the battle against Samurai, blackmail and frighten her. She was so vulnerable without her father...she was a perfect prey. He believed that by doing this, the young woman would become so afraid of facing the scary warriors that should would crawl back to him and ask him for deliverance. Any normal woman would do so and finally, he would have her in his claws. To his utter disappointment, that did not happen! Katherine bravely went to the battle and remained by Nathan's side.

Things had gone far beyond that! Bagley was willing to cope with the fact that Nathan had claimed Katherine as his own. However, even THAT wasn't the truth. She had shamelessly and disgracefully fallen in love with some...some...disgusting, dirty, rotten savage! Bagley wanted to vomit! This was simply unbearable. To lose to Nathan was one thing...he was used to it. But to lose to some imbecile with bows and errors was too much! He wouldn't go that low. NEVER! Bagley was determined to find out who this _Nobutada_ was. And what on earth he represented! Another remarkable thing was that Bagley never memorized foreign names...since his arrival in Japan, the only name he bothered to learn was Omura. However, the terrifying news about Katherine's mortifying marriage steered him so, that he actually made sure to know the name of that very samurai who had managed to outsmart him. Who managed to win the girl and claim her. Who was he? Bagley was dying with curiosity and at the same time, he was blinded by jealousy and rage. In just a second, Katherine had managed to break him down completely. He felt like he would pass out with envy. "A Samurai? F**ing samurai?" He asked himself again and again.

He dug his nails in his own skull, almost drawing blood. He gnashed his teeth with fury, his eyes crazed with humiliation and jealousy.

"Colonel Bagley?" Japanese Lieutenant's voice snapped him from his insane thoughts.

"What do you want? Damn you." Muttered the anguished Colonel and faced the man in front of him.

"I was just-" The man started to mumble, feeling intimidated by the furious American.

"Nobutada." Bagley blurted suddenly.

The Japanese Lieutenant looked at him in silence, not getting him at all.

"For godsakes Seto, who is Nobutada?" Bagley burst impatiently.

"Saito." Corrected the Lieutenant firmly.

Bagley rolled his eyes, he could care less about this moron. "Lieutenant Saito," he started with a deep breath, trying very hard to sound polite "Who is the samurai Nobutada?" He questioned desperately.

Lieutenant quieted for a while, as if considering his question.

"I need an answer, man. Speak up." Insisted the crazed Colonel.

"He is mostly known as the Golden Samurai." Saito explained afterwards. "Don't you know? He is the only son of Moritsugu Katsumoto, or as you would call Katsumoto Moritsugu. He is his pride and hope."

Bagley let out a small and quiet gasp. Son?! "I didn't know Katsumoto had a son." He murmured dumbfounded.

Not even waiting for a response from the Japanese officer, he promptly turned hot on his heels and carried on with his dark thoughts. No! Some uncivilized savage would not steal anything from him! Especially a girl like Katherine! Colonel Bagley would make sure of that! Oh yes, he had plots of his own, and he was not planning on giving up without a fight. A fight which he would win! This 'golden' samurai would pay dearly with his life...tonight would be his last day on this earth. And as for Katherine, he would have her one way or another. Bagley consoled himself with these thoughts and went to inform Omura of Nathan, Katherine, and Simon Graham's treachery.

* * *

 **Leave reviews! Thanks for all the support. As always, I love reading your opinions.**


	62. The Waiting Game

**Chapter 62**

 **The Waiting Game**

* * *

It was midnight in Tokyo, the streets had cleared up, the people had retreated to their homes, the busy chattering had seized, the shops were closed and it was absolutely still and quiet. Back in the hotel quarters, the British father and daughter had been waiting for their American friend, who had given them instructions to remain in the chamber until he returned from God-knows where. Four hours had passed and yet, there was no sign of the brave Captain. Katherine, exhausted and overwhelmed with the entire day's occurrences had fallen asleep. Indeed, so much had happened since her return that just one day, already felt like a whole week. It was simply unbelievable! That very morning, at early dawn, she had left the Samurai Village, that afternoon, she had reunited with her father and met with Omura, that late afternoon, she had been saved by Nobutada from the hateful Imperial soldiers. She had met with the young, samurai warrior yet again, despite for thinking that they'd never see each other. On top of that, she shocked herself by admitting her growing love and admiration for the young warrior and agreed to stay with him. As the evening approached, she had been sternly ordered by Nathan to remain in her room till he returned.

So here Katherine was, together with her father, in her own hotel-room patiently waiting for Nathan. However, it wasn't long until both the father and the daughter started nodding off in this silent and nerve-wrecking waiting game. Katherine lay on her bed, still wearing her day-dress, her eyes tightly shut, and her breasts rising up and down in a peaceful sleep. Simon Graham had too snoozed in a nearby chair, his head was hung, the book he'd been reading was still open as he snored loudly. After half an hour of absolute tranquility, a sharp rapid knock on the door, awoke the restful father and daughter.

Before the elder linguist could come around and fully open his eyes, Katherine already flew up from her bed and opened the door, only to find her American friend looking warn-out, out of breath, and very disheveled.

"Goodness me!" Cried the girl in horror, waving Nathan inside as quick as possible. "What happened to you? Is that blood?" She questioned, upon noticing red droplets on the Captain's brown suit.

"Keep it down, I'm fine." Nathan assured in whispers as he firmly shut the door behind him. "Don't worry, the blood isn't mine."

"May I ask what befell on you, dear Captain?" Simon said, taking his glasses and putting them on gently.

"What took you so long?" Katherine threw in impatiently, her brows knitted in concern.

"One at a time, please." Algren told the worried friends, his eyes fixed on something in center of the room. Instantly, he walked over to Simon's photo-camera equipment, struck with an idea. "Is this yours Mr. Graham?"

"Yes, it is." Simon replied somewhat confused. "But I don't see how that has-"

"We're taking it and you're coming with me." Nathan spoke determined, attempting to grab the equipment. Simon's eyes almost fell out of its shells as he ran up to him in panic.

"Careful, I beg you! Careful!" He quickly took the camera from Nathan. "This costs a fortune, I tell you."

Katherine crossed her arms in annoyance, she was so tired of the secretive American. Why couldn't he just explain his schemes properly? Weren't they friends? She deserved to know the truth! She huffed and started chewing on her bottom lip. "Nathan, will you ever answer me? What happened to you? What is going on?" She rained down these questions afterwards.

"I was attacked." Nathan responded in a blunt manner. "Omura sent his bodyguard and nine others to assassinate me." He paused and stared at petrified Simon and Katherine. "And boy, did they fail their mission." Nathan smirked with a victorious glee.

"So they know, then?" Katherine asked, her voice shaking a little.

"It's safe to say, yes." Algren spoke sarcastically and turned his attention to the elderly man. "Mr. Graham, I'm sure after all the research you've done about the samurai, you'd love to photograph them in their native habitat."

"It'll be an honor." Simon bowed, pleasantly surprised.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" Katherine questioned, frustrated and confused.

"Alright, Mr Graham, grab the equipment and follow me. We don't have much time." Nathan ignored the girl's question and started firing instructions.

Without a second thought, the British linguist secured his camera and picked it up, shooting Kitty a side glance.

"Katherine," Nathan turned back to the girl afterwards, but before he'd continue to speak, the girl interrupted.

"I know, I know...wait here, lock the door, stay safe and so on." She rumbled on with a roll of her eyes.

"Kitty, it's for your own good." Simon interfered in a fatherly fashion.

The young woman said no more, as she silently watched the men before her make all the decisions. What could she do? In a way, they were right to make her stay. She wasn't exactly a fighter and the Japanese society wasn't used to seeing a woman in places like dungeons, military fields, and the samurai. On top of that, she was also a foreigner...it was a dangerous world out there. However, her heart still went out to the people she mostly cared about. Somehow it didn't seem fair to her to let them do all the fighting while she was comfortably waiting in her hotel-room. By doing this, they'd be more relieved and concentrated on things that really mattered. So Katherine was ready to obey!

"She knows the drill, don't worry Mr Graham, Katherine is a bright woman. She won't disobey us. Right Kitty?" Nathan asked firmly, lifting her eyebrows meaningfully. "We don't need any distractions while helping Katsumoto."

"Of course," Katherine agreed right away. "Please, just hurry and save him."

The two men nodded and started to exit, when the girl quickly realized one particular problem and stopped them.

"Nathan, here." She said, rapidly bringing him a clean suit of her father's. "Wear this...it's papa's. And take that hideous thing off. They might become suspicious if they notice blood."

Nathan grateful slipped the fresh cloak. "Oh, that's a great idea. You wouldn't mind, Mr. Graham?"

"Of course, not." The man smiled and shook his head. "Actually, that suit has become rather tight for me as of late."

"You don't say." Chuckled Nathan and faced Katherine once more. "Thank you." He told her sweetly.

The young woman smiled gently, she went up and kissed her father and then briefly hugged Nathan. "Do be careful, both of you."

"We'll come back for you." Nathan assured with a tender tone. "I promise."

* * *

Omura set late in his office, and kept going through the trade agreement one more time. Part of him was also bit anxious. Two rather important things had to be finished by tomorrow. Katsumoto needed to be executed...it would be ideal if he ended his own miserable life. He would! Omura assured himself. Katsumoto was a proud samurai, he wouldn't have it any other way. The Japanese businessman looked down at his pocket watch, wondering where his loyal bodyguard had disappeared. He should've killed the American by now. After Bagley had informed him of Nathan Algren's treachery, Omura waisted no time. He almost immediately gave orders to assassinate the American Captain. Truth be told, Omura saw that one coming, he was having doubts about both Nathan and Katherine since their return. That was the very reason why he sent his men to spy on them. That very late afternoon, Omura had received a word that Nathan had interfered and tried to protect Katsumoto's son from the Imperial Army. And as if this news wasn't enough to disappoint him, Bagley had come to him few hours later and had shared the details of Nathan and Katherine's conversation. He had found out all about their treacherous plan! What a disgrace!

Omura felt betrayed and back-stabbed. Both Nathan and Katherine had denied to work for him and stay on his side. The treasonous little rats had become intrigued with Katsumoto and his men, they had switch sides without remorse. In truth, Omura couldn't blame them...it was only expected. Katsumoto was no tyrant and the way of the samurai had its appeal.

But that did not justify their actions. The American needed to die! If he wasn't with him and his cause, it meant that he was against him! And Omura had worked pretty damn hard to come this far, he was not planning to let the rebellion last so long. Let alone, allow this American spoil everything! Tonight, both Katsumoto and Nathan would leave this world! They had to die! They would finally stop standing in his way! As for the young woman and her goonish father, well...he'd deal with them later.

Omura let out a heavy exhale...just how much more would his men make him wait? He sent 10 men! They had to be finished with Nathan by now! Frustrations grew stronger as Omura's waiting game continued. _All good things to those who wait!_ He told himself over and over. He knew what his next moves were but right now, he needed to be patient.

* * *

Meanwhile Katherine, in order to pass time, and stop herself from worrying so much, picked her favourite book 'David Copperfield' by Charles Dickens and began to read. After finishing the first two chapters, she stood up and started pacing back and forth. Her stomach was twitching with worry, nots kept forming inside her and she had a lump stuck in her throat. She hoped that all the horrible scenarios that played in her mind would just vanish. Yet, her distress didn't seem to go away, quite the opposite, she thought she'd go insane with all these thoughts. What if her papa and Nathan were in trouble? What if they were late to stop Katsumoto's death? What if... Before she'd do anything foolish, Katherine took out her mother's journal and found Magojiro's cherry blossom petal secured in it. A small tear spilled from her sea colored eye as she recalled her easy and rather tranquil life in the village. If only things could be so light-hearted again.

Just then, Katherine heard a knock on the door, that made her flinch in fright. Shutting the diary, she slowly went over to open it. Her heart began beating faster in nervousness...who was it? Could it be? Nathan and her father were back already? With a deep breath, she opened the door and to her utter horror, found Colonel Bagley smirking at her. He was dressed in his military uniform and didn't look like a man retiring for the night at all.

"Miss Graham," He greeted with a small tilt of his head.

Instantly, blood started to drain from her body and she became all pale. What was she supposed to do? What did this snake want from her? With a determined mind set, she decided to stand her ground no matter what. This man shouldn't notice her fear!

"Colonel, I wasn't expecting you so late." She responded, sounding oblivious to all.

"Oh, have I disturbed you?" Bagley looked rather concerned.

"A little bit. You see, I was already asleep." Katherine told him with a frown, hoping that this act would make him go away, and started to close the door.

"Is that why you're still wearing your day-dress?" Bagley asked sharply, catching Katherine in an obvious lie, pushing the door back open.

The young woman froze for a second in alarm, before responding. "My clothes shouldn't concern you, Colonel." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you here at this hour?"

"Where is your father?" Bagley demanded arrogantly, trying to forcefully move through the door. "Don't tempt me, little girl. I know all about your devious schemes."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine replied, her voice breaking a bit, trying her best to remain composed.

"I know about Nathan's plan. I'm sure that's where your father is right now as well...playing the hero, saving Katsumoto, right?" He vigorously pressed hard against the door, causing Katherine to stumble back and stare intently at him.

"Stay away from me!" She exclaimed loudly, taking few steps back. "Just leave!"

Colonel Bagley let out an amused chuckle and shook his head.

"Miss Katherine Graham, I'm afraid you're being arrested and charged with treason against the Emepror himself!" Bagley announced with an air of importance.

Before Katherine could process his words and realize what was happening, two Japanese soldiers entered the room.

"Seize her!" Bagley ordered instantly, and the men walked over and grabbed Katherine by the shoulders on each side.

"No! Wait!" Katherine cried in panic and started to struggle.

"Take her away!" Bagley yelled on top of his lungs.

The soldiers swiftly dragged the young woman as she tried her best to break free. "Let go off me!"

"You brought this up on yourself." Bagley spoke casually and trailed behind them, sneering at his triumph. He was deliberately doing nothing at the moment, knowing that he'd gain a big advantage later. _Oh yes, he would!_

That was the moment when Katherine realized that she was indeed in a big trouble.


	63. Darkest Hour

**Chapter 63**

 **Darkest Hour**

* * *

As the silver moon illuminated the dark sky, Simon Graham and Nathan Algren were sitting in a rickshaw carried by a mysterious ronin, and followed by other 'humble' bearers. Everyone was quiet, each of them reflecting on everything that had to pass in few minutes. Once they reached the gate of Katsumoto's compound, Nathan tensed upon seeing the guards with firearms over their shoulders. "Whatever you do, don't stop." He whispered to Simon, and glanced at the mysterious bearers standing behind them, ready to execute his wishes at any second. Simon swallowed nervously and climbed out of the rickshaw and together with Nathan, started to slowly approach the Imperial guards. Almost instantly, the guard started to yell in Japanese.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!"

Clearly panicked, Simon took a step back but Nathan nudged him on confidently. The British linguist nodded at him quickly and turned back to the guard, trying to adopt his most imperious tone. "Minister Omura has commanded us to photograph the traitor-" casually, he grabbed a piece of paper from the silent ronin and showed it to the guards, who were still very suspicious.

The two Westerners continued to move towards them, trying to look assuring and serious.

"Stop! Somebody!" Screamed another guard, feeling hopeless.

Algren and Graham kept walking forward, as Graham confidently motioned again to one of his bearers. "Bring the camera equipment here now! Immediately!" 

Noticing that the bearers started to move around, the guard put himself in front of them forcefully. "Stop! All of you!"  Another guard pulled out his sword aiming it at Nathan in alarm.

Things were about to come out of control when Graham spoke up loudly facing the guards. "You insolent, useless son of a peasant dog! How dare you show your sword in his presence! Do you know wh-who this is?"  He stuttered a bit, pointing at Nathan. Ugh, he needed to think of someone important... _fast!_ "Th-this is the ah...President of United States of America! He is here to lead our armies in victorious battle against the rebels!"

Nathan shut his eyes, they were totally discovered! His mission had failed...it was lost.

"This is not my responsibility..." The guard started confused, staring at the two men in front of him.

"Silence! You peasant!" Exclaimed Simon much more meaningfully, as hope returned to Algren.

Now get over there and help those men with their equipment!"  The linguist demanded once again.

There was silence, a moment of doubt...Graham had run out of steam, he didn't know what else to say. But the job seemed to be done somewhat and suddenly the guard bowed apologetically, turning to the others and instructing them to help the bearers with the unloading.

Slowly, Graham and Algren continued to head inside and one of the guards followed them. A relief spread over the two men and Simon looked like he was going to pass out from all the stress he went through.

"President of the United States?..." Muttered Nathan under his breath.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Admitted the emotionally drained Englishman.

Algren and Graham, followed by the equipment-laden guard and one of their mysterious bearers, approached a doorway where two more guards stood watch. The first guard addressed them and explained why the two Westerners were there. They bowed instantly and the screen was pulled open to reveal Katsumoto kneeling with his back turned. Upon hearing the noise, he snapped his head, looking up as if seeing an apparition.

"How's your poem coming?" Nathan asked him with a smile.

"The end is proving difficult." Responded the leader of the warriors pleasantly surprised with the American's sudden appearance.

The bearer entered and set down the heavy equipment, then abruptly left and closed the screen door.

"This is Mr. Simon Graham, Katherine's father. He's been very helpful in gaining permission to take your photograph." Algren presented the English translator to Katsumoto, who bowed at the samurai in great reverence. Katsumoto nodded with a small smile in acknowledgement.

"A great honor."  Simon mumbled softly and bowed again.

"I thought you returned to America. Back to your country...all of you." Katsumoto stated, deeply surprised and yet happy to see his friend again.

"Well, we decided to stay and see if we could convince you to escape."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Questioned the samurai warlord.

Almost in that very second, a loud thud was heard in the adjacent room. Algren turned and knowingly opened the door, only to see that the last guard dropped dead on the floor while the others already lay motionless. The bearer stood holding the bloody sword, he removed the hat and then bowed to Katsumoto. It was Ujio! Seeing his right-hand man encouraged Katsumoto and he quickly stood up, ready to take action. Ujio picked up the dead guards' swords and handed them to Algren to pass to Katsumoto.

"Mr. Graham, perhaps you would care to take pictures of my village." The leader suggested, as a shadow of another guard passed the shoji screen.

"I would be greatly honoured." Simon smiled and bowed, giving a sword to Algren and all of them ran out of the room, passing the dead bodies of the guards.

It was going to be difficult, but each of them was determined to safely get Katsumoto out of there! Some were even ready to lay down their lives for him.

* * *

Omura was far from happy when he heard that not only did his men fail to assassinate Nathan Algren, but they were all wiped out by him including his personal bodyguard. Now with Nathan on the loose, it was certain that he'd try to free the samurai rebel as well.

"You idiots!" Cried the round man, slamming his fists on the desk. "Make sure he won't go near Katsumoto! Kill them both!"  He shouted loudly at the other guards who ran to execute his wishes. Yes, it's safe to say that Minister Omura was very furious with the current turn of events. His face was all red, he had turned into a big tomato thanks to Algren. With fuming eyes, he paced back and forth in his office, wishing he could strike someone out of frustration. Just when Omura thought that things couldn't get any worse, another soldier entered panting. "Omura-san, the American and couple of samurai are helping Katsumoto escape. A word just came from the Imperial guards." 

That was when Omura lost it. He grabbed the soldier by the shoulders, vigorously shaking him. "Do something, you fool! Send more guards! Don't come back until they're all dead!"  He spat, pushing the terrified man out of the office and slamming the door in his face.

All of Omura's worst nightmares were coming true in just one night. Before he'd completely go insane, Bagley came in, very disturbed with the latest news himself. "I warned you about Nathan, didn't I? See, what trouble he's causing!"

"I was wrong! I was wrong to trust that traitor." Omura said, looking like he was about to faint. "This can't be happening. What must we do Colonel? You are the military man here!" He shouted, sounding like a man possessed.

Bagley smirked... _Oh, so now he needed him?!_ "Don't worry I've sent the trained army after them, they won't make it out alive, I assure you."

"What makes you so sure?!" Screamed the Japanese businessman and he sat down, wiping sweat from his forehead, trying hard to calm his nerves.

"For starters, they aren't many. We'll wipe them out in a second with our strong army." Bagley's voice was cool and controlled. He was a man who had everything planned out from the moment he heard about Katherine and Nathan's treachery.

"What if Katsumoto and the American will escape in the mountains?" Omura asked panicked.

"They won't."

"What do you mean?"

"You're forgetting that Simon Graham is also among them. Now, why would a loving father leave his daughter behind?"

Omura paused, thinking about Bagley's words for a minute. "I'm afraid I don't understand." He spoke afterwards, still highly confused about the matter.

Bagley turned proudly and motioned the two Japanese soldiers that stood out the door something. Immediately, they entered, dragging the struggling Katherine with them.

Omura gasped in shock and Bagley had a victorious smirk on his face. The guards pushed the young woman into a kneeling position and yanked her head up forcefully, so that she could face the two men in front of her. "This is why, Mr. Omura. They won't leave because of her...as long as we've got her as leverage, the odds are in our favour."

Intrigued at this new idea, Omura moved closer to the girl, who was glaring at him in utter disgust. "Miss Graham, what have we come to. You snake." He hissed. "Do you know what we do to traitors here? Those who betray the Emperor?"

"The Emperor or you?" Katherine asked with a disdainful scoff.

"Do not talk back to me, you little witch." Warned Omura in a dangerous tone. "Considering the fact that for now, I'm the one responsible for your life."

The guards grabbed the girl and pulled her to her feet, she was directly facing the Japanese businessman in front of her. "I'm not afraid of you." Katherine stated confidently, earning an amused chuckle from Omura.

"Ah, so you're spirited too? No wonder the samurai found you so...irresistible."

Bagley flinched at his words out of jealously and spite.

With a small exhale Omura continued. "Know this Miss Graham, I intend to punish all who betray my trust."

Katherine tried her best to look unaffected and courageous from the outside, she lifted her chin and continued to glare at them in hatred. Deep down however, she was shaking with fear and her heart was few minutes away from jumping out of her chest completely. She was realizing just how alone she was with these ruthless men...they could do anything to her...absolutely anything. She was completely and utterly in their mercy!

Noticing the girl's concealed panic and fright, Bagley walked forward. "Omura can also be reasonable and merciful. If you tell us what Nathan and your father are planning, you won't go through the severe consequences."

Katherine licked her lips, tears slowly filling her beautiful eyes. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't dream of telling you!"

"Not a good answer!" Roared Bagley furiously.

Katherine flinched and averted her gaze from him, unable to look at the horrible men in front of her.

"Miss Graham, I don't think you realize how dire the situation really is." Omura started tactfully, his voice calmer than ever. "I'm not pleased with you or your father, let alone Mr. Algren himself. You three have been acting like rats this whole time, waiting to strike at any given chance..." He turned and paused for a second. "Well, I intend to strike back!" He swung his arm and struck Katherine right across her cheek, his blow was so hard that the poor girl fell down to the ground.

The two soldiers didn't wait for Katherine to come around, instantly they picked her and forcibly made her stand up. A small tear spilled from the girl's eye as she looked down to wipe blood from her mouth. _God, save me from their hands!_ She thought desperately.

"You have betrayed us." Omura resumed his speech. "And do you know what the punishment is for traitors such as yourself?"

Katherine looked down, hoping that she'd somehow wake up from this nightmare and be in the Samurai Village again where she was in peace and tranquility. Fear began to overtake the young woman, as she began to realize that neither of these men cared for justice...they were deeply corrupt individuals who'd do anything to get their own way. Even if it meant to commit murder for their personal gain. This made them far more dangerous than anyone she had seen and encountered. Somehow, the fierce samurai warriors she had known in the battle didn't seem so scary. She'd give anything to be back in the war among them. At least, they were honourable!

"The punishment is death." Finished Bagley firmly with his smug expression.

"And I won't shy away from ending your miserable life, Miss Graham." Stated Omura proudly and motioned something to the soldiers.

"Lock her up, Colonel Bagley." The ruthless man turned to the equally horrible officer. "Her father and Nathan aren't going anywhere either...as you said, they'll come to us. And at dawn, we'll hang all three of these traitors. Such a pity...they could've had promising careers." Sneered Omura and walked back to his desk.

Bagley swallowed the lump in his throat uncomfortably and ordered the two men to follow him. He didn't wish to kill Katherine by no means. The soldiers nodded in respect and forcefully dragged Katherine along, who silently began to cry, hoping and praying that somehow she'd be rescued from this utmost calamity.

* * *

Algren led Katsumoto, Graham, and Ujio out onto the porch just as the Guard emerged around the corner of the building. He raised his rifle to fire at the group, but Algren dived into a forward roll knocking the weapon upward just as it fired and slashed the guard across the stomach with his sword. The dead guard automatically fell into the lagoon. The alarm was given and more soldiers arrived to the scene. Three guards came running towards the escaping men and raised their weapons. Katsumoto, Ujio and Graham quickly took cover inside. Algren darted back to join them, dodging the gunfire as the guards open-fired toward the house.

Algren instantly plunged to the floor and Katsumoto reached out to pull him out of the line of fire. The three guards took aim again, but all of a sudden, swift arrows sliced out of the darkness and the Imperial soldiers dropped dead before they could pull the trigger. Each were fatally shot by a Samurai arrow. On cue, Nobutada, Nakao, and the Silent Samurai 'Bob' who were the other rickshaw bearers emerged from their hiding places. Just in time to help, these three brave men ran toward the bridge to assist the remaining group.

The young samurai courageously charged across yelling. "Hurry, this way!"

At that moment, more guards arrived on the opposite edge of the lagoon. Silent Samurai and Nakao rapidly provided cover as Nobutada raced for the house and took shelter on the porch. In a second, Algren and Ujio dashed out to meet the young warrior, just as a shot struck the wall beside Nobutada's head. Katsumoto's son leaned around the corner, taking precise aim and fired several arrows back. Afterwards, he beckoned to Algren and the others to cross. Algren, Katsumoto and Ujio, followed by Graham, as quick as possible, raced across the bridge dodging gunfire all the way. Relieved that he had indeed saved his father and the rest, Nobutada ran out following them. Nakao and the Silent Samurai tried to cover his escape, everything seemed to be going according to plan...but alas! In a blink of an eye, muzzle flashes exploded from the darkness.

The lionhearted, daring and valiant son of the Samurai warlord, who had so courageously rescued the group, was hit in the knee. Everything seemed to stop as the warrior fell to the ground, like a wounded eagle falling down from the sky.


	64. Damsel In Distress

**Chapter 64**

 **Damsel In Distress**

* * *

Katherine was in a daze, she couldn't distinguish her short nightmarish visions from reality. Everything seemed to be blurry and so distant. She was not even sure why she had been treated so ruthlessly. Time seemed to be passing very slowly for her, the darkness around her made her whole body feel numb. Also, the confinement in which she found herself in was deathly harsh with its moist stone walls, limited light from the nearby torch, and not a sound was made except for an occasional scurry and a squeak from a rat running by. There she lay, lost in the shadows, buried and hidden in this unhappy cell. Her thin Spring dress couldn't protect her from the cold and chilly atmosphere that encircled her like death. How long has she been there? She didn't know. Was it hours? Days? She shivered, trying to keep herself warm somehow and yet, her eyelids were heavy from all the pressure and stress she had relieved.

The poor young woman looked absolutely pitiful, as she remained hunched on the cool pavement covered with moisture. Any one who could have beheld her in this state, after having seen her bright, sunny nature and spirited soul, would have shuddered. Cold as night, cold as death, not a breath of air in her tresses, no longer did she look like the accomplished lady of good-breeding. Katherine was in an awful situation, she wanted to cry her eyes out but frankly, had no energy. She was alone. Oh, so alone!

What was going to happen to her? She had a recollection of a sentence of death pronounced by Omura against her, her father and Nathan, then of having been carried away and of waking up in the darkness and silence, that chilled her heart. The most frightening thing was that Bagley and Omura were the ones holding so much power over her and her loved ones. She didn't want to concentrate on these horrible thoughts, but what else could she do? She just couldn't help it. The fear of being killed in misery took over her. Kitty let out a small shriek of anguish. However, from time to time, her mind returned back to Nathan and her father, who were off saving Katsumoto. She hoped that at least they were all safe and could make it out alive. All of them! Nobutada, Katsumoto, Ujio, the samurai, and of course, Nathan along with her dear papa.

They wouldn't forget her, Nathan promised that he'd return. They would save her without doubt. She had nothing to fear. Katherine tried to comfort herself with these thoughts and remain positive. It would work for few minutes but then the harsh and very scary reality would sink back in and all she could do was just shudder.

Suddenly, her daze-like state was shattered when she heard the echo of the wooden door creak from the top of the stairs, footsteps soon following. They were confident, striding closer to her cell. Instinctively the girl shut her eyes and turned away when they stopped, not wanting to look at whatever sadist pig had been ordered to intimidate her now.

"Oh dear," said not a doltish voice of a simple soldier, but a rich, commanding baritone. "This is not as enjoyable as I hoped. You look absolutely miserable, darling girl."

Her bright, colorful eyes, filled with resentment, glared upwards to lock with the hungry dark ones possessed by Colonel Bagley, who probably wanted nothing more than to see her suffer. Realizing that she was again in his mercy, Katherine stood up, quickly crossing her arms over her chest, in a defensive manner, taking few steps away from the man in front of her. To her utter surprise, Bagley instantly took off his military jacket and came up to her, throwing it around her shoulders. "You must be freezing, here." He told her, in a calm and soft tone.

Katherine grimaced uncomfortably and pushed herself away from him, flinging the jacket right back in his face. "Stay away from me!" She exclaimed in disgust.

Bagley let out a sharp hiss and stared back at the girl in shock. "I'm trying to help you." He informed.

Katherine, all of a sudden, had an urge to laugh. "Help me? You are the one that threw me here in this hell!" She screamed in fury, trying to remain as far away from him as possible. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you? Why do you hate me so?"

Unable to stay collected, Bagley was suddenly moved at her words. "Don't you understand? I love you!" He cried, raising his hands in the air.

Katherine quieted, her shock evidently written on her pretty countenance. "What?" She spoke weakly.

Frustrated Bagley moved closer to her, his eyes glued on her. "I've tried to be kind to you, to show you how much I cared, and yet you rebuffed me...dismissed me and chose a freaking samurai over me! A savage!" He spat, crazed with jealousy.

Katherine wanted to escape him but she didn't know where to go, it seemed like in a second, she'd hit her back to the wall. Her heart began to race and she tried to control her tears. This man terrified her. He resembled a complete lunatic. And how on earth did he know about her and Nobutada?

"Now, don't get me wrong, I would've been somewhat understanding if you had chosen Nathan over me." Bagley resumed calmly, trapping poor Katherine between him and the cold wall. The girl in turn, flinched in fright, trying to avoid his red and fuming eyes. "I'm used to losing to him...but a savage? With bows and arrows? No, I won't have it. I won't let you humiliate me like this." His voice was dangerous and chilled her blood. He looked like a wild animal ready to attack and devour her.

"Please, just let me go." Katherine said meekly, tears beginning to leak from her lovely eyes.

"I hate seeing you like this." Bagley admitted, his hand caressing her cheek. "Which is why I've come to you with an ultimatum."

"W-what do you want from me?" Katherine sniffed, hoping that his next words wouldn't confirm her suspicions about him.

"You see, my dear..." Bagley started and paused, his eyes were still lit like a blazing fire. "Omura isn't planning to tolerate anyone who stands in his way. He will act accordingly and as he stated before, you are to be executed at dawn."

Katherine felt like she was already stabbed with a long lethal sword. Her heart jumped out of her chest and suddenly she became sick to the stomach. "You will have me killed? For what I wonder? You have no proof against me." She argued back, her old fighting spirit slowly returning to her.

"And since when does Omura need proof against those who defy him?" Sneered Bagley, knowing that he had an upper hand on her on this one. The young woman paled at his words, as the thought of death came upon her like a thief. It was so true! Omura and Bagley were the real monsters here! They were the ones who killed without mercy! He didn't need any kind of proof to have her executed. This man was not capable of love. Lust? Yes, sure. But love? No way!

"I can save you." Began the sneaky man, his hungry gaze completely on her. "I can talk Omura into sparing your life, _Katherine."_ He found it enchanting to finally address her by name.

"But I'm guessing you want something?" Katherine threw in instantly, silently praying that it wouldn't be what she thought he'd say.

"Forget about those savages," Bagley instructed, his tone demanding. "Forget about all of them and choose me!"

He was so close to her, their faces so close, that Katherine began to feel physically sick. This man gave her all the creeps in the world. He reminded her of sorcerers and disgusting antagonists from the books she read. "You want me to be your whore?" Katherine suggested bluntly and rudely. "Is that it?" She asked in disbelief.

Bagley cringed at her harsh words and pursed his lips. "No, not _quite._ I'm actually offering you to be my wife. With body, mind, and soul."

"You've gone mad!" Katherine yelled coldly, vigorously pushing him away from her with such force, that Bagley stumbled back. "You really are pathetic, you know that? After all the horrible things you've done to me and the ones I care about, you think I'd want _you_ as my husband? Go to the devil, Colonel Bagley!"

He was slightly taken aback with her response, yet expected nothing less from a girl with her attitude.

"You're planning on murdering my father, Nathan, and everyone I love! How can I marry a monster like you? How can I even touch a despicable creature such as yourself? How can you claim to love me? When you have proven that you know nothing of love! No! You have me mistaken with some silly women because I will _not_ be bullied by you!" Katherine's words were severe and full of hatred. She was beginning to feel more confident when it came to putting a bastard like him in his place! She would never let him intimidate her ever again. She would not give him that satisfaction.

Bagley could feel his hands balling into fists at her apprehension, a furious heat washing over him. However, he couldn't find it in himself to strike this impertinent girl down, instead wanting her beautiful voice continue to condemn him.

"I have nothing but resent against you!" Katherine kept speaking with a fiery passion. "You are a vile creature! You, cruel and evil beast! I want nothing to do with you, frankly...I'd rather die than submit to monster such as yourself!" She finished with a disdainful expression and averted her eyes from him.

Bagley was seized with great wrath, he was shocked at her unforgiving tone. He had somewhat hoped that she'd think about his proposition, but no! This woman would rather die than be with him. He was utterly puzzled, just few minutes ago, she was a scared little mouse. Now she had suddenly transformed into a raging lioness. It was downright shocking! He regained his composure and moved towards her. "You stupid girl! I don't want to see you killed, I'm trying to help and yet here you are, rejecting my sensible proposal." He paused and scoffed bitterly. "Well, what can I expect from a samurai whore anyways?"

"You disgust me." Katherine said with the coldest tone she could master. "I will never be yours!"

"Die, then!" Bagley shouted in fury and stormed out of her cell in defeat.

For a moment, the brave girl let out a sigh of relief, believing that she had indeed won over the ruthless man. But alas! He suddenly marched back in, his eyes darker than ever. Before Katherine could react, he charged at her like a crazed wild animal and seized her with his rough hands, the girl cried out in fear. "I shall still have you!" Bagley announced, and claimed her lips as his own with force.

Katherine struggled furiously, trying very hard to break away from the unwanted touch. However, Bagley was stronger and he was prevailing in keeping her down. With a huge shove, Bagley pinned her forcefully on the pavement and threw himself on top of her. He had lost all his senses! He was not letting go of this opportunity! Katherine screamed and shouted, her hands pulling him away but all was in vain...that was the very moment she realized that maybe, just maybe it was all over for her. She closed her eyes, and waited for the worse to come.


	65. Getaway

**Chapter 65**

 **Getaway**

* * *

Katherine whimpered, cried and shrieked, as Bagley began to unbutton his shirt and kept forcefully touching and kissing her. His hands moved down her dress, trying to pull up her skirts roughly. He had reached the very limit of his uncontrollable lust and rage. He was going to have her right then and right there! Katherine struggled and fought as much as she could but soon, exhaustion overtook her and the horrible feeling of helplessness sank deep into her. Bagley was on top, successfully managing on keeping her down. He continued to work his way towards his pants. And fresh tears began to leak from Katherine's crystal eyes, when she realized that this was it.

She froze and waited for the worse to come.

Just when things seemed to be looking utterly hopeless for the poor young woman, the door swung open suddenly and very unexpectedly. Katherine didn't have time to blink her eyes, when she noticed that Bagley had been knocked off from her with full force. She shivered in shock and stared up at her rescuer who was yelling at the ruthless Colonel on top of his lungs.

"Why do you shame us, Colonel Bagley?! You lost your mind?!" He pushed him vigorously.

It was Lieutenant Saito- Katherine recognized him as one of those frightened Japanese officers who had ran away from battle against Samurai.

"This does not concern you!" Bagley yelled back in fury. "Get out of here!"

Saito looked back at the frightened and disheveled young woman lying on the floor, she was still shocked and horrified. He glared at Bagley and spoke. "Omura won't allow such disgrace! You are not to touch this girl!" The Japanese officer declared sharply, causing Bagley to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"You damned bastard!" Bagley exclaimed in anger. "How dare you question my methods? Don't you understand? Omura told me to deal with her personally." He spat threw his teeth with furious expression.

Katherine's head was hurting, her whole body was shaking, her heart kept racing none stop. She still couldn't wrap her brain about the fact that just a minute ago, she was about to be assaulted by this disgusting pig. And she had given up to fight him. If the officer didn't barge in, she would've been doomed. Katherine had dealt with so much before and yet nothing she had been through, seemed as horrifying and traumatic as what was about to happen minutes ago. Her head was still spinning, her vision still slightly blurry, but slowly Katherine began to come around, her nerves were calming down. However in the background, she could hear the agitated argument between the two men.

"Omura said nothing about assaulting the prisoners!" Barked Saito as he ordered his two soldiers to seize Bagley.

"What are you doing, you stupid idiot?!" Shouted Bagley as he fought back the two guards who had caught him. "Release me this second! Feeble-minded morons!"

As the Japanese soldiers quickly began to exchange words in their language in order to make a rational decision... Chaos broke out, and the proud Colonel started a fight with Saito and his men. All of a sudden, Katherine came to realize that hot-blooded individuals in front of her weren't paying any kind of attention to her. The young woman's eyes focused on the open door and she was struck with a plan. No one was going to save her! She needed to take matters into her own hands. Katherine was done being weak and helpless. With determination, she rose to her feet, picked up her skirts and dashed out of the cell while the men kept yelling and struggling with one another.

Katherine ran out in the hall, her eyes searching for the nearest exit from the building. She raced as quickly she could, as if her whole life depended on it...in a way, it did. Before anyone could notice that the girl was missing, Kitty swiftly found herself outside of the dungeon walls and immediately hid herself as the guards passed her, unaware of the sudden changes that had occurred. Kitty began to worry, her heart once again racing like no other. She didn't know what to do next. How was she supposed to escape from them once and for all? She swallowed hard and remained hidden behind a large wagon, that was clearly used to transport the prisoners.

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Saito and Bagley finally noticed that the young woman was gone. Immediately they darted towards the exit and started frantically searching for the girl, giving out orders to other soldiers to find her at once. Along the way, Bagley furiously kept blaming Saito for his foolish and unnecessary intrusion, shouting in rage at him. All of the men fussed around, looking for any sign of the disappeared girl.

The nearby yells of the soldiers made Katherine jump in fright. They had discovered that she was gone. Her stomach dropped and panicky thoughts washed over her. No, she would not return in that cell with those pigs! Katherine had her mind set on escaping and that's exactly what she would do. She quickly scanned the area to see which way was clear. She was still unsure of what to do. As Bagley's figure came nearer and nearer, Kitty bit her lip hard almost drawing blood. What was she supposed to do?!

 _Oh, LORD, please help me!_

Miraculously, Katherine's pretty eyes landed on a nearby horse that she was certain belonged to Colonel Bagley himself. This was it. With a deep breath, Kitty emerged from her hiding place and rushed towards the rider-less animal.

"There she goes!" Cried Bagley, when he spotted the girl in a distance. Instantly, all of the men ran after the young woman in hopes of catching her at last.

Katherine raced up to the horse in a sudden flash, untied the reins rapidly and swiftly, mounted it and snapped it into an action.

"My horse!" Bagley shouted in shock, as Katherine galloped away from the dark place. "Get her, you idiots!" He yelled in fury and began to chase after her on foot, which was unsuccessful.

By the time the rest of the soldiers approached Bagley and realized what was happening, Katherine was already nowhere to be seen. She had bolted like lightening and vanished like a phantom.

The American Colonel blinked in puzzlement, he had been so close to getting what he wanted and suddenly everything changed so fast. This girl had outsmarted them... _him_ most of all. How was that possible? HOW?!

* * *

 **A little short, but very important chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Share your views and stay tuned for more.**


	66. Grief

**Chapter 66**

 **Grief**

* * *

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Omura blinked and asked in utter shock, as Bagley narrated the Japanese businessman the unfortunate events that had taken place about half an hour ago. It wasn't that he didn't understand what the American had informed him, Omura was giving him a chance to correct that unbelievable stupidity that came out of Bagley's mouth mere seconds ago. How dare he fail such a mission!?

Colonel Bagley lowered his head, a severe emotion of embarrassment and helplessness took over him. He swallowed hard and with a sharp breath, attempting to speak but Omura was faster.

"Not only did you fail in recapturing Katsumoto and his supporters," He continued "you also let our final hope slip under your fingers. ARE YOU INSANE?!" The round man shouted in rage, his calm demeanor bursting like a bomb. Bagley flinched in surprise, taking few steps back. He didn't expect this kind of behavior from a usually collected and polite businessman.

"And not to mention that girl escaped on your horse. YOUR HORSE!" Omura cried, his cheeks flushed with fury, point and shaking his finger at the American in front of him. "Can you be any more disgraceful?!" He spat in agitation, already knowing that Bagley wouldn't be able to explain himself.

Just as predicted, the American officer gulped in nervousness, his eyes quickly darted towards Lieutenant Saito, who watched the whole scene unfold in complete disappointment. Bagley hoped to highest heaven that he wouldn't mention what caused Katherine to run away in first place.

"Omura, have no fear..." He began once more, trying to reason with the crazed man. "She can't be far-"

"That's what you said about Katsumoto and Algren and yet they escaped!" Omura exclaimed, unwilling to let Bagley finish his sentence. "Spare me your fake consolation!"

Bagley was silent, giving up to search for the right words that might've calmed the enraged businessman.

Omura continued to furiously yell and shout for couple more minutes resembling a wild, little hippo, as if throwing a hissy fit in a mud puddle. He managed to relax afterwards and glared at the two officers before him. "The war has began." Omura said in determination. "Prepare the troops." He ordered calmly and left the room, suddenly returning to his collected state.

* * *

Katherine rode as fast as she could, the horse's hooves pounding loudly on the ground; the animal's heavy snorts could be heard in the whole forest. Katherine didn't notice how swiftly and rapidly she had left the city behind. She had been so afraid and ready to get away, that she failed to recognize that no longer was she surrounded by the civilized streets. In full honesty though, the young woman didn't care. The only thing in her mind was to leave the horrid place she had been confined in, as fast as possible. Her destination was not that necessary for the time being. Katherine frantically looked back to see if she was being followed and sighed in relief when no one appeared in sight. She looked ahead again and carried on the rode as if it was no tomorrow.

A broken log in the middle of the forest spooked the galloping horse and unexpectedly, the animal reared in fear, knocking Katherine from its back and into the dirt. The girl gasped as she landed on the hard ground. But she didn't have time to mope and cry, immediately Katherine got back up, ready to mount the horse again. However, Bagley's steed bolted away in fright, and the girl was unable to catch him.

"Come back!" Kitty cried desperately, tears leaking from her eyes. "You stupid beast!" She kicked the ground in misery and let out a loud groan, as the horse disappear in the woods. What else could she expect from sneaky Bagley's animal? Ugh, like owner like horse! Katherine was quiet, overwhelming emotion of loneliness overtaking her once more.

Before she could think of doing anything else, a very familiar voice made her jump. She jerked her head around only to see Nathan riding towards her with a huge smile of relief on his face. "Katherine!" He exclaimed happily.

"Nathan?" Katherine mumbled in surprise, doubting the reality of this unbelievable revelation. She was so tired and exhausted, that she had a hard time making out her own dreams and visions from reality.

Her eyelids became all heavy, her feet were shaking, she kept gazing at the approaching man with a slight smile. She didn't know if this was real, but she was delighted that Nathan had come to her in the time of need. Katherine attempted to take a step towards him but suddenly, everything began to look like a giant blurry cloud, she stumbled to the ground and collapsed.

* * *

The darkness that surrounded her began to dissolve slowly and effectively. When Katherine opened her eyes, she was met by her father's warm and loving gaze.

"Oh Kitty." Mr. Graham spoke gently, planting a kiss on her forehead.

A joyous grin broke out on the girl's pretty face. "Papa." She shifted her weight a bit and began to realize that she was lying on a hard ground. Moreover, she and her father were not in an enclosed room like before, but rather under the open sky. Katherine set up slowly and scanned the area around her. It looked like a samurai camp. The horses were tied to trees, the warriors set around a small camp fire, taking a break from their responsibilities. The mountains she had seen before in the Samurai Village were also in view.

"Where are we?" Katherine asked, a little alarmed.

"You're alright my dear," Her father told her soothingly. "We're with Katsumoto, he is taking us to his village. Such a privilege might I add."

Katherine was suprised at the news. So her father and Nathan had managed to bail him out?

"How you feelin'?" Nathan's voice rang in her ears. She turned and saw his handsome features, but he looked disheveled and dirty. He had been through hell all night...no wonder.

"I'm alright." Katherine nodded softly and gathered all her strengths to stand up.

"Gently, my girl." Simon instructed, grabbing his daughter's hand.

It was already dawn, and the sun had risen over the horizon, giving a magical glow to the landscapes.

"Nathan, papa, you both managed to rescue him." Katherine smiled in delight, her eyes shifting to Katsumoto, who sat a little further away from the camp...Ujio was stationed next to him.

Nathan tilted his head slightly and forced a smile on his face. "Indeed, your father was very brave. I couldn't have done it without him."

"Do not mock me, dear Captain." Bashful Simon replied and chuckled.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Kitty cried happily and embraced Nathan, who was taken aback with her forward leap.

"What about you? What were you doing in the woods?" The American inquired afterwards, eagerly searching her pretty eyes.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, what matters is-" Katherine wanted to continue and explain her story bit more however, she was suddenly distracted with how silent and gloomy the whole party was. It was expected...after all, they all had such a big battle to fight and they've been through so much, especially last night. Was that it? Katherine looked around and stared back at Nathan.

"Is everything alright?" She said after a pause.

Nathan and Simon exchanged a suspicious look and yet uttered not a word.

Katherine knitted eyebrows in concern, she had a feeling that something was not entirely right. The faces of her father and friend confirmed her speculations. Both Nathan and Simon remained silent, which almost drove Kitty crazy. She looked back at the camp, all of the samurai were equally sober, not paying attention to her. Their minds seemed to be occupied with something very serious.

She gazed at the unreadable expression of Katsumoto, who had his eyes closed and was muttering words that Katherine believed was a prayer. She spotted Ujio watching her quietly, and for the first time noticed a saddened, almost painful countenance on him. Was he pitying her? What on earth was happening? Maybe she could see what Nobutada thought of all this mystery...wait _Nobutada!_ She had seen everyone but him.

Katherine instantly paled and looked back at Nathan. "Where is Nobutada?" She asked meekly, her heart throbbing uncontrollably.

Nathan lowered his eyes, unable to face her. Simon reached out and wrapped his arms around Katherine in comfort. There was silence again. Unbearable, sickening silence.

"Where is he?!" Katherine demanded loudly, her patience bursting at last.

With a deep breath, Nathan lifted his eyes to face her. "I'm so sorry, Kitty...he-"

A dreadful feeling of horror took over the young woman. "No." She shook her head vigorously, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "No, no," she repeated in disbelief as Simon squeezed her arm.

"He couldn't...he was...he saved us all." Nathan tried to explain, his own eyes were all watery, his mouth dry.

"No!" Katherine exclaimed in denial. "You are lying! It's not true!" She cried, as her father hold onto her. All the samurai, including Ujio and Katsumoto watched her with heavy hearts, neither of them attempting to say anything. The situation was too damn gut-wrenching.

"He sacrificed himself-" Nathan's voice was breaking, he tried to near her but Katherine pushed him forcefully, untangling herself from her father's arms.

"You're lying! It can't be!" She screamed in anguish. "No! No! No!" She was hysterical, the pain was way too much, everything was hurting inside her...her heart most of all. Her agonizing grief, her awful heartache, the excruciating feeling deep in her stomach was too much to bear. She couldn't stay there any more. She needed to get out.

Without another word, Katherine darted away from the camp in tears. "Kitty, wait!" Her father called in alarm and he and Nathan attempted to run after her. Before they could make another move, Ujio stood in between them.

"I'll talk to her." He said firmly, laying his hand on the American's shoulder, and calmly walked forward. Nathan and Simon froze and stared at the tough warrior in surprise. Neither of them protested as shocking it may was. The American sighed heavily and turned at the grieving father of the young warrior. Why was life so hard and unfair?

* * *

 **I avoided to write this chapter as much as possible. But you guys needed an update. So here it is. Try not to cry too much.**

 **I am sorry, I couldn't stray away from the original movie...i have remained faithful in every aspect. As sad it may be.**


	67. Sacrifice

**Chapter 67**

 **Sacrifice**

* * *

Katherine felt like the whole universe had crashed and collapsed on her head. Her heightened emotions, pain, hurt, her grief was too much to bear. When Nathan was trying to explain the tragic event concerning the beloved young warrior, she had blacked out. She couldn't hear her friend's words, there was this terrible buzzing in her ears and her heart was torn into pieces. She couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie! Nobutada was alive! How could he not?

Katherine ran as fast as she could, her mind pushing her forward, but her body's weak state forcing her to collapse on the ground. She didn't bother getting up and instead, continued to sob bitterly. It was the first time she had someone so important taken away from her. All her life, her greatest dread had been to lose a loved one. She'd rather die herself than have her beloved ripped away from her in such a horrific manner. And yet here she was, mourning the death of the second most significant human in her life, after her father. No! In a way, Nobutada had become the first. She had chosen to stay with him! She had picked him over everyone and anything else...only to lose him in just few hours. Her heart ached so much that Katherine suddenly felt like vomiting.

He didn't deserve this fate! That's all she thought about. He was the most noble, caring, honorable and gentle soul she ever met. And so young! Nobutada HAD to live! She reassured herself with these fantasies and yet the truth was obvious...she couldn't escape from it.

Her pretty eyes had spilled so much tears that, she could no longer cry. She wanted to, but was physically unable to force tears, they were completely dried up. Once all exhausted, Katherine set up and stared darkly at the green trees around the forest. Feeling of loneliness overtook her once more and she began to ask herself: _What now?_

Unknown to the girl however, a certain, tough samurai kept a watchful eye on her without making an appearance. He stood a little farther away and observed her grief in surprise. Truth be told, Ujio had always seen how painful it was to wives or other female companions when they found out that their men had died in battle. But he had never witnessed anything like this. Katherine's behavior struck a deep chord in him and maybe it was ridiculous...however, he was beginning to envy the dead son of Katsumoto. Is this how much she loved him?

Westerners without doubt were too strange for him. No Japanese person, even a woman, would weep for the death of a samurai who died so bravely in battle. And yet, Katherine had almost killed herself because of this sad news. Her reaction really shocked him. She was weak...and not afraid to show it. However, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. His heart went out to the girl and he had a great need to comfort her in some ways. It was obvious that she was too young and this was her very first heartache.

Ujio sighed heavily, Katherine never failed to surprise him. When he noticed that she had seized sobbing and set motionless, he slowly approached her. Maybe now Kitty was ready to listen to him.

The young woman, although realizing that she was no longer alone, didn't look back to see who had come upon her. She couldn't care less. If it were her friends or enemies...nothing mattered. She wished to die or at least stop the vicious pain in her heart.

"Kitty." Only when Ujio called her by name, did she look back.

"If you are here to tell me that he died honorably... I'll kill you!" Katherine began with resentment, her Japanese sentence for the first time coming off sharp and cold.

Ujio neared a little more and took a seat next to her, trying his best to search for right words. "Nobutada is lucky to have someone care for him so much."  He spoke softly and gently, like talking to a wounded dove.

"How could you let him die?" Katherine said dryly, her crystal eyes appearing ice-cold.

Ujio twitched his jaw at the sharp and painful question. His gaze fell on her for a second or two before he looked down again and continued. "I've never seen anyone mourn a samurai like that. To us, dying in battle is honor."

"Don't you dare say that nonsense to me!" Katherine snapped in agitation. "I am not Japanese and I won't accept that as consolation!"

Ujio locked eyes with her and watched her speechless. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to speak up.

"You keep telling yourself that dying in battle is honorable and what not!" Katherine kept speaking in anger. "But the truth is simple... the honorable and admirable thing is when you stay with those who need you the most! And not abandon them for some foolish pride!"

It was Ujio's turn to flare up at Katherine's ignorant statement. "Mind what you say, silly woman! You don't know what you're talking about!"  His rough and deep voice managed to silence the very irritated girl before him.

There was a brief pause between them as Ujio wondered whether to tell her the truth. "You weren't there." He began again, this time his voice was soft and soothing. "He sacrificed himself for us. It wasn't a foolish pride or a thrill of killing the enemies in battle, but rather a sacrifice. If it weren't for Nobutada, we would all be dead. Including your father and the American."

Ujio took a deep breath and Katherine began to cry again, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so stupid." She whimpered quietly and buried her head in her hands. Ujio gazed at her with the utmost pity and admiration. He knew just how hard this was for her. If only things were different. He would've taken Nobutada's place.

"I've never seen a samurai act so bravely before." Ujio continued, as he recalled that heartbreaking night. "Without fear, without regret, he took a stand against twenty men with guns, and made sure we were out of sight and safe."

Katherine stared up at Ujio and their eyes met, she stopped herself from weeping and forced a small smile on her face. "Then, he really did die honorably." She whispered with a small sniff.

Ujio gently reached out and wiped her tear away with his finger affectionately. "Yes, he did."

A soft May breeze blew pass them, the fresh smell of Spring overtaking the woods and Katherine sighed in realization. She actually felt like Nobutada was there with her, smiling down kindly at all his loved ones. Ujio helped her up on her feet and took hold of her arm.

"Come," He said with his penetrating gaze. "let's go to the village."

Katherine followed him without a single protest and soon enough, they were reunited with the rest of the samurai camp. Nathan had been comforting Katsumoto, who had not only mourned the death of his one and only son, but also the fact that the Emperor...his student once, was no longer recognizable. Because of Omura and his cunning ways, the war was about to take place. Nathan sighed in relief when he saw Katherine unharmed. Simon Graham rushed to her side and hugged her close. He didn't understand much of what was happening and why Katherine had reacted so badly about the death of the samurai youth. And yet, he didn't ask a single question.

Without any delays, the party mounted their horses, Katherine was mounted on Nobutada's steed, and they all made their way back to the village.

For time to time, Ujio would look back at the girl and smile to himself, grateful that he had managed to calm her even for a little bit.


	68. Preparing for Battle

**Chapter 68**

 **Preparing For Battle**

* * *

The peaceful chirps of birds, the swaying of beautiful trees around, tall and magnificent mountains were in view once more. Katherine didn't realize that she'd see these breathtaking pictures so soon again when she was leaving the Samurai...thinking that the separation would last forever. The entire ride was silent and tranquil. Most of the time, the young woman had her eyes closed or her head placed over the horse's neck. The pain and shock of losing a beloved was still very much alive in her mind. It was like a part of her own life was taken away from her. It didn't matter how bravely Nobutada had sacrificed himself. She just wanted him close to her again. They belonged with one another. She had been such a fool to deny all these feelings and trad carefully. Oh, if only he were alive. She'd turn the time back.

She would make better choices!

A fresh tear rolled down her rosy cheek and Katherine bit her lip, trying very hard to contain herself from exploding. No, she needed to stay strong. No matter what.

Her thoughts focused on her friends and father again. What was going to happen to them? Would she be forced to relive the horror of losing a loved one yet again?

At least, she had left things of well with the young warrior before the occurrence of this tragedy. She tried to console herself with this.

* * *

The Samurai group finally reached the village and every person who lived there bowed at them in pride and respect. Katherine glanced at Nathan, who met her eyes with a weak smile. Both of them remembered their first arrival in the village when they were captured. How much things had changed. If only they both had stayed indifferent towards these people, it would've made many things a whole lot easier.

Katsumoto dismounted and others followed his suit. Once Katherine lazily climbed down from Nobutada's horse, she went up to her father the British linguist, hugging him close. She was in a desperate need of comfort, and desired a shoulder to cry on. Mr. Graham took the girl in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead, hoping that somehow she'd be alright. Father and daughter remained in a fond embrace until the leader of the warriors strode towards Taka's house, where she stood on the proch, her eyes wide in surprise. It was obvious that Katsumoto's sister didn't expect them to be back so soon and she surely didn't expect to see Katherine and Nathan ever again.

Nathan and Ujio slowly followed after the warlord while Katherine remained behind with her father for few more minutes. She didn't have the heart to listen to Katsumoto narrating Taka the story of Nobutada's death. It was way too painful and unbearable. Katherine watched from the distance as the leader spoke in sadness and Taka lowered her head in shock and evident devastation. Afterwards, Katsumoto promptly turned towards his horse accompanied by Ujio. While Nathan and Taka, quietly walked inside the house, without doubt to mourn the loss of the young warrior.

Katherine's pretty eyes focused on Ujio, who observed her with a slight hint of admiration and mounted his steed once more. Katsumoto gravely informed everyone of Nobutada's brave death and Katherine felt like crying again. After minutes of silence, every villager and samurai sank to the ground and honored their respectable young leader, who was always so strong and courageous. Everyone, absolutely every single person in the village, admired and loved him. It was a great loss indeed.

Soon after, Katsumoto and his samurai rode away, probably towards the temple, leaving Katherine and her father staring after them for the longest amount of time. The young woman let out a heavy sigh, she had been holding her breath in distress. She initially began to move forward and her father gently walked after her, making their way to Taka's place.

* * *

Father and daughter entered Taka's residence, only to be struck by the grieving and funeral like atmosphere. Nathan and Taka together with Higen sat composed in a Japanese manner, their countenance fell and their eyes were slightly teary. Katherine slowly approached them and knelt beside the sophisticated woman. Mr. Graham, out of uneasiness and confusion remained by the entrance.

"He gave his life to save us. He died bravely." Nathan spoke up in their tongue with a soothing tone.

Taka, as always, gracefully nodded her head, making a short reply "Thank you, Algren-san"

Although, utterly saddened and devastated, she tried to be stoic. Katherine wasn't surprised, after all, this was the same woman who had not been seen shedding a tear even for her husband in public. This was the hard part of being samurai or a samurai's wife. You needed to accept death in battle as honor. Higen however, because of his young age, didn't quite understand this style of life yet. He was hurt, frustrated, heartbroken and angry that his older cousin, who had been more like a brother and mentor for him, was gone just like his father.

"Will you fight the white men, also?" The boy asked the American, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"If they come here, yes." Nathan responded, determination evident on his features.

"Why?"

"Because they come to destroy what I have come to love." The American stated meaningfully, his eyes hard and piercing.

Katherine let out a low gasp upon this declaration. She also didn't fail to notice how deeply moved Taka became. Higen on the other hand, jumped up and bolted out of the house, running past the surprised Mr. Graham. Nathan looked at Taka, as if to ask what was wrong with the little boy.

"The way of Samurai is difficult for children."  Taka explained softly. "He misses his father."

"And he is angry because I am the cause of that" Nathan concluded in disappointment, glancing at Katherine who was silent in this exchange.

"No, he is angry because he fears you will die as well." The honorable woman replied, a soft smile appearing at the corners of her lips.

"I don't blame him." Katherine said harshly, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She couldn't bear to lose any of her friends and loved ones anymore. It would be way too heart-wrenching. And yet, no matter how much she tried to deny it, the battle was inevitable. Without another word, she too stormed out of the room not even trying to reason with Mr. Graham, who wanted to console her in some ways.

The beyond confused father looked helplessly at Nathan, who reassured him with his expression that all would be well and walked outside calmly.

* * *

While Nathan was out on the porch, doing his best to calm down the agitated Higen, Taka in the meantime, found Katherine sitting under a small cherry tree, shielding herself from the Spring sunshine. Pearly tears were casually rolling down her cheeks, her hands nervously tagging the sleeves of her dress. Out of anxiety and helplessness, she kept chewing on her bottom lip, hoping it would draw blood. She needed a good outlet to get a good cry or two out of her system. But somehow, she could no longer utter even a faintest sob. The shadow of the beautiful Japanese woman caught her eye, and Katherine looked back. She was surprised to see quiet Taka standing timidly, coming up and kneeling next to her.

"Your heart is aching " The graceful woman pointed out the obvious, not at all shocked.

Katherine remained still, unsure of what to say or even how to say it.

"You loved my nephew." The woman continued with her soft voice.

Mr. Graham's daughter faced her this time and let out a deep and a regretful sigh. "If only we had more time. If only I had realized how much I loved him sooner."

Taka pursued her lips, her countenance fell on Kitty's remark. She gazed at the girl in sympathy. "We must stay strong despite the hardships. Death is part of our life. It's an honor to die in battle especially, like Nobutada did. His sacrifice and legacy will live on forever."

Katherine tried her very best not to roll her eyes. "I don't believe in that. His sacrifice was in vain. Didn't you hear what Nathan said? We're at war. No matter what, they'll go out to face the Imperial Army and die foolishly. Your brother, Ujio, Nathan, Nakao,...all of them! They'll die!"  She spat in rage, her eyes producing tears once more.

To say that Taka wasn't insulted by her speech would be an understatement. Although offended, she spoke with a polite and composed tone. "How can you speak thus? We all die in the end. It's how you die that counts. Did you give up your life for others or lose your life like a coward? That's all that matters."

"But don't you understand? This battle is pointless! Samurai is finished! The Imperial armies have guns that kill in less than one minute. "  Katherine exclaimed in desperation.

Taka gave up. She watched Katherine with a heartbroken and saddened expression. "The way of our life is hard. I never fully understood why our men value honorable death so much over their families. But things are a lot deeper than that. We must accept it. That's what Hirotaro and Nobutada would've wanted." After saying this, Taka rose like a beautiful swan and excused herself from Katherine's presence.

* * *

That night, Katherine found comfort with her darling father. They set on a hard bamboo met and talked for hours. She related all the horrible events that befell on her while Nathan and Simon were off rescuing Katsumoto. Everything, beginning from Bagley and Omura's dirty schemes and actions to her grand escape. She also explained to the very confused and worried father how close she had become with the young warrior. Of their love for one another and her plan to stay in the village with him. Although extremely perplexed and shocked, Mr. Graham regained himself in few minutes and embraced his daughter. Without doubt, she had been through so much and it ached his heart to see her in such pain. He gently spoke to her that he'd always support her decisions whatever they may have been. Simon also expressed just how impressed and grateful he was to the young warrior Nobutada. He admired the courage with which he had sacrificed himself for everyone. Deep in his heart, Simon was sure that the young man was worthy of his daughter's hand. After all, he had seen the young warrior's courageous stand for himself that fateful night. If he had indeed come to him for his blessing, Mr. Graham without doubt would've given it...as shocking and scandalous it seemed.

The truth was simple, Katherine had grown and matured so much over the last eight months that sometimes Simon had a hard time recognizing her. She had become more open-minded, less self absorbed, and very caring. She had learned that judging things she didn't understand was wrong. And although, there were still many things the young woman didn't understand about the strange way of the warriors, she was way different from her old ignorant self.

Simon was proud of his little Kitty. He would've never thought that a sheltered girl like her would be able to survive and get used to such conditions. She had proved herself time and time again. They would be alright. He'd keep her safe now. No one would dare to hurt his little girl again. They only had each other. The inevitable battle was coming. Nathan Algren was determined to join the Samurai in their last and probably final stand against the Imperial soldiers. And even though, Katherine couldn't bear the thought of losing him as well, there wasn't much she could do.

The war was near.

* * *

The next morning, the hustle and bustle for the preparation of the upcoming battle began. Blacksmiths everywhere around the village started polishing swords and lethal weapons, some men were fletching their arrows, and some of them were building odd round balls covered with pitch. Katherine stood nearby Taka's house, overlooking the ongoing action. Her eyes settled on Nathan who was supervising the construction of wooden logs spiked together for some purpose unknown to her. Trees were being chopped down in the distance, the war tents of each Samurai clan were raised together with their colorful banners. Horses were saddled, some of the warriors rode past her, shooting their targets with arrows. Katherine's heart sank as she remembered that a certain golden Samurai used to be among them. He was always the best and an exact shooter. His absence was painfully obvious for everyone especially, in the eyes of the young woman.

Right across from her, Simon Graham stood with his camera equipment and eagerly took the photograph of a samurai group in front of him. He was overwhelmed and excited that he was witnessing and partaking in a great historical moment.

Katsumoto, Ujio, and Nakao were overlooking the battle plan that Nathan had outlined with a brush and ink. They were listening to the American with much interest as he tried to explain the tactics that would most suit their situation. It was so peculiar to see a white man amongst the proud samurai warriors. And more surprising to Katherine was the fact that Nathan looked as if he belonged there amongst the Samurai.

She continued to watch all these preparations with an utmost heartache. Without doubt, she'd be forced to lose her friends. These brave warriors would die in battle. They themselves were ready for it, she however, was not. Katherine's aqua eyes became all watery again when she remembered that Nathan would also fight alongside the Samurai. Then a strange feeling set in her stomach, suddenly she began to comprehend that Katsumoto and ...Ujio were bound to be killed as well. Unwilling to burst out in tears again, Kitty marched inside the house where she tried to spend time with little Magojiro, who was too young and innocent to understand what was raging on outside. The little chubby boy, happy and overjoyed to have Kitty again to himself, flung his tiny arms around her and began to engage the saddened girl in his childish plays. Katherine was glad to forget the horrible reality she faced for at least couple of hours. So, she quite eagerly joined the boy in his colorful imagination, embracing the innocence and tranquillity that the boy provided her with.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Taka and Higen bowing and honoring the golden armor of Nobutada-sama, that was placed upright next to Hirotaro's scarlet armor. She couldn't help but whisper silently and tenderly to herself. "You will always be in my heart, Nobutada "

* * *

 **The ending is near. Share your thoughts. Is there something particular you'd like to see before the curtains close on this story?**


	69. The Eve of The Battle

**Chapter 69**

 **The Eve of The Battle**

* * *

That very afternoon, Katherine wondered out of the house at last. Even though, she tried to remain inside with Higen and Magojiro and isolate herself in positivity, the realization hit her...she needed to get back to reality. That's what Nobutada would've wanted. That's what he loved about her. Her spunk and daring spirit. Katherine had made up her mind to remain strong because of him.

She walked about the village, her eyes slowly filling up with pearly tears once again. Her heart dropped in pain every time she thought about the upcoming and most probably the final battle. What was going to happen to her friends? So many of her questions were unanswered. The battle was near. The next day, Nathan and Katsumoto...together with Ujio and other brave men would face those dreadful howitzers and guns. They would definitely die! It would take a miracle to save the samurai. Her stomach was twitching with anger and frustration. Why was life so unjust at times?

The young woman trailed about in a leisurely manner, calmly passing the samurai warriors and the other villagers who were getting ready for the war. Her exterior was collected but as we described before, inside she was feeling horrible. The nervousness and uneasiness, the anticipation of the next day's events were torturing her.

At the distance, Katherine spotted Katsumoto and Nathan proudly perched on a precipice, looking down at the valley. She hesitated for a moment, but then became determined to join the two of them. For goodness sakes, they were dying the next morning...might as well see them now before she had a proper chance. The young woman lifted her chin with a noble bearing and marched towards her friends. Slowly she came up to them, as they stood there in silence, gazing over at the beautiful setting. Katherine sighed and stationed herself next to Nathan. The two men were lost in their thoughts and neither of them seemed to mind the girl's presence. It was indeed a breathtaking picture. Towering peaks, peaceful valleys, soft, pastel colored meadows. The Spring was gorgeous in this country. But then again, all seasons were magnificent here.

Katherine felt like she were in a dream and didn't want that minute to ever end. But then she began to understand that it was here at this very place that the final act of the inevitable drama would play out.

"I was prepared to die in Tokyo." Katsumoto broke the silence. "And yet here I am. I cannot help but ask why you were sent into my life. What is the lesson you were meant to give me?" As he said this, he fixed his eyes on the two Westerners before him. Katherine was surprised, at first she believed the great leader was only talking about Nathan...but no! He meant them both.

"Maybe that neither of us is as smart as we thought..." Nathan smirked and threw a side glance at Katherine.

Katsumoto chuckled lightly with a shake of his head. "You...ain't whistlin Dixie." He repeated the saying Nathan taught him days before.

Both Katherine and Nathan couldn't help but smile and laugh at that.

"Your support means much to me." Katsumoto said after a while, his eyes warmly settling on the young woman before him. Katherine felt like Nobutada was watching her again. There was so much resemblance between the honorable father and son. "I'm glad you're here." He finished with a genuine nod of respect.

Katherine felt tongue-tied. She didn't know what to say. Emotions were getting the best of her and tears threatened to spill from her sparkling eyes yet again. Nevertheless, she composed herself, retained a dignified look and softly spoke. "Thank you." She bowed in deep reverence.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I want you to know that you have a place here. My son wanted you to share his way of life. Both of you." Katsumoto emphasized the last words and gazed at Nathan and Katherine meaningfully. All the two Westerners could do was bow once more in appreciation. "You greatly honor us." Katherine said, and unable to control her tears quickly bolted and left their presence.

Nathan and Katsumoto stared after the heartbroken girl. "This war is too much for her." Nathan remarked sadly.

"She lost someone she loved. And she'll lose more of her loved ones tomorrow." Katsumoto stated the obvious. "I cannot blame her."

* * *

Omura stood, calm, collected and completely at ease in his office, smoking a cigarette. His guards were reporting the traces and the news of Katsumoto's escape in Japanese and Colonel Bagley was stationed next to them with an embarrassed expression.

"I don't know what to say sir...as I mentioned before, I would've never thought them capable of treason." Bagley continued to apologize referring to Algren, Graham, and Katherine's horrendous actions, as he had done over the past few days. Trying his best to get back into the Japanese businessman's good graces.

In full honesty, Omura was tired and bored to death from Bagley's explanations and apologies.

"Enough, Colonel Bagley." The round man said forcefully. "Captain and the translator's acts concerning Katsumoto have assured our success." He finished with an ease and smiled to himself, as if he had won already.

The American Colonel blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Questioned the surprised Ambassador Swanbeck, who had joined the conversation not too long ago.

"What's not to understand?" Omura asked stunned. "Katsumoto has rejoined his kinsmen. They will fight tomorrow. And we will destroy them with our new weapons." Ugh, just how many times did he have to repeat these words to these clueless Americans?

"What if he just goes off to the mountains and becomes a damn sheep-herder of such?" Threw in Bagley with his snobby air, proving his idiocy every step of the way.

Omura tried hard to retain the calm demeanor that surrounded him. What A Fool! "You still don't understand us...Katsumoto can do nothing but fight. It is his role in the drama. He must act out his destiny. He knows it."

"You trust a lot in... _destiny."_ Ambassador Swanbeck commented, ignorance plainly written on his face.

Omura calmly strode towards the window. "This story was written years ago. From the first sight of your warships in our harbor...It is all inevitable."

The two Americans stared at each other even more confused. Indeed, no matter what...they couldn't comprehend the way of these strange people. And it wasn't like they cared much.

* * *

Meanwhile, the toughest samurai in the village was performing a ritualistic, graceful sword-dance to the song of the flute. His long flowing, raven hair was hanging down on his back, headband was used to keep his traces pulled back. He wore a white cloth strip which tied the kimono sleeves out of the way. In one hand he held onto his prized katana in another, he had a fan. The admirable warrior moved with fluidity, with poise, and beautiful motions that mesmerized every eye of the spectator. Nathan and Simon Graham were one of those many people who found themselves completely in awe at the samurai's grace, control, and unbelievable movements of both sword and fan.

"What is it?" The British linguist asked surprised, as he and Nathan kept watching the warrior in amazement.

"Kenbu...his dance of death." Came a reply from an equally curious American.

By now, we can all tell that the honorable preformer was Ujio himself. And even though he knew that he was being observed by the two European men, he didn't quite realize that in the distance there were other beautiful pair of eyes that never failed to follow his every movement. If Ujio had known whose bright, sparking eyes were watching him, his heart would've throbbed uncontrollably.

* * *

That night fell over the land, the sounds of crickets' chirps could be heard in the still and quiet village. The morning was rapidly coming and the war was few hours away. Nathan had a long and stressful day, the final preparations had been made and now it all depended on how the warriors would execute the new plan. When he entered Taka's residence, he found the two little boys already fast asleep, Graham was nearby on the porch, taking few photographs of the silent bodyguard of Nathan, who was nicknamed 'Bob'. All day the British translator had been flashing his camera, trying to catch best moments of the samurai. Indeed, he had immortalized them all with his equipment

Nathan walked about in search for Katherine and found her kneeling calmly in front of Nobutada's golden armor. Her eyes were down-cast, her expressions were fiery, and she looked as if she were praying but not to Buddha but to Christian God. Her hands were clasped together and at times, she closed her eyes. Nathan waited, giving her few minutes to herself. Once finished, he confidently walked in and set next to her.

"I wanted to find you." He told her, taking a deep breath. "I wanna give you something."

Katherine gazed at her friend warmly. "What? A goodbye kiss?" She teased with a giggle.

"Perhaps..." Nathan grinned, his eyes lighting up. "No, actually... this." He became serious once again and showed the girl before him his journal.

Katherine stared at him in surprise. Before she could open her mouth Algren cut in. "This morning... May 25th, has been the last entry in this journey. My words haven't been elegant but I endeavored to give true account of what I've seen and what I've done. But what I've seen here surpasses my ability to put in writing. So ends this day."

"Nathan, you are not going to need this any longer?" Katherine staggered, her fingers touching the cover of the journal.

Algren shook his head. "You take it. Your father can use it for the book he's so determined to write."

Kitty forced a smile on her face, as she tried to hide her tearful eyes. "Yes, he would love it."

The American handed the journal to the girl and got ready to leave, but Katherine held on to his arm tightly. "Stay alive. Please, try to stay alive for me." She begged, her voice shaking with overwhelming emotion.

"I promise." He assured and with a brotherly affection kissed her on the forehead. Afterwards, Nathan left the young woman and made his way towards his chamber. Or maybe to someone else?

* * *

Katherine had a sleepless night. She couldn't close her eyes, her mind was occupied with thoughts and her body shivered at the idea of the horrible upcoming battle that was now just two hours away. As the sun began to rise over the majestic sceneries, the daughter of the British linguist pulled herself up to her feet and left Taka's place. Everyone was still asleep and it was a very quiet and peaceful 26th of May. She walked down the porch and began to get dizzy because of the fact that she had not slept at all last night. In pure coincidence, she came upon a slightly deserted hut that stood some distance away from other village houses. The screen door was partially open and she could detect some movement inside. Curiosity overtook her, she picked her skirts up and silently peered inside only to find Ujio kneeling down and getting ready to put on his black armor.

Snap.

Katherine shut her eyes and bit her lip. She was such a klutz at times. Almost instantly, Ujio jumped up, his sword in hand, ready to strike the intruder. Upon spotting Katherine, he froze utterly stupified. She was the last person he expected to see.

"You? What are you doing here?" He asked somewhat firmly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." Katherine admitted timidly, her eyes falling down and cheeks blushing. The man before her was in the state of undress. His lower body was merely covered with a white cloth. "I'll leave right now." She added immediately and began to turn away.

"No." Ujio said in English. "Please...stay."

Now it was Katherine's turn to freeze in perplexity. "What?"

"Stay." Ujio didn't hesitate to repeat, his gaze all warm and meaningful.

Katherine remained stuck in one place for the longest amount of time. Unable to determine what she should do or say, until finally Ujio walked forward and made an advance. When he was few inches away from her, the young woman took few steps back unconsciously. "Don't be afraid." The samurai said, allowing himself to converse with her in English.

"I'm sorry...I" Katherine stuttered, not daring to lift up her eyes from the ground. Her movements were skittish.

Ujio paused, his penetrating gaze fixed on her for few seconds more. Slowly and gently, he reached out and touched her chin with his fingers, making her face him. "There's nothing to fear." He whispered softly and their eyes were locked at last.

Katherine's heart jumped, she knew it would've been a wise decision to leave. But she couldn't. She remained glued in that exact spot...something deep down telling her that this is where she needed to be. There was profound silence, as the two individuals gazed at one another neither of them uttering a word. Just as gently as before, Ujio placed his one hand on her waist and pulled her in his arms. Katherine couldn't resist, all she could do was hold on to him and cry the silent tears. "I don't want you to die." She sobbed quietly.

Ujio pushed her dark locks away from her and looked her in the eyes once more. "I will always live in...here." He softly placed his hand on her heart. Again there was silence, and before Katherine could entangle herself from his strong grasp, she felt his lips brush on hers.

As shocking as it was to both of them, they didn't have time to stand back and ask questions. War was almost here...It was either now or never. Without further thought, Katherine wrapped her hands around him, as Ujio deepened the kiss. And soon, the couple found themselves submitting to their secret passions.


	70. The Final Battle and A White Vision

**Chapter 70**

 **The Final Battle and A White Vision**

* * *

As the prolonged sensual embrace of the couple continued, Ujio could feel inside him that something was not right. Even though he loved and desired the girl before him, he did not wish to push her beyond the boundaries her society and upbringing had instilled in her. Most importantly, he did not want to touch and claim what did not belong to him in the first place. He pulled back, his chest rising and falling against her as if he'd been just running. Katherine's eyes glistened with a deep, burning fire and she trembled in his arms, painfully aware of her unfulfilled desire.

The admired samurai did not want to break the silence that enveloped them, and yet it was necessary to say something. "I cannot. Forgive me." He whispered softly and set up straight, unable to look Katherine in the eyes.

The young woman frowned, she didn't expect such interruption but then again, few seconds ago, she had been too lost in passion. She blushed, only just realizing what was happening around her. Nevertheless, she reached out and gently turned Ujio to face her again. "No, you have nothing to apologize for." Her words were sweet and calming.

"This is weakness...you are my weakness."  Ujio said, forcing himself to rip his gaze from her. "I cannot afford distractions. The war is only few hours away." He got up and walked proudly towards his laid out armor.

Katherine was suddenly very hurt with the harsh tone that escaped him. She stared at him in stunned confusion. "So that's what I am? A mere distraction?" Tears filled her sparkling eyes.

Ujio shut his eyes in pain, he didn't want to break her heart but he also didn't want to use her. He was without doubt dying in battle and if he and Kitty had become intimate, the girl would be ruined. And Nobutada? He was dishonoring the memory of his leader's son. The young samurai also happened to love this woman.

"I must get ready for the war. " Ujio began with a deep sigh and turned to her, indicating that it was time for her to leave.

"Why?" Katherine asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why are you so cruel? How can you be so cold-hearted." She stood up slowly and adjusted her disheveled dress.

"I am only realistic." Ujio answered in a sad tone and confidently strode up to her. "We have no future. We are just fooling ourselves. Of course, you are a distraction! I should be concentrating and meditating about the battle and instead I'm here with you...allowing myself to get lost in your sweet caresses and soft smell of your skin. No!"  He finished in frustrated anger.

Katherine was taken aback with his honest and anxious reply. She gazed at him in silence for a little while. "I understand."  She said at last with a cracking voice and began to walk away.

Ujio watched her leave with the utmost heartache, longing and deep love illuminated his features. He couldn't believe that few minutes ago, he was this close to getting what he desired for so long. And yet, deep down he felt strongly prevailed to have restrained himself. This was for the best. For both of them.

* * *

When Katherine lazily trailed back to Taka's place, she found Katsumoto and most of his samurai all assembled and ready, evidently waiting for something or _someone?_ She took a deep breath and quickly composed herself. It was useless to get upset with Ujio. He was always so icy and cold. What was she thinking? She was such a fool to believe that something could come out of them as a couple. No wonder Katherine had chosen Nobutada over him. Without doubt, he was a better man.

Her light eyes scanned the area and they immediately fell on her dear father, who had just come out of the house. "My darling girl!" Exclaimed the British linguist surprised. "I thought you were still asleep!"

Katherine shushed her father and smiled at him weakly, her eyes darting towards the thoughtful Katsumoto and the rest of his men. They were very still, silent and patiently awaited for a certain someone.

"Oh! Of course, my apologies." Simon whispered softly, placing himself next to Katherine as color rose to his cheeks.

Katsumoto's steadfast gaze settled on the jolly man and the pretty girl. He greeted them with a short acknowledging nod and the father and daughter bowed at him in return. Katherine began to realize that the individual the samurai group were waiting was none other than the former American Captain.

Just then, the door of Taka's house slid open and as predicted, Nathan Algren exited. What a sight it was indeed! For a moment, Katherine forgot to breathe. She stared jaw-dropped at the proud, confident and handsome figure of her dear friend. What shocked her so was the armor Nathan was wearing. It was Hirotaro's crimson armor! That very one which he had worn on the fateful day of his death...that very one that Taka had placed upright in a small shrine. Could it be? Did she approve of this? Then it hit her! Of course, she did! Taka was probably the one who clothed him.

Katherine couldn't help but smile brightly at him, and Nathan also flushed her a charming grin. Everyone, absolutely everyone was highly impressed with the American. The growing admiration that Katsumoto and the samurai warriors had for him was hard not to notice.

"My God, he belongs with them." Whispered the awe-struck Mr. Graham to his daughter.

A sharp rapid command caught Katherine's attention and to her astonishment, Ujio appeared in his jet black armor with gold points on the breast-plate; he wasn't wearing the infamous horned helmet yet. His eyes were fixed at the American before him and for a second, Katherine thought that he'd be furious to see Nathan in Hirotaro's red armor. Fortunately, nothing of that kind happened, the tough samurai neared the American, studied his form, nodded in approval and roughly adjusted Hirotaro-well...now Nathan's armor. After all those months, the two men had finally come to a mutual understanding. Ujio motioned Nathan to walk towards Katsumoto, who obeyed immediately and went up to the leader. The tough samurai, before stationing himself next to his horse, caught Kitty's eyes and held her gaze for a moment.

Nathan walked up to Katsumoto, who looked at him with an impressed countenance. He was no longer recognizing an enemy in the American, but a friend, a comrade, a fellow...samurai. The honorable warlord held up a beautiful...and obviously a newly made katana and offered it to Nathan.

"You will need this." He bowed in respect.

Dumbstruck Nathan slowly took the magnificent sword and let out a small gasp. Japanese characters were etched on the blade. "What does it say?" He looked back at Katsumoto.

"I belong to the warrior in whom the old ways have joined the new."

Silence fell among them and there was a pause, before Katsumoto turned to face his army. He uncovered his katana and let out a battle cry, every other warrior followed his suit. Katherine's blood began to chill at the sound, her mind darted back to the very first time she had heard the terrific cries of war from the samurai. She had relieved so much since then, and yet in that moment, she believed she'd pass out from shock. Now however, Katherine confidently lifted up her chin and watched the warriors before her with pride and joy. Mr. Graham looked equally pleased and bewildered with this.

Soon after, Katsumoto and Nathan mounted their horses, Nakao and others including the Silent 'Bob' did exactly the same while the villagers began to spread out and make way for them.

Taka exited the house together with her two sons and started to walk towards the rice fields, where she'd have a better view of the departing group.

Mr. Graham climbed up on his horse, securing his camera equipment and kissed his daughter goodbye for a little while. He was going to escort the army to the battle and then before the war would begin, retreat in safety...after all, he was no warrior but he really wanted to be there for Algren somehow.

Katherine was slightly anxious of having her father away as well, and yet she knew he wouldn't step down. So persuading him was definitely not an option. All she could do was pray for him to stay sound and for horrible weapons of war not to reach him. Even though, chances were minimal, she also hoped to Highest Heaven for Nathan to make it out alive. She knew that there was no use with the samurai, they were determined to die in this final battle. But at least Nathan had to live! A sudden urge of sobbing bitterly came upon her however, she couldn't...she didn't have strength to cry out. Automatically, Katherine made to follow Taka to get a good look at the departing warriors, Nathan and her father. But in that very moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder, jerking nervously, she turned around only to meet Ujio's dark, penetrating gaze once more.

She stared at him questionably, unable to comprehend why he wasn't already with the army.

Ujio didn't look like he wanted to say anything instead, he observed her and soaked every single detail of her

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked at last, very confused.

"This is the last time I will be seeing you." Ujio began softly, never ripping his eyes off of her. "I want to remember everything about you...beauty, warmth, passion, fire, delicacies of your form...oh, and your sharp-tongue of course." He added with a slight chuckle.

Katherine gazed at him with her saddened eyes. "You've seen enough already." She spoke coldly and left him, rapidly making her way towards Taka, Higen, and Magojiro. She couldn't deal with this right now. Wasn't Ujio the one who asked her to leave? Why was making this even more difficult?

Ujio sighed deeply, clearly hurt with the young woman's attitude at him. Nevertheless, he allowed himself to turn his eyes away from her and mounted his black steed. So many things he wished to share with her, so many things had been left unsaid. Letting her slip away from him that very morning...was that even a good idea?

In no time, the horses were snapped into a gallop and the great samurai army began to ride to battle. The spectators watching them bowed in deep gratitude, honor, and respect. Katherine stood next to Taka and observed the departing warriors with a heavy heart. She allowed a small tiny tear to roll down her cheek. "Goodbye." She whispered, biting her lip.

Ujio's eyes darted one last time at the pretty figure of Katherine and he realized that not telling her the most important thing he desired her to know, would probably haunt him forever. He had always been ready to die in battle like an honorable samurai. And yet for the very first time, he felt regretful about the choices he had made.

* * *

Next few hours dragged on incredibly slowly for Katherine. She was tortured with thoughts of the horrible battle that raged on somewhere not too far away from the village. She had tried to busy herself and help Taka with the chores but neither she, or Taka could do anything. They were both struggling to stay sane. Finally, the Japanese woman gave up and decided to meditate together with Higen while Katherine was stuck with playful Magojiro. The chubby boy was lively and demanded to play like he usually did. So in order to divert her mind, Kitty began to engage in a hide and seek game with the little toddler. As Magojiro raced to find a perfect hiding place, Katherine began to cover her eyes and count. They were both in the wide open meadows, so right away, the boy ran down to the nearest hut and hid himself.

Kitty finished counting and loudly alerted her tiny friend that she was coming to find him. Just then, she heard a strange sound from behind. Thinking that it was probably Magojiro unable to come up with a hiding place, returned to ask for a second chance, Kitty turned around. She was already shaking her head with an amused smile however, she'd been terribly wrong. Instead of finding the chubby boy, she met the most unsuspecting picture. Shocked and surprised, Katherine held back a squeal. Without doubt, she was visited by the magnificent white horse! The same white beauty who had caused so much disturbance in the village and such great turmoil in Ujio. The noble animal stood calmly, facing the girl before her. What was the meaning of this? Why was this majestic creature back?

Katherine had never been a superstitious person but she was beginning to grow uneasy. The stoic state of the white mare caused the curious woman to slowly advance towards the animal.

"What are you doing here?"

The horse let out a soft nicker in return which surprised Katherine even more. The animal no longer resembled a wild, untamed beast. Gently and cautiously, the girl reached out to touch its neck. The horse didn't even flinch at Kitty's soft touch. Feeling bit more confident, Katherine ran her hands on the animals back and there was a pause...as if the horse had froze. Suddenly the mare made a flighty movement, neighed loudly and caused Katherine to fall forward exactly on its back. Before the girl knew it, she was hanging on to a galloping horse's back like a draped cloth. Katherine let out a frightful scream, shutting her eyes and hoping that this was all just a vision.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go!**


End file.
